The succubus who loved a human
by ifsoever
Summary: AU- Bo is a teenage Succubus whose grandfather has plans for her to become the next Ash of the Light Fae. Lauren is a human, with a complicated connection to the Fae world. This is a story of a succubus who loves a human. Told in two time periods- the present and flashbacks, eventually, the flashbacks will meet up with the present. Doccubus.
1. Chapter 1

_Present_

_Alone, in the dimly lit cell, Bo wanted to scream. Scream until it hurt. So much of the day darkness surrounded her; it was so dark that the dreariness around her began to close in, almost suffocating her. Darkness. Isolation. How long would it take her to go mad? Days? Weeks?_

_In the darkness, she hated the crackling noises around her, distant and indistinguishable, there was nothing to drown them out-only her thoughts. She was afraid that the repetitive voices inside her head might devour her whole._

_Almost worse than the muddled sounds around her, though, was the dread that consumed her as she waited to find out her fate, as well as, Lauren's._

_Lauren…_

_She filled her thoughts almost every second._

_Bo walked the length of the cell. Pacing back and forth. Three days, that's how long she'd been there. Someone slipped food through the door three times a day, and they would not answer her questions no matter how many times she asked._

_Where's Lauren?_

_What's happening out there?_

_How long are you keeping me here?_

_Can I speak to my grandfather?_

_Questions asked but never answered, more than the isolation, more than being held prisoner-it was the not knowing that pulled Bo apart piece by piece. _

_Scream. She wanted scream, to cry out. But who would hear her if she did?_

_Suddenly the iron door opened, and her grandfather walked in. Bright light entered the cell and just as quickly faded back to darkness, except for a small candle he carried._

_Bo was confused and stunned, at first. Her grandfather was there, in the flesh not just in her dreams. _

_She struggled for composure and weakly took a few steps toward him._

"_Trick," she gasped out in a hoarse voice, "What's going on?"_

_Her voice was so frail, so small, it sounded alien to her, like it wasn't her speaking at all._

"_Have a seat, Ysabeau."_

"_Where's Lauren? How's Kenzi?" Bo began blurting out questions, panicked at the thought that he wasn't there or worse that he would not answer her questions._

_Trick ignored her and gestured for her to sit._

_She sighed and reluctantly took a seat. Not taking her eyes off him._

"_Please, Trick, is Lauren ok? I can't think straight without knowing where she is." Bo was pleading as her eyes filled with tears._

_Trick gave her a sympathetic glance then nodded toward the wall. "She's in the cell next to you."_

_Bo's head snapped in that direction, she'd stared at that wall for hours and Lauren had been on the other side the whole time. She got up and walked over, moving her fingers across it, lost in thought._

_After several minutes of silence, Bo turned to Trick wiping the tears from her eyes. "Is she ok?" She asked softly. "Please, I need to know."_

"_I haven't seen her." He rubbed his eyes. Fatigue was getting the best of him, "But they have no reason to treat her poorly at this point. Have a seat."_

_Bo didn't move from that spot. She would not leave Lauren._

"_Fine," He sighed, "I'm here to tell you that your trial will be in three days."_

_Bo turned back to the wall. _

"_Get some rest, you'll need it." He approached her solemnly and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I'm doing everything I can to help you. Be strong. You are strong, remember that."_

_When she didn't say anything, he walked quickly from the cell. The iron door slammed shut then the hums, the echoing murmurs became clear again, but this time she was faintly aware of the sound of her our heartbeat, beating in her ears._

_Lauren was on the other side of this wall. _

_She clutched the wall and strained, listening, willing herself to hear something from Lauren, something from the other cell. She needed that, needed something tangible from Lauren, something to hold on it-to get her through the days and nights. Three days. Three more days, she affirmed to herself. _

_But Lauren was there, in a way, she was ok. She was close that she could hold on to-for now._

_Shortly after that, she slumped down, leaning her head against the wall, imagining that Lauren was there on the other side, mirroring her position._

_She closed in eyes tightly as her mind was flooded with flashes of memories-her and Lauren and how they had ended up in these adjacent cells, awaiting an uncertain fate. _

XXXXX

Three years earlier.

Sixteen-year-old, Bo McCorrigan walked briskly through the woods. She was determined not to be late for dinner again. If she was, her mother and grandfather would lecture her for hours, and that was something she wanted to avoid today.

Her grandfather was coming over to talk to her about Fae politics. His lessons were like torture she could barely stay awake, none of this matter to her, anyway, she'd decided years ago to remain unaligned.

Whenever Bo mentioned remaining unaligned she was given disapproving glares and long speeches from her grandfather, but Bo just shrugged it off. It was her decision, after all, and her choice was to remain unaligned.

She scanned the wooded area looking for the trail, a short cut. She rushed off in the direction of the creek. It was a path she knew well, she'd grow up running through these woods.

Suddenly, she stopped, a blonde girl was off in the distance bent over, pulling plants from the ground. It was the strangest thing, and it intrigued her. The blonde wore thick black glasses, plastic gloves, a raincoat and a messy ponytail. She had small jars lined up around her, neatly labeled.

Bo silently watched the girl. She was oddly curious about what she was doing. The blonde was gathering up plants, examining them then quickly placing each in a separate jar. After a moment of watching her repeat these steps, Bo crept up slowly behind her.

"Hi," Bo said quietly. "What are you doing?" Bo asked talking soft, for some reason, she thought maybe whatever the blonde was doing was important and needed quiet.

"Research." The blonde answered without looking up. It was as if she'd had known she was being watched.

"What kind of research?"

"I'm collecting different plant samples for research. This area has a fascinating variety of living organisms. Many of which I've never seen before, like these, for example," she pointed to a leafy green plant, which looked like all the other plants as far as Bo could tell. "They resemble a very rare plant with healing properties, thought to be extinct but they are oodles of them growing in this area."

Bo wrinkled her nose. She knew nothing about plants but if something was strange about what was growing here, it was probably Fae related. But she didn't offer that information.

The blonde noticed Bo's confused look, "The discovery of these rare specimens is very stimulating and inspiring. Really it's very exciting."

Bo stared at her wide-eyed. Bo was a little worried about being tardy for dinner, but her curiosity about what the girl was going to say outweighed her concern about being late.

"Nature offers a generous supply of helpful plant life," the girl explained. Much like a teacher would when lecturing a class, but Bo didn't find it condescending she found she enjoyed hearing the blonde talk. "These exotic plants may have some hidden healing properties or health benefits, yet to be discovered."

Bo continued to stare at her with a confused and mesmerized expression. "Is this like a hobby for you or something? It seems like a lot of work."

"Generally speaking, yes, but my father used to say that learning takes dedication." She smirked at Bo, her eyes practically dancing, "That to acquire knowledge one must observe, reflect and experiment," she shrugged, took out a camera and starting taking photos of the plants.

"Yea, like I said sounds like a lot of work." Bo teased watching her carefully continue her work.

Lauren removed her plastic gloves and put them in her bag. "I'm compelled by the desire to learn and, for me, the best way to do that is to do fieldwork and experiments. But yes, this is a hobby for me, more or less."

"How old are you?"

Lauren's face flashed momentarily with confusion, "I'm 15 but I'm not exactly sure why my age should matter. Knowledge is for everyone, of any age."

Bo chuckled and leaned against a tree, not taking her eyes off her, "Has anyone ever told you, you're a little strange?"

Lauren shrugged.

"Well, I like strange," she said smirking, "I'm Bo."

"Lauren Lewis. It's nice to meet you," Lauren offered Bo, her hand. Bo swallowed her grin, it was such a formal greeting, this girl was definitely strange, fascinating and cute but strange. At the same time, Bo's phone vibrated, "You better be here in 5 minutes, young lady", a text from her mother.

"I have to go, " she looked up at Lauren, "Bye, Lauren. Hope your research goes well." She called over her shoulder as she walked away, smiling from ear to ear.

XXXXX

Bo rolled her eyes for the hundredth time since her grandfather began talking. Always the same lecture about the light and dark. Different sides of the same coin, if only they could see how alike they were, this divide would end. In the end, neither side sounded very appealing to Bo, picking a 'side' was only a way for a few to control the many.

"…that's why the Blood King-"

"Aren't you the Blood King," Bo interrupted.

"Let me get through this Ysabeau, please." He huffed in annoyance.

Bo shrugged, "Seems you're kind of biased with this story, being as you're the one who wrote the laws," she crossed her arms and stared at her grandfather, defiantly.

"Doesn't make what I'm saying any less true," he spat back.

"Maybe."

"I think that's enough for today," Bo's mother, Aife, interjected, sensing an argument brewing.

"Fine." They both muttered together.

Bo got up and headed out the door.

XXXXX

Trick turned to Aife, "That girl is going to be an enormous problem. She's stubborn, disobedient, reckless-"

"She's a child, she'll understand all this better one day." Aife interrupted.

Trick rubbed his forehead, frowning, "I hope so because if she's to take my place as leader of our clan and becomes the Ash one day, gods help us if-"

"Give her time. Her powers haven't even come in yet. She's essentially human, at the moment, she understands very little about what it means to be truly Fae. As her power emerge so will her understanding."

"We'll see."

XXXXX

Bo walked in Kenzi's room and sank into her bed.

"What's wrong now, Gramps?" Kenzi asked turning from her computer.

Kenzi was Bo's best friend, and technically her claimed human. For Bo, that part was a means to an end. Kenzi was a runaway when she met her two years earlier, and Bo was instantly protective of her and she moved in shortly after.

At first, her mother had protested but Bo usually found a way to get what she wanted. She told her mother that having a human around would help her learn to blend in better. Aife agreed, after many weeks of Bo's pleading, but informed her that she would have to claim Kenzi, she would always be Bo's responsibility.

When Bo told Kenzi she was a succubus, her first reaction was a gasp, followed quickly by a shrug. Kenzi accepted Bo for who she was right from the start.

"Yea," Bo muttered, "Same lame speeches every time. Wish they would realize I don't want to choose a side, that I'm never going to choose a side. And I don't want it. I don't want to be the head of our clan or to become the Ash, or whatever else Trick has planned for me. I want to choose my future."

Kenzi sprang to her feet, "Let's go for a walk. Get away from all this Fae shit for a little while."

Bo often wondered if she deserved a friend like Kenzi, someone whose trust and loyalty never faltered, someone who was supportive no matter what and was always there, funny and helpful.

"That sounds perfect."

"Maybe you can buy me some dinner, that stuff your mom's chef made was…" she did a gagging gesture.

Bo chuckled at her friend, "Anything for my Kenz."

XXXXX

The next day, Bo was going for a walk, still annoyed about her conversation with her grandfather. He and Aife were always trying to control her decisions.

Do this, don't do that, think of the family…think of your future. It grew tiresome very quickly.

A block from her house, she noticed a moving truck in front of a large white house. She crossed the street to get a closer look. Lauren was sitting on a swing in the front yard, reading a book.

"Hey, Lauren." She called trying to get the blonde's attention.

Lauren glanced up puzzled then smiled as she realized it was Bo, her smile was genuine and very sweet, Bo found herself wanting to make Lauren smile always. "Hi." Lauren placed her Star Trek bookmark into her book and put it down.

"How did your fieldwork go?" Bo asked, smirking.

"Very well, thank you." She began pushing herself through the air, her blonde hair flowing behind her.

"That's good. What are you reading?" Bo asked nodding to the book lying on the ground.

"Moby Dick. 'There is a wisdom that is woe; but there is a woe that is madness.'" She said in an exaggeratedly dramatic voice.

"Huh?" She shifted her weight. Butterflies always seemed to assault her stomach around the blonde; she wasn't sure why, "I've never read it. So you read classic books for fun? And you perform experiments for fun?"

"Of course! We moved and traveled a lot while I was growing up." She continued pumping her legs to go higher through the air. "Reading and science have always been a constant in my life, even when my house, school and friends change, those things remain the same." She paused and stopped swinging, "I don't know, I can always count on science and literature making sense, even when nothing else does."

Before Bo could respond, a tall, blonde, young man walked out of the house. "Lo come inside and unpack your things." He eyed Bo suspiciously.

"Yes, Nick." Lauren answered. Then, quickly she slid off the swing, picking up her book.

Nick leaned against the doorframe watching the pair.

Bo gave him a nervous glance then turned to Lauren. "Right. Guess I'll see you around."

"Ok." She briefly nodded and gave Bo a half grin before walking up the yard into the house.

Bo stood in there for a several seconds lost in thought. She did want to see her again very soon, those butterflies still faintly dancing in her stomach.

XXXX

"Ysabeau, we need to talk. We have important guests coming over." Aife said through her door.

Bo sighed, "Be down in a minute."

Several minutes later, Bo walked down to find her mother.

"Bo, really? Did you have to take your time getting down here?"

Bo ignored her and didn't respond.

"Fine. Tonight we will be meeting with the Lewis siblings, they belong to the Light Fae, now."

Hearing the Lewis name made Bo perked up. Lauren?

"It's a very complicated situation. Their father, Henry, was once part of the Light Fae but because of his unfortunate decisions left many years ago."

Something went slightly wrong in her stomach. This couldn't be good.

Aife saw Bo begin to speak but continued as to not be interrupted. "He is dead now and his children along with their mother will be under the protection of the Light Fae."

Bo was slightly stunned hearing this, "But why?"

Aife scoffed, not answering Bo's question.

"Why would they need protection?" Bo repeated her question, determined to get an answer.

"As I said, Bo, it's a very complicated situation. Henry decided to reproduce with a human woman. Then run. And now that he is dead, we must keep an eye on his children-for our protection. It's not safe to let these humans live free while being aware of our existence."

Bo sighed bitterly. She hated the way her mother spoke about humans. But decided against causing an argument before Lauren arrived.

Aife ignored Bo's sigh, "You know the one rule we must follow, above all else, hide our existence. It's how the Fae have survived for centuries. Now stop asking so many questions. They'll be here shortly."

XXXXX

Lauren and her brother, Nick, sat quietly at the large kitchen table while Trick gave one of his long speeches about the Light Fae.

Bo was shocked they allowed her to remain and listen. Usually, they kept the important stuff from her. She guessed it was a test, of some kind, about her maturity level.

Bo wondered, not for the first time, if the Light Fae had anything to do with Henry's death.

Nick sat, awkwardly, next to Lauren listening to Trick, his eyes downcast not meeting anyone's eyes.

But Bo kept her eyes on Lauren, most of the time, who would steal glances at Bo from time to time. Even though they had just meant, she wanted to shield Lauren from all this, wanted to protect her, it was primal, confusing but felt right.

This meeting, Bo discovered, was basically to outline Nick and Lauren's place within the Fae world. He would work as a scientist in a Light Fae lab while Lauren would continue her education and go to Bo's school starting in a few months.

Both had to agree not to speak about the Fae, or the agreement was off-or worst. Trick allowed that threat to linger, undefined.

Trick asked Bo to take Lauren on a tour of the estate while he talked privately with Nick. Bo was more than happy to get the chance to be alone with Lauren.

They walked silently, side by side for a while. Bo wondered how something could feel so completely awkward but completely perfect, simultaneously.

"I'm sorry to hear about your father," Bo said cautiously, not sure if she should bring up that subject.

Lauren gave Bo a small smile. "Your home is very lovely, Bo."

Bo took that as a hint that Lauren didn't want to discuss her father.

"Thanks. Although it's much too large for my tastes, I'd prefer to live somewhere small, cozy, comfortable."

"That sounds nice," Lauren said wistfully.

Bo led Lauren out onto the back porch. Bo didn't know what to say and decided to wait and let Lauren steer the conversation.

When Lauren continued to remain silent, Bo tried another subject.

"So your family is full of scientists, huh?"

"Yes. My father was a doctor and Nick is a scientist. Nick is very smart. He graduated high school at 13."

"Wow. You must feel a lot of pressure to follow in their footsteps."

She couldn't tell if she was making Lauren uncomfortable or not.

Lauren didn't answer. She just stared up at the sky.

Bo frantically tried to think of something to say, she feared she was making a tangled mess of everything. Lauren was so quiet, and that was very different than the Lauren she'd met previously.

After a while, Lauren spoke again, "Bo, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"It's personal."

"Anything, really. Go ahead."

"What type of Fae are you?"

Bo let out a snort. "That's not that personal. I'm a succubus."

"Oh." She paused briefly. "Succubi are very rare, correct?"

"Indeed. My mother is the only other succubus I've ever known."

Bo was about to speak again when Nick stepped outside. "Lo, it's time to go."

She nodded and gave Bo that beautifully genuine smile, "Bye, Bo."

XXXXX

Nick put his arm around Lauren as they walked home. "Are you ok? I know that was a little bizarre."

"I'm fine. What did Mr. McCorrigan want to talk to you about?"

"You know, the usual. Mostly a rundown of what my responsibilities are in the lab. Day to day expectations, security."

"Oh."

Lauren was quiet again.

"Everything's going to be alright, Lo. I will make sure you're protected."

"I'm not afraid of them, Nick."

He stopped and looked right into Lauren's eyes, his eyes blazing with something, undefined, "You should be. You can't trust them-any of them. Remember that."

XXXXX

Over the next few weeks, Bo would walk by Lauren's house almost every day hoping to catch her outside but she missed her every time. Bo couldn't see into the house. She thought if she stood there long enough, Lauren would look out the window, she never did.

So today she decided enough was enough and to knock on the door.

She knocked three times and stood nervously at the door. Before Bo could knock a fourth time the door opened, a woman, with dark circles under her eyes holding a glass answered.

The woman slouched and didn't say anything. She just stood, staring and waiting.

Bo shifted her weight and looked down, "Um…Hi, I'm Bo, Lauren's friend. Is she here?"

The woman laughed, "Lauren has a friend?" Bo looked around uncomfortably. "Come in, come in, she's upstairs." She sighed and abruptly pushed the door open only wide enough for Bo to enter. "Take off your shoes first, Nick will have a fit if you bring in any filth."

Bo watched as Lauren's mom stumble onto the couch. Now she understood why she didn't join Lauren and Nick at the meeting. Clearly she was in no state to discuss important matters. "Lauren's room is the second door on the left," she mumbled taking a long drink from her glass.

Bo hastily scanned the house as she removed her shoes. It was large and very clean, perfect, immaculate. She hurried up the stairs as quick as possible. The woman made her uneasy for some reason.

She knocked on Lauren's door, "Lauren. It's Bo can I come in?" She whispered through the door.

Lauren opened the door, her eyes dancing with excitement, "Bo, I'm so happy to see you, come in," she beamed. "What brings you by?"

Bo walked into Lauren's room and looked around. It was very clean, like the rest of the house, with everything in its place. There was a giant oak bookshelf filled with books, a small desk with a laptop, in the corner was a small lab with a microscope, lots of plants everywhere and jars filled with different things. It was exactly how she pictured Lauren Lewis' room. It was inviting, warm, made her feel relaxed and safe, unlike the downstairs, which was uncomfortably cold and sterile.

"What are you doing today?"

"I'm planning on going to the space and science museum. I'm taking the bus downtown."

"Alone?"

She nodded, "Wouldn't be the first time."

Suddenly they heard Lauren's name being called from downstairs, her face hardened, and she gave Bo a stiff smile. "I'll be right back, stay here." She walked briskly from the room.

Bo sat on Lauren's bed waiting for her to return but after 10 minutes she decided to go see if Lauren needed help.

She walked down the stairs quietly and stopped. Lauren stood in front of her mother cleaning a cut on her forehead. She watched as the woman swatted Lauren's hand away several times.

"Mother, you know, I must clean this cut before applying the bandage. You don't want to get an infection." She said, her tone with a slight edge.

Bo's stomach dropped, watching the interaction made her feel uncomfortable like she was intruding on some secret.

After a moment, Lauren looked up as if she sensed they were being watched. Her eyes round with distress. "She fell, I'm just cleaning her up. I'll be back up soon."

Bo nodded uneasily and drew back, her heart beating fast in her chest. She again felt an intense desire to protect Lauren, from this, from everything.

"I'm fine, leave me alone, I wanna sleep." Bo heard the woman slur as she walked back up the stairs.

When Lauren returned she didn't mention what had happened downstairs, that was when Bo first learned that there were certain things that Lauren Lewis would not discuss.


	2. Chapter 2

_Present_

_The blackness of her cell surrounding her was stifling, overwhelming suffocating._

_Bo was afraid that it might swallow her whole. _

_But it was the questions-the unknown that was unbearable._

_Bo had spent most of her time sitting next to the wall-the wall that connected her to Lauren. Maybe it was irrational but she couldn't leave that spot for long-she couldn't leave Lauren, it was her only relief from the endless seconds within the darkness._

_She pressed her cheek against the cold surface of the solid concrete._

_She hated that she couldn't reach out and comfort Lauren. Her love. Her life. Her everything._

_She closed her eyes tightly focusing on Lauren's face-it helped-a little._

_She'd thought they would make it, that nothing bad would ever happen to them. Foolish. _

_She was wrong, so wrong._

_It turned out to be nothing but childish fantasy on her part. Nothing more than a foolish daydream, to think that they had a chance to live happily ever after._

XXXX

It was the first day back to school, and Bo was walking with her friends. Although Bo was Fae, she attended human school, "Fae must live among humans, it's important we know how to blend in," her grandfather always lectured.

Bo didn't mind she liked humans. The Fae Bo knew were traditional and boring, stuck in the old ways, very rigid.

They walked by Lauren's house. Lauren was sitting on the porch arms wrapped around her knees. She appeared to be waiting for someone.

"Hey, that's Lauren, she's starting our school this year, let's see if she wants to walk with us," Bo said excitedly. She enjoyed Lauren's company, but she hadn't seen much of her over the last few months.

Dyson grunted then said, "Oh come on. She looks weird. Also, isn't she the sister of that creepy scientist that works in the Light Fae lab?" He wrinkled his nose, "She's human, right?"

Bo punched Dyson's arm. "So? She's smart and nice. I'm asking her." Bo hurried off in Lauren's direction.

Kenzi turned to glare at Dyson, "What's wrong with humans? Hello?"

"You're different," Dyson gave her his most charming smile, "It's…I don't know. It's that Bo shouldn't make too many attachments to humans, it's not…"

Now Kenzi punched his arm, "Seriously?"

He winked at her, "Don't take it so personally, Kenz, it's just Fae business. Bo will become a powerful and important Fae, and no human will be able to keep up with her, that's all."

Kenzi rolled her eyes and started playing with her phone, while they waited for Bo.

XXXX

Lauren peeked her head up as she heard Bo approaching, "Good morning," she grinned slightly, "Are you excited for the first day of school?"

Bo shrugged, "Not really. I came over to see if you'd like to walk with my friends and I?"

Lauren quickly glanced over to the pair, Dyson scowled and waved sarcastically while Kenzi seemed to not be paying attention.

"I don't think my brother would let me. I'm supposed to go with him, today, he wants to talk with the principal about something."

As if waiting for his cue, Nick stepped out of the door. "Lo, you ready?" His expression fell briefly upon seeing Bo, then as if realizing his misstep replaced it with a toothy grin. "Hello, Bo. Nice to see you again."

"And you. I was just asking Lauren if she wanted to walk with us to school."

Nick studied Kenzi and Dyson, briefly, "That's very kind of you to include Lauren but I must insist on taking her today."

Bo tried not to let her disappoint show on her face, "Ok. See you at school then."

"Bye, Bo," Lauren said, she didn't smile directly at Bo, not in front of Nick. Instead she smiled at the ground.

Bo returned to her friends, she must have looked upset because Kenzi wrapped her arms around Bo's shoulder, and said, "Hey don't worry BoBo, I'm sure you'll see her at school."

XXXX

The day was half over, and Bo hadn't seen Lauren anywhere. It was frustrating, she'd hoped she would be able to see Lauren throughout the day, but figured it was improbable as Lauren was a year younger and they most likely wouldn't have the same classes. But she still hoped and looked all day.

Bo was exhausted, the day had been long and tedious, but lucky for her, study period was next, and maybe she could get in a little nap.

She walked into the room, and was momentarily frozen, when she saw Lauren sitting in the first row, reading. It was the first good thing to happen to her all day.

She smirked and walked over taking the seat next to her. "Hey."

Lauren looked up and saw Bo smiling at her; she glanced down self-consciously, "Bo, how has your first day going?"

Bo began pulling her books out of her bag, "Ok, I guess." Bo didn't hate school, but she preferred to hang out with her friends instead of being stuck in class all day.

"Oh god, that bitch from chemistry class is in here." Bo heard a boy from the back of the class shout. Bo turned to Lauren, who just rolled her eyes and continued reading her book.

"Who is that jerk?" Bo asked angrily.

Lauren shrugged, "I couldn't tell you."

"She's the fucking worst! She thinks she knows everything. She's so annoying!" somebody else shouted behind them.

About the same time, tiny pieces of balled up paper started landing on Lauren's desk, a few hitting the back of her head, followed by loud laughter from the back of the room.

Bo felt her whole body stiffen, "That's it," Bo muttered, as she started to get up, but Lauren reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Bo, what are you doing?" Lauren whispered giving Bo a pleading look.

"I'm going to tell those morons, to shut up and leave you alone, is what!" she glared at the boys behind them.

"Please don't. Just ignore them." Lauren whispered and Bo temporarily forgot her anger, looking at Lauren's earnest expression. "You'll just make it worse. I'm used to it."

Bo slumped back in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest. "It's not right. They shouldn't talk about you, they don't even know you." Bo quickly turned back and stared at the group behind them, "But if one more piece of paper hits you, I'm going back there."

Lauren squeezed Bo's arm, trying to calm her, "Really it's fine." Lauren regarded Bo carefully. "If you ignore it, people like that will get bored and move on to something else."

Bo slumped further down into her seat and turned away from the group. Maybe Lauren was right, but she thought somebody needed to teach them a lesson-somebody like her. Bo's entire body went tense with anger at the thought of anyone laughing at or disrespecting Lauren, but she would respect Lauren's wishes-for now.

XXXX

At dinner that night, Bo found her ability to drown out her family's discussion about Fae politics impossible. So she sat there listening, internally rolling her eyes at the same stories she'd heard hundreds of times, the same petty disagreements, over and over.

"Did the Light have something to do with Lauren's father's death?" Bo blurted out. The question had been nagging Bo for months, and she figured if she had to listen to them talk she might as well try and get some answers. She knew that Fae problems had a way of just going away sometimes.

"You're too young to understand such matters." Trick answered dryly.

"So that's a yes."

"I didn't say that."

Bo was not content to accept Trick's non-answer.

"What happened then?"

"Be careful, Bo. That's between the Light Fae and Lewis family." Aife interrupted in a tone that signaled to her to drop the conversation.

Kenzi gave Bo a knowing look, and Bo decided to drop the subject.

XXXX

After dinner, Kenzi and Bo sat together outside.

Kenzi watched Bo carefully and narrowed her eyes, "Bo, do you really think your family would admit to you that the Fae killed Lauren's father?"

Bo sighed and turning to her friend. "No. But I was hoping for some honesty for a change."

"Maybe there are some things that are better not to know," Kenzi whispered. "If the Fae did have something to do with his death, that information is a huge burden to carry around."

Bo didn't respond, she only ran her finger through her hair and took a deep breath.

XXXX

Lauren listened in the dark to her mother's unsteady movements around the house, then she heard the bedroom door open and close again, indicating that finally she'd gone to bed.

When she was sure her mother was asleep, she crept into her room to check on her. She had grown accustomed this nightly routine; she listened to her breathing and covered her with a blanket, kissed her cheek.

She spent a few moments staring at her mother, lost in thought, then headed downstairs to get a glass of water, stopping at her brother's study.

Lauren stopped in the doorway and eyed her brother, who was bent intently over something on his desk.

A memory hit Lauren while watching her brother. It was the last Christmas they shared as a family, before her father's death.

"Lo, wake up," her brother whispered. Lauren opened her eyes sleepily to find her brother's smiling face looking back at her.

"What?" she asked through yawns.

"I want to give you your Christmas present. Come on. Come on." He said quiet but excitedly, shaking her into wakefulness.

He took her downstairs, told her to keep her eyes closed. He was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet with anticipation.

"Ok. Open your eyes."

She did, and her heart soared. Her very own microscope with a giant red bow tied around it, it was perfect.

She pulled him into a tight hug, "Thank you so much, Nick."

He squeezed her back, "You're welcome, Lo. Only the best for my little sis."

That felt like a lifetime ago to Lauren, looking at her brother now he might as well be a stranger. There was something between them now-something that was left unclear to Lauren.

She knocked lightly on the door. He glanced up briefly then back down, "Mother's asleep," she said.

He said nothing.

It was useless, her efforts of that subject would go nowhere, "I think I'm going enjoy my new school," unable to control the smile that snuck onto her face as she thought instantly of Bo.

"That's great Lauren, hope you do," he said, absentmindedly, his tone was off.

"Bo's really nice, don't you think?"

His head sprang up at that. He stared at her, his eyes blazing intensely. Lauren was taken back by his reaction. "You don't think so?" she asked.

"No," he said flatly, "Don't forget our place here, Lo. Don't be fooled by the nice house they gave us. We're prisoners and nothing more. Everything they give us comes with a price."

"Don't you think it's more complicated than that? I mean…"

"Sometimes you're so juvenile it makes me want to vomit," he said, acidly. "How can someone so smart truly be that fucking naïve about the world?" At this point, he was almost shouting.

She stood there, stunned and confused, feeling trapped by his harsh response and not sure what to say next.

Once, when she was eleven, some kid was teasing her about her experiments and Nick had pointed a finger squarely in his chest, threatening him. That didn't stop them, of course, but that's how Nick used to be with Lauren, very protective. This was the first time, in her life, he'd spoken to her like that.

After a few minutes of awkward quiet, Nick spoke again, "I'm sorry, Lo." He got up from his desk. "All these changes are very stressful." He placed his hands on her shoulders and squeezed. "We've been through a lot lately. Just don't get too close to these Fae, ok? We are not like them. Remember that all we have is each other."

Lauren nodded uneasily, "Goodnight, Nick."

He eyed her suspiciously as she walked away. He called out, "Bo is not different than the rest of them. Remember."

Lauren went to her room and flopped down on the bed, placing her arm over her eyes. An odd mixture of confusing thoughts and emotions crept through her.

She couldn't stop thinking about her brother's words and the harshness of his tone. It was the same speech he had given her when they first arrived, to trust him and only him that he would keep her safe now that their father was gone.

But Lauren was conflicted about Bo. She felt deep down within her that Bo was trustworthy, that she was different.

XXXX

Over the next few weeks, Bo tried several more times to get Lauren to walk with them to school but she declined every time. So Bo being stubborn Bo continued to ask, hoping one day she would say yes.

Dyson would roll his eyes every time Bo decided to ask, "Bo, let it go she's never going to walk with us."

"Can't hurt to ask." Bo would respond smiling, sometimes she wondered if she wanted an excuse to talk to Lauren.

Lauren would always thank Bo and decline her offer. She didn't mind Bo asking, even if she couldn't say yes because her brother, the fact that she continued to ask made her happy.

Bo anxiously watched the clock, daily, waiting for study period, so she could see Lauren. It was the only time throughout the day Bo ever saw her, it was like Lauren just disappear the rest of the day, but Bo continued to look for her-always.

Bo noticed Lauren was reading over her assignments. At first she thought she imagined it. She would always feel like she was watching her, but whenever she looked at her, her face would be down. She finally realized that she was staring at her work-she could see her eyes moving rapidly over her assignments.

Bo felt like she should say something about it. But then again, Bo always wanted to say something to Lauren-to talk to her-she was always looking for an excuse to chat with her. But Bo didn't say anything about it.

XXXXX

The next day, when Bo walked into the cafeteria, Dyson and Kenzi were already sitting down. Dyson was sporting his most self-satisfied expression.

Bo's eyes wandered back and forth between them, "What?" Bo asked taking a seat. For some reason, she got the feeling that they were talking about her.

Kenzi pushed Dyson, "Do it." She whispered.

Dyson's smug smile grew wider by the second.

Bo cocked her head to the side and gave him a look that told him to spit it out already.

"I want to take you to the Homecoming Dance, Bo." He looked her right in the eye. She thought maybe he had been practicing this in the mirror before asking her.

Bo desperately wished she hadn't joined them. She suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

Her family always wanted this, Dyson and her dating. She lost count of the amount of times Trick would refer to Dyson as that strapping young Fae. He'll do great things for the Light. Good genes, noble family. She would just roll her eyes at his lack of subtly.

The bell rang, and Bo was grateful for the excuse, "Guess we'll have to talk about this later." She was very relieved to be let off the hook for the moment.

"Sure," Dyson said winking at Bo.

XXXX

Bo was having a shitty day and was more than happy for it to be over, she decided to walk alone. She didn't want to have that conversation with Dyson, so avoided him for the rest of the day.

When she walked around the corner, she caught a glimpse of Lauren heading into to the library.

She decided to follow her.

She stood there, watching Lauren. Her head was down as she was reading over a large book, with dozens more books and papers spread around her.

Lauren was only distantly conscious of someone watching her as she studied the book in front of her.

Bo, after a moment, decided to go up to Lauren and say something. She hesitated, not wanting to disturb her, before blurting out an awkward "Oh yay, Lauren."

Lauren looked wide-eyed as if she was being pulled out of her own little world, "Bo. What are you doing here?" she gasped out, startled.

"Ha! Surprised to see me in a library, huh?"

Lauren's cheeks redden slightly, "Of course not. It's just that I've been coming here after school for awhile, and I've never seen you here before."

"Lauren, I was joking."

Lauren was visibly relieved, and that seemed to give her the courage to ask Bo to sit down.

"You come here every day?" Bo asked.

"Yes. I like to challenge myself, and since I'm ahead in all my classes I come here to further my studies."

There was a pause; then Bo emitted a soft laugh, "Boredom? Is that why you're always reading over my assignments?"

Lauren looked embarrassed again. "Sorry about that." She paused briefly. "You're very smart Bo."

"Really?"

Lauren nodded.

"Thanks, Lauren."

There was something really stimulating about knowing that someone-someone like Lauren, who was incredibly intelligent, thought she was smart. There was something kind of brave and inspiring about the way Lauren seemed to embrace her intelligence.

XXXX

The next day, Bo knew she couldn't put off talking to Dyson any longer.

Dyson strolled up to Bo looking as if he'd just won the lottery.

She took a breath before concentrating on her feet, "What?"

"So, have you thought about the dance at all?"

Bo looked up into at his confident and hopeful face.

She smiled back at him, she'd known him her whole life, it was almost as if their families had matched them together at birth. On paper they were perfect for each other. But…

"Things are crazy, right now. I don't think I have time to go to Homecoming this year."

It wasn't a lie. Things in Bo's life were crazy at the moment.

He looked disappointed.

"It's cool. But I'm not going to stop asking until you say yes."

He probably thinks that's romantic, Bo thought.

XXXX

Later that day, Bo walked into the library, casually searching for Lauren, who immediately lifted her head to find Bo walking up. They both couldn't help it, they grinned at each other.

As soon as she sat down, she began pulling her books out of her bag. "What are you working on today, Lauren?"

"Just some biological chemistry," Lauren said, lifting the largest book Bo had ever seen.

Bo's eyes got wide. "Sounds exciting."

Lauren bit her lip and grinned.

Every afternoon when Bo walked into the library, she worried that Lauren wouldn't be there, that she would suddenly stop coming. So far, it hadn't happened.

They would sit next to each other, every day, sometimes doing separate work, and sometimes Lauren would help Bo with a subject she was having a hard time with. Lauren had a way of making even the most boring subjects sound interesting. Lauren's eyes would get so bright whenever Bo would finally understand a difficult subject and Bo loved getting that reaction from her. Lauren enjoyed absorbing information, so much, and being around her Bo found it contagious.

But some days, they sat talking about nothing important, movies, music, anything really.

Bo enjoyed discussing things with Lauren. Lauren was smart, her mind worked differently than other people and she would always pick up on things that Bo had missed, she would challenge Bo to look deeper into everything. Lauren was a big picture kind of thinker, and it fascinated Bo how she was able to connect so many things.

As a succubus, Bo felt that people were drawn to her for her natural charisma and perfectly sculpted features, but Lauren always seemed genuinely interested in her beyond all that.

They tended to agree about most of the important things and quarreled over the small stuff. Bo loved it when they would argue over trivial things, and Lauren would get very serious and frown Bo couldn't help but tease her more.

Bo's favorite thing to tease Lauren about was Star Trek; Lauren was a big fan, and Bo would call it boring and campy. Lauren would get very incredulous, "It's classic" she'd gasp, then go into a detailed discussion about how great it was and she even made Bo promise to watch one of the movies with her sometime.

Bo hated Star Trek, but she loved hearing Lauren talk about Star Trek.

XXXX

Bo sat on her bed finishing up her homework when she heard a light tapping on her window.

She got up cautiously. She had no idea who would be at her house at this hour. She peeked through the curtains and saw Lauren.

She opened the window. "Lauren, what are you doing here?"

"Sorry about coming over so late, can I come in?"

Bo opened the window more, and Lauren crawled in. Bo got a good look at her for the first time; her eyes were puffy and her cheeks were red.

Bo frowned and was about to ask what was wrong when Lauren spoke first. "I remembered you where reading, Jane Eyre, in your English class and thought maybe it would be fun if we read it together."

For some reason, Bo knew Lauren didn't want to talk about why she was crying, so she decided not to push the subject. "Sure, that would be great." She smiled.

Lauren's face lit up like a billboard. "Really? Great. Is now a good time?"

Bo nodded.

They climbed into Bo's bed, and Lauren began reading. Bo just sat there watching Lauren as she read. Lauren had a habit of frowning whenever she was concentrating, and Bo found it very adorable.

After about 2 hours of reading they both had fallen asleep. Bo woke to find Lauren sleeping beside her. "Lauren." She whispered. "Lauren it's late I think you need to get home." Bo knew that if her mother caught Lauren sleeping over, she would never hear to end of it.

"Ok," Lauren answered sleepily. "Sorry about falling asleep," she said through a yawn.

She got up, walked to the window, "Thanks, Bo. This was fun," she said as she crawled out the window.

Bo watched her go. She felt regretful for sending Lauren back home, her mind drifted back to how uncomfortable she felt meeting Lauren's mother and how upset Lauren looked earlier. But Bo knew she didn't have a choice, her mother would freak if she found Lauren sleeping in her room.

After that night, Lauren would often show up at Bo's window. Sometimes looking upset, other times not. Bo would pull out a book and they would read together. They didn't need to talk about it. If this was a safe place for Lauren, Bo would give that to her without questions or discussions.

XXXX

Bo walked into the kitchen grinning from ear to ear; Lauren had just left after one of their reading sessions and Bo felt energized and content.

Aife entered shortly after, she leaned against the wall, arms crossed over her chest, "What are you so happy about?"

Bo and Aife had come to an agreement about Lauren, as long as Bo continued her lessons with her grandfather without complaint, Lauren could come over whenever she wanted. Aife knew that she had to pick her battles with Bo carefully as her daughter was very strong-willed. But Aife was uneasy about how Bo seemed to form such an attachment to this human so quickly.

Bo shrugged. She didn't want to mention that Lauren had just left; she was not in the mood for that particular battle tonight.

"Mhm," she stared at Bo very seriously. "Why does Ms. Lewis feel the need to come over here so often?"

Bo rolled her eyes, of course her mother knew Lauren was here, she always knew.

"She doesn't talk about it much."

"Don't you find that strange?" Aife said, obviously not satisfied with Bo's answer.

Bo turned to her mother; she face flushed with anger, "We all have things we can't or won't talk about." Bo was getting increasing annoyed that this conversation. "I think you know that better than most."

Aife gave Bo an intense stare. "It's important to learn about humans, for now, but don't get too close to this girl," she said, "Never forget that you're Fae, and she's human. You don't belong in each others worlds."

"So, what," Bo said angrily; she was tired of how her family spoke about humans, especially Lauren.

"We know very little about this girl, about her family. Henry made a lot of enemies during his time on the run."

Bo sighed, ignoring her mother's comment.

"You have an important role in our world, Bo, don't jeopardize that for this human." The way her mother said 'human' sent a shiver down Bo's spine.

Without saying another word, Bo walked from the kitchen, away from her mother. She couldn't stand there for another second and get lectured about Lauren and their friendship.

Bo didn't understand why her mother was so against her friendship with Lauren; the Lewis family was under the protection of the Light Fae, why couldn't they be friends?

XXXX

After dinner, Lauren usually disappeared into her room to read or look over her research. Her brother was home early tonight. He looked tired, more tired than usual like he was collapsing from the inside out.

He lost him temper over something stupid-their mother had stumbled and broken a glass. He had screamed at Lauren to take her upstairs and put her to bed.

Lauren put her mother to bed and walked downstairs to find Nick cleaning up their mother's mess.

"What's wrong with you?" Lauren asked, not that she thought he'd tell her, he was always in a bad mood these days.

He let out a long drawn out sigh. "Work stuff."

Lauren was silent and turned to leave.

"Don't think I don't know about how much time you spend with Bo."

He didn't look at her.

"We just study together."

She felt guilty reducing her relationship with Bo to that, but she knew that he would never accept their friendship. The truth was Bo had become very important to Lauren.

"Right. Because a succubus is really capable of just studying and being friends with anyone."

Lauren felt her anger rising. "What does that mean?"

"Don't act stupid, you know what it means. Don't forget what she is. That's all. You know what a succubus is."

"I do, and I also know who Bo is, she's kind, smart, funny, stubborn, brave…"

"Yes. I'm sure she's a helpless little kitten, like the rest of them."

For the first time in Lauren's life, she felt like punching someone but instead she walked away.

What could she say to her brother about Bo that would change his mind? He hated the Fae, and he seemed to particularly dislike Bo.

XXXX

Bo and Lauren laid in Bo's bed reading, 'Crime and Punishment'.

Bo let out a long sigh, "Lauren I need a break, this is too depressing and long."

"Mark of a classic, I guess."

"Do you want to do something else? Lets watch a movie or listen to music."

"Sounds great."

Bo turned on her music and climbed back into bed with Lauren.

They were shoulder-to-shoulder, eyes closed, listening, not talking and Bo felt Lauren's hand next to hers. Acting on pure instinct, without thinking, she slid her fingers into Lauren's open palm. Bo held Lauren's hand gently as if it were something precious and elusive, like a frost flower.

As soon as Bo touched her, she wondered why she'd gone this long without doing it. She rubbed her thumb over Lauren's fingers. Her hand was soft and warm, wonderful. They remained holding hands, listening to music until Lauren had to leave.

Neither said a word about it, there seemed to be a growing list of unnamed emotions and moments between them. Like they were building a secret relationship, slowly brick by brick.


	3. Chapter 3

_Present_

_Trick's office._

"_What are you doing to help my daughter?"_

"_Everything I can," Trick answered without looking up._

"_That's not good enough, she still sits in a cell as we speak."_

_Now he raised his head, "You want me to go in there and bust her out? This whole thing is delicate. We must proceed with caution."_

"_You should have never brought those humans into our lives, you should have had them taken care of."_

"_Maybe if you knew how to control your daughter, she wouldn't be mixed up in all this. You always indulged her way too much."_

"_Just get her out of there. I don't care about the human; let the wolves have her, for all I care. But Ysabeau needs to come home."_

"_Like I said, I'm doing everything I can, on my end."_

"_You-"_

"_We're done here. I need to get back to work."_

XXXX

Two years earlier.

Bo's mother was waiting for her when she walked downstairs. Her defenses immediately went up when she saw her. Bo knew that look; that look meant another discussion about something important she was supposed to do.

Aife started right in immediately.

"You're turning eighteen, soon. It's a crucial time in a young Fae's life, especially for a succubus. Soon you will be getting your powers, which means you'll need to choose a side. We should do the ceremony on your birthday."

Bo's mother had been pushing this ceremony thing for months. She just wouldn't let it go.

Bo rolled her eyes. "I told you, I'm not choosing a side, and I just want to hang out with my close friends on my birthday."

Her phone vibrated in her pocket. She checked it while her mother was busy going on and on about the importance of choosing a side, well choosing the Light.

She smiled.

Lauren: Are you giving me a ride to school today?

Bo: Think I'd forget?

Lauren: Ha! No. Nick just left.

Bo always took Lauren to school on the days Nick left early for work. It wasn't that they were sneaking around; she told herself, but they were in a complicated situation, and it was better to not flaunt their friendship too much.

Aife's eyebrows rose as she watched Bo with her phone. "Think it over, your grandfather is very incessant that we have this ceremony, and he's expecting you to choose the Light."

Bo sighed at this; she was at odds with grandfather about most things, she wanted to do things her way, and he always pushed her to conform to Fae traditions. And he refused to listen when she told him about remaining unaligned. "How many times do I have to say it, I'm not choosing a side. Really I'm getting tired of saying it."

Bo: I'll be there soon.

Lauren: :)

Bo: You're such a dork.

XXXX

Bo was headed to Lauren's to pick her up for school. Her heart began to speed up, as she got closer to her house.

Pull yourself together, repeatedly reprimanding herself, she's just your friend!

Bo couldn't even pinpoint when her feelings for Lauren had started to intensify. She thought, maybe it had been a slow build-up but if she was honest with herself these feelings were always there. She pulled into the driveway and saw the front door opening, Lauren, stepping out; her backpack slung over one shoulder.

Her stomach climbed into her throat as Lauren walked up grinning.

The morning sunlight dancing on Lauren's blonde hair made her look even more beautiful. Stop! She yelled at herself. She tried to brush aside those thoughts, but Lauren did make it difficult, especially when she would smile at her.

Bo grabbed the wheel tightly, willing her heart to slow its pace.

"Morning," Lauren said sliding into the seat. "Thanks for the ride."

Bo hated these new, perplexing feelings that seemed to overwhelm her whenever the blonde was around. Honestly just thinking about Lauren caused Bo's body to react. It was as though she was no longer in control of herself, when it came to Lauren.

Wanting to shake off these ridiculous butterflies and thoughts, she told Lauren about her mother's idea for a birthday party, not going into the details about the ceremony-just yet.

"I can't understand why you're so against having this party."

"I want something low key. My family can be over-the-top sometimes, and I just want to avoid it this year."

"Well, originally birthday parties were held to ward off evil spirits, that were believed to be attracted to a person on their birthday. So, family and friends would gather around them, to keep them safe."

Bo let out a short laugh, "Only evil spirits I need protecting from is my family, and what you, Kenzi and Dyson aren't enough to protect me?"

"Better safe than sorry."

Bo glared at Lauren. "Says the person who spent her birthday at a museum, alone."

Lauren laughed and turned to Bo. "Well, I am strange. Somebody's told me that more than once," she took a sip of her coffee, "Besides it's important to your family, maybe just think about it."

Bo let a long drawn out sigh. "They also expect me to choose a side on that day, well choose the Light, which I have told them about a thousand times, I'm not doing."

"Oh," Lauren paused, "I see. But you have to deal with that eventually, right? Maybe it's better to get over with, to publicly declare your intentions."

Lauren was right, she knew it. She had to deal with sooner or later. "If I agree to this you have to come."

It would be an enormous fight with her mother to allow Lauren to come to the ceremony, but Bo didn't care, to her it was a battle worth having.

"Of course, Bo. I wouldn't miss it," Lauren said, beaming at Bo.

Another rush pulsed through her at that smile. It irritated Bo that Lauren seemed oblivious to the reactions she was having around her. It would easier if she knew Lauren had the same feelings.

She tried to will herself to get under control around her, the last she thing she needed was for her succubus to come out.

Her succubus powers would be fully realized soon, and she worried about what that would mean for her friendship with Lauren, especially since the blonde seemed to affect her differently than anyone else.

She just hoped she could keep herself under control.

XXXX

"Are we going to the lake this weekend," Dyson was asking Bo. "It's probably the last nice weekend we'll get for a long time."

He kept his word and continued to ask Bo out and a few months ago, she had finally agreed. They went on group dates occasionally with Kenzi and her boyfriend, Nate, but Bo didn't want them an official couple.

She liked Dyson; they were great friends, and it always made perfect sense for them to be together. Dyson was Light Fae like her family, and Bo's grandfather had always pushed her and Dyson to be together. Trick had a way of wanting to decide everything for her, even her relationships like she couldn't decide for herself.

It angered Bo thinking about all the people trying to control her life.

But there was something missing between her and Dyson; her body didn't physically react to a look from him, his touches, just thinking about him, not like they did with Lauren. Bo sighed and closed her eyes tightly.

"Hmmm…maybe," she said distractedly. She opened her eyes and noticed Lauren at Nadia's locker down the hall. Bo tried to ignore the sudden twinge of jealousy watching the two together.

Are they a couple now? Bo wondered silently.

Lauren had really grown into her looks and Bo wasn't the only one to notice. Everyone but Lauren seemed to be aware. Gone were the thick black glasses, the oversized clothes, and big overstuffed book bag. All that was replaced with a confident young women with stunning features, flowing dark blonde hair, she dressed in firm fitting clothes now that hugged her body in all the right places. Girls and guys who had never paid Lauren any thought before had begun to take notice of the not-so-subtle changes that had taken place over the last year. Lauren ignored most of it; she didn't seem it even be conscious of the effect she had on others. But Bo caught it all, every glance, every comment. It drove her crazy. She didn't want to feel this way; Lauren was her friend, but any attention Lauren received from others was maddening.

She also had her admirers and was asked out all the time by different people, and it frustrated her that Lauren didn't seem notice. She never reacted to Dyson or anyone else who showed Bo attention. But Bo was a ball of jealous rage at everyone that looked at Lauren.

That's because you're just friends! She mentality scolded herself, why should Lauren care if people like me, why should I care if people like her?

She watched as Nadia placed her hand on Lauren's lower back as they walked; Nadia had a big, pleased grin on her face. Get a room, geez. Bo thought angrily, her stomach in tight knots.

She slammed her locker door a little harder than she meant to, several people turned around to look at her. Bo's cheeks were burning with shame at her reaction.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" Dyson asked with raised eyebrows.

Bo feigned a smile, "Nothing. Sorry, we'll leave on Friday." She lightly kissed his cheek before she walked away. She decided not to wait around to watch Nadia flirt with Lauren some more.

But as she walked away, she stole another glance. Nadia was laughing, too loudly, at something Lauren said, and her hand was still on her back. Bo rolled her eyes skyward and shook her head. Seriously, get a room.

Bo didn't understand what Lauren saw in Nadia, sure she was beautiful and human, but Bo found her to be a bore. She thought Lauren could do much better. Plus had Nadia ever heard of playing hard to get? That girl practically attacked Lauren, whenever they were together, drooling all over her.

XXXX

By the time her fourth class rolled around, Bo was trying to convince herself that what she was feeling for Lauren was only an illusion. That thoughts and feeling that plagued her subconscious were nothing but a trick of her succubus powers.

But why are these thoughts and feelings so specific to Lauren?

"Hey, Bo," Lauren said as she slipped into the chair beside Bo. "You look upset is something wrong?"

Her stomach somersaulted painfully at the sight of the blonde.

Lauren had recently got moved up a grade. They shared some classes, which for Bo was a double edge sword; she got see Lauren more, but it didn't make it easy for her avoid her when she felt frustrated, like today.

Bo gave a small forced chuckle, "Yea...I'm just thinking about that stupid party again."

Lauren's brow furrowed, "Oh, try not to worry so much about that."

Bo nodded.

After a moment, Lauren spoke again, "Nadia wants to take me to prom this year."

This sucks, Bo thought. "That's nice," is what she actually said. "What did you say?" trying not to sound petulant, even if she felt that way. She wanted to be able to hear Lauren talk about her life without having these feelings, but she couldn't. Deflated she glanced over at her friend.

Bo's rational mind knew she had no right to be jealous but…

Before Lauren could answer the bell rang, and class started.

Bo tried to concentrate on the lesson, but couldn't. Her thoughts stuck on how she was going to get over this thing she had for her friend…this crush…this obsession…this what?

She couldn't go to Aife about these feelings because Lauren is human, and her mother would flip out. But she didn't know how she could figure out if her succubus wanted Lauren or if she did. Honestly, both prospects terrified her. She needed to get over this before something happened that she would regret.

She allowed herself to steal glances at Lauren throughout the class. Lauren was meticulously lost in the lesson, taking notes well beyond the scope of what was needed. Bo smiled at this; Lauren was so cute when she got lost in learning.

Bo sighed. She did need to get this under control.

Bo decided to avoid Lauren for the rest of the day.

Kenzi walked up behind Bo, "Where have you been BoBo?"

Bo shrugged.

"Dyson's been looking for you. I think that boy wouldn't be able to function without you, he's like a little lost puppy."

"He'll survive," Bo answered more moodily than she'd intended.

Kenzi grabbed her by the arm and started moving her toward Dyson. "Come on, let's go."

"All right," Bo said letting herself be lead to where Dyson and her friends stood. She desperately needed a distraction.

XXXX

The tension was high in the McCorrigan house. Bo and her family were having dinner with Lauren's family tonight. Aife liked to check in on the Lewis' from time to time. It was a power move, to always remind them of their place.

But all the anxiety rushed out of her when she saw Lauren enter the house. She was so breathtakingly beautiful. She shook her head, trying to break free of those thoughts.

Aife was very businesslike when she was interacting with the Lewis siblings. She spoke to them just like she did the house staff. Cold. Direct.

They all sat awkwardly around the table eating. There were bursts of small talk here and there but mostly it was just tensely quiet.

Bo was bored. She sat next to Lauren and started bouncing her fist on her knee. It had taken Bo several times before Lauren realized she was challenging her to a game of thumb war. She played along while Trick began talking to Nick about the lab.

Bo glanced over at Nick, whose head was down like a child who was being punished, listening to Trick's oh so helpful advice. Bo thought he looked angry, his jaw clenched, but she shrugged it off deciding she probably looked the same whenever Trick lectured her.

Every time Bo would win, she would just barely smirk and Lauren would let a short breath, Lauren Lewis hated to lose. After a few times, Aife seemed to pick up on what was going on and gave Bo a stern look.

"Ysabeau, help me with the dessert." She ordered.

Bo gave Lauren's knee a small squeeze and got up.

"Keep your hands off our guests." Aife sneered at Bo when they reached the kitchen. "Take these." She shoved some plates into Bo's hands and pointed toward the kitchen door.

Bo's mood was off when she returned to the table. And they didn't continue their game.

Aife kept her eyes on Bo as if daring her to do something, but Bo ignored her and just ate her pie, without saying a word.

Trick and Nick excused themselves to talk over Fae business.

"So Lauren, what are your plans after high school?" Aife asked Lauren, but her eyes were still narrowed on Bo.

"Oh." Bo noticed that her face lit up. "I plan on becoming a doctor."

"Like your brother?"

Lauren smiled politely. "Not exactly. I'm more interested in patient care, not just research."

"Are there medical schools around here?"

"I'm not sure. My dream is to go to Yale and…"

"How would that work?"

Bo's body stiffened, and her palms began to sweat. She knew where this was headed. Her mother was going to remind Lauren of her place, to punish Bo.

"Sorry?"

"Do you think Trick or the other Light Fae leaders would allow you to move so far away?"

Bo felt how uncomfortable Lauren was becoming, but she didn't look at her, couldn't look at her. She just stared forward.

"I guess I haven't thought about that," Lauren answered honestly.

"It's fine, dear. I'm sure something could be worked out."

Hot anger flashed through Bo; she didn't like the sound of that. Everything with the Fae comes with a price.

Bo reached out, captured Lauren's hand in hers. She laced her fingers casually through hers and gave a tight reassuring squeeze.

XXXX

The lake house was crowded, they seemed to be coming and going in waves. The house belonged to Dyson's parents, Bo didn't recognize all of the people there, but she assumed there were a lot of friends of friends tagging along.

Bo walked out of the bathroom after changing into her swimsuit, which she wore under a black tank top and shorts. She happened to walk up just in time to hear Dyson telling a group of friends about how he had "rescued" Bo when she had gotten a flat tire weeks earlier.

"Hero? I wouldn't say that…but" Dyson said, puffing up his chest as he talked.

Bo rolled her eyes, turning to Kenzi "Can you believe this? He acts like I was a damsel or something."

Kenzi laughed, she always found Dyson's boosting enjoyable.

It annoyed Bo that Dyson was exaggerating the story; truly it was no big deal. "It was only a flat tire. I didn't know how to change one at the time."

Kenzi reached out and shoved Dyson. "Will you knock it off? You're embarrassing BoBo."

Dyson laughed smugly, "Sorry just letting everyone know that I take care of my girl." He wrapped his arm around Bo's shoulder.

She shrugged him off, "I'm not your girl." She said as she walked out of the house.

Dyson tried calling her back, but she was already gone, lost in her thoughts.

She stepped into the sun and sighed, she hated it when Dyson tried to act like they were a couple, sure they went out on group dates sometimes but it was nothing official.

She made her way through the crowd on the lawn looking for a free spot to lie in the sun. She wanted to relax. But of course not, Lauren and Nadia had spotted her and gestured for her to come over to them.

She sighed deeply; she was trying to avoid the pair.

Lauren scooted over when Bo walked over, making room for her on the beach towel. "Hey stranger, where have you been?" Lauren asked.

Bo sat down next to her friend, who looked like perfection personified in her bright white bikini, her body well toned and tan. Her stomach dropped at the sight; she swallowed hard, "Ha, I've been around." She paused turning to Nadia. "Hi, Nadia how are you." She hoped her voice sounded sweet and not annoyed like she felt.

"I'm great, just enjoying the view," Nadia answered, as she looked Lauren up and down, who was completely unaware of the ogling. Bo rolled her eyes internally.

"Yeah, the weather's great and the lake looks awesome." She said pretending that Nadia was referring to that and not her friend's half naked body.

Bo couldn't help it she just didn't like Nadia.

Lauren leaned back on her elbows, looking out at the lake. "Are you going out on the water today, Bo?"

Bo followed Lauren's gaze and saw a Wave Runner sitting at the dock. Bo loved riding them; it was exhilarating speeding through the water on one.

"Maybe later."

"Are you sure?" Lauren asked. "I was about to take a turn and Nadia said no."

Nadia looked back and forth between them, suddenly.

"Sure, I'll go with you." Nadia blurted out before Bo could say anything.

"Great," Lauren said, turning to Bo. "We'll be right back."

Nadia and Lauren left Bo sitting on the towel, looking disappointed, and walked up toward the dock.

Bo watched as Lauren slipped a life jacket on over her barely-there bikini. She tried looking around for a distraction from the pair but her attention was brought back to them when she heard Nadia's over-the-top cackle.

Nadia was practically dancing excitedly waiting for Lauren to climb onto the seat. Grinning widely, she grabbed Lauren tightly around the waist. And they were off.

Bo bit the inside of her cheek trying to ignore the sudden shot of bitterness as she watched Nadia wrapping her arms around Lauren.

"Wowza, Nadia's got her hands all over your girl, Bo. Why don't you do something?" Kenzi said, joining Bo on the towel.

"Whatever…she's not my girl."

"Riiiggggttt," Kenzi replied, the word dragged out skeptically.

"Really. I have no reason to care…since we're just friends."

Kenzi didn't appear to be clueless about her feelings, unlike Lauren, as she hoped she was.

Kenzi reached over and patted Bo's leg in a comforting gesture. "Ok. Babe. Ok."

Bo turned away, so she didn't have to see the two of them together. She slipped her sunglasses over her eyes and eased herself down on the towel, enjoying the warmth of the sun on her face.

Bo closed her eyes, listening to the sounds of music and people chatting around her until she could no longer fight the exhaustion. Soon she drifted away to sleep.

XXXX

Bo was pulled from the haze of sleep by loud shouting and commotion. She opened one eye and squinted to see what was happening. Dyson and few of his friends were wrestling on the lawn, a few feet away. As she watched, she felt something wet start tickling her arm. She brushed it off, but the small drops continued hitting her moving slowly up and down her arm.

She turned her head to see what it was. Lauren stood above her dripping wet and grinning, "Hey there," Lauren said. "I was starting to think you'd never wake up." She teased.

Bo sat up and watched as Lauren grabbed a towel and began drying off her wet body, Bo swallowed hard at the sight. "How long was I out?"

"Like a half an hour or so." Lauren took a seat next to Bo. "I wanted to see if you wanted to eat with me at the bonfire tonight?"

"What about your girlfriend?" Bo wanted to take that back as soon as she had said it. She was humiliated by how petty and jealous it sounded. "I just thought you'd be eating with Nadia or something." She added quickly trying to sound as casual as possible.

Lauren ignored Bo's comment. "She has to work, so she's driving home early. Plus I wanted to spend some time with you before we leave, I haven't seen much of you lately."

Bo felt guilty hearing that. She had been avoiding Lauren after the awkward dinner at her house. She was trying to figure out her feelings and being around Lauren seemed to cloud her mind too much, she wasn't able to think clearly enough to figure things out.

"Sorry, family stuff you know."

"It's fine really." Lauren smiled. "But I understand if you already were eating with Dyson something…"

"I think he'll be too busy showing off in front of all his guests to notice."

"Great," Lauren said, her face brightened. "I'm going to change then." She stood up, "See you soon." She said as she walked away.

XXXX

They sat alone, away from the group, overlooking the lake, under the stars. Bo mused about how cliché and romantic it all seemed. If only…

"Sorry about what happened at my house that night."

Bo tried to avoid that conversation, but she thought she should say something. They seemed to talk about everything except Lauren's family and her situation.

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault."

Bo knew Lauren was trying to casually brush off the topic, but she decided to push a little.

"I think Trick will agree to let you go…really he has no reason not to."

Lauren stiffened and was silent.

"I mean-"

"Bo you don't know anything about what you're talking about, and it's really none of your business anyways."

"Lauren, I'm sorry…"

"Forget it, Bo." She said, turning away.

Bo sat quietly. She should not have tried pushing Lauren to talk about her situation.

Lauren slowly reached out and gripped Bo's hand. "God. I'm sorry. It's just…"

"I'm fine, Lauren. Don't worry."

"Really? You're fine? Because I'm not. I'm not fine at all." Lauren got up and ran her fingers through her hair. "You didn't do anything. I shouldn't have talked to you like that."

Bo picked fuzz off her jeans. Bo wished now, more than ever, that she could read Lauren's mind.

"I'm a jerk, Bo. You can say it." Lauren glanced down, ashamed, she nudged Bo with her foot.

"Well, you said it…not me." Bo joked.

Bo stood up so that she was facing Lauren and hugged her tightly. She whispered softly in her ear. "There's nothing you can't talk to me about. I'm here always."

"I know." She paused. "Maybe I'm just broken." She paused again and took a deep breath. "Sometimes I feel like I'm being pulled apart, that I'll just fade away."

Bo swallowed hard and listened, holding her tight.

"It terrifies me to think that my future is controlled by others." Lauren pulled away from Bo and looked her in the eyes. "That I might not get to live my dream of becoming a doctor."

"I won't let that happen, Lauren. I won't let my grandfather or the Fae stop you from living your dream."

As Bo said those words, she knew it was true, that she would never give up.

They looked at each other, an silent exchange passing between them.

Bo gave Lauren a half-smile, and she noticed Lauren staring at her lips.

It was now or never.

Bo brushed a stray hair off Lauren's face and laced their fingers together.

And then she kissed her. Gently. Delicately. It was quick, the barest of touches at first, but then it grew into something more, it was sweet but mixed with so much longing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Two days. Two more days._

_Anger started setting in. Rage._

_Bo stared at the wall-the wall that she'd begun to hate. She wanted to tear it down. To punched through it._

_Several hours ago, her hands had started to tremble, nonstop. She was weak, exhausted, and hollow._

_She swallowed another scream._

_She tried to steady herself._

_It was all becoming too much._

_Too much._

_She stared at the wall as if it was a monster that she needed to slay._

_She buried in head in between knees, squeezing her eyes shut._

_Was Lauren really there? Was she really on the other side? These questions started to eat away at her. She wasn't sure of anything, anymore. Did Trick really visit her? She wasn't sure she could trust her own mind._

_Her mind was raw; her body was numb but two days, two more days._

_Her eyes popped open; as a realization hit her all a ton of bricks-she was a succubus, with the power of persuasion at her fingertips. All she had to do was get one finger on the guard that brought her meals. _

_Why haven't she thought of that sooner?_

_Relief flooded through as she realized she now had a plan. A plan to get to Lauren. All she had to do was wait._

_For the first time in days, she was able to relax, even just slightly._

XXXXX

She kissed her friend. She kissed Lauren. Lauren.

Oh God, she thought. It was perfect. Lauren's lips were so soft, warm, everything she'd hoped it would be-more actually.

She remembered the electric charged that seemed to shoot through her body from the touch. Her lips seemed to tingle for hours after the kiss. Even now, she found herself bringing her fingertips up to her lips, Lauren's phantom kiss still lingering there.

The kiss. She really, really wanted to do it again. And again.

She sighed turning over in the bed, how was she ever going to get to sleep when her mind kept fixating on Lauren and her perfect lips.

She heard a light tapping on her window. She'd know that sound anywhere. Lauren.

The nightly reading sessions they shared lessened, over the past year but occasionally Lauren would still show up, her eyes puffy with dark circles underneath.

Whenever Bo would ask about what happened, Lauren would shrug if off, saying that sometimes she had difficulty sleeping and being with Bo helped her unwind. She knew it wasn't an outright lie, but there was definitely more to it. Lying by omission, something they were both guilty of so often.

Tonight was one of those nights.

Panic coursed through her; they hadn't spoken about the kiss, and Bo wasn't sure how to proceed.

She decided to be casual and follow Lauren's lead.

"Hey, Lauren," Bo said as Lauren climbed through the window, "What should we read tonight?" she asked.

For the first time in forever, Bo didn't have that gnawing anxious feeling in her stomach at seeing Lauren. Now it was something different-guilt. Guilt at feeling relief that Lauren still needed her, that she still turned to her in times of distress. Lauren was in pain and Bo was happy to see her, she knew that made her selfish.

Lauren was silent and climbed into bed with Bo, lying next to her. They stared at each other for several seconds. Her eyes were dark and distant.

That familiar ping of helplessness rushing through her as she looked into Lauren's broken face. She wanted so much to take all her pain away, but she didn't have any idea how, when Lauren wouldn't let her.

Now definitely wasn't the time to talk about a kiss, Bo could see that.

"Lauren…" Bo started, but Lauren put her hand up to stop her.

"Is it ok, if I lay here for awhile and sleep? She asked her eyes glassy. "I'm so exhausted."

"Of course."

Bo lay silently awake. The warmth of Lauren against her filled her with a feverish energy that seemed to surge through her whole body. And even though Bo craved more between them, this was comfortable. It was nice being this close.

She watched Lauren drift off to sleep. Her face was dimly illuminated by the moonlight, and she took note of how strikingly beautiful she looked, she studied her face, she seemed relaxed now, peaceful, the tension in her face from before gone.

She wanted to ask what happened. She wanted caress her cheek with her fingertips, to tell her everything would be ok, to hold and kiss her. But no, she just laid still and savored this quiet moment of closeness.

XXXX

Bo awoke with Lauren sleeping softly next to her. She gently untangled herself, trying not to wake her.

But after a moment Lauren began to stir, the loss of Bo's body heat pulling her from her sleep, "Good morning." She said softly, yawning and stretching.

"We need to talk," Bo said firmly.

Lauren rubbed her eyes. "We will, but I need to get home."

"Now Lauren," Bo said more harshly than she meant to. She knew Lauren had her secrets, that she valued her privacy. Normally Bo respected that but after everything she decided she needed some kind of explanation.

Lauren turned to her, her face serious. "There are nights I just have to leave my house, sometimes it's the only thing that I can do. " She gave Bo a pleading look, "I'm sorry that I can't give you more than that."

Bo wanted to tell her it didn't bother her that she wouldn't open up more, but that would be a lie, so she said nothing.

XXXX

Lauren stood on her porch not wanting to go in. She looked around, everything from the outside looked so perfect, the yard, car, house, if only that were the truth.

She sighed and walked in trying to be as quiet as possible.

She walked into the kitchen, her brother sitting on a stool eating his breakfast. She was never sure which brother she was going to get these days. It was like he was two different people, whatever caused his changes was unclear to her.

"Good morning, Lo." He beamed as he saw his sister, as if nothing had happened the night before. "Where were you? An all night studying session again?"

Guess he's playing the nice guy, today, she thought.

"Yes." Lauren wanting to avoid an argument about Bo, she decided to omit the part about being with her. "Where's mother." She gave her brother a questioning look.

"Upstairs, I suppose."

"Is she ok? After last night-" Lauren began.

"She's fine, Lauren."

"Are you sure? Because she's getting worse every day, I think she needs to see a doctor."

"I said she's fine. Plus I am a doctor."

"I meant a psychiatrist."

"Not going to happen."

"Why?"

"Do we really need to alert the Fae about our family business and mother's problems? No. She'll be fine."

Lauren knew that was that, no point in pushing the discussion further.

Before leaving for school, she checked on her mother. She was passed out on the bed. She checked her breathing patterns, stared at her for moment sighed and left.

XXXXX

Over the next few days, Bo started to feel better. The butterflies still plagued her when she was around Lauren, but they faded into the background as Bo began to concentrate on her birthday party. It was something she decided she had to just deal with.

Kenzi and Bo had been shopping for dresses all day. Since Bo had agreed to have her ceremony, she was on the hunt for the perfect outfit.

"Ooh, mama likey," Kenzi gushed as she pulled down a pair of leather boots and began trying them on.

Bo slumped and pouted, this shopping trip had been meant to get Bo excited about this party, but it had the opposite effect. Even the fun, light task of shopping was making her aggravated, and she usually loved shopping with Kenzi.

"You look fabulous in everything don't stress out so much," Kenzi said looking at herself in the mirror. "Shoe porn for sure."

"I just want to find something soon."

"You will." She walked over to the dresses and picked a black strapless. "Here. I found you the perfect dress."

Bo looked at the dress. She wasn't exactly ecstatic about this ceremony, but she would look hot in this dress. "That's a pretty sexy dress."

"I know what my sister likes. Come on hurry up and pay, so you can buy me lunch."

They sat, in the café. Kenzi was eating a giant plate of fries. "So, I haven't seen Hotpants around in a few days." She eyed Bo.

Bo shrugged taking a drink of her milkshake.

"What's going on between you two?"

"Nothing. We're friends."

"Right. I'm not stupid, I see the puppy dog eyes you give her and how your face seems to light up at the mention of her name."

"You know my family would flip out because, hello, Fae…Human, it's forbidden. Plus…" Bo paused not sure if she should tell Kenzi about kissing Lauren, "I don't think she sees me that way."

"Since when do you care about Fae rules, miss 'I'll never choose a side and you can't make me.' And there's nothing wrong with humans, I might add." she gestured her hands up and down her body.

Bo laughed. "It's more complicated than that."

"Because of Dyson?"

"Dyson? No."

"Then what? I just know what I see, so what's the real problem?"

Bo was silent for a second consumed by her thoughts. "She keeps things from me about her family. She doesn't talk about her situation with the Fae, ever," she paused searching for the right words. "It's this huge part of her life and she never talks about it."

"She's not one to over share about herself, that's for sure, nerdy, boring things, on the other hand, she won't shut up about."

"It's like we know each other better than anyone else but at the same time we don't know each other at all." She took another drink. "She doesn't trust me enough to share things with me. And I'll be a fully powered succubus soon which only complicates things more."

Kenzi grabbed Bo's plate and began eating her food. "Maybe she's afraid that if you see the dark, scary parts, it'll change how you see her. She'll no longer be perfect in your eyes," she paused giving Bo a look, "Aren't you really just afraid of that also? I mean you don't exactly follow the rules of Faedom. If you wanted to you could find a way to be with her, despite the rules."

Bo just stared at her, taking in what she said. Was it just fear that stopped Bo from telling Lauren about her feelings?

After a moment, Kenzi spoke again, "What do you mean being a succubus complicates things?"

"I don't know. Sometimes I wonder if I'll change when my powers come in, when I have to feed."

Kenzi was shocked this was the first time Bo had expressed fears about being a succubus.

"That would never happen."

"Don't be so sure." Bo paused, not meeting Kenzi's eyes, "Do you think a succubus is capable of love?"

Kenzi shot Bo a frustrated look and was about to say something when Bo continued. "Well, just look at Aife I don't think she's ever loved anyone but herself."

Kenzi grabbed Bo's hand, "Bo I don't know about other succubi but I know you, and I know you can and do love."

Bo sat quietly for a moment, playing with her straw. "I hope you're right."

XXXX

Lauren got home from the library, to find her mother in a real state.

"Hello, mother," Lauren said, wanting to feel out her state of mind.

Her mother laughed manically. "Well, hello, genius. How are you?" Her mother almost shouting, her eyes glossed over.

Something was wrong.

Lauren saw old family pictures messily spread across the kitchen table.

Great. She thought. Should have just slipped upstairs without saying anything.

Without saying another word, Lauren turned to leave.

"Don't you walk away from me!" Now she was yelling. "Do you think that you're better than me!?"

She followed her and continued yelling. "Oh, Miss Lauren Lewis, the genius can't talk to her lowly mother. Ha! You're not better than me!" She took a long drink from her glass and started laughing loudly. "You're just like your father. Useless."

Lauren slammed the door and locked it. She put her headphones on to drowned out the continued insults being screamed through the door.

XXXX

Aife was going over the ceremony plans with Bo. She was trying to listen, but she was so bored. They had gone over all these details hundreds of times.

Aife noticed Bo's disinterest, "So, I saw that Lauren Lewis is on the guest list" she arched an eyebrow, "Do you think that's a good idea?"

Bo snapped her head up and looked at her mother, "She's my friend. I want her to be there," she said firmly.

Aife continued her intense gaze, "I've told you before try not to become so attached to this girl. It's not appropriate for humans to be present during such an important ceremony. There are rules."

Bo sprang to her feet.

"You can't trust humans, Bo, learn to blend in with them, but always remember you are not one of them. We feed on them, nothing more."

"Yes, because the Fae are so much better than humans."

"We are. But beyond that, you have an important place in the Fae world, you can't become distracted over one little human."

"Kenzi's human."

"She's different, she's more easily controlled but Ms. Lewis and her brother are a different story."

"You know nothing about Lauren or our friendship," Bo turned to leave, "Lauren will be there or I won't be there."

"Do you love this girl?" Aife's eyes narrowed as she stared at Bo's back.

"What?" Bo froze.

"You know the rules. You cannot be with a human. You're a succubus, Bo, built to roam not be tied down to one person, especially a weak human."

"You have no idea what you're talking about."

"She will only end up disappointing you, that I guarantee. She's property of the Light Fae, she would never be able to love you. And you will never be able to commit to one person."

Bo felt a rage, unlike anything she'd felt before. She wanted to slap her mother for speaking about Lauren this way, for assuming things about her. "You don't and can't know that." She shouted back.

Bo left the kitchen not looking back at her mother.

Bo wandered restlessly around her room for a while, trying to shake off what her mother had said, brushing away the tears that were streaming down her face. She walked over to her mirror that was covered with pictures of all her friends, her eyes focused on Lauren. Why had she started having these feelings for her? Everything would be so much easier if she didn't.

Bo flopped onto her bed buried her head into her pillow, this one smelled like Lauren. Bo inhaled the scent and closed her eyes. Bo couldn't help but be irritated at her body's reaction to just smelling Lauren. She drifted off to sleep her face buried in Lauren's intoxicating scent.

XXXX

Bo and Lauren sat silently in the car on the way to school. Things were awkward between them these last few weeks. Neither knew what to say or do to break the tension. Bo was nervous about her growing feelings for the blonde, the kiss they shared but never discussed, and Aife's words, becoming a succubus. Really how much was she supposed to take?

Lauren stared out the window, and Bo glanced at her every couple of minutes. She wanted to say so much but couldn't find the words.

After a time, Lauren broke the silence. "So your birthday's coming up." She turned to Bo. "What should I get you?"

"An escape from my family would be nice," She teased, she was happy for a chance at light banter, avoiding the difficult touchy subjects seemed to be something they were getting increasingly good at.

"Wish I could help you with that."

"Nadia's mad at me again," Lauren added casually.

Bo's heart pounded hard and quickly in her chest. Nadia, ugh, she thought, her heart sank.

"Again?" Bo asked. Nadia seemed to get mad at Lauren every other day. It seemed like it was a manipulation to get her to act a certain way, but Bo never said anything, she was afraid it was her jealousy talking.

Were they a couple, Bo desperately wanted to ask, but she also was afraid of the answer.

"She says I'm difficult, cold, distant," Lauren chuckled and paused. "I think maybe she's right."

"Oh yea…well she's right about that…" Bo teased shaking her head.

"How's the party planning going." Lauren said changing the subject.

"Great. It's this weekend then I never have to hear about my grand party, again."

XXXX

Bo didn't know if she'd ever start feeling better about everything.

She sat in the Dal waiting for her grandfather and one of their lessons.

She sat back watching the other Fae. Drinking, laughing like they didn't have a care in the world.

Must be nice.

"Ysabeau, come."

She sat down across her grandfather.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Was Aife different before she got her powers?"

"How do you mean?"

"Did coming a full succubus change her?"

He thought and paused as if considering. "I suppose in some ways. Succubi are very powerful Fae it's bound to have its effects."

Just as she had feared.

"What's this about?"

Bo wasn't sure she wanted to open up to her grandfather, but there was no one else to ask.

"Can succubi love?"

He looked shocked. "Of course! Your grandmother Isabeau loved a great deal."

Bo never knew her grandmother she had died before she was born.

"Really?"

"Bo every Fae is different just like every human is different. There is no reason a fully powered succubus can't love and love deeply. You have a good heart, and I know that you will have many great loves in your life."

Things between Trick and Bo changed after that day, in a way. She began to see him in a new light, a new understanding seemed to settle among them.

But tension was still there, Bo would never agree to become everything he wanted her to be and that would always be a problem between them.

XXXX

Lauren was sitting at her microscope looking over some new samples she had when she heard a tapping at her door.

"Who is it?" Lauren called from inside her room.

"It's Bo!" Bo answered through the door.

Lauren smiled and opened the door.

The sight of Lauren made Bo's pulse burst. She was wearing her white lab coat that she wore when doing 'her science'. Bo found it odd that she found the blonde so attractive when she was wearing it.

"What are you doing here?" Lauren asked, grinning wide, pulling off the lab coat and hanging on the wall.

Bo shrugged, stepping inside Lauren's room without waiting for an invitation.

Bo made herself at home, sitting on Lauren's bed. "You don't mind, do you?"

Lauren didn't answer she just sat down next to Bo on the bed. Bo turned on the TV and began looking through channels for something to watch. She surfed until she found a movie they both agreed on. Moulin Rouge.

It was cold, so Bo shoved herself under the blankets on Lauren's bed, after a moment Lauren joined her, letting the shared body heat warm them.

Bo sighed. It was so effortless between them, so comfortable. But at the same time with all secrets so complicated as well.

They watched the movie Lauren pointing out the historical inaccuracies of the film. Bo just laughed at how appalled she sounded. Bo tried to forget about how close Lauren was sitting…her warmth…how good she smelled. Whenever Lauren's arm would brush against Bo's, she felt a tingling sensation throughout her body. It felt good, right.

After the credits were rolling they were talking about the movie.

"That was super cheesy." Bo said, rubbing her eyes.

"You don't think it was romantic?"

"It was so over-to-top."

"Sure. But it's a musical. They tend to be that way."

Bo scoffed.

"I think there's something really special about the love they shared, you know. Even tough they had only a brief time together. Her imprint would last forever on him. It's nice to think that even a short love, can be a great love."

Bo looked down, playing with her fingers.

"But maybe you're right. It is kind of cheesy. But Nicole Kidman did look pretty hot in it."

Bo laughed.

They sat quietly together, for a long moment, a little too long, so many unspoken things filling the distance between them.

Bo tried to avoid the discussion of Lauren and Nadia, but she eventually had to ask, "So are you and Nadia going to prom together? Or is she still mad at you?" Bo was almost afraid to ask, but the question just came tumbling out of her mouth.

Bo didn't want to care about the answer. She was sort of, kind of dating Dyson anyways. She tried to concentrate on keeping an indifferent expression on her face.

Lauren shrugged, "I don't know, she's great but…"

Bo was shocked at the response, she was sure they were together, "So what's the problem?" she couldn't seem to stop continuing the conversation.

"What's going on with you and Dyson?" Lauren asked, ignoring Bo's question.

Bo was happy to move the conversation away from Nadia but talking about Dyson was not what Bo wanted. Bo was also stunned that Lauren asked about him, she never seemed to care or notice when Bo was dating someone. She was a little afraid that her mouth actually might be hanging open.

Bo shrugged, "My family sure does like him," was all Bo could think to say.

"Right." Lauren smirked. "Well we both know how important that is," she said rolling her eyes.

They heard Lauren's brother calling her name from downstairs; he had just got home from work.

"Speaking of which," Lauren said and they untangled themselves from underneath the blankets and stood.

"I better go," Bo said, she knew Lauren's brother didn't like her hanging around too much.

As Bo drove home, she tried to ignore the feelings of frustration she had about being around Lauren. And Lauren still didn't give her an answer about Nadia. They still haven't talked about the kiss.

Bo made a decision on the drive home, she would tell Lauren at her ceremony about her feelings. She couldn't wait any longer. It had to be now, no matter the fallout.

**A/N**

**Thanks for all the follows/favs and reviews. It's very much appreciated. I already have the first few chapters mostly written, and the whole story outlined so I will be updating regularly.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Present_

_Kenzi stood pounding her fists on Dyson's door. It was early, but she didn't care. Rapidly, quickly, she continued to knock._

_Dyson opened the door, shirtless; clearly she'd just woken him up, "Kenzi what's wrong?" He asked sleepily when he saw her._

_Kenzi pushed passed him, to enter his apartment._

"_You have to help me break them out of there."_

"_We've been through this I can't."_

"_You work for the Light Fae now; you have access to the compound you have to help."_

_He rubbed his hands across his face, in frustration, "I can't. I've only worked there a few months; I don't have access to anything."_

"_WOW! I know you were hurt when Bo didn't want to be with you, and you've always hated that she fell in love with Lauren."_

_He scoffed and shook his head._

"_But you've known Bo since you were a baby, you have to do something."_

"_I can't go against orders, I wish I could help, really, but there's nothing I can do."_

_She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. "It's Bo. Come on."_

"_I know that. I don't want anything to happen to her, but I know my place and we have to wait and see how all this plays out."_

_She turned to walk away. "You're not who I thought you were, so disappointing. I'm helping Bo with or without you. She's my sister."_

"_Kenzi you'll end up in a cell, next to them if you try anything. Please, wait and see how all this plays out."_

_She walked out of his apartment, slamming the door behind her._

XXXXX

The night before Bo's party, she found sleep to be impossible, evading her at every turn. She was restless, anxious about what the day would bring for her and Lauren, by what the consequences could be of this decision.

Finally, when the sun began to peek through her curtains, and her alarm wouldn't stop going off, Bo decided to pull herself out of bed and start her day, trying to clear her thoughts.

Bo got dressed quickly and tried to squeeze past her mother. Not wanting a confrontation at the moment.

"Ysabeau, where are you rushing off to? Your party's in a few hours."

Shit. She was not in the mood. Her emotions were on edge.

"I'm not rushing. I'm going to Kenzi's room. To get ready." Bo planned on trying to ignore her mother as much as possible, by hiding in Kenzi's room.

"We need to talk."

_Here we go._

"How are you feeling? Any new urges or desires? Do you feel tired or-"

"I feel normal."

"Well listen to your body, you'll know when your powers start to come in."

Aife sensed something was off, but she didn't push. Now was not the time.

XXXX

Bo stood in Kenzi room getting ready, her eyes constantly darting back and forth to the clock, watching the time. She'd never been so nervous in her life.

Lauren had promised to come by early and help Bo get ready. Her stomach was in knots waiting to talk to her.

She stood in front of Kenzi's mirror while her friend fixed her hair. "You look so beautiful, Bo." Kenzi beamed at her.

"Thanks, I feel like a big mess in the inside, though."

"It doesn't show. You look cool as a cucumber. You worried about the ceremony?"

"No. I'm happy to finally go on record about remaining unaligned. It's something else."

Kenzi nodded. "Something about stone cold Lauren Lewis."

"Kenzi."

"I'm joking."

Bo smoothed the wrinkles out of her dress and looked at the clock, again. Lauren should arrive in 20 minutes. Her palms began to sweat.

But the time came and went and no Lauren. She checked her phone. No messages. She sent out a reminder text. Still nothing.

Reluctantly, Kenzi and Bo stepped out of her room.

"I'm sure she's just running late or she got distracted with something nerdy. You said she does that sometimes." Kenzi offered trying to lighten Bo's mood.

"Maybe." Bo sighed glancing over to her mother who was watching the interaction.

The party started, and the house filled up quickly. People seemed to be crammed everywhere she looked, mostly Fae that she didn't even know, everyone she'd ever met seemed to be there…except one.

Bo's eyes were glued on the door hoping Lauren would walk through but nothing.

"Let's dance," Dyson said as he pulled Bo close to him. "You're in a mood and we need to get you happy."

Bo frowned but let him led her in a dance.

"Here," Dyson handed Bo a silver flask.

"What's this?"

"Something to take the edge off. You really need to relax." He said, confused by her attitude.

They danced for a couple songs then Bo pushed away from him, making her way through the crowd.

"Where's Lauren, I haven't had the pleasure of seeing her this evening?" Aife asked before Bo could reach the bathroom.

Bo shrugged not meeting her mother's eyes. "Did you do something? Stop her from coming?"

"No, I did not. I know what battles I will not win with you Bo."

"Then maybe something happened to her, she might be in trouble. I should go over to her house."

"Oh Ysabeau. Let me call Bruce." Aife cocked her head to the side, "He keeps an eye of the Lewis' for me from time to time."

"What!"

Aife waved her hands dismissively. "I'll be right back."

Aife returned shortly after and Bo had not moved from her spot; she was getting worried that something had happened to Lauren. She wouldn't just not call or text. She wouldn't.

"Lauren's fine. In fact, Bruce saw her leaving the house with that nice human girl, Nadia, I believe."

The hairs on the back of Bo's neck prickled, her chest tightened. She couldn't meet her mother's eyes. What was going on?

And then a jealous, intensely blazing anger crawled through her, and she wasn't sure which was worse…that Lauren had stood her up or that she was on a date with Nadia. She didn't even call?

"It's probably for the best, you know. Better she disappoints you now then later. Don't let this ruin your evening, dear."

Bo continued not looking at her, "Dyson's waiting for you, go have some fun."

She rushed off and locked herself in the bathroom, checking her phone again. Nothing.

_Where are you?_ She sent for the fifth time. After 10 minutes and no reply, she closed her eyes and fought the urge to throw her phone across the wall. It couldn't be true.

Bo noticed the flask she was holding and took a long drink. She closed her eyes tightly as she let the warm alcohol slide down her throat, burning as it went.

Suddenly she was furious with Lauren, again. She took another drink trying to suppress her frustration.

Maybe her mother was right, maybe she didn't know Lauren at all, she had her secrets, after all, she thought bitterly.

XXXX

Bo was drunk. She knew it. She wasn't entirely sure when it had happened, but suspected it had occurred after she emptied Dyson's flask.

She glided through the crowd going person to person giving her greetings, being the perfect granddaughter, Trick wanted her to be. But once the alcohol hit she abandoned that and just danced, with others or by herself, it didn't matter.

Dyson raised an eyebrow. "Did you drink that whole flask, already?"

"I'm enjoying my party."

"Sounds like a plan." He pulled Bo close, and they started to dance.

Bo danced with Dyson, letting the music and movements wash over her as she tried to shut out her thoughts about Lauren.

She'd had enough. She didn't want to think. She pulled Dyson into a kiss.

Someone touched her elbow. They broke apart, and Dyson's smug enthusiastic smiled dimmed when he saw who it was- Kenzi.

"Come on, BoBo. Let's go sleep it off." Kenzi knew her friend was drunk. She pulled her away from Dyson.

"Kenz, I wouldn't have let it go any further than that. We were just kissing."

"Go home Dyson. Bo's off the bed."

Kenzi was carrying a stumbling Bo down the hall when Aife stopped them. "What's going on?"

"I'm fine!" Bo slurred trying to get away from Kenzi.

Aife stared at Kenzi.

"Um…Bo's not feeling well. I'm taking her to bed."

Aife grabbed Bo's arm, "What have you done to yourself? Are you trying to embarrass me? All these Fae are here to see you join the Light. What about the ceremony?"

"I told…you…I'm not…choosing a side! I choose me! I choose Kenzi! I choose La-"

Those around them started at stare as Bo was yelling loudly now.

"Well shit, I guess not that! I choose-"

"Take my daughter to bed right now." She hissed to Kenzi, her voice laced with rage.

By midnight everyone was gone.

Bo had passed out for a few hours and awoke in her bed, still wearing her dress. She checked her phone for the millionth time that night, still nothing from Lauren. She needed answers. She stepped swiftly out of the house and headed to Lauren's.

XXXX

She walked the one block to Lauren's house still wearing her dress. When she arrived, she stopped a few houses down when she saw a car pull into the driveway.

She watched as Lauren and Nadia got out of the car. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her mother wasn't lying, it was right there. Lauren, her friend, had skipped her birthday party to go on a date. She didn't even call or text Bo to let her know.

A cold sweat swept over her and queasiness boiled in the pit of her stomach. She wanted to go over and demand an explanation, but she stood frozen in place.

The pair hugged then Nadia got in her car and left.

Bo stood in the middle of the street tears started running down her face, she didn't know what to do. She could go over there knock on the door and demand answers. She knew Lauren would be sorry and have the perfect thing to say but at the moment she couldn't bear to hear it.

She walked home. Her mother was right. Lauren didn't care for Bo as she cared for her, probably never did. She decided she was done with Lauren Lewis.

XXXX

On Monday morning, Lauren tried several times to talk to Bo, but each time she was shot down.

Bo didn't return her texts, glared as Lauren passed her in the hallways.

Lauren waited at Bo's locker, hands in her pocket, eyes downcast.

Bo gave her an irritated look. "Move. I need in my locker," she muttered, sharply.

Lauren stepped aside and let out a deep breath. "You can't ignore me forever."

"Why not," she snapped pulling her books from her locker.

Lauren looked down at her hands, shifting her weight. "I'm really sorry about what happened and I messed up but…"

"I don't need an explanation, I understand completely, but next time you make a promise keep it. Or at least call," she flipped her hair and walked away, it took a conscious effort to ignore the wounded expression on Lauren's face.

XXXX

They stared at each other, Trick and Bo, neither saying a word for ten minutes.

Finally, Trick spoke first, "Bo, you must a choose a side! For the family, for yourself, remaining unaligned is too dangerous. What happened on your birthday is unacceptable. You can't avoid responsibility forever."

She sat quietly, studying her hand, as if was the most interesting thing in the world, barely offering a grunt as response.

He sensed she wasn't listening he crossed his arms and stared at her. "What's wrong?"

She started tapping her fingers on the desk. "Nothing."

"Another fight with your mother?"

"No."

"Are your powers coming in? Because if they are, you need to start going out and feeding responsibly."

"No."

Bo was not going to open up to Trick of all people over her fight with Lauren. She already knew his reaction.

He sighed. "I know you have feelings for that Lewis girl." Trick said as if reading her mind.

Her head shot up quickly. Was this posted on a wall somewhere? Everyone seemed to have an opinion on her relationship with Lauren.

"Don't bother denying it." He paused, "I will admit it's something the Fae have struggled with for thousands of years, keeping the two worlds separate. The forbidden nature of it can be very alluring."

"It's not about that."

He continued. "I can tell you with 100 percent certainty that in all my years, a Fae and human relationship has never ended well. We have these laws for a reason."

He got up and padded her knee softly, "Better you move on now before things go too far before you're in too deep."

XXXX

Lauren skipped going to the library and went to Bo's house. She knocked hoping Kenzi was home and that she would let her in.

The younger girl answered, glaring at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in and wait for Bo," Lauren asked.

"I dunno know, Bo's pretty pissed at you." Kenzi continued to stare at Lauren like she was trying to burn a hole through her with her eyes. "You messed up good, stone cold."

"I know that. I'm trying to fix it. Please." Lauren was almost begging now.

Kenzi opened the door to let her in. Lauren entered and began to walk towards Bo's room when Kenzi grabbed her arm. "FYI, if you hurt my sister again, I'll kill you. I'm not joking. They'll never find the body, I have family ties to the Russian mafia."

Lauren sighed. "I know. And I won't."

XXXX

Bo opened her door to find Lauren sitting on her bed. The room was tensely silent. She stepped hesitantly into the room. "What are you doing here?" She demanded, her temper wearing thin. Bitter resentment washed over her.

"Bo, please we need to talk."

"Ha, I'm not interested." Now she wanted to talk, funny, Bo had tried to get her to open up for years, to only have her shut down and deflect.

"If you just let me explain, please."

"No. I want you to leave." Bo pointed to the door. She was furious, the surprised, hurt look on Lauren's face was killing her, but she didn't want to give in.

"I saw you that night with Nadia, you knew I was stressed about that party that I wanted you there. I'm tired of the games we kiss, you say nothing, then skip my party to go on a date with Nadia," her anger rising. "Sheesh Lauren, the least you could have done was text me that you weren't coming!"

"Bo," she pleaded, "Please, Bo you have to believe me, it's not what you think."

Bo glared at Lauren.

Lauren got up walked toward Bo, she looked at her intensely, eyes glassy, "Bo, I would never intentionally hurt you, ever, I'm sorry. It's just…"

"Hey, Bo," Dyson stepped into the room, he looked back and forth between the pair, he hesitated briefly, "Am I interrupting something?"

"No," Bo said as walked over and hugged him, "Lauren was just leaving."

She turned to Lauren, "Right, Lauren."

Lauren let out a long drawn out sigh, "Right."

She sat a small long white box on Bo's desk and walked out of the room.

XXXX

Bo awoke the next morning feeling horrible. She knew she should have let Lauren explain, but she was so hurt. She didn't want to hear it. She also had her mother and Trick talking nonstop about what a blessing it was for Lauren to be out of her life now before things got complicated. They wouldn't let up.

She was livid with everyone, her family, Lauren, but she was really just disappointed with herself about how she was handling this situation. Exhausted and depleted she pushed through her morning routine and got dressed.

When Lauren left, she looked so broken, so hurt, Bo deflated at the sight but she couldn't bring herself to listen to Lauren's excuses.

Bo made her way downstairs for breakfast finding Kenzi.

"Make up with your girlfriend?" She asked through mouthfuls of pancakes.

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Ok," Kenzi said winking. "So tell me what happen, I know she was here yesterday."

"Not much. She wanted to explain what happened, but I kicked her out. She really has she nerve coming here."

Kenzi laughed, "Bo, don't you think maybe you should hear her out?"

Bo frowned, "I know what I saw, Kenzi, what could she possibly say?"

Kenzi shrugged, "I don't know probably a million different things. She messed up that night, but you're not being fair by shutting her out completely," she turned to leave, "Just my opinion, of course."

Bo put her head in hands and sighed. She knew Kenzi was right, she should let Lauren explain but some reason Bo just couldn't.

XXXX

Lauren: Can we talk please?

She knew Bo wasn't likely to respond but decided to keep sending her texts anyway.

She sat in her bedroom, staring at the ceiling, her thoughts drifting back to the night of Bo's party.

Lauren had been out all day looking for the perfect present for Bo. She was stressing, she really, really wanted it to be special. What gift could she possibly get for someone like Bo, to show her how much she cared. There didn't seem to be anything in the world she could get to express what Bo meant to her. Nothing would be enough.

She knew she was overthinking it. But Bo had been her rock over the course of their friendship, saved her more times than she'd ever know.

Nothing would ever be enough, no words, no gift.

Then, she thought of it. When she was younger, she would spend weekends making bismuth crystals with her father. It was some of the best times she had growing up. It was just the two of them, and watching the crystals form, she remembers being in such awe, and that's when her curiosity about the world sparked.

She kept many of them in a small box in her closet. She could put one on a necklace for Bo. Bo always appreciated her science side and she thought Bo would enjoy getting something connected to her, in a very special way.

As soon as Lauren slipped into the house, she could tell something was off. The energy was tainted.

Lauren moved toward her bedroom but stopped something crunched beneath her.

She reached down under her foot and pulled out a badly crumpled family photo. Their last family photo, she tried to smooth the picture while taking a closer look around the house.

She walked into the living room and blinked until her eyes adjusted to the dark. She looked around, the room was in chaos, torn photos, broken glass everywhere. It looked like there had been a break-in. She panicked and quickly ran to her mother's room.

She saw Nick pacing back and forth, his face white as a ghost. He appeared as if he was a world away, lost in his thoughts.

"Oh my god, Nick. What is going on?"

He looked at Lauren as if he didn't register who she was at first then after a second said, "She's gone. She ran away because of the Fae."

"How do you know that?"

"Lauren! Really? The Fae are responsible for this!"

"How do you know that?" Lauren repeated.

Before she could even blink, he punched the wall. "READ THIS!" he screamed, he shoved a letter into Lauren's hands.

Dear Children,

I no longer want to be a prisoner. I have to go. I'm sorry.

That's it? Lauren thought. That's all she gave her children, a short, cold letter before abandoning them.

"But why now?" Lauren asked, "We should call Bo. She can help, maybe talk to her family."

"I swear to god Lauren you better not call that Fae bitch."

The doorbell rang.

"Who is that?"

"I called Nadia to take you out of the house for a few hours while I clean up."

"What!"

"No discussion. Period. Go with Nadia. Keep your mouth closed." He got right in Lauren's face. "We are in danger now. You must promise not to call Bo. Do not involve her." He grabbed Lauren's arms and squeezed tightly. "You promise me."

She looked down, a sob caught in her throat. She clutched the silver chain she'd bought Bo, "I promise."

He stepped away from her, "I have to decide what we're going to tell them. I need a plan."

Lauren sighed and rubbed her eyes. She should have texted Bo that night. Why did she listen to her brother? One text just to let Bo know she wouldn't be at the party, and none of this would be happening. God she screwed up so badly. She didn't seem to be making any right decisions lately.

She glanced over at her microscope and sighed, normally she could get lost so easily in science but her thoughts could not leave Bo and how much she had hurt her.

XXXX

Bo's phone jolted her to consciousness early on Saturday morning.

"Hello?"

"Bo, I need you to cover a shift at the Dal tonight." Her grandfather said.

"What?" Her response came instant and annoyed. "No way. I don't want to work tonight."

Her temper had been on edge since her party, and she didn't want to deal with demanding customers.

"Ysabeau, you're almost a full grown succubus it's time to start taking on some responsibilities."

Bo did a mental eye roll, chiding herself for answering the phone. God, Trick was good at lectures, Bo thought.

"Ok. But I don't want to waitress, I'll make drinks, but that's it."

"I suppose."

She should have said no. It was so busy that night and of course they had her on the floor serving.

She was hit on more times than she could count by drunken men and women.

One particular handsy patron had grabbed her arm, ogling her up and down in a way that was disconcerting, licking his lips. Bo untangled from him quickly and told Tamsin, the Dal manager, she would no longer be on the floor.

She hesitated, giving Bo a dismissive glare.

"I'll leave." Her voice turned hard. "I shouldn't have to deal with gross people groping me all night."

"Fine." Tamsin rolled her eyes, and walked away briskly.

An hour later she spotted Nick, Lauren's brother, enter the bar. She watched him from behind the bar. It was strange seeing him, she rarely saw him outside of dinners with the family.

Bo watched as he chatted up a red haired Fae woman. It surprised her she never heard him say more than two words at once.

Tamsin surprised Bo by telling her to take off early, which she was only too happy to do.

She glanced back over her shoulder at Nick and the Fae woman, hypocrite, she thought, so he could socialize with the Fae all he wanted, but Lauren couldn't. Hypocrite.

XXXXX

Bo watched for Lauren, everyday. She didn't talk to her, but she looked. Keeping her eyes on her from a distance. She couldn't help it.

She was so mad at Lauren, but at the same time wanted nothing more than to go over and hold her close, kiss her, protect her.

Bo sat in the cafeteria with Kenzi and Dyson, scanning the room for Lauren. She never showed.

"We should go to a movie tonight," Kenzi said, excitedly to Bo and Dyson.

"Nah," Bo answered, her head down.

"Still sulking I see."

Bo glared at her.

"About what?" Dyson asked, confused.

"Nothing." Bo got up abruptly, leaving to two behind, and walked away.

"What was that about?" Dyson turned to Kenzi.

"Oh, you know Bo, she's overly dramatic sometimes. She'll be fine."

Bo sighed deeply as she entered the hallway. She needed to get away, to be alone.

That's when she saw her. Sitting alone, reading. Bo was crushed seeing how alone she looked. How sad she looked.

Bo planted her feet, fighting the desire to rush over there and pull her into her arms.

She watched her.

When Lauren finally raised her head, their eyes locked. Bo lost her breath; it was as if all the air had been pulled from her body. Momentarily Bo forgot her anger, looking at her now, she was just Lauren, the girl she loved. The anger, the hurt, the disappointment seemed to slip away, even if only briefly.

The seconds they stared at each other felt like hours to Bo.

After those fleeting seconds, students came rushing out of the cafeteria behind her, filling up the space between them. Quickly, Lauren was lost from her view.

Bo walked away, getting lost in the sea of other students.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:**

**Hello!**

**Going forward the story will now be a mature rating as things are picking and getting darker. If I start it go too dark and make anyone uncomfortable feel free to let me know. **

**This chapter goes right into the flashback timeline.**

**It maybe 2 or 3 days before the next update, but hopefully not longer.**

**Thanks for reading, enjoy!**

XXXX

Lauren stood looking in the mirror, she didn't even recognize herself. Dark circles underneath her eyes, she was tired, beyond tired, exhausted. The headache she had for days was still pulsing behind her eyes.

She rubbed her eyes, trying to relieve the pressure. It didn't work.

She splashed water on her face not that that helped either.

She sighed, her eyes falling on her mother's things still scattered around the bathroom. She guessed she was in such a hurry she couldn't be bothered packing-anything, odd.

Lauren always knew she was a disappointment to her mother. She wanted a beauty queen- she got a scientist. She wanted Lauren to talk to her about boys- Lauren only wanted to talk about girls. She was nothing she wanted in a daughter.

Ellen Lewis was a woman born out of time, she should have been a fifties housewife or something, Lauren always thought.

Whenever she saw Lauren doing an experiment, she would shake her head, and tell her that a woman's place was to make her husband happy, and that all this science was a waste of time for a girl. Boys like girls that are pretty and that smile, that's how you'll get a husband. When Lauren would respond that she didn't want a husband, her mother would just smile and say, 'you're young give it time'.

What people see on the outside is all that matters. Appear happy, look perfect-it doesn't matter what you're really feeling. A woman should never let her mask slip. These are the things Lauren heard as young as the age of four.

Ellen's whole life revolved around her husband. He made all the decisions, about her, about the family-everything. She smiled and did whatever she could to accommodate him. She put him first always, turns out that's not the healthiest way to live, especially when the one thing you live for is taken away.

After his death and her drinking increased, her mask fell away. And Lauren discovered how much her mother resented her father, her life and Lauren by proxy.

Lauren realized how, reflecting back, how easy it became, how normal to lock bits and pieces of herself away.

While Nick let his anger and rage over their situation consume him, she shut down. But knowing something and changing it are very different things.

Maybe that's why she didn't call Bo that night. She was unconsciously, or intentionally, sabotaging that relationship. Pushing her away before she got too close before she fell too hard.

But look where she was now, alone. She destroyed the one person-the one relationship she had. Bo cared for her like no one else, took care of her whenever she needed it. And despite that or maybe because of that she ran from it.

Bo gave her so much and what did she give Bo besides hurt, sadness, and disappointment. She knew that, in the end, her love would just end up destroying Bo.

She would end up taking Bo's kind, pure heart and twisting it until it was nothing but an empty shell.

She couldn't let that happen.

You can't love someone who's broken, without breaking yourself. That was the truth that she knew.

She sighed bitterly.

Lauren ran her hands through her hair. She heard voices downstairs. It sounded like they had a lot of guests over. She locked the bathroom door. She wasn't going down there. She would hide away in here as long as she could.

XXXX

The house was filled with many Light Fae members. Walking throughout the house, taking pictures, rummaging through all their belongings.

Trick walked the length of the living room. Nick sat quietly.

"So you're saying you have no idea where she went?'

He shook his head, "None, sir, she only left a note."

He handed it to Trick.

"Did she take anything?"

"Nothing, sir."

"This is disappointing. If she contacts you, at all, you must let us know immediately, understand?"

"Yes, sir."

XXXX

Bo was walking home from work. She didn't want to drive, she needed to clear her head. She saw Lauren sitting alone on a park swing.

Bo tried to stop, she couldn't, she had to go over and talk to her. She looked so troubled, so alone.

"Lauren, what are doing out here?" Bo asked as she walked slowly up to the blonde.

Lauren starting laughing, "Bo what are you doing talking to me, you hate me," she said as took a long drink of the beer that was in her hand.

Bo knew she was drunk. She had never seen Lauren drunk, actually she had never seen Lauren take a sip of alcohol before.

"Let me take you home, you're drunk."

"Oh, sweet Bo, you're always taking care of me." She rolled her eyes upward and began to swing, "I don't think I'm that drunk I can still recite all the elements on the periodic table, Actinium, Aluminium…"

"I'm not leaving you here alone, come with me," Bo said firmly.

"She left that night, you know. Gone. Haven't heard from her since." Lauren said flatly, she stopped the swing abruptly almost slipping off it, "Nothing but a short little scribble about needing to go."

"Who?" Bo asked although she was pretty sure she knew the answer.

"I don't think she could handle being trapped in that house without my father- to live without him. Run away. That's what the Lewis' know best." She paused. "I think now that my father really was the glue that held my family together. We've fallen apart without him."

"Lauren…."

"What kind of mother leaves her kids and never looks back?" She stared at Bo with glassy eyes. "Leaves only a damn little note, why didn't she take us with her?"

"Lauren." The sight of Lauren's broken and pleading features was enough to drive the breath from her. She wanted to hug her tightly but remained where she stood.

"I'm so sorry about your party Bo. But I came home, and the house was trashed and mother was gone. I didn't know what to do. I was fanatic. I thought she might be dead. Then…I should have called you, I know." Lauren rushed it all out in one breath afraid this was her only chance to explain.

"Lauren…"

"Nadia was there and Nick…" she paused, "I didn't know what to do. I am so sorry." Tears were streaming down her face. "Bo, she's just gone. She left without a word."

They stared at each other for several minutes; Bo genuinely didn't know what to say. This was the most Lauren had ever spoken of her mother, her family. It was a subject she avoided like the plague. It pained her to hear it.

"Lauren, it's ok." Warm quick flashes of warm tingled her face, as she looked Lauren up and down, embarrassed and ashamed. If only she had not been so stubborn and let her explain sooner.

They were both silent for a long while. Bo's mind was racing over what Lauren had just told her; she was staring down at her feet. She didn't even notice that Lauren was now standing inches from her, picking up her shoes; she hadn't even noticed Lauren was barefoot.

When Bo did look up she found Lauren staring at her, her eyes dark and deep, shadows from the moonlight dancing across her face.

"Bo, I've missed you," she said, her voice low almost a whisper. "So much."

Bo stepped closer, "Me too," she said, her eyes not leaving Laurens.

Lauren let a short laugh and rolled her eyes skyward, self-mockingly, "What a pair we are, huh?"

Bo grinned, "Indeed."

Lauren stepped even closer to Bo, she wasn't laughing or smiling anymore. They stood there. Their breathing seemed to synchronize. Bo was mildly aware of that familiar flutter in her stomach, her heartbeat quickening.

Bo's eyes danced from Lauren's eyes to her lips. Lauren silently studied Bo's face, after a moment she pushed a stray hair off Bo's face, her fingers lingering on Bo's skin longer than was necessary. Lauren swallowed hard, pressed into to Bo, until the fronts of their bodies touched, her hand slide down capturing Bo's hand in hers. She lightly brushed her lips against Bo's.

A surge of energy shot through Bo's body, she wanted nothing thing more than to melt into Lauren.

They pulled apart and stared at each other, neither saying a word. Then Lauren leaned in her lips on Bo's ear, her warm breath gentle against Bo's face. "You're my best friend." She whispered, her fingers now softly stroking Bo's arm, "I'm not sure I could handle losing you. I'm so sorry I hurt you."

Bo wasn't even sure if her heart was beating anymore, it was hammering so fast in her chest. She couldn't believe she was still standing.

Lauren tilted her head back, slightly. Her eyes studying Bo's face again, her lips touched Bo's, and a whisper of a moan escaped Bo, as Lauren's tongue brushed her bottom lip.

It was remarkable how well they fit together. It was as close to perfection as Bo thought possible. Bo had never felt as she did now, she seemed to be overwhelmed with all things Lauren, her scent, her taste, her body, the pressure of her lips.

Bo grabbed Lauren pulling her closer. The heat of their bodies seemed to grow around them, blanketing them in warmth. She brought her fingers up to Lauren's hair, tangling her fingers in the soft long blonde locks. They remained in the middle of the park, exploring each other mouths, kissing hard, deep, with an all-consuming, urgent need.

Lauren slipped her hand underneath Bo's shirt, lightly stroking her back. She moved her fingers slowly up and down. Lauren's touches sent bursts of scorching heat through her entire body.

A new strange stirring was building deep within Bo, an aching pressure, starting in her stomach, spiking all her nerves.

She had no will to fight against it- the only thing that seemed to matter was yearning within. She wanted Lauren, to take her there, to mark and taste every inch of her.

But she couldn't…

Bo pulled back suddenly, fearing her succubus was awakening within her, "Wait," Bo's voice shook, "You're drunk. I think we should stop," although she wanted nothing more than continue kissing and touching Lauren. She couldn't. She couldn't trust herself.

Lauren stared back at Bo, eyes half-lidded, breathing heavily, "You're right," she whispered as she gently pressed her forehead against her, "Can you take me home?"

Bo wanted to move. They needed to break apart, to go. But she was held there in place, unable or willing to step away.

Bo leaned in for another kiss but stopped suddenly as raindrops began hitting her face.

In unison, they looked up into the sky as rain showered down on them.

XXXX

Bo took Lauren to her house. She didn't want to leave the blonde alone.

Bo gave her a spare shirt and shorts to sleep in and slipped into the bathroom to change out of her wet clothes.

Bo watched from the doorway as Lauren struggled with get out of her wet shirt and into the dry one.

Bo walked over, squeezed Lauren's hand, "Let me," she whispered.

Lauren put her hands down and watched Bo as she gently unbuttoned her shirt, twisting each button carefully and slowly. When her shirt slipped open, Bo delicately pushed it off her shoulders. Bo canvassed her body, and she swallowed hard, hands trembling slightly.

Bo concentrated on her breathing to ignore the stirring pressure building from inside her.

Lauren brought her hands up, resting them lightly on her waist. Bo's body was tingling all over, her breath caught in her throat as her mind flashed with memories of Lauren's soft lips, her taste, her warmth. She bit the inside of her cheek, trying to suppress the thoughts and the desire to take Lauren right then and there on the bed.

Bo was afraid of her succubus surfacing, she wasn't sure that she'd be able to control herself right now.

After she had gotten Lauren into the shirt, she laced their fingers together and pulled Lauren up off the bed. Staring into each other's eyes, she unbuttoned and unzipped Lauren's jeans. Slowly pulling them down off her body. Lauren stepped out of them, Bo's eyes danced up and down Lauren's body for a brief instant. Finally, Bo helped her into the shorts.

"Thanks," Lauren said in a low voice then she slumped onto the bed lying on her side. She turned and looked at Bo, "Are we ok? Do you hate me?"

"We're fine. I'm sorry for everything," Bo said gently. It was the truth she was sorry about how she had handled the situation, she had let her jealousy cloud her emotions. "But it's time to start opening up to me Lauren."

Almost instantly, Lauren was asleep. Bo sighed, brushed a piece of hair off the blonde's face tucking it behind her ear.

XXXX

Nick Lewis sat in his house, alone. He didn't know where his sister was but honestly he didn't care at the moment.

He was reading over his journals, his rage growing. He knew he was right. He just needed more proof.

He ran his fingers through his hair, _it's them, I know it is, the McCorrigan's were responsible for his father's death_. What was he going to do now? After all this years, he was closer than ever before.

Putting his journal down, he picked up a picture of his family. They were happy once, but some much had happened, the Fae destroyed them but if his plan worked it would be worth it if he could get his revenge.

Too bad his mother had been snooping and discovered his journals. How dare she look through his things? He had to take care of her. Really he had no choice. Anyone could see that-he couldn't let her ruin his work. Risk his revenge. He was still in awe, it was so easy it was to choke the life out of her-how strong he felt-how powerful.

It was only too easy to fool Lauren and the Fae. So naïve his sister, so trusting, that is going to get her in serious trouble one day.

He stared at Lauren, his only family left. He would protect her no matter what. But he needed to keep her away from Bo and her family. They were dangerous monsters.

He needed to keep planning, at least for now, but his desire for revenge was becoming too strong. He had a taste for killing now, and he had almost slipped up that night at the Dal and acted hastily with that Fae woman, but he couldn't. Planning was too important.

XXXX

Bo and Lauren woke up interlaced together. Bo pulled Lauren closer and kissed her cheek. "Morning." She whispered softly.

Lauren turned her head, smiling.

"How are you feeling?" Bo asked, sitting up.

Lauren sat up resting her weight on her elbows. "I feel fine. Thanks for taking care of me last night."

"Always."

They heard a rapid knocking on the door. "BoBo, I'm coming in. Hope you're dressed." Kenzi quickly entered the room. "Wow, ok, what's going on in here? Did you guys…you know bow chicka wow wow."

Bo and Lauren quickly got up. "No, Kenzi."

"Ok, sure. Guess you two made up, then." She crossed her arms. "I think you better go, Lauren. Aife seems to be in a shitty mood this morning. She might lose it if she sees you."

"Ok," Lauren said picking up her clothes from the floor.

"No Lauren, don't leave." Bo begged, "I don't care what Aife says."

"Bo, I don't want to start any trouble."

"Hotpants is right."

Bo walked over placed her hands on Lauren's shoulders. "Lauren you don't have to sneak off. We didn't do anything wrong."

"Bo."

"Seriously let's go downstairs for breakfast."

Kenzi slapped her knee, "Far be it from me to argue with the lady of the house. Breakfast it is." She rushed out of the room.

"Let me handle Aife."

"Ok, Bo." Lauren conceded following Bo from the bedroom.

XXXX

The three of them sat in uncomfortable silence eating breakfast.

"This sure is fun," Kenzi added.

Bo gave Kenzi a meaningful look, and several more seconds of silence passed.

Aife entered the kitchen, her eyes dark and glinted critically upon seeing the trio.

_Here we go_. Bo thought.

"Ms. Lewis what brings you by so early?" Aife asked her voice exaggeratedly courteous.

"She was sick last night, she slept over," Bo answered.

Aife fixed Bo with a skeptical look. "How nice."

"Yes. Bo was very kind to take care of me." Lauren offered with a polite smile.

Aife scowled, "Remarkable recovery, as you appear be in tip top shape now."

"It was probably something she ate. Happens to me all the time." Kenzi offered diplomatically.

"I bet," Aife said without taking her eyes off Bo. "Well, as you appear to be fully recovered, why don't get home now Lauren."

"Yes. Of course." Lauren said in a quiet voice, rushing out of the kitchen, Bo following behind her.

Bo gave Lauren puppy-dog eyes, pleadingly, "Lauren you don't have to leave. I can handle my mother."

"Bo, please. I should go." She looked at Bo. "It puts me in a weird position if I stay."

Bo responded hesitantly, "Ok, I'll call you later."

Lauren started for the door. Bo grabbed her arm pulling her back into a tight hug. She held her there, longer than she meant to. She wanted to soak up every bit of her she could while she could.

XXXX

Aife entered the room and starting eying Bo carefully.

"I want you to tell me why she was really here."

Bo stiffened and slowly turned around to look back at her mother. "I did."

"It's not to happen again."

Bo rolled her eyes and started to leave, Aife grabbed her wrist.

Bo pulled her arm away and started to leave but Aife spoke, her voice stern "Bo, let me be clear, Lauren Lewis is off limits to you. Do you understand?"

Bo clenched her jaw.

"You will not touch that girl and if you do I will send her away. You will never see her again," Aife said seriously, taking a forceful step toward her.

Tears started forming in Bo's eyes.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I assure you, I most certainly would." Her eyes fixed on Bo. "The Lewis' are here only because the Fae allow it. One word from me to the council and they would be gone. Forever."

Bo took a step back, away from her mother, and Aife mirrored it, moving toward her as if stalking her like prey. "The Lewis' are on thin ice here Bo after that woman left. It would be so easy to convince the elders that Lauren needed to be relocated."

And with that Bo walked briskly from the room, away from her mother and her threats.

XXXX

Nick sat in his lab, staring. Staring at the wall for hours. Thinking. Thinking. Only thinking. Well planning…

Trick entered the lab without knocking. Why would he knock, Nick thought. This is a Fae lab, and I'm just their prisoner. They liked to show their control…to keep him in line. Play the part, he thought.

"Good morning, Trick." He said, hoping his voice sounded as mellow as he wanted it to be. He knew it was easy to fool the Fae because humans weren't important enough pay attention to, especially lab geeks like himself.

"Nick we have a problem."

"Um…yes sir."

What did he know…panic started setting in. Calm. Remain calm. He thought.

"It's about your sister."

Of course Lauren. It was always about Lauren. Never Nick, invisible Nick.

"What's the problem?"

"Aife is very upset about how much time Bo and Lauren are spending together."

"Oh…well I thought they weren't speaking."

"Lauren apparently spent the night in Bo's room last night."

Rage, panic rising. He wanted to explode.

"My apologies, sir. I was not aware."

"That's the problem isn't it? You're not aware of what your sister is doing. Just like your mother."

Nick clenched his jaw.

"I've been busy with lab work."

"No excuses." He handed Nick an envelope. "Lauren will be leaving town for a few days. Bruce will be accompanying her on a college visit."

"Shouldn't I take her?"

"No. I need you here." He paused. "Wouldn't want all the Lewis' gone, now would we."

"Yes, sir. But I thought Lauren wouldn't be allowed to attend college?"

"Ah yes, well it seems Aife has come up with a brilliant way to keep those two apart. If Lauren wants to go so bad, let her. As long as, she's away from Bo nothing else matters."

"Won't she be in danger?"

"Don't worry about it, the Fae protect their property. And don't bother rushing home. Bruce has already collected Lauren. She should already be gone."

Trick walked quickly from the lab.

Nick stood staring again. He began pacing up and down the lab. Over and over thinking about how they took his sister…just like that. Prisoners, he thought, not even that slaves. Any freedom they had was an illusion.

XXXX

Lauren sat staring out the window of the car.

"Bruce, do you think I could send Bo a small text, to let her know I'm safe."

"Sorry, Lauren. But they said no phones."

"Maybe you could send it. I don't want her to worry."

"I don't know."

"Please." She pleaded. "A small message. Tell her to delete it after."

"Okay."

Bruce to Bo: Lauren is with me. She's safe. Don't text me back. Delete this message.

XXXX

It was one of those nights where the moon was absent and was easy to get around unnoticed. The neighborhood was shrouded in darkness as he made his way through the houses, headed toward one large house a block away.

The dark helped to mask him, which he knew he needed, to become almost invisible. These creatures were dangerous, that much he knew. Of course, he couldn't be completely concealed. A passing light always revealed him, he would then just pretend to be going for a brisk walk, nothing wrong with a human taking a walk down the street, right?

He approached the large house. It looked like every house on the block, a lie. His sister spent countless hours under that roof, with those monsters, with that monster. The thought made him sick.

He watched the house, not sure what he expected to see, but he just had to be there to watch this house. He knew they would never expose their true natures openly, no, they were too clever for that, but he couldn't help himself.

He crept up the long driveway, peering into the interior of the yellow Camaro parked in the driveway. Bo's car, he knew. It looked like an ordinary teenagers car, another lie. This Bo had plans for his sister, he knew it, the way she looked at her, the lust, it wasn't friendly, not friendly at all.

He knew perfectly well what a succubus was. They were dangerous creatures.

He would protect his sister, though, he couldn't protect his father, but he would protect Lauren that much he knew. Bo and her family needed to be stopped.

Suddenly the front door opened, and figure stepped out. It was Bo, of course. She headed toward where he stood.

He put on his best nice-guy appearance as she got closer, "Good evening, Bo."

He saw hesitation and confusion on Bo's face as she looked at him. "Um…Nick, hello."

"How are you this evening," he asked, his practiced voice sounding as harmless as he possibly could. These creatures needed to feel in control. They craved it. He knew how to play the part of the innocent human. He laughed silently to himself at the false sincerity of his voice.

"I'm fine, what are you doing standing by my car in the middle of the night?" She seemed very suspicious. She's smart, he thought, but not smart enough.

"Just going for a jog," he looked her right in the eyes, "I thought I saw someone looking into your car, I decided to check it out."

Bo wrinkled her nose. "Oh, ok." She responded, unsure.

She doesn't believe me, he thought. "But, thankfully, it was nothing. I think dark shadows were playing tricks on me."

They both sat in silent for a moment. Bo spoke first, "Well, thanks, Nick," Bo said, flashing a forced smile.

He knew how to play this game. He mirrored her smile, trying his best to look harmless and friendly. "Of course. Can never be too careful."

"Goodnight, Nick." She said, walking back toward the house.

"Goodnight, Bo." He watched her enter the house.


	7. Chapter 7

_Present-Lauren_

_Dying. She was dying. She knew it._

_Infection had set in. She had a fever. Her pulse was weak, too weak._

_Dying. Alone, in a Fae prison cell, without her love._

_No one ever came to change and clean the bandage that covered the gaping hole in her side. Maybe the Fae didn't know about human biology, or more likely they just didn't care._

_She was too weak to call out when they slipped her food, she wondered if they'd care if she could. Maybe they thought she was on a hunger strike, and that's why the food remained untouched. They,in all likelihood, didn't think about it at all._

_She knew her bloodstream was poisoned by now. And she wanted to rest if only for a little while._

_Dying. She couldn't die. She had to hold on for Bo. Bo saved her countless times. Hopefully, she could do it again. There was always hope._

_Sleep did sound nice. To rest. _

_Her weak finger lightly traced over the ring she wore. Bo had given to her. So part of her and her love could always there with her, even when she couldn't, she'd said. How nervous she was when she pulled out the small box, the smile on her face. Sometimes, Bo didn't know how charming she was._

_Bo._

_She could hold on for Bo._

_But maybe if she just closed her eyes, for a moment, she could finally rest._

XXXX-Flashback

When the phone calls started, Bo ignored it. She thought it was some confused old person, who didn't know how to use a phone.

But when the creepy notes starting showing up she knew it was something else. The notes didn't make sense to her, mostly gibberish as far as she could tell. It was probably someone she served at the Dal that didn't like the way she made drinks or something. She knew how seriously some people took their alcohol. So when the notes came, she threw them away.

Kenzi, Dyson, and Bo sat at the Dal, eating dinner. Bo hated hanging out at the Dal. It was bad enough she had to work there. She didn't want to socialize there as well. But Kenzi loved the food and drinks, so there they were.

"Bo you're always in such a bad mood lately, what's up?" Dyson asked, confused about her attitude.

Aife kept her word, she sent Lauren away. Not forever, on a weeklong trip to visit colleges. The message to Bo was clear, however. Lauren could easily be whisked away before she could say goodbye, and there was nothing she could do about it. It was a warning of things to come.

Lauren was able to get Bruce to send her a message, but it was short. It had been days since and Bo had been extremely short-tempered most of the time.

"Nothing." She answered getting annoyed.

"Are you feeling tired? Do you need to feed? Cause I could help you with that."

Kenzi and Bo both turned and glared at him.

"What? A healthy succubus needs to feed. I'm helpful."

Kenzi kicked Dyson's foot under the table. "Her powers haven't even come in yet, Faehole."

"She doesn't have to wait until then you know."

Kenzi kicked him again.

Bo didn't really want to get involved in their banter, so she ignored them. Her phone started vibrating. She didn't recognize the number. It's probably that creep, she thought.

She answered it angrily, "Why don't you leave me alone! Stop calling my phone, sicko!" She shouted into the phone.

"Bo?"

It was Lauren.

She shot up and quickly walked away from the table, "Hey, no sorry. Hey." She fumbled out.

"Are you ok?" Lauren asked.

"No. I mean, yes…of course. How are you? Are you safe?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Bruce is actually pretty nice. It's very inspiring, you know, being here looking around. It's more than I could have dreamed."

She couldn't believe that the sound of Lauren's voice calmed her so much. She knew she could close her eyes and listen to Lauren talk for hours and never get bored.

"I'm glad you're having a great time."

"I know. I'm surprised all this happened. It's kind of confusing. But I'm happy I'm here."

"I-" Bo started.

"Oh, sorry, Bo. I have to go. Bruce is coming, and I'm not supposed to be calling you. I wanted you to know that I was safe and ok."

"Yea…ok. Have a great time."

For the first time in days, Bo felt a weight lifted off her. Lauren was ok and surprisingly having a great time. And that's all that mattered.

XXXX

Lauren was exhausted from her trip when she got home. She wanted to take a long bath and relax but seeing Bo was the most important thing right now. So she decided to change quickly then go over and see Bo.

"Lauren?"

Nick walked up behind her. They rarely spoke these days. Lauren avoided him as much as possible. "You're back."

"Yes."

"Where are you going?"

"To see Bo."

"You can't."

She rolled her eyes.

"Lauren. I have no idea what's going on with you two…"

"Nothing. We're friends."

"Look, Lauren, you think I'm the bad guy here but I'm not."

She said nothing trying to ignore him.

"Be friendly with Bo, acquaintances but nothing else. Understand? You can't take it further than that. They will not accept you with their precious Bo." He ran his fingers through his short blond hair, nervously. "What do you think a succubus' intentions are with you? Huh?"

She rubbed her fingers on her eyes but said nothing.

"Do you think she wants to take you on dates, to hold your hand? No. They think of lust and sex and nothing else. She'll hunt you like prey then move on."

"You don't even know her."

He laughed franticly. "I don't need to know her! They're all the same."

She started to leave. He grabbed her, "You listen to me, stay away from Bo and the Fae."

"You're hurting me, let me go." She said staring him down.

He tightened his grip. She didn't move. They stared at each other.

"Fine." He grunted, pushing her arm away.

XXXX

Today, Lauren was coming home, and Bo was beyond a ball of nerves. She kept looking in the mirror, pacing around her room. She couldn't sit still.

She heard a knock on the door and walked briskly, almost running to answer it.

They stood there for a half-second, staring at each other speechless. Despite the fact Bo knew she was coming over today the sight of her stunned her, her breath surged hard out of her chest, as though someone had stepped on her chest.

Bo had spent so long thinking about seeing her. She feared it might be weird, they never discussed what happened that night at the park or the morning after and it was driving Bo crazy thinking about it.

Bo gave Lauren a dimpled smile and pulled her into a hug. Bo squeezed her hard, savoring her scent and warmth for a long instant.

They pulled apart too soon, "I missed you," Lauren whispered.

"Me too," Bo said, she felt tears pooling in her eyes.

XXXX

Bo and Lauren sat in a diner, drinking coffee. Bo was asking Lauren about her trip. Bo could see the excitement on Lauren's face talking about the colleges she visited.

"So, what do you do with your time while I was away?" Lauren asked grinning over her coffee mug.

Bo shrugged, "Nothing special. I worked a lot at the Dal."

"Sounds exciting," Lauren teased.

"It's good life experience or so I'm told." Bo was trying to get a feel for Lauren's mindset, "Have you heard from your mother?" She blurted out. She wanted to take it back, but there it was. She might as well try to get her to talk about it.

Lauren stiffened a little, "No."

Bo decided to push a little further, "Do you think she is coming back?"

"I couldn't even guess," Lauren answered stiffly.

Clearly, Lauren didn't want to talk about this. Bo wasn't surprised. She never did.

Lauren was staring at her coffee mug as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world, "Maybe we should talk about what happened that night? Between us."

Bo was shocked that she was bringing this up, "Sure, I mean, it was…"

"A mistake," Lauren interjected, meeting Bo's eyes, her expression unreadable.

Did Aife get to her? Bo wondered. Threaten her?

Bo felt as if she was falling from the sky, her stomach dropped. "Not exactly what I was going to say," Bo wanted to run out of the diner and away from Lauren, she did not want to be having this conversation, at least not this way. She sat there stunned in a shunned, unsure of what she should say or what she should do.

"What I mean is, I was drunk, a mess. I shouldn't have kissed you like that. We're friends, Bo," she began playing with her drink, her eyes downcast, "You mean more to me than anyone else in the world and I can't risk wrecking our friendship."

Bo let out a short breath, "So sure you would."

"I can't take that chance."

Bo didn't say a word for a long moment. She just stared at her plate, without looking at Lauren, tears starting to burn her eyes, "Ok. Can we talk about something else please?"

"Bo, please look at me. I need to know we're ok. And that you don't hate me."

"I could never hate you."

Which was true, she never could or would hate Lauren, but at that moment she decided she needed to start protecting her heart from the blonde. She knew that things were complicated. That Aife, and her family were a problem, but she hoped that Lauren wanted to fight for them as much as she did.

When Lauren didn't say any else, Bo waited, hoping she'd say something, something more. She didn't.

Bo got up and walked out of the diner. Lauren watched her go her heart was heavy. She put her head down on the table and closed her eyes tightly, it's for the best, she thought. They would never let them be together, it's better this way. If only she really believed that.

Hurt. That's all she'd ever give Bo. Lauren was like a black hole, and she'd end up just sucking Bo in with her.

It was for the best.

She ran from the table toward the restroom, to be sick.

XXXX

Lauren was in her brother's study, alone, ever since her mother left Nick had been spending hours and hours locked in there.

She scanned the room, nothing of note. She sat at the desk opening the drawers, nothing.

She sighed, what was he doing in here? Work is what he would say. She didn't buy it not with the worn down expression he'd have upon leaving the room.

She ran her fingers across the thick oak wood of the desk, lost in thought when she heard a knock on the front door.

XXXX

Bo stood nervously at the front door.

"Bo," Lauren smiled, "What are you doing here?"

They hadn't spoken much since their talk at the diner. Avoiding each other, whenever they could.

"Hey, are you busy? We need to talk." Bo shifted her weight, "Can I come in?"

"I'm not busy, absolutely come in."

They sat in the living room, on the large white couch, both waiting for the other to speak first.

Bo eyes danced around the room, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for being so distant, lately," she paused, "You can't help how you feel and I respect that. I needed some time to think things through."

"Bo, I…" Lauren started.

Bo interrupted, "I don't want to talk about this anymore, I want to forget that night ever happened, it's easier that way."

Bo had spent these past few days, thinking about everything. She knew she wanted to be with Lauren, more than anything, but things were complicated. Despite everything Bo didn't want to lose Lauren, so she would try to bury her feelings. It was better to have Lauren's friendship than nothing at all. Aife's threats kept replaying in Bo's mind, as well.

Lauren was silent for a long moment, "Ok. Bo."

XXXX

Lauren and Dyson were having an argument. They did not get along but put up with each other for Bo's sake. Bo had been spending more time with Dyson, trying to move on from her feelings for Lauren. Dyson wanted more between, she knew that, but Bo resisted. She knew she needed to get over these feelings for Lauren before starting a relationship with someone else.

It was hard being around Lauren, keeping her distance, trying to be a friend while ignoring the crashing desire to be with her. She'd be lying if she said things weren't different between them now.

Bo sat and watched as Lauren and Dyson bickered back and forth.

Lauren cocked her head and then shook it. "You're wrong, Dyson. And you don't even realize how wrong you are."

"Whatever. You don't know everything." He spat back. Lauren really got on his nerves, sure she was smart but that didn't mean she was an expert on everything, whether or not she believed it.

She laughed and rubbed her forehead. "Keep telling yourself that, if it makes you feel better."

"Can you guys shut up and just enjoy the movie?" Bo couldn't believe they had been arguing for so long over a movie. She was used to the two of them arguing, but it was starting drive her crazy. It was just a movie, who argued for 30 minutes over a movie anyways.

"She started it." Dyson pouted, pulling Bo close.

Lauren sat across from the couple and frowned at the display. "Sorry. I won't say another word about it." She popped some popcorn into her month. "He is wrong, though." She didn't know why but she had to get the last word in, she just did.

Dyson just glared at her.

After the movie finished Bo left to go the restroom, leaving Dyson and Lauren alone.

Dyson stared at Lauren, "So, who's your date for prom? Bo and I are going together, of course."

Lauren said nothing just rolled her eyes.

"You need to get over whatever your deal is."

"Uh huh," Lauren said, turning to the door, hoping Bo would come back quickly so she didn't have to talk to Dyson, "I'll be sure to do that."

"What is your problem anyways?" he eyed her, "Are you in love with Bo or something."

She said nothing.

He snorted. "Free advice, get over that real quick. Believe me when I say I know Bo better than you ever will," he leaned forward, "She trusts me and I trust her, can you say the same?"

Lauren was about to speak when Bo reentered the room.

She felt the tense energy of the room, "I'm tired, I'm calling it a night," she said as a not so subtle hint to get them to leave.

XXXX

Bo spent the next few days' irritable and feeling worse about everything. She was done dealing with all this. How pathetic was she that she longed for Lauren so much while Lauren didn't want to be with her, she wondered.

She suddenly had a lot of bottled up energy; she was resentful about everything, why was Lauren acting jealous over Dyson? She never seemed to care before. It was Lauren who called their kiss a mistake. Bo was just trying to respect that, to move on and get over her feelings. The back and forth was starting to drain her.

She stepped into the pool. She took a deep breath, dipping her feet into the water, and dove in. She had started swimming, everyday, recently. It was a way to feel in control of her and her body.

She started slowly letting the warm water cover her face. She shut the world out and concentrated on her movements, her breathing.

She needed to clear her head, and swimming was the only thing that worked lately.

Bo loved the feeling of self-control she had when she swam. This was when she was in command of her body. The only time she had complete authority over her body. She felt strong. Powerful. So many things were out of her control, with her succubus stirring, Lauren, her family, but at least here in the pool she could dictate something.

She made her way down the length of the pool, pausing briefly at the end, to take in some of the warmth from the sun. She smiled when she thought about the times she and Lauren had spent in the pool. She dove deep into the water trying to move away from those thoughts.

Thirty minutes later, she felt relaxed, her muscles limber, her mind cleared.

Bo swam toward the ladder, and when she rose, from the water, she saw Lauren. Suddenly, those loose muscles tensed again.

"What are you doing here?" Bo asked, all her hard work trying to calm herself gone in an instant because of seeing Lauren. She was exasperated.

Lauren crossed her arms, taking a sit on one of the pool chairs, "I felt weird about how we left things, so I needed to see you."

"I'm just sick of you and Dyson bickering like children, lately." She got out of the pool, aggravated.

Lauren started tapping her foot on the pavement. "You know, he just drives me crazy, he thinks he knows everything."

Bo arched her eyebrow, "You do realize how funny that sounds coming from you, right?"

Lauren shook her head. "I only act like a know-it-all about things I know a lot about not things I don't like…" she trailed off.

Bo eyed her up and down, "Like interpersonal communication? Feelings?"

Lauren pushed some hair off her face, "We both know that's something I know nothing about."

"Nobody's perfect." She pursed her lips to keep from grinning.

Pathetic, Bo knew she was pathetic. Here she was starting to feel happy that Lauren was here, that she could be near her. She had a magnetic pull to be close to Lauren, and she was at a loss of how to break free of it. Maybe she liked torturing herself.

Bo got up and walked to the front door, she turned and looked at Lauren over her shoulder, "Are you coming?" she asked.

XXXX

Lauren was pacing around Bo's room looking at her books. "I think we've read all of these together," she said, running her finger over the spine of the books.

"Some more than once." Bo sat on her bed drying her wet skin.

Lauren gave Bo an apologetic look. "Bo, I am really sorry about arguing with Dyson. I will try a lot harder to get along with him."

Bo had to fight the urge to forget all her plans about keeping Lauren at a distance, seeing her standing there made it so difficult.

Again, Bo thought about how she would give almost anything to be able to read Lauren's mind.

"Ok" was all she said, still waiting for Lauren to offer more.

Lauren leaned against Bo's desk.

They sat in silence for a prolonged, drawn out moment. A silence laced with so many things.

"So, you and Dyson are going to prom together?"

"Yep." Bo paused, wanting to ask why she cared but didn't, "He asked and I didn't have a date so, here we are."

Bo contemplated, more than once, about asking Lauren to go with prom with her. She imagined how beautiful Lauren would look in her gown. How they'd dance, laugh, and enjoy being together. But things were different now, and they couldn't do that even as friends. So when Dyson asked her, she said yes.

Lauren pulled her arms into her body and appeared as if she was choosing the right thing to say, and Bo wondered what those unspoken things were. "That's great. Hope you have a great time." She let out a long breath.

Again silence filled the room. That loaded silence.

So Lauren was again acting jealous over Dyson? She opened her mouth and started to say something, to ask Lauren why she cared now? Lauren kissed her, ran and called it a mistake but before she could speak up, Lauren continued. "I guess I always knew you'd go with him, you two have been spending a lot of time together, lately. And I know it's not my place to care."

Now Bo's frustration grew, Lauren kept talking. "I do realize that…what I mean is that I know I'm in no position to get mad about it. I just…" She couldn't get the words out, "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I don't want this or anything to come between us."

Lauren started and stopped, obviously changing her mind instantly about what she was about to say.

Bo was not about to try and hide her anger, not at this moment, "Well I thought you were going with Nadia, or whatever."

Lauren shook her head. "No. Nadia and I aren't really talking anymore. I told her I didn't want to go to prom because it's not really my thing. So she asked someone else. I haven't talked to her since."

"Oh." Bo paused, "What are your plans then?"

"Not sure. Maybe do some experiments or something."

Lauren's eyes fell onto the long white box on Bo's desk, the gift she'd left.

"You never opened my gift." She said, gesturing to the box.

Bo looked at it, she'd forgotten about it somehow. "Oh, yeah. Sorry. I forgot."

Lauren grimaced, "It's ok. Well, I should get going."

XXXX

Bo was getting ready for prom. She should feel some excitement, some happiness but she didn't. She was only going through the motions of what she thought she should be doing, not really feeling anything.

Aife walked into her bedroom. "Ysabeau, I'm so happy you decided to go with Dyson, he is going to be a great Fae one day."

"Uh, huh." Oh joy this again, she thought.

"I'm glad you've gotten over that little crush you had on the Lewis girl. It's better this way, you'll see."

Bo looked at Aife suspiciously, "Sure, whatever you say."

It didn't really matter what Aife said at this point. Lauren made it clear that their kiss was a mistake, and Bo was going to respect that.

She was aware that Aife was still watching her, and she didn't want her to see how unhappy she was, so she buried her emotions. She took a deep breath, "I need to finish getting ready. I don't want to keep Dyson waiting."

She forced a smile.

"Ok, dear. Have a great time."

XXXX

Bo found that she was actually having a good time at the prom. The energy in the room seemed to fuel her, pulling her from her bad mood. It was contagious being around so many people enjoying themselves.

And she didn't even think about Lauren at all. Except that she really did think about Lauren a lot.

Dyson was a great date, a perfect date she'd guess. He made her feel special, paid attention to only her. They danced, laughed.

"Bo! Boooo!" she heard a girl's voice screaming from the other side of the room.

Bo looked toward the sound of shouting to see who it was. It was Nadia, she was coming through the crowd toward Bo and Dyson, not gracefully but stumbling.

"Oh God," Bo muttered under her breath, "I think she's a bit tipsy."

Nadia finally made it over to Bo. "Where's Lauren? I've been lookin' everywhere for her." Her words were a slurred mess.

Dyson looked at Bo as if he was also curious about the blonde's whereabouts.

Bo shrugged, "Home I guess."

"Oh well, I just figured she'd be here with ya." Nadia pointed a finger at Bo's chest, "I mean…she turned me down." She stumbled, "Y'know I worked on that girl for months and months and nothin'. Zip."

Bo's palms began to sweat, her face reddened, slightly.

"It's such a waste…that great body…mmm…wasted on such a cold fish."

Dyson laughed.

Bo slapped Dyson on the arm, "Nadia, you're drunk. Maybe you should go home."

"Ok, mom." She saluted Bo and almost spilled her drink, "Really Bo don't waste your time on that one. She's nothing more than a tease."

"Nadia, you better watch how you speak about Lauren in front of me." Bo took a threatening step towards her.

"Oooohhh, defending her honor I see." She stepped back. "Those panties still ain't never gonna drop."

Bo reached out and grabbed her wrist, "Seriously go home. Sleep it off."

XXXXX

After Bo's confrontation with Nadia her mood soured. She wanted to punch Nadia. She glared at her the rest of the night.

"Bo let's get out of here. Things are starting to get boring." Dyson knew when Bo's mood turned, that he needed to get her away before it ruined the whole night.

Bo sat staring out the car window, not speaking, as Dyson drove.

"So where should we go?"

"I'm tired, I want to go home."

"Oh. Really? It's early. I got us a hotel room…I thought…"

"Why?" She wasn't stupid, she knew why. She wanted to hear him say it.

"It's prom. It seemed like that's what you do."

"I don't want to go anywhere, only home." She turned back toward the window.

He was quiet for a long moment.

"Dyson look I'm sorry. It's just…" she swallowed, "I…um…think you're great and all but…"

He sighed. "It's about her, isn't it?"

"Her?"

"Don't play dumb, Bo. Lauren fucking Lewis." He grabbed the steering wheel tightly. "It's always about her."

Bo turned to look at Dyson, not liking his tone. "What?"

"A human? Really? You're a succubus for gods sake." The anger in his voice was growing, "You could have any Fae, anyone, you want. And you want a human, really? You have needs that no human can ever-"

Bo cuts him off, "Pull over! I want out."

"No way." He shook his head, "You're just running from the truth."

"Pull over now!"

He stopped the car. "Listen, Bo…" He tried to say gently.

"No. You don't get to tell me about my relationship with Lauren." She opens the door to leave, "The Fae could learn a lot from humans. Having hundreds of years of life doesn't make us better than them. And for the record, I would be lucky to be loved by someone like Lauren."

She slammed the door and ran off, carrying her shoes.

XXXX

Bo walked up the lawn, to Lauren's house, the blades of grass soft and wet under her bare feet. She was tired, she was sad, but she wanted to see Lauren, needed to see her.

"Bo?" Lauren whispered, opening the door. "What's wrong?" She looked surprised to her.

"Can I come in?" She looked past Lauren into the house. "Is your brother home?"

Lauren opened the door and gestured for Bo to enter. "He'll be at the lab, all night or so he says. What happened?"

Bo didn't answer. She took Lauren's hand and gradually led her up the stairs to her bedroom.

Bo sat on Lauren's bed, and Lauren stood across the room frowning. Lauren would not ask Bo what happened again, she knew better than most about not wanting to talk about certain things.

After a while Bo spoke, "Do you remember when I had that giant book report to do, and you stayed with me for entire Saturday helping me."

Lauren smiled and nodded. "I do. You got an excellent grade as I recall."

"Do you also remember how you kept making me food? You made those little pizzas?"

"Bo, are you asking me to make you something to eat?"

Bo nodded, biting her bottom lip. "But first do you something I could change into." She motioned down toward her prom dress that she was still wearing.

XXXX

Bo sat on the kitchen counter while Lauren got out all the supplies for pizza.

"Do you want me to help?" Bo asked.

Lauren shook her head, "I've never seen you make anything but PB&amp;J sandwiches." Lauren teased. "Maybe you could do the dishes after."

"Deal." Bo grinned and watched Lauren start cutting up vegetables.

"I'm surprised that-" Lauren started, "Ouch. Shoot." She said and brought her finger up to her mouth.

"What happened?" Bo jumped down from the counter.

"I cut my finger, no big deal." Lauren said as she put her finger under the running water. "Could you go get a bandage from the closet down the hall?"

Bo went quickly to get it and returned.

"Let me see." Bo walked over to Lauren and carefully took her hand and inspected the cut. "It's not bad." She whispered tenderly drying off Lauren's hand. After she put the bandage on she lightly kissed Lauren's finger.

"Bo." Lauren sighed softly, quickly licking her bottom lip.

Bo moved closer. They were standing so close and Bo's lips barely brushed against Lauren's mouth. They both swallowed hard. Bo's smirk grew slowly against Lauren's lips.

"Lauren I won't kiss you unless you ask me to." She pulled away, staring into Lauren's eyes, "So ask me…"

**A/N**

**Greetings!**

**I wanted to thank everyone for reading my little fic and leaving comments and reviews. It helps a lot to keep me motivate but also lets me gauge if all the different elements are working as I hoped. So thank you again for taking the time to read, leave a comment or review. **

**Couple questions have been asked, and all I'll say is that a lot of things are left mysterious for a reason and will be addressed. Trick's POV is coming up soon so that might answer some questions about Lauren's father and Bo/Trick's relationship.**

**Next update will probably not be until early next week, an important Bo scene is coming up, and I'd like to take some time and try and get it right or at least close to it.**

**Thanks again!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Present-Dyson_

_Dyson punched the bag, harder, harder, sweat pooling on his back._

_After 10 minutes of a vigorous workout, he kicked the bag and walked away._

_He sat on the edge of the boxing ring._

_Kenzi was really laying the guilt on thick, he thought._

_He loves Bo. Didn't everyone see that? He was there from the beginning, before the humans._

_He and Bo had grown up together-done everything together. They were each other's first kiss. Well, they were little kids but still._

_And he always waited for her to see that he was the one that was there, all along._

_But she didn't._

_She fell in love with a human. Not any human but an impossibly difficult, know-it-all human._

_Bo pushed him to the side, first with Kenzi, but that didn't bother him, a girl needs girlfriends. What upset him the most was being brushed aside for Lauren. Why her? What was it about her? Why put yourself through the pain of loving a human? None of this made sense to him, none._

_He could give Bo so much didn't she see that? Why couldn't she see that?_

_In spite of everything, he didn't hate Lauren, he didn't like her, no, he'd never like her. But he knew she didn't deserve what was happening to her, and neither did Bo._

_He grabbed his keys, kicked a bucket, and headed out the door to find Kenzi._

XXXX

Making it up the staircase with their lips locked together was actually very difficult. But neither was willing or able to break away. So they made their way up the stairs slowly and stumbling.

After what seemed like an unbearable amount of time, they reached the bedroom. Lauren struggled briefly with the door, and Bo couldn't help but smirk at her. They finally collapsed together on the bed.

It was frantic, feverish, and all consuming how they both pulled, grasped and touched each other. Their bodies were interlaced together, hands massaging whatever they could reach.

Bo had to fight the urge to shudder whenever Lauren fingertips brushed across her skin, her body tingling wherever the blonde made contact.

Bo's lips traveled down Lauren's neck, kissing and lightly licking her as she went. She pressed herself into Lauren's neck. She inhaled, breathing in Lauren's distinctive scent. It was blissfully overpowering, to take in so much of Lauren, only Lauren there didn't seem to be anything else.

Bo's whole body began to tremble, starting deep within her stomach than spreading out to all her nerve endings.

She wanted to ripped Lauren's clothes off, to touch and taste every inch of her, craved Lauren all over her.

Her thoughts clouded. She felt light-headed like the entire room was spinning.

She stopped and drew back from Lauren, pressing their foreheads together, both breathing heavily.

"We should stop," Bo whispered, her voice shook faintly.

"Uh huh," Lauren replied before she tightened her grip on Bo's shoulders, pulling Bo back into her and pressing her lips hard against Bo.

Bo tightly closed her eyes trying to suppress her inner turmoil.

She wanted more of Lauren, but she knew she should stop. Had to stop. But every time Lauren rubbed against her skin, or a jagged breath escape her, those thoughts of stopping disappeared.

Bo shuddered as Lauren's fingers slipped beneath her shirt and brushed over her bare skin. She lightly stroked Bo's back, and her fingers moved up and down her spine. She let out a small moan, pulling Lauren into a deeper kiss.

So many undisclosed rousing desires swirled within her. She never imagined she could feel so comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time.

Time seemed to slip away, to become non-existent, as they wrapped themselves together, exploring each other, the warmth of their bodies merging.

Electric shock waves coursed through Bo's entire body. It made her burn as Lauren's tongue caressed hers. Bo became intensely aware of everything, her heartbeat, her breathing, she could almost feel the blood rushing through her veins.

Cold and hot sweats blanketed her body, simultaneously. But she couldn't stop. Lauren was too much for her to resist. She couldn't resist, didn't want to stop.

Her movements became delirious as pulled Lauren closer as if trying to absorb the blonde into herself.

Her control was slipping as the pressure within her built. She wanted, needed to possess Lauren, to devour her, to consume her.

It was almost unbearable she pulled away again suddenly. She stared into Lauren's eyes.

Blazing blue eyes met light brown eyes.

Meeting Lauren's eyes cleared her mind, almost instantly, it as if she was shoved back into her body abruptly.

Lauren's expression was shocked and bewildered, her brow furrowed. "Bo…are you ok?" Lauren asked her breath hitching in her throat.

Oh god, Bo thought, no…no…no, she knew her succubus was out, that her eyes had changed from dark brown to blazing blue. Shit, shit, she thought.

Bo jumped off the bed quickly while Lauren sat up giving Bo a questioning look.

Bo was terrified. This is not how she wanted this to happen. Why hadn't she stopped, she should have stopped. She knew she couldn't control herself around Lauren.

Bo turned away from Lauren, buried her head in hands and closed her eyes tightly, "Lauren, I think I should go." She said weakly, sobbing.

"Bo?"

Lauren walked up behind Bo and squeezed her shoulder firmly but gently.

Bo turned to face her, tears streaming down her face, "Please."

Lauren pulled her into an embrace and held her without saying a word as tears continued to fall down Bo's face.

XXXX

Bo had not said anything in an hour. She rested her head on Lauren's stomach, as Lauren played with her hair.

Lauren wanted to ask questions, but she decided to wait until Bo was ready to talk, so she just sat quietly waiting, trying as much as she could to calm her.

Bo looked up at Lauren, stiff as a statue. She couldn't seem to find the right words to say, "I'm sorry about what happened."

Lauren wasn't sure how to respond to that, so she answered as simply as she knew how, "It's ok. Whatever it is I'm here for you."

"I…" Bo's voiced cracked, she got up from the bed and walked toward Lauren's desk, suddenly needing to put some distance between the two. "I can't believe I let that happen." She fought back more tears. "I mean, I knew what was happening, what was coming," she paused, "I put you at risk, and I'll never forgive myself for that."

Lauren sat silently watching and waiting for Bo to speak again.

After what felt like an eternity to Bo, Lauren finally decided to speak.

"Bo, you don't have to hide that side of yourself from me. It's who you are."

Bo stomach was in knots. "I could have lost real control and hurt you."

Lauren got up from the bed, moved close to Bo. She grabbed Bo's hand, and Bo recoiled and moved her hand away.

Lauren brought her hand up to Bo's face and lightly stroked her cheek.

"Bo, this must be so hard for you, learning to control such an important part of yourself," Lauren said, her voice almost a whisper. "Being fearful of who you are."

Tears started forming in Bo's eyes, "I'm so sorry I shouldn't have lost control, but it's …when I'm with you…." Bo paused her voice strained. "I'm so afraid of putting you in danger."

Lauren wiped the tears away with her thumb, "Don't worry about me. I know you would never hurt me."

Bo closed her eyes tightly and let the warmth of Lauren's touch on her face calm her.

Lauren firmly took Bo's hand, this time Bo didn't draw back, led her to the bed.

Lauren put her arms around her from behind, tenderly tracing her fingers up and down Bo's arms until she drifted off to sleep.

XXXX

Nick stood in the kitchen, taking in the sight, the mess. This was very unlike his sister to leave such untidiness.

He slowly made his way up the stairs toward her room. He knew what he'd find… her that damn succubus.

Very quietly, he opened the bedroom door, just enough to confirm his suspicions.

He saw them lying together, bodies twisted together, sleeping.

Quietly he slipped into his study.

He began rubbing his forehead trying to ward off the incoming headache.

His sister could not be reasoned with about the succubus, he saw that now. The succubus probably had her thralled by now. They were manipulative and cunning creatures.

She was taking advantage of his sister, turning her into a mindless slave. He knew that.

Lauren was not food for anyone, especially a filthy succubus. He needed speed up his plans. To save Lauren.

Something needed to be done about the succubus, and soon.

XXXX

Bo woke up, the next morning, to the smell of Lauren. That clean smell, the smell that was hard to define, that scent that was just Lauren. She felt like tiny pin needles were being pushed into her, all over her body as she inhaled deeply to take in Lauren.

It was almost addictive. Bo craved her scent like a drug.

She really didn't want to go, leave Lauren, but she knew she had to get home.

"Lauren." She whispered softly into the blonde's ear.

Lauren opened her eyes and looked slightly startled, "When did we fall asleep, I don't even remember."

Bo leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I should probably get home, walk me home?"

They walked the block to Bo's house, shoulder to shoulder, Bo wanted so badly to reach out and grab Lauren's hand. But she couldn't. Someone would probably see them. It wasn't a good idea.

So when they stopped in front of Bo's door, she couldn't kiss her, not like she wanted.

They just said goodbye to each other. Without touching, without kissing, without hugging.

XXXX

Lauren's mind was racing as she walked back to the house. She was in love with Bo, a love couldn't fight against, couldn't resist, not any longer. She needed Bo and Bo needed her.

She was so anxious about what all this could mean, what would happen. How could they make this work? If she stepped back and looked at this logically it was clear that they were headed for disaster, it would only end up with both heartbroken or worse…

She opened the door to her house still lost in thought, thoughts of Bo. She didn't notice her brother sitting in the dark in the living room.

She started up the stairs when his voice called her back.

"Lauren," his voice sounded odd to her, like an echo.

"Nick, what are you doing sitting alone in the dark?"

"Waiting for you." He got up and walked toward his sister.

When she was younger, her brother was whom she went to for everything. They shared a love of science, of learning. He could soothe and calm her by being close. He always encouraged her love of science; he pushed her to learn and explore answers on her own, not to rely on books alone. But things changed, he changed, she changed, everything changed after their father's death. Now it was just the two of them. And he was so distant, so different.

Lauren had lost her entire family, although her brother was still here; he wasn't the man she once knew. He wasn't the friend, the protector, the confidant he once was. She knew nothing about this man that stood before her.

He pulled her into a hug. It felt strange, odd, maybe only because they hadn't been this close in so long. She told herself.

"I'm so glad you're safe."

Safe? Why wouldn't I be safe, she thought. She said nothing. She sensed something was wrong. The same feeling she always got around him these days.

He was quiet. His cold, damp skin brushed against her arm. His body seemed limp, rubbery not as she remembered. She had so many memories of being held in the warm, safe arms of her brother…but that was before. A lifetime ago.

She pushed back from his grasp and looked at him. "Nick, what's wrong?"

He cleared his throat, "Nothing, Lo, I'm happy to see you. Now, off to your room, I have work to do in my study." He gave a forced smile.

Lauren knew, of course, there was so much he wasn't telling her, but that the Lewis way.

XXXX

Watching them fumble around and panic was delicious. Their fear. Nick, invisible Nick, could watch from the shadows, hidden. Hidden among the others.

He needed to remain undetectable to these creatures. He had so much pleasure watching them expose his art, his revenge. The disbelief, the chaos. He closed his eyes, savoring the fear in the air.

He dumped that monster behind a busy bar. He knew that would be the best spot. That's where so many of them spent their time. He stroked his fingers as the memories of what he'd done came back.

He wasn't afraid of being caught, it was perfect, and there would be nothing that could be traced back to him. Not that they'd suspect such a dull, harmless human, anyway.

He watched as they worked to keep the scene contained. He knew which one of those "officers" was actually one of those creatures. They all played their parts so well, lies. Nothing but deception.

He inched closer, only slightly, to listen to their prattle. They were so simple, so dumb. His only interest was in hearing how they planned to cover this up because he knew they had to.

He felt powerful, knowing that he was going to make them scrabble. He let his thoughts wander as he scanned those around him, looking for someone he recognized. He knew a few from the lab saw them every day.

But he couldn't linger. The longer he stayed, the greater his chance that one of these imprudent creatures might recognize him and put the pieces together. But observing them work was what he needed, seeing the fear in their eyes.

He drew back into the shadows and away from his hypnotizing work.

Today was an excellent, exciting day. He had what he needed to fuel him to continue his plans, his revenge.

He walked with a smile on his face.

XXXX

Bo got home from school, and she was tired, drained. So much had happened over the last week kissing Lauren again; not just kissing…what they did was way beyond just kissing.

She'd lost control and let her succubus loose. How could she have been so ravenous, so careless? She'd known for months that her succubus was stirring and would awaken any moment. She risked the one person. She never wanted to risk.

Since then, she'd been working hard control her succubus powers. To tame it. She needed to if things were ever to go further with Lauren. And she wanted that, she wanted all of Lauren.

But at this moment she wanted nothing more than to climb in bed and sleep, to end this day.

But nope, she wasn't that lucky. Her grandfather was sitting in her kitchen. Great, she thought.

"Hello, Trick." She said as she walked to the refrigerator for a drink.

His appearance was off, his eyes sunken in, hollow. She could tell something was definitely going on. There wasn't much that rattled her grandfather.

"Ysabeau, there's a lot going right now. Sit. We need to talk."

Bo grabbed her drink and sat.

"A Light Fae has been murder." He said. "Her body was dumped behind The Dal."

Bo was shocked. Their town was so peaceful, so boring. She couldn't remember ever hearing about a murder before. She sat silently letting him finish.

"Things are going to be very tense around here for awhile, at least until we figure out who did this."

"A Dark Fae," Aife said walking into the kitchen.

Bo looked at her mother. "How do you know that?" Although Bo wasn't surprised the light and dark Fae are always getting into petty disagreements.

"This Fae woman was a known trouble maker. Always going into the Morrigan's territory." Trick continued, "Parts…were taken from the body. We suspect it might have been done to send a message."

Bo was surprised they were telling her all this usually she was kept in the dark about the big things.

"We, all, need to be more cautious than ever now, so maybe you don't see your human friend for awhile," Aife interjected.

Bo rolled her eyes. She never misses a chance to go there.

"Why? You think Lauren's strolling the streets, killing random Fae?"

"We need to be cautious at this moment, for both your sakes." Trick offered.

"You can't keep me from seeing her. She has nothing to do with your Fae shit."

"Ysebeau, be reasonable," Aife said.

Bo got up to leave the kitchen, "I am. Lauren Lewis is never not going to be in my life, either deal with it or not."

After Bo had left, Aife turned to Trick. "I told you she would never agree to stop seeing that girl." Aife narrowed her eyes on Trick. "Maybe we should send the Lewis' away. Now would be a perfect time. A perfect excuse."

"Perhaps. But I need Nick to continue his work in the lab." He rubbed his forehead. "Let's not make any decision without careful consideration. Sending the girl away will only push Bo further away, and we don't need that at the moment."

XXXX

Bo climbed into her bed.

Finally, she thought as she put her arm over her eyes.

She wanted to sleep. If everything wasn't complicated enough, now a Fae had been murdered, and she knew her mother wouldn't stop until she agreed to stop seeing Lauren.

Thinking about Lauren, caused a sharp shiver down her body.

Then, her mind drifted back to that night. She licked her lips, subconsciously, as she thought about how it felt having Lauren underneath her, the sound of her heavy breathing, the taste…

She sat up suddenly trying to shake off those thoughts. She exhaled deeply, knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep now.

She knocked on Kenzi's door, needing to talk about everything that happened over the last week.

"Entrée," Kenzi called from inside. "Yea BoBo, some crazy stuff going on downstairs, huh?"

"You have no idea."

"Your family seems pretty tense over this murder. Did they know her?"

"She was Light Fae so probably." She paused. "They think a dark Fae did it."

"Why?"

Bo shrugged.

"Yikes, ok. Maybe it was your bitchy boss, Tamsin."

Bo laughed.

"Something else going on? You look stressed?"

"It's um…Lauren..."

Kenzi rolled her eyes. "Of course. It's always Lauren stuff."

"Hey," Bo said throwing a pillow at Kenzi. "Stop."

"Well, it's true. That girl." Kenzi shook head dramatically.

"Don't," Bo said more starkly than she intended. "I'm tired of hearing that from everyone."

Kenzi let out a snort. "Have you talked to her since the whole succubus reveal?"

Bo shrugged. "We've texted."

"Bo, I love you, and I know you have feelings for her, but it's pretty shitty that she keeps kissing you then running away."

"This time's a little different, Kenz. It's not everyday you're kissing your best friend, and they go all succubus on you."

"Yeah. But I think it's time Lauren tells you how she feels. You deserve to know."

"I don't want to push after what happened."

"It's not pushing. It's talking about where you two stand. You know like normal people do."

Bo threw another pillow at Kenzi, "I'm so glad I have you to talk about all this with."

"Maybe I'll start charging by the hour," Kenzi said, rubbing her fingertips together.

XXXX

Lauren awoke to find her house empty again. She glanced at the clock it was 2am. She found it very strange that her brother wasn't home yet.

She made her way downstairs to his study. It was locked. Odd. Why would he lock his study? She wondered. She stared at his door for a long moment, an uncomfortable feeling growing inside her; something was going on, but what.

Suddenly, she heard the front door open, so she hid and watched as her brother entered the house. His movements were shambling. He looked exhausted. She watched as he slowly climbed the stairs.

She stayed hidden listening as she heard the shower turn on. She tacitly made her way back into her room, her mind racing with what she saw.

XXXX

The next night Lauren sat in her bed, spending countless hours thinking about what she had seen. Her mind stuck in an endless cycle of what-ifs about her brother, something was wrong she knew it.

She was exhausted from her inner chaos and decided to go where she always went when she couldn't sleep, Bo's.

Bo had called her several times, recently, and as much as she wanted to talk to her, she had avoided her calls. She was avoiding the situation. It wasn't healthy or right she knew that. Bo didn't deserve to have her shut down, but it was all too much.

She knew once they had that conversation there was no turning back, and she wasn't ready, but she needed Bo.

As she made her way to Bo's, she'd done this countless times, she felt like she was floating, her legs weren't part of her body. But she knew being close to Bo was what she needed to divert her mind away from everything.

She tapped lightly on Bo's window, hoping she was still awake.

Bo was shocked to see Lauren at her window.

"Hey, sorry about the late hour. Can I come in?" Lauren asked when Bo opened the window.

"Of course."

Lauren gave Bo a nervous smile. She knew Bo was probably upset with her. "Can I have a hug?"

Bo smiled despite herself and pulled Lauren into a hug.

Bo's presence made Lauren feel safe, and all her stresses seemed to wash away at that moment.

They broke apart.

"So what's going on? Did something happen?" Bo asked, concern written all over her face.

Lauren didn't know how to explain about her brother, about why his appearance that night unsettled her so much. She wanted to tell Bo everything but didn't know what to say, so like she always did she decided to say nothing.

"I wanted to apologize for not taking your calls. I'm stressed about some stuff lately." Lauren said.

"About the succubus stuff?" Bo asked quietly, her face strained.

"No, not that." Lauren paused, god she didn't want to lie to Bo, but for some reason she just couldn't tell her about what was really happening. "It's just…I don't know." She looked down at her hands, ashamed about not being able to open up to Bo.

Bo nodded as she sat down on her bed. "I wanted to talk to you about what happened between us."

"Ok. Yeah, I think we should."

"I was worried that all this succubus stuff was too much for you to handle and…"

Lauren sat next to Bo and grabbed her hand, brought it up to her mouth and kissed her fingers, "No, Bo. None of that changes anything between us. It's who you are. You don't need to hide it or be embarrassed about it."

"So what is going on between us? I mean first you kiss me, and then tell me it was a mistake, and we end up doing it again. You always run away. I'm just really confused."

Lauren was shattered with guilt hearing that, although she knew was right.

"Bo, I'm scared." Lauren started, "Not because you're a succubus but because you're my best friend."

"But why scared?"

"I'm afraid that if we try for a relationship and things don't work out. I'll lose you forever."

"Maybe we shouldn't worry about the future and focus on the now," Bo replied, her face hopeful.

Lauren smirked. "Well, we are really living about 80 milliseconds in the past." She paused. "Because that's how long it takes our brains to process information." She stood in front of Bo. "If I touch you on your face and leg at exactly the same time." She placed one hand on Bo's face and leg. "You will experience them as simultaneous acts. But clearly it takes more time for the signal to travel up your nerves from your legs to your brain than from your face." She kept her hands on Bo staring into her eyes. "Our conscious experience takes time to assemble information. Thus, we are really just experiencing past feelings."

"Lauren…please…" Bo swallowed hard, she moved her hand up to Lauren's hand and squeezed. "Let's do this for real. Be together."

Lauren was silent for a few seconds.

"What about our families, about the rules?" Lauren questioned, "What would Trick or Aife do if they found out?"

Bo took a deep breath and answered honestly, "They'd send you away. Or worse."

They sat in silence not meeting each other's eyes.

Saying it out loud to Lauren made it realer somehow. She had heard the threats, but it wasn't real until this moment. Bo knew she couldn't ask Lauren to risk so much to be with her. It was selfish and reckless…

Lauren affectionately stroked Bo's jaw with her thumb then pulled her forward and kissed her.

It was full of so much longing and desire. Bo brought her hands up to Lauren's face, pulling her closer. Bo felt lightheaded, in a good way-in the best way-and she let herself go with it, enjoying every moment, every enticing caress of Lauren's tongue against hers.

After several minutes, they pulled apart. Bo held her breath, waiting for Lauren to speak.

Lauren leaned closer into Bo like she was telling her a secret, "Bo, whatever is going on between us is going to keep happening. So it seems we only have two choices, stop seeing each other completely or say fuck it and be together."

Bo pursed her lips together to suppress a laugh. She couldn't help it. Lauren rarely ever cursed. It sounded so odd.

Lauren grabbed Bo's hand. Her tone serious and confident, "I'm scared of losing our friendship, I'm scared of getting sent away, I'm scared so many things." She paused briefly staring into Bo's eyes, "But what I'm most scared of is losing this," she kissed Bo softly, "Of never getting to be with you fully because of that fear."

Without hesitation, Bo grabbed Lauren into her arms as her mouth covered hers, she whispered, "Ok. Fuck it," between kisses.

Bo was sure of only one thing, at that moment. She never wanted this feeling to end.

**A/N**

**Huzzah! They're finally together. **

**Since this marks the end of Act 1, updates may come a little slower (not too slow) as I have to work out Act 2.**

**Thanks again for coming along on this journey!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Present-Trick's POV_

_Trick sat with papers spread out on his desk, his eyes scanning over the evidence. The Morrigan would be arriving soon. He needed to get everything prepared for her, and the other dark Fae clan members._

_He hated dealing with the Morrigan, one of the worst things about this entire situation was having to see her regularly. He couldn't wait for everything to be done and over, for her to go back to her territory. _

_When she first came to him about Henry, they had decided together how to deal with that situation, but now she was being unreasonable._

_How she found out about the plan, Trick had no idea, but the evidence was damning. Henry's had plans to expose the Fae to the world. He had to be stopped. They couldn't allow that to happen. Henry was careless and greedy. They couldn't allow someone like that to stay around. He needed to be stopped, at all costs._

_Trick knew, now, that he should have taken care of Henry's children, like Evony and Aife and the others wanted him to. He had thought they were harmless, blameless for what their father had planned. But, in the end, no humans were ever really innocent._

_For thousands of years, he had watched as humans destroyed this planet. They breed nonstop, swarming the earth like locusts. They were a plague. Destroying everything in their path. _

_But this situation had opened his eyes that the Fae needed to do something new. That's where Ysabeau came in. She was young, untainted by the old ways. She could have led them into a new era, shown them a new way. The others were too stuck in the old ways. Something had to change for the Fae to survive another thousand years._

_All that was ruined now, but he still needed to save his granddaughter. She was still his legacy, and that needed to be protected._

XXXX

Bo was leaning against the kitchen island when her grandfather walked in. He looked exhausted still dressed in his clothes from the day before. Bo glanced at the clock it was six o'clock in the morning.

"I made coffee if you want some Trick." Bo kept her voice low. She had been avoiding her mother and didn't want her voice to carry and bring Aife into the room.

Trick ignored the offer and sat beside her. "Why are you up so early, Ysabeau? Couldn't sleep?" He stared at her, his expression somber.

Lauren. Bo thought. "I wanted to go for a swim before school," is what she actually said.

"Why are you still here?" Bo asked while she finished pouring some coffee for herself.

"There's been another murder. The light Fae in our community are starting to get paranoid. I've been up talking to various clans all night. War might be coming with Dark."

Bo gritted her teeth. She hated hearing about these murders. Now a war with the Dark was looming, it was too much. "Any closer to figuring out who is behind it?"

"We have some ideas, but we're not moving forward until we know for certain."

Although, she tried to avoid her mother as much as possible these days, she did manage to learn that there had been two more Fae bodies discovered since the first.

Her grandfather was spending a lot of time at their house lately, as well. Things seemed to change with him, though; he was treating Bo as an adult telling her the truth about what was happening.

XXXX

Over the next week, everyone in town was talking about the murdered woman. The Fae were trying to keep it under wraps, but the number of bodies was making it difficult.

Three young women murdered, all with conflicts with Dark Fae, body parts removed and then their bodies dumped in various locations throughout the small town. People could see that these weren't random acts, that there was a pattern. Trick was beyond furious that the news had reached the humans. It was difficult to cover up with the number of bodies climbing.

Bo felt tense over these murders, and she had never seen her grandfather get so shaken by anything.

And then there was Lauren. Her girlfriend. The pressure and stress of having a secret girlfriend was starting to take its toll on her. It was the happiest and most anxious she'd ever been in her life.

Turns out that having a secret girlfriend was one of the most difficult things, ever. Bo had to be aware of herself around Lauren, always. She had to stop herself, nonstop, from reaching out taking her hand, touching her at all times when they were in public. It was torture.

They were friends like they always were in public, but when they were alone everything changed. They couldn't keep their hands off each other. But Bo was working on gaining control, so they only kissed, passionately and a lot, but it didn't go further. Bo had to be sure she was in full control before anything else could happen.

If Bo was honest, it was starting to drive her crazy, the blonde beauty was all she thought and dreamed about. She wanted her every second and all of her, not just part.

They shared one class together, and Bo couldn't focus, she would just stare at Lauren the whole time, almost in a trance. Feeling that unmistakable tugging in her stomach, her body burning all over.

Recently, Lauren had developed an infuriating habit of biting her lip when she was concentrating on the lesson, and occasionally bringing her fingers to her mouth and playing with her bottom lip. Of course, this made Bo unable to keep her attention away from Lauren's mouth, teeth, tongue…yes, waiting was starting to become unbearable for the succubus. Bo would have to dig her nails into her palm to distract herself.

After another painfully unbearable class, Bo and Lauren walked down the hallway together, Bo wanted to reach out and hold Lauren's hand but she knew she couldn't.

"I thought we could go to a movie this weekend. Maybe if we go sepa-"

But before Lauren could even finish her sentence, Bo pulled her into the janitor's closet they had been walking by.

Bo quickly slammed the door and gathered Lauren up into her arms, almost lifting Lauren off the ground as she did. She covered Lauren's mouth possessively with hers.

The kiss was ravenous and passionate, and they lost themselves in it immediately, wanting more, demanding and needing more. Bo pushed Lauren against the door. She pressed herself hard against her, trying to make as much contact as possible. Lauren strained to get closer tugging the back of Bo's shirt toward her, pulling Bo deeper into her.

Lauren's hands moved eagerly to Bo's jawline, where her fingers grasped tightly to draw her closer.

Bo pulled back, slightly; Lauren looked back at her, her lips paired, her breath escaping in sharp gasps.

That violent frustration began churning within, overwhelming Bo.

Bo shuddered as Lauren's fingers slipped down her face, and her thumb traced slowly over her bottom lip.

Bo's fragile resolve disappeared; she pulled Lauren back into to her, she almost growled from deep in her throat when their tongues met again.

And then, like every time before, Bo stopped, her mind cleared, she abruptly drew back from Lauren.

She straightened out her shirt as she put some much-needed distance between them. Bo wondered how long they'd be able to keep up this up without going too far.

Neither said a word. They didn't have to, both understood completely. They were playing with fire. Pushing things too far before Bo was ready.

"So about that movie?" Lauren was trying to redirect the potent tension between them, but her voice trembled, slightly, at the end. Bo knew that Lauren was as worked up as she was.

Bo pulled her arms into herself to calm her shaking body, trying again to quell the thoughts of going over to Lauren pulling her shirt off, unbuttoning her jeans and pressing her back against the door.

She couldn't, they couldn't, not yet. It needed to safe. Bo needed to be safe.

Bo needed to be sure. One hundred percent sure, that she wouldn't lose control. There was no turning back for Bo. She had some of Lauren. Now she needed everything.

But they couldn't rush.

Bo licked her lips and decided help Lauren ease the tension until she calmed down, "Anything you want, babe." Bo smiled and kissed Lauren's nose lightly.

XXXX

Bo walked into the Dal through the back door. It was early on Saturday morning, and she was working first shift.

Tamsin, her boss at the Dal, confronted her as soon as she entered. "It's about time." She hissed.

Bo rolled her eyes. "Maybe be happy I'm here at all. I was supposed to be off today."

Tamsin gave her a stony expression and said, "Fine, but you're on the floor today." She threw an apron at Bo.

Bo opened her mouth to argue, but Tamsin hastily darted off before Bo could refuse.

Bitch. Bo said quietly under her breath.

Within minutes of opening, the Dal quickly filled up. Being on the floor, meant she had to serve people, which she hated. They always thought they could put their hands on her, and she almost punched at least four different people.

In the middle of her shift, Dyson, walked over to the bar. He stared at Bo, momentarily dazed. He seemed unsure about whether or not to talk to her. "Hey Bo, I haven't seen you around in a while," Dyson said after he had decided to talk to her.

"Been busy, you know."

"Yeah," he rubbed the back of his neck, "I never really got the chance to apologize for what happened after prom."

"Don't worry about it."

He smiled back winningly, "Ok, um, yeah that's great." He moved closer to her. "I thought you were mad at me or something. Maybe we could go out tomorrow night?"

Bo patted his hand, his face brightened, "Dyson, I think we should just be friends, ok?"

Bo caught a flash of the sad expression on Dyson's face. He shifted his weight nervously.

"Hey, Dyson we were always better as friends, anyways."

"Bo, that's enough flirting with the eye candy," Tamsin shouted across the bar, "Back to work."

"I should really get back to work. See you on Monday."

He nodded and walked away.

"Thanks a lot, Tammy. I was handling it, and I wasn't flirting." Bo glanced down at the counter, cleaning up some water.

"No problem, Bo. I just wanted you to remember you're here to work not flirt with boys."

Bo rolled her eyes again. She seemed to be in a perpetual state of eye rolling around Tamsin.

After her shift, Bo decided to walk home. She had taken to walking home as another way to clear her mind.

Bo shoved the earbuds into her ears and turned on her music. She tried to lose herself in the music as she walked. She wanted to forget about the irritating night. She didn't want to think at the moment; too many things were stressing her out.

After she walked a few blocks, she suddenly sensed something strange, just sensed it. It was just a feeling like someone was watching her. She turned her music off so she could hear. There were definitely footsteps behind her.

Her chest tightened slightly, thinking of those murdered Fae women, as she glanced quickly over her shoulder. She didn't see anything.

Something or someone was lurking behind her.

But quickly adrenaline kicked in, and her mind cleared and she stopped. She would not be chased like an animal.

"Hey, creep. I know you're back there!" She shouted into the alley. "Come out of the shadows and show your face, don't be a coward! Come on."

Bo squinted into the darkness but nothing. There was no doubt in her mind that someone was back there, following her, she felt it. "Hello? Do you need something?" She shouted into the shadows.

She stood her ground. She would not be the first to move. She wouldn't run, not her.

The dark figure started advancing, slowly. They studied each other from a distance. Bo couldn't see it's face, but she was sure it was a man with something pulled over his face and head.

Without thinking, she yelled at the figure, as loud as she could manage, "Can I help you? Seriously, why are you following me?" She started walking toward the figure as she yelled. "You really shouldn't be following women at night. You might scare them."

As she got closer to the figure, it disappeared into the shadows.

XXXX

Bo awoke in her bed. She was stunned and confused to find Lauren hovering over her. She was a little disoriented from sleep.

"Are you ok?" the blonde asked as she kissed Bo softly on the forehead.

Bo tried to sit up, but Lauren eased her back down.

"What are you doing here?" Bo finally asked, giving up on the idea of Lauren letting her get up.

"My girlfriend texts me that some guy was following her down a dark alley, and you don't think I would come right over?"

Bo tucked a piece of hair behind Lauren's ear. It was sweet that Lauren was worried about her. "Nothing happened. I'm fine." Bo leaned up to kiss her. Lauren put a finger over Bo's lips.

Lauren's tone was serious, "Bo, what about all those young Fae being killed? It's a dangerous time." Lauren closed her eyes. "I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

Bo captured her hand and touched her fingertips to her lips, kissing each finger individually. "I'm okay. I promise." She felt guilty for causing Lauren so much discomfort.

Lauren's chin dipped down, her tone solemn. "I'm going to lay here with you for a while if that's ok?"

Bo nodded and pulled Lauren close.

XXXX

"Geez, Bo, I can't believe you were chasing after that stalker," Kenzi said after Bo finished telling her the story what happened the night before.

Bo shrugged.

"What did your family say?"

"Nothing really. But Trick gave me this to carry." Bo showed Kenzi a small knife.

Kenzi shook her head, "Do you think it was the guy. You know the one killing all those girls."

"Possibly. I wish I had seen his face though."

"Well damn." Kenzi whispered. "So Lauren and her brother are coming over for a meeting with Trick tomorrow?" Kenzi asked changing the subject to something lighter.

Bo had been waiting for the right time to tell Kenzi about her and Lauren. She wasn't sure how to start that conversation, and she didn't want to put Kenzi in danger for knowing their secret. But it was Kenzi. She knew everything about her. She had to tell her.

"I'm not sure what it's about." Bo paused briefly, "Kenzi, I need to talk to you about Lauren and I..."

"Did you two crazy kids get married or something?"

Bo sat up straight in her chair. "We're sort of…kind of secretly girlfriends…"

"So the ice queen has stopped running from her feelings?"

"Kenzi…"

"What?" Kenzi did her best to look indignant, her eyes widening pretending to be outraged, "Bo, I'm kidding. I'm happy that you finally got what you wanted." Kenzi shrugged, "I knew it was just a matter of time. No one can resist you."

XXXX

Lauren was reaching for a book above her head. Bo danced her fingertips over her exposed stomach.

"Bo, stop, I'm trying to find this volume of a book I need."

Bo glided her fingertips down to the hem of Lauren's jeans, moving her fingers back and forth. "We graduate in a week, not sure why you're still studying."

Lauren slapped Bo's hand away, playfully. "The quest for knowledge doesn't stop, just because school is over."

Bo chuckled, resting her hand on Lauren's hip.

"I'm in the mood for ice-cream," Lauren suddenly said, interrupting Bo's teasing.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you want to get some ice cream?"

"Oh, yeah sure. I guess."

Within a few minutes, they sat in the park, hidden in the trees, eating their ice cream. They sat in silence.

Finally, Lauren said, "You're pretty quiet."

"Yeah, sorry…I have a lot on my mind." Bo played with her ice cream.

"It's ok. Anything you want to talk about?"

They looked at each other for a moment, and Bo felt warmth rushing through her body, not the blood boiling, take her right there warmth, but just a comfortable warmth. Like being wrapped in a blanket, a Lauren blanket.

"Vanilla? Lauren, really?" Bo said, changing the subject, pointing at Lauren's bowl.

"Vanilla is classic for a reason, Bo."

Bo looked doubtful. "It's so plain, bland."

Lauren slid closer Bo, "Close your eyes."

"What?"

Lauren smiled, "Trust me. Close your eyes."

Bo closed her eyes, and Lauren offered her a bite, letting Bo smell the vanilla scent first. Bo inhaled deeply the vanilla scent filling up her senses before taking the bite.

A piece of ice cream fell off onto Bo's lip. Lauren reached out, automatically, to stop it, sliding it back to Bo's mouth with her finger. At the same time, Bo slipped out her tongue, licking it off Lauren's fingers.

Bo eyes flew open as a blast of sensations coursed through her. She looked deeply into Lauren's eyes.

Lauren bit her lip, "Here," she said hastily, reaching for a napkin. Bo tried to ignore the desire to return her fingers to Lauren's mouth.

"I definitely see the appeal of vanilla now." Bo said staying where she was, leaning close to Lauren, licking her lips.

They sat there, tension burning between them, neither of them acting on it. They couldn't. They sat together content simply looking at each other.

"I think the creep that was following me is connected to the Fae murders," Bo blurted out, desperate to crack the sexual tension building between them.

"Holy shit, Bo, really?"

Bo shrugged, "Just a feeling, I have." She decided to leave out the details about the phone calls and creepy notes. She didn't want to worry Lauren more than was necessary.

Lauren rested her head on Bo's shoulder and grabbed her hand, "Promise me, you'll be careful, ok?"

Bo ran her fingers through Lauren's hair. "I promise."

XXXX

Lauren arrived at the dinner meeting without her brother. He had to work late at the lab, she informed everyone. She was dressed in a white dress and Bo held her breath upon seeing her.

"Why would you show up here looking so beautiful?" Bo whispered in Lauren's ear while they were momentarily alone in the kitchen. "How can I keep my hands off you when you're looking like that?"

Lauren arched her eyebrow and smiled. "Sorry." She whispered.

Trick entered the kitchen looking tired. "Bo will you excuse Lauren and I? I need to speak with her in private."

Bo frowned but nodded when Lauren gave her a look.

Bo sat at the kitchen table with Aife, not speaking. Bo was uneasy about Trick talking with Lauren, alone. What could he be talking to her about? Did he know about them?

Bruce entered the room and began chatting with her mother. Bo ignored their conversation, her eyes glued to the kitchen door waiting for Lauren to walk through.

Trick and Lauren entered the room as the first course was being served. Bo couldn't help it, she grinned, just for a second.

Lauren took her seat next to Bo and Bo squeezed her hand underneath the table.

Aife fixed Bo with a narrow-eyed look.

"So, Lauren, dear what did you think of the news?" Her question was for Lauren, but her eyes never left Bo.

"Oh…um it was very unexpected…"

"Are you not pleased?"

Bo had an anxious feeling growing inside her.

"What news?" Bo interrupted, looking nervously between Trick and Lauren.

"The elders have agreed to let Ms. Lewis attend college, next year."

"Yeah?" She looked apologetically at Lauren, "But at what cost?"

"Ysabeau!"

"Trick, what is the catch?" Bo stared at her grandfather, avoiding Lauren's eyes.

"Bo-" Lauren started.

"Ms. Lewis will wear a special mark, to track her. Something one of our clan members designed." Trick answered disinterestedly, pouring himself a drink.

"What! To keep track of her? You mean brand her, like cattle?"

Lauren shifted her weight nervously. Bo knew she was uncomfortable, but she needed answers.

"This isn't really your concern, now is it. It's a very ingenious device really; it will make it so much easier to keep track of the humans we need to." Aife said, her tone harsh.

Bo crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. Her mind was spinning. They planned on putting something on Lauren, onto to her body to forever keep track of her. Bo knew right then that she would never let that happen. They were never going to mark Lauren's body. To brand her, she wasn't cattle.

They had been careless, her family knew about their relationship. But how? They knew about her and Lauren, and this was their plan to keep them apart. Now they planned on doing something to Lauren, to brand her.

That was never going to happen. Bo wouldn't let it.

The remainder of the dinner was tense, as no one said another word.

XXXX

Nick stood there, hidden among in the darkness, watching Bo's house, waiting for her to emerge. He was dressed in black to help remain invisible. He was simply there to watch, not act.

But Lauren surprised him by coming outside with Bo. He stood rooted in place, unable to move…or even to think clearly.

He was afraid Lauren might see him there, so he moved behind a large tree. He watched as they stood talking…close, too close. That succubus was always standing so close to his sister. It was sickening. They were almost hugging, now. Seeing them together like that incensed him beyond explanation…beyond coherent thought.

He followed them with his eyes as they began heading toward his house. Now he would need to withdrawal further in the darkness. He could not have Lauren see him there.

Before they were out of sight, he watched as Bo's hand was so close to his sister's, she was almost holding it. He paused for a moment, frozen-trapped by his frenzy.

He hated this succubus for moving in on his sister-for trying to take her away from him. And she had succeeded. Lauren barely said two words to him anymore. It was her fault-no it was their fault-all the Fae.

He thought about walking right up to them and choking the succubus with his bare hands. The idea was so appealing. But he had to wait.

Things were moving along nicely, with the war on the horizon. It was brilliant really. He was a genius. All he had to do was light the spark, lay the groundwork, and they'd end up killing each other. Yes, he didn't have to do much, just enough to nudge them into a war.

Yes, let them kill themselves.


	10. Chapter 10

_XXXX_

_Present-Bo_

_It was still early, or it was late, no matter. Bo waited. She waited by the door, mentality counting the seconds, the minutes, the hours. Waiting. _

_She knew it had to be soon, and she had to be quick._

_She inhaled deeply, calming herself. If she failed now, she didn't know if there'd be another chance._

_Waiting._

_She closed her eyes, picturing Lauren, using her image as an anchor. To calm her, make her feel safe._

_Her skin throbbed, adrenaline coursing through her pores._

_Waiting._

_Her ears perked up when she heard the unmistakable noises outside her cell. Footsteps. Then the sound of metal on metal, it was time._

_Within a split second of the hand peeking, through the window, she quickly got a firm grasp on the hand, the food tumbling to the floor._

_She sent the strongest pulse that she could, her entire body glowing, through herself into the hand of the other._

_After tick she said, in a low husky voice. "Yeah there, you wanna help me out?"_

XXXXX

Lauren stepped out of the shower and looked in the mirror for a long moment focusing on her shoulder. It was bare now, but she knew, within a few days, she'd be marked, forever.

She rubbed over the exposed shoulder, lost in thought.

After she finished putting on clean clothes, she went to her brother's study. Locked. Empty.

She really needed to learn how to pick locks, she thought.

She walked around the empty house, alone like she always was lately.

She sat in a chair, pulled her arms close around her body, and sobbed.

XXXX

It was midnight, and Bo was swimming. She'd been in the pool for hours, but she didn't want to stop. She'd lost count of the number laps she'd done. She pushed on, faster.

Finally, she made her way back to the stairs and was surprised to discover Lauren sitting on the edge with her feet dangling in the water.

"What's wrong?"

Bo got a closer look and saw that she'd been crying.

"What's wrong?" She repeated, quickly moving closer.

Lauren shrugged, "I went to your room. You weren't there, so I decided to check out here."

Bo noticed she didn't answer her question but decided to let it go for now.

"You want to join me?" She lightheartedly splashed a little water at Lauren.

Lauren looked down at her clothes, "Not really dressed for swimming."

Bo wiggled her eyebrows, "So take them off."

Lauren kicked her feet splashing water at Bo this time.

Bo laughed. "Ok. Then just take your shirt and jeans off."

Lauren stopped to think then stood up pulling her shirt and jeans off and dove into the water.

Bo swam after her, quickly. She went under the water, finally catching her. Their bodies were touching. Bo wrapped her arms around Lauren's waist. At the same time, Lauren wrapped her legs around Bo. They bobbed in the water, kissing.

Bo eased back, looking at Lauren's wet face and hair. Lauren flicked her tongue out making quick contact with Bo's lower lip. Bo's hands tightened on Lauren's hips, and she slowly moved them through water, finally stopping at the side of the pool.

Lauren's legs tightened around Bo's body, as she was pushed hard into the concrete of the pool. Her head fell back, her body arched against Bo. Bo rocked her body into Lauren, letting the water add to her momentum. Bo moved her mouth up to Lauren's ear softly kissing it then made her way to her neck. Lauren tilted her head more. Bo kissed and licked the water off Lauren's neck growing fiercer by the second.

Bo's hand moved to Lauren's hips, playing with the string of her underwear. She began to pull them down…

Then her mind cleared. She knew she had to stop. She dropped down into the water, letting Lauren go and swam under the water.

Lauren braced against the pool, to steady herself. Breathing heavily, wiping the water from her face.

After that close call, Lauren decided it was best for her to go home, and Bo agreed.

XXXXX

Bo twisted in her seat so she could see what Trick was pointing to. It was a diagram, showing Bo's lineage.

Bo felt like she had heard this lecture a million times, honestly, she didn't know why her grandfather repeated his lessons. She understood, being in the blood kings bloodline made her important but it seemed excessive to have to learn about thousands of years of dead Fae.

A dim headache throbbed at her temples, and she knew what it was…it had been there all day, haunting her. It was just enough discomfort to remind her of all the many stresses in her life. And that's why she was sitting quietly now, listening to Trick's lecture, without complaining. But she really needed to try something other than swimming. It wasn't working anymore.

Trick gave Bo a thoughtful look, noticing her lack of interest in the story he was telling. He blew on his tea, stream drifting lazily from the teacup. "Here." He spoke in a firm voice, handing her a folder.

Bo tentatively reached out her hand to take it from him.

"This is all the information we have on the murders."

Bo flashed him with a skeptical frown. "Why are you giving me these?"

Trick shot a humorless glance her way. "You're part of this." He lips curved into a wan smile-Bo realized he was really worried. "If you're the future of my bloodline, I have to start trusting you with important matters at some point."

Bo was silent holding the file.

"I just want to make sure you are safe, and knowledge is the best way to ensure that."

"There's not much here." Bo didn't see the point in pretending they had more information than they did. The file was pretty thin.

Trick eyebrows lifted, and he studied his granddaughter as he set his teacup down on the desk. "Maybe you can see something we missed."

They stared at each other for a long, strained moment, Bo remembering the night she was followed. She deserved this information, to be included in the investigation. But she couldn't help wondering if Trick was really worried about her safety or if including her in this was a way to distract her from Lauren and their relationship and Lauren's upcoming branding.

Whenever Bo brought that up with anyone, she was shot down. It wasn't going to happen; she wasn't sure why everyone was acting like it was. Lauren wouldn't let them do that to her body-she wouldn't.

"I'll look it over," Bo finally promised, smiling a little too forced, feeling her headache worsening. She battled the urge to press her fingers against her temples and rest her head on the desk.

XXXXX

One week after graduation, Lauren's branding was scheduled, and Bo was furious. She and Lauren were taking a little distance from each other, just a little, while she worked on control.

Today, she was at the gym boxing. It was actually pretty great to do something so physical. She would imagine that the punching bag was all the different things pissing her off. Her body was covered in sweat, wearing a sport's bra, and short shorts. She closed her eyes as she punched the bag harder, harder.

"Are you almost ready?" Lauren asked, having just entered the gym.

Bo was happy to see her, but admittedly Lauren was one of those stresses she was trying to work through. And Lauren looked so beautiful standing there it made Bo crazy, why Lauren always had to dress in those tight shirts, Bo had no idea. Normally, she wouldn't mind but lately it was making it hard to resist her.

"Oh, yeah. I was just finishing up." She leaned forward lightly kissing Lauren. They were alone in the gym, so she chanced it.

Lauren pursed her lips together, tasting Bo's sweat that had coated her lips. "Well please continue I'll just watch." She bit her bottom lip and leaned back against boxing ring.

Bo smirked and nodded.

XXXX

They sat, alone, in Lauren's house on the floor. Bo was leaning back against the couch while Lauren rested, in between Bo's legs, her body against her.

"You're not going through with it? Right?" Bo couldn't resist bringing this up again, although, they argued about it a few times, she wasn't willing to let it go.

Lauren stiffened and was quiet. She didn't want to get into it again.

"Lauren?" Bo had to push. The branding was fast approaching.

"And what would you have me do?" Lauren stayed where she was. She did not want to meet Bo's eyes.

"Refuse. Don't do it." Bo kept her tone as quiet and calm as she could, although, on the inside she was raging.

"Then what?" Lauren's tone was not as calm as Bo's.

"What do you mean?" Bo started rubbing Lauren's leg to reassure her.

"What will I do around here? Work at the diner?" She paused and fought back tears. "All my life I've dreamed about going to college becoming a doctor. I'd do just about anything to make that happen."

"Lauren…"

"This is my dream, Bo." Lauren turned stared at Bo with a look of pure passion. "I wish you could understand that. I have…I need to become a doctor. It's all I've ever wanted. I would disappear into nothingness if I had to give that up."

That's when Bo's will broke. She didn't want Lauren branded, but she had to accept that it was Lauren's choice. "Ok." Bo whispered, "I'm sorry."

Lauren frowned, and for a moment Bo wondered, as she often did, what she was thinking. "Bo, I love you. But I have my own dreams, my own desires. I can't just be your girlfriend and nothing else."

Bo glanced down, ashamed, then rose back up after she realized what Lauren had said. Bo kissed her.

"What?" Lauren asked, confused.

"You just said you love me." A smile spread slowly across Bo's face.

"Oh…um well." Lauren sat up straight. "I do. I love you, Bo." She said firm.

Bo pushed forward covering Lauren's mouth again. "I love you, too." She breathed out between kisses.

XXXX

Lauren stood wringing her hand together, in the middle of the large room. Her eyes were scanning the over those staring back at her. She knew some in passing, but most she didn't.

Her whole was body shaking. She hated that, showing the fear but she couldn't get her body under control.

A tall Fae approached tall-very tall, thin-too thin, pale-like a ghost. Her mind flashed with every horror movie she'd ever seen and thought this was definitely fitting.

She balled her fists at her sides, closed her eyes and waited.

Everyone turned when someone entered the room, noisily.

"Ysabeau! I told you. You can't be here!" Aife shouted.

She walked aggressively toward her mother, "Well, you'll have to physically remove me then. Go luck with that." She moved to Lauren.

"Bo?" Lauren asked, tears gleaming in her eyes. "I have to…"

"I know." Bo took her hands, keeping their eyes locked. "I'm just here to help. To take the pain away."

Lauren frowned and looked at their interlaced hands when she saw a glowing light passing from Bo's body into her hands.

Lauren swallowed hard as she felt a hot sensation vibrate through her body starting in her hand and running throughout every inch of her. She felt arousal building in her, a pulling sensation, tugging her to Bo without her awareness without much thought she leaned in toward Bo.

Within a heartbeat…

The smell of burning flesh filled the room. Lauren's head shot back, a violent scream escaping her lips.

Bo focused on Trick and Aife, eyes blazing blue.

* * *

**AN**

**Hello again,**

**Thanks again for reading and sticking with this story. I'm happy people are enjoying it.**

**Questions-**

**Bo's powers/feeding, in this story, I see as a slow build up. For example, she's not season 5 powerful yet. As she gets older, she'll get more powerful and need to feed more. At this point in the story she doesn't have to feed, yet. That's what I'm going with, in case it wasn't clear. **


	11. Chapter 11

_Present_

_Dyson and Kenzi_

_Dyson waited while Kenzi paced back and forth in the small apartment. She, nervously, drank her fourth cup of coffee._

"_We have to break them out."_

"_Ok. Do you have a plan?" Dyson continued to watch her, getting dizzy from watching her frantic pace._

"_I say I take this," she picked up a baseball bat, "and tell those guards to let them go or else." She pointed to him, "And you go all wolf boy on them."_

"_That's your plan?"_

_She slumped into the chair next to him. "Well, what can we do?"_

_He placed his hand on her knee, reassuring her. "We'll think of something, I promise."_

"_We can't sit around here, let's go." _

_Kenzi walked quickly from the apartment, followed by Dyson._

XXXX

Nick sat in the diner watching, keeping his head low. Baseball cap pulled over his face. He couldn't risk drawing attention to himself, he needed to be invisible, just another patron. There would be time later-she'd know him-when it was too late, of course but not before.

He took a sip of his black, stale coffee, daring a quick peek at the pretty brunette Fae woman behind the counter.

For days, he sat there, watching…her. Adrenaline rushed through his entire body as he thought about what he'd do to her-soon, not yet but soon.

Why a hundred-year-old Fae worked in a diner, was beyond him. But he'd come to learn that most Fae wasted their many years, doing nothing of note. Living. Feeding. Pointless, wasteful existences, he thought bitterly.

God, it enraged him. What he could do with all those years, what he could accomplish. But it was wasted on inane Fae like..her.

She was next. That was for sure. He hated this beast. She resembled her-the succubus, a little, which would make it so much better.

He jammed his fork into his leg, to distract himself, to calm his body. Planning was so important with these projects, with these encounters. Make no mistake, the Fae were dangerous, and he was only human.

It had been so long since his last one it felt like he could barely hang on. But he needed to be careful. Stage two, of his brilliant plan, was beginning. It was exciting. And that's why he found himself here, several towns over, watching this Dark Fae.

They'd never be smart enough to catch him. He was the smart one. The genius, of course. He'd been carrying out his fun for months, and they didn't suspect him at all. Pointless, idiots, all of them.

His plans were coming along nicely. They'd taken the bait so well. It was glorious. So easy. Like sheep.

And this one was perfect.

Suddenly, he felt claustrophobic within the space of the small diner, being so close to this creature. He needed to escape, to get away for a while. He was getting anxious thinking about his plan, how he longed to continue into the next phase. He stared at his lap, trying to control his emotions, to calm down. He watched the blood slowly spread on his jeans. He liked blood. Fae blood was like human blood.

He couldn't afford to act impulsively. It would ruin everything. Patience, patience, Nick he replayed in his mind.

He took one more glance at his new project then left the diner. A smile slowly spread over his face. He didn't feel the pain in his leg at all, not at all.

XXXXX

The night after the branding, Bo was in a rage like nothing she'd felt before. Lauren's scream haunted her dreams, her waking mind.

How could they do that to Lauren? Lauren?

She should be with her now. Guilt plagued her. Rage consumed her.

She had to get away from her family. That was clear now. But it would take planning. She needed money. She'd work at the Dal as much as she could, to save, and then she'd be gone. Away from all of them.

Her eyes fell onto the baseball bat in the corner of her room. That would do nicely, she thought.

She picked it up and proceeded to destroy her entire bedroom.

XXXX

Lauren's shoulder throbbed. It hurt, which was funny to her as if it was supposed to, to remind her it was there, always.

She belonged to the Fae, now. That was clear, no point denying it. It was the truth, a painful truth, but a truth nonetheless.

She thought about her father more than normal these days, wishing he was there, to guide her, to comfort her.

Henry wasn't perfect, but he'd been a good father to her. She missed him.

That's why she sat on her bed looking through a box of his things. Memories flooding her as her fingers traced over his belongings.

She was flipping through a book of his when a flash drive fell into her lap.

She got her laptop and was confused by what she saw. It appeared to be some kind of DNA sequence. She frowned, studying the contents more. What could this possibly be, why was it hidden in a book?

Many questions swirled in her mind.

XXXXX

Over the weekend, Bo spent most of her time working at the Dal. She wasn't avoiding her girlfriend. She just hadn't seen her lately. She needed to make a lot of money and quickly. She'd even taken to serving drinks, without complaining, and using her most charismatic succubus self to get more tips.

Bo was tired, after working double shifts, all weekend. She was cleaning with Tamsin. She was too exhausted to even argue with the tall blonde. She just kept quiet most of the night.

"You look tired, Bo. What's wrong?" Tamsin asked Bo, which was surprising because Tamsin never cared about other people.

"I'm going as fast as I can." Bo answered, angrily.

Tamsin crossed her arms and leaned against the bar. "Was that tall blond your boyfriend?"

Bo was lost in her thoughts, and it took her a minute to register what Tamsin was asking her. She looked at her, confused. "No. He's a friend."

"Hm, that's odd because he was giving you come fuck me eyes."

Bo ignored her and started putting bottles of alcohol away.

She didn't even notice that Tamsin was standing almost on top of her.

"What?" Bo rolled her eyes.

Tamsin moved even closer, clearly this girl knew nothing about respecting people's personal space.

"Are you feeding, regularly Bo?" Tamsin asked her, in a raspy voice. "Might be why you're tired."

Bo stepped away from her, "Really not sure how that's any of your business."

Tamsin matched her step, her body was almost pressed against Bo.

"What-"

Before Bo could finish, Tamsin pulled her into a kiss. When she drew back, Tamsin said. "You can feed off me if you want."

Bo nudged her away. "Stop. I have a…" She stopped herself. Tamsin eyed her. "I'm not interested."

"It tasted like you were interested." Tamsin replied, wetting her lips.

Bo tossed her apron onto the bar. "I'm going home. You can clean up on your own."

Within a minute, Bo stepped outside. She was pissed, on top of everything else, now she had to worry about her boss molesting her at work. One more thing and she might explode, seriously, she couldn't take much more.

XXXX

Sometimes, Bo felt like many different people, living these separate lives, being something different to everyone in her life.

Right now, she was playing the guilty girlfriend, who came over to tell her girlfriend about a kiss. But she found herself making out with her, instead.

Lauren straddled her lap, kissing her neck. Bo had a firm grip on her waist, as her head laid back savoring the sensations Lauren was giving her.

She liked this version of herself, very much, minus the unfortunate kiss and guilt.

She slipped her hand under Lauren's shirt, feeling her soft toned back. When her fingers brushed against the mark on Lauren's shoulder, they both pulled away suddenly.

They looked at each other, Lauren's expression sad, Bo's sorry. Lauren moved off Bo and sat in a chair away from her.

"I'm sorry…" Bo began. Lauren looked at her feet, evading Bo's eyes. "I mean…I wasn't thinking."

"You didn't anything wrong, Bo. It's something I'm going to have to get used to."

Bo moved closer to her girlfriend and settled in front of her, dropping to her knees. She rested her head in Lauren's lap. They silently stayed there for several minutes, Lauren running her fingers through Bo's hair. Bo's eyes closed.

Bo's head was still down in Lauren's lap, "Lauren, I have to tell you something." She reluctantly started.

"What is it?" Lauren asked, softly messaging Bo's back.

"You know my bitchy boss Tamsin?" Her head was still down.

"Yeah, the really pretty one?"

Bo finally looked up, "She kind of kissed me."

"What?" Lauren's body went rigid, her eyes moving around the room, not knowing where to look, but not wanting to look at Bo. "You kissed someone else?"

"No, she kissed me." Bo adjusted her position into Lauren's line of sight. "I told her to leave me alone. I'm sorry. I didn't want that to happen." She responded firmly.

"Maybe you should leave." Lauren got up to stand away from Bo.

"Why?" Bo felt tears forming in her eyes. She didn't want to hurt Lauren. Ever. "I didn't do anything wrong. I told you the truth."

"I know." She pulled shirt down, smoothly out the wrinkles. "I'm not mad, I just want to be alone for awhile."

"Babe, please don't be upset with me." Bo advanced approaching Lauren, slowly and held her hand when she arrived.

"I'm not." Lauren pulled her hand away.

Bo considered her, momentarily, and then walked away.

When Bo reached the door to leave, she turned back. "Call me later?" She asked fighting back tears.

Lauren nodded, and Bo left.

XXXX

Bo needed to get to the gym and punch something hard, and a lot.

When she reached her front door, she discovered a tiny note taped to it. Her full name scrawled across the surface. An apprehensive chill ran through her body as she pulled the note off the door.

Great. She thought. More from the sicko, of course, that would happen today.

Bo McCorrigan. What a talented 'woman', you are Bo. So talented, I'd wager you could corrupt even the purest of hearts. Casting your spell, your witchcraft. But alas, that talent of yours, that beauty is specious when you are born with certain gifts. Handed them. Not earned. You earned nothing. Hide under your talents, go ahead. Your talents-your beauty, unfortunately, will not be enough, not this time. Fortunately, after these upcoming events, many things will change-many wrongs will be rectified. Soon you will see. Cheers and good luck.

Bo stared at the note, she hurried into the house and balled up the paper.

XXXX

Bo let Lauren have some time, but after three days, she'd had enough. Now she was watching her study in the library.

Bo approached Lauren with a cautious smile. When Lauren finally looked up, Bo felt those butterflies in her stomach that she always felt when she met Lauren's eyes.

Lauren smiled back. Cheerfulness rushed through Bo. Lauren wasn't mad.

"Hey, babe." She rested her hands on the table, leaning forward. "Are you almost done here?"

Turning away from Bo, Lauren grabbed her things and headed to the door, Bo following closely behind.

They sat silently in the car. Lauren kept her eyes on the window, watching the scenery as it zoomed by.

"What do you want to do?"

"Take me home?"

XXXX

They were lying on Lauren's bed watching a movie. But Bo couldn't concentrate on the movie.

She rubbed her hands over Lauren's leg. "Lauren, I am sorry about the kiss. I didn't want that to happen."

"I know. It wasn't your fault." She kissed Bo. "You can't help that you're so irresistible." She kissed Bo again.

Bo pulled Lauren close and cupped her face for a moment. She held her mouth hovering close to Lauren's mouth. "I never want to hurt you."

"I know." Lauren kept her voice low, her eyes glossy.

Bo erased all distance and kissed her, her stomach fluttering violently, it almost hurt. She inched back slightly, just to look at Lauren. Then, her tongue darted out and lightly ran over Lauren's lips, the barest of caresses. Lauren's lips parted, and she leaned forward to take more.

Bo kissed her; at first it was a quick peck. Then the kiss deepened, and Bo moaned deep within her chest. She pulled back again; there was a flash of indecision in Lauren's eyes, but she arched her body closer to Bo's body.

Bo wanted to say something to lighten the tension building between them, knowing this was starting to go too far. But Lauren stared back at her with such yearning, any hope of saying anything was lost, her couldn't form words at the moment. They stared at each other both uncertain, both hesitant but also fearless.

Bo ignored the mental alarms bells screaming inside her head as she decided to push into Lauren, capturing her lips again. She wanted to give in to this part of herself that wanted more, that begged her to not stop. That needed and wanted Lauren, every bit of her. She was tired of fighting against it.

And when Lauren returned her kiss with earnest, Bo realized that she wasn't the only one ignoring the warning bells. They were both surrendering to their desire, to their passion, to their need.

Bo's heart fluttered madly, as their lips, mouths and tongues continued to touch.

Her resolve, whatever resolve she had left, all but disappeared as she slowly eased Lauren unto the bed.

Lauren reached out, wrapping her arms around her neck, pulling her closer.

Bo growled deep in her throat as she slipped her fingers beneath Lauren's shirt and brushed over her bare skin.

She closed her eyes tightly as their mouths met again, caressing each other's tongues. Every touch from Lauren, burned her, made her tremble. It felt so good.

"Lauren…" Bo whispered in a husky voice, "You know…you know I want you so badly, but I'm afraid…I don't want to lose control." She couldn't believe she got the words out, as she was so light headed, she didn't think she could speak.

Lauren stopped and cupped Bo's face, "Go slow. Stop if you need to." Lauren leaned up and tenderly kissed her, "We have to trust each other," she whispered.

Bo pushed against Lauren and calm settled over her, and then she kissed her, gently, softly. "I love you." She whispered, her voice trembled, slightly. She was shaking all over.

Bo studied Lauren, feeling vulnerable for some reason.

Lauren sat up, looking at her seriously, "I love you too, so much Bo." Lauren's voice fractured on the last word; even though she was trying to stay in control, to sound confident.

Without hesitation, Bo eased Lauren back down on the bed. They both surrendered to the ambush of longing and emotions and kissed passionately. Bo melted into Lauren, unable to stop her heart from thumping loudly, scared and eager.

At that moment, Bo suddenly understood the power Lauren had over her. It was surprising and exhilarating. The knowledge filled Bo, rushing through her like an aphrodisiac.

Bo never wanted this feeling to end. She was only dimly conscious of her movements as she pulled her shirt over her head, her hands trembling, along with the rest of her body. She'd been waiting for this moment for so long, she wanted Lauren, she wanted this. Now. There was no turning back, not now. She couldn't stop, didn't want to stop.

Every inch of Lauren shuddered with heat and desire, her breathing came heavy and fast as she studied Bo's body.

Bo slowly slid Lauren's shirt up, her fingertips stroking her well-defined stomach muscles…Bo thought about how beautiful Lauren was, how sexy.

Lauren was right for her; they were right for each other. They always had been.

Lauren emitted a soft, quiet moan as Bo continued to caress her skin, messaging wherever she could reach.

Goosebumps prickled the back of Bo's neck, she was nervous and terrified and thrilled all at the same time. Touching Lauren made Bo realize how amazing it was that they had waited so long to get here.

Bo jerked Lauren into a harsh kiss, her hands moved under Lauren to grab the backs of her thighs. Lauren's legs wrapped around Bo's hips, passion seized them.

Feeling Lauren underneath her was exquisite, consuming waves of sensations, moved deep within her and spread throughout her body, rubbing every nerve, with every touch from Lauren.

Then pure instinct seemed to take control of Bo…she only gave one more fleeting thought to her fear, her doubt before the enthralling, tender caresses of Lauren's tongue made her lose all coherent thought.

XXXX

She was sleeping, well not sleeping she was dead. But Nick watched her as if she was sleeping.

He liked to stay with his specimens for a while. It was becoming hard to part with them.

But the idea of staying with this creature also sickened him. Being around any of them made his head, stomach sick.

His work in the lab was becoming increasingly hard, in and out, all day long those creatures walked into his lab, ordering him around.

He stared at the creature, his mouth dry, and lightness in his chest as he brought the knife down into its flesh, his mind focused on the image of the succubus.

* * *

**AN**

**Howdy,**

**Thanks for reading and commenting on this story. I'm hoping to continue updating quickly and my goal is to finish it before Dark Matter premieres (I fear I may get distracted if the show is good.) But if I don't I'll make every effort to get it done in a timely manner.**

**Thanks again!**

**PS. I also made a twitter account ****if_soever if anyone wants to ask me questions about my two fics, I can answer some questions there.**


	12. Chapter 12

_XXXX_

_The Morrigan let herself into Trick's office followed closely by several henchmen._

_She took a seat. She exaggeratedly crossed her legs with a smirk on her face._

"_Trick, I'd love to say it's a pleasure to see you but we both know that would be a lie. So, I'll get to the chase."_

"_Would you like something to drink, Evony?" He asked ignoring her rude behavior._

"_No. I would like to talk about what we're going to do about your granddaughter and her human lover."_

"_Perhaps your gentleman friends would like something?"_

_She put her hand up, dismissively. "How kind. But ignore them, they're nothing but wallpaper, irrelevant to our conversation."_

_They stared each other down._

"_Very well." He leaned forward. "What are you playing at here? You know Ysabeau had nothing to do with those murders." He looked at her, his eyes dangerously dark. "There is no credible evidence tying her to any of those murders."_

_She laughed amusingly, "Oh, Trick we both know that matters not when people are out for blood. They'll gladly accept any scapegoat as long as someone pays."_

_He pulled back, still giving her a pointed stare._

"_But-" She started, bringing her fingers up moving them together. "I'm not interested in your granddaughter. All I want is the human."_

_He got up and walked to the window._

_She glared at his back. "Give me the human and all charges against your granddaughter will disappear." She snapped her fingers. "Just like that."_

XXXX

Bo lay peacefully with her girlfriend. She knew that everything and nothing would change, now that they had sex. Bo was in awe by what they'd done, amazed that they'd shared this wonderful and beautiful moment. They seemed to sync together, that it was so easy, so effortless.

Bo was so afraid of losing control, but once they started all that fear washed away. It was nothing like what she expected it to be-it was more.

They cuddled together under the blankets, both exhausted and spent as warmth pooled between them.

Bo rested her chin on the top of Lauren's head, stroking her hair. She breathed deeply, inhaling Lauren's invigorating scent; she closed her eyes, relaxing as she sank further into her. They fell asleep wrapped in each other's warmth and arms.

Bo rolled onto her back and stared at the cracks in the ceiling above her. Bright daylight strained through the white curtains.

She was in Lauren's bed, and even though she was gone, Bo could still smell her in the blankets and pillows around her. Bo stretched out across the bed, and reluctantly threw off the blankets. Bo still felt Lauren all over her skin, clinching her body. She closed her eyes relishing in the warmth rushing through her by thinking about Lauren and what they'd done.

A cool chill moved across her naked body as she searched for her disregarded clothes.

Lauren was in the kitchen, cooking, when Bo came down the stairs. It smelled delicious and Lauren, herself, looked delicious only wearing a tiny tight white t-shirt and small underwear.

Bo tried to push down the desire to immediately repeat last night's activities, right there, she really didn't want to pounce on Lauren and yet…

"Hey," Lauren said, glancing up from the stove. Steam hitting her face, giving her face a glossy coat that Bo thought looked really sexy.

Bo smiled lazily at her girlfriend, "Thanks for letting me sleep in."

"I figured you were pretty exhausted after last night."

Bo gave Lauren an adorable smile as she walked up behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist. "What about you?" she asked as she kissed Lauren's shoulder and neck.

Lauren grinned, and returned Bo's adorable smile. "Yeah, well someone has to make sure we're fed." Lauren leaned back into Bo's body. "And I had to make sure Nick wasn't home before you got up."

Bo cringed as she glanced around the house, how had they been so reckless-they could have been caught. "Oh, shit! Lauren, I better get going." She pulled away from her.

"Don't worry. He never came home last night, I texted him. He's already at the lab, all day."

Bo stepped back further from Lauren, her face serious, "We were careless, last night." Bo bit the inside of her cheek. She had gotten so swept up in the emotions and the desires, she didn't think about anything else. And the morning after it was clear just how careless they had been.

From the look on Lauren's face, that was the last thing she'd expected her to say. "You think last night was a mistake?"

Bo stepped back, leaning against the kitchen table. "Of course not. How could I think that was a mistake-it was perfect but we have to be careful."

Lauren scowled at Bo. "I know my brother's schedule, we were in no danger of getting caught."

Bo rubbed her temple and covered her eyes. This wasn't how she wanted the morning after their first time together to go.

She decided to change the subject, "Do you need any help?"

"No, I wanted to do this for you…to thank you." The tenderness of her words made Bo's heart twist.

Bo smiled a satisfied smile. "Yeah." She moved closer to Lauren. "For what?"

"It's just…you know…last night was perfect, you were perfect. It was everything I'd dreamed it to be."

Bo pulled Lauren into a hug and held her tight. She ran her fingertips over her back, getting lost in the feel of her back beneath her thin t-shirt. "I love you, Lauren Lewis. Now and forever." She kissed her eyes, gently. "Now finish breakfast so that we can repeat last night."

Lauren tilted back and looked at Bo with her eyes half closed, she reached and turned off the stove. "Why wait?"

She grabbed Bo's hand and pulled her upstairs.

As Bo followed Lauren up the stairs, a pressure was building in her stomach, her mouth filled with wetness. She swallowed hard several times and let her girlfriend lead her to the bedroom.

XXXX

Lauren finally got up from the bed to get dress. Bo leaned on her elbow and watched as she pulled on her shirt. She wanted to stay in bed longer, all day; she missed the feel of Lauren next to her, her warmth, and her scent. The way Lauren looked, only in a shirt, her hair tousled made Bo's stomach flip.

Bo could do this forever, she thought, making love to Lauren all night and morning, eating breakfast together. She could think of nothing that would make her happier.

Lauren noticed Bo staring at her, "What?" she asked, looking down at herself self-consciously.

"Nothing. You look beautiful."

Lauren leaned onto the bed and gently kissed her. "You're not so bad yourself."

"I'm just happy. So very happy." Bo whispered unto Lauren's lips.

XXXX

That same morning, Bo got a text from Trick that another body was found. This time it was a Dark Fae. The murders were happening more often now. Trick was grim, and Bo was stressed. There was almost nothing to go on. Now that they were bodies on both sides, a war between the Light and Dark was inching closer.

As summer was upon them, Bo was excited at the thought of all the activities she wanted to do with her girlfriend. Her thoughts focused on Lauren in a bikini, Lauren wet, Lauren…but Bo couldn't avoid investigating the murders and working as much as possible at the Dal. Sometimes she wished for a simpler life, where she could just happily enjoy her girlfriend.

She sat across from Lauren as they ate breakfast. She pushed down those thoughts and grinned widely, eyes sparkling.

"What?" Lauren asked.

"Nothing. You just look absolutely beautiful. Like a goddess."

Lauren snorted, "Bo, you're so cheesy, sometimes." She lightheartedly threw a piece of toast at Bo.

Bo picked up the thrown piece and ate it, "No. I'm honest." She said then she winked at her.

Lauren smiled back, cheesy or not Bo was always adorable. "Ok."

They continued to eat their breakfast. "Bo, you haven't been followed or anything since that one night, right?"

Bo felt guilty about not telling Lauren about the notes, but she really didn't want to worry her. Lauren had enough to deal with without worrying about her stalker.

Bo shook her head.

"That's good to hear." She paused. "How's the investigation going?"

"I…I mean the Light Fae have nothing to go on. It's pretty frustrating." She rubbed her face slowly. "Now, a Dark Fae has been killed, so things are escalating quickly." She looked at Lauren with a serious expression. "There's always been an uneasy peace between the Light and Dark and some are just looking for any excuse to get into another war."

Lauren was quiet, for a long minute. "You should go see Nick."

This surprised Bo, "Why?" She asked, not really wanting to deal with Lauren's brother.

"He's a jerk, sometimes but very smart. He might be able to see something others have missed. Maybe he could help."

Bo didn't want to go see Nick, he gave her the creeps, after lurking outside her house that night but Lauren might be right, she had nothing to lose.

"I'll think about it."

XXXX

Only one day later, Bo was walking through the Light Fae compound toward Nick's lab. She couldn't help but notice the anxiety she had by being there. She couldn't help it, her palms sweated, her stomach churned.

Apparently, Nick had been working on the Fae case, with no results, but Bo decided to seek his help regardless.

She hated that Nick and the compound made her so uneasy. She wasn't sure exactly why all this bothered her so much, it just did. Also, she didn't know Nick, she never did. He was a mystery. He never said two words at their dinners. He would just sit there almost invisible, or maybe Bo was always too distracted by Lauren to even notice him much.

She paused briefly at his office door before gaining the confidence to knock. She finally did.

As she entered his office, her uncomfortable feelings grew. His office was cold, clean, and impersonal. Bo stiffened.

"Umm…Hey, Nick. I wanted to know if I could ask you a few questions about those Fae murders?"

He looked at her cold, hard for a long time then gave her his fake smile. "Sure go ahead. I have maybe 7 or 9 minutes free." As he said this, he continued his work, almost as if he was ignoring her.

It kind of pissed her off, a little, a lot really.

"Ok." She said as civil as she could, despite her annoyance. "I know you worked on this case for awhile, did you have any leads."

"No." He continued his disinterested responses while continuing his work. She could have punched him. He was so frustrating. "But I did get the feeling that it was Fae related, like a territory dispute or something." He added absentmindedly.

"Interesting." Although it wasn't really new information, that's what everyone's theory was at the moment. "Well…" She wanted to go, so she tried to end the conversation quickly.

But he stopped her when he said. "So you've been seeing a lot of my sister lately, huh?"

She froze. "Oh, I mean I guess. We're great friends." Trying to sound friendly and casual.

"Oh, of course." He paused, for a long moment tense moment. "Friends."

They studied each other, neither saying anything.

"You know the thing about Lauren is she's very naïve. Very trusting. She's smart but not people smart." He narrowed his eyes as he stared her down.

Bo stared back not wanting to give anything away, to give him the reaction his was obviously searching for.

He continued, "She doesn't know what's best for her-but I do, I know what's best."

Her temper flared, "I think-"

He cut her off, "I know my sister better than anyone else, you see. And she needs protection from herself, sometimes."

Bo knew what game they were playing here. Games. Everyone was always playing games.

"Lauren, I suspect can choose her own friends."

"Perhaps."

"Look-" Her tone sharp.

"Oh, I'm sorry your nine minutes are up, I must insist you let me return to work." He turned his back on her. "These samples won't categorize themselves, you know."

She opened her mouth to tell him what he could do with those samples but changed her mind and left the lab, quickly.

XXXX

Kenzi, Dyson, and Bo were at the Dal playing pool. Bo was unfocused after her weird encounter with Lauren's brother.

"What's wrong, Bo?" Kenzi asked holding her pool stick preparing her shot.

Bo shrugged. "Stressed out."

"About what?" Dyson asked, his chin resting on the side of the pool table.

Bo didn't want to talk about this but thought maybe she'd feel better about it if she did. "Trick gave me some files on the Fae murders."

They both looked at her, slightly stunned. "Really?" They asked together.

"Why so shocked?" She tone slightly annoyed that they'd be so shocked she was doing this. "Anyway, I went to Lauren's brother for help, and I don't know, he was acting very odd. It gave me a bad feeling."

"Oh, that guy's creepy." Dyson responded now holding his pool stick behind his head. "I've heard so many stories about people having strange experiences with him at the lab, especially woman."

Bo looked at him concerned, starting to feel nauseous.

"Here." He pulled out his phone, "Call this lady, she can tell you all about it."

Bo copied the number, her mind racing.

XXXX

Lauren sighed deeply and paced around her room. She took another look at her laptop, still unsure about what she was looking at.

She quickly made a list of books to get from the library.

After she continued to stare at the screen, she finally decided she'd get nowhere today and put the flash drive away.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket. "Miss you." A text from Bo, she smiled at her phone and sent out a quick, "Ditto."

She lightly traced over her shoulder with her fingers. It was a habit she'd recently picked up. When she became aware of what she was doing. She pulled her hand down, swiftly.

Bo: "Meet me somewhere," another text from Bo.

Lauren: "Where?"

Bo; "I don't know. I need to see you."

Lauren: "How about the spot where we first met? In the woods."

Bo: "Perfect."

XXXX

Bo rested on her elbow, on a blanket on the ground, while Lauren lay in front of her.

Bo was dancing her fingers on Lauren's thigh.

Bo kissed her neck sweetly.

They were both enjoying being close. They didn't even need to talk.

Lauren brought her fingers up to Bo's, playing with them leisurely.

After a while of just laying there, Bo started teasing Lauren, tickling her all over. Lauren giggled, struggling to get away and ended up on her back, with Bo covering her body.

Bo's heart was thundering hard in her chest, no matter what Lauren always made her body react that way.

Bo leaned down and kissed her. She barely lifted her mouth from hers, their warm breath mixing. "I'm so happy being here with you."

Lauren smiled, bit her lip and arched her eyebrow.

Bo let out a groan at that look, moving her lips to Lauren's neck.

Lauren brought her fingers up to Bo's hair, pulling tight. The hard tug sent tremors through Bo's body.

Bo leaned up and ran her teeth playfully over Lauren's lips. They suddenly pressed their mouths together, tongues caressing gently against each other.

"Mmm." Lauren breathed when they finally broke apart. Her eyes closed tightly. "Bo." She swallowed hard. "This ground is really hard."

Bo got up quickly, "Sorry." She pulled Lauren onto her lap, Lauren straddling her. She pushed into another kiss, slipping her hand underneath Lauren's shirt, lightly stroking her back.

Lauren had a tight grip on her shoulders. Their mouths met again slowly and deeply massaging each other tongues.

Bo angled forward, pushing harder into Lauren and started removing her shirt, but had to stop when she felt her phone vibrating.

Bo pulled back quickly, "Shit." She reached down to get her phone and read the message. She looked at Lauren with a mixed of regret and concern. "It's from Trick. The Morrigan's in town, he needs to see me, ASAP."

Lauren glanced down to Bo's phone, also with a worried look. "What does that mean?"

Bo sat up straight while Lauren left her lap. "I think it means this war is really heating up."

XXXX

The Morrigan never came into their territory, so the fact that she was there, meant that things were bad.

"I'll be meeting with her tomorrow." Trick told Aife and Bo, who sat across from him.

"She just can't come into our territory uninvited," Aife hissed out.

"These aren't exactly normal circumstances, though." Trick looked grave. "Everything is getting chaotic with both sides blaming each other."

"Sounds like war is what someone wants," Bo offered. "Seems calculated and deliberate."

"As it may be, but we have no evidence of that. And the Morrigan is not going to accept anything less than the person getting caught in the act or confessing."

"So, what are we to do?" Aife asked.

"Diplomacy appears to be our only option. Let's hope she doesn't war, either."

Aife huffed, "Good luck with that, that woman's wanted war for years."

XXXX

After the long, frustrating meeting Bo sat in her room. Her gaze fell over her destroyed bedroom. She kicked the broken pieces of her things out of her way. Finally, she slipped into her bed wrapping her blankets tightly around her body.

She ran her hands over her eyes. She couldn't get this gnawing feeling out of her mind, that Lauren's brother was linked to all this.

His behavior was so odd.

She felt sick as she thought about Lauren and that he was her only family left. She feared what this news would do to her, if it turned out to be true.

She needed to be sure before she said anything to Lauren. She needed to get answers, somehow. If she was going to break Lauren's heart, she had to sure beyond any doubt.

She hoped, silently to herself, that she was wrong that this feeling was nothing. For Lauren's sake, she hoped that Nick was stressed or something, that he had nothing to do with any of this.

She closed her eyes, tightly, her mind drifting back to Lauren's branding, her scream and tears starting running down her face.

XXXX

Nick was almost dancing as he entered the house. Everything was so perfect. The Morrigan was in town, right on schedule.

Soon he could just sit back and watch as they devoured each other, and he could finally put all his attention on that succubus.

How dare she come to his lab? With her filthy body, which no doubt had been all over his sister. His sweet, innocence sister was under her spell, nothing but a thrall now, a mindless slave following the succubus' every move.

Friends. Yes, succubus keep up that lie. For what good it will do you.

He pushed back his thoughts about Bo, and focused on the war, his glorious war. The time for the succubus will come but now was the time to celebrate.

He ascended the stairs, whistling merrily.


	13. Chapter 13

_Present_

_Bo_

"_So," She rubbed her hand against the guard's arm, "Are you going to help a girl out?"_

_He gaped at her with lust and devotion, almost in a trance, "Anything you want, my princess." He inched closer to her trying to kiss her._

_She put her finger up to his lips, "There'll be time for that later. First, I need you to let me into the other cell," She stroked his arm, sending more pulses into him. "Can you do that?"_

_He fumbled for his keys, "Yes, of course."_

"_Good." He gawked at her with desire and did not move. "Now." She said in a firm voice._

_He winced and headed to the other cell, briskly._

_She trembled, with eagerness, waiting for him to open the cell door giving her access to Lauren. It had only been a few days since she'd seen Lauren, but it felt like months. She needed to know Lauren was ok, see it with her own eyes, get her out of there._

_The door slowly opened, metal cracking so loudly that Bo almost jumped out of her skin._

_She stepped into the dark cell and moved toward Lauren, who was sleeping?_

"_Lauren," she whispered, "Lauren, we need to go."_

_No answer._

_The hair on the back of her neck stood on end. Goosebumps covered her body, at the lack of an answer._

_Sleeping? She thought._

_The guard moved into Bo's personal space, she pushed him off her into the wall, a lot harder than she meant to._

"_Babe, we need to go." She whispered, slowly inching toward the bed._

_No answer._

_She reached the bed, hovering over Lauren. She fell to her knees to get a closer look._

"_Lauren?"_

_No answer._

_Frowning, she brought her face closer to Lauren, she was as white as a ghost-but she did look like she was sleeping. Then her eyes landed on Lauren's bandage. It was stained with blood, green and black ooze. _

_A violent electric shock rippled through her, she fell back, vomited to her side. _

_Her head was swimming, she couldn't think…_

"_Lauren!" She cried out, her eyes flaming blue._

XXXX

Lauren had left for college 2 months earlier, and Bo still missed her every second. She was happy that Lauren was living her dream, but the blonde's absence left a gaping hole in her life. Lauren was given a small apartment to stay in because the commute to campus was too long. Oh Aife, was only too happy to see Lauren living an hour away. Her glee was nauseating to Bo.

Bo was working, as much as possible, to save money to go and join Lauren, but that would take some time. The Fae patrons were cheap they never tipped much.

So now she hunched in a chair, in Trick's office, ignoring him as he talked. She checked her phone, for a message from Lauren, and was disappointed to see there wasn't one.

"Bo," He tapped his finger on the desk to get her attention. "With this war heating up, it's more important than ever that you join the Light, for protection. With the Morrigan in town and you not being protected, it puts you in added danger. Evony would do anything to get at the Light, even go after you."

Bo glared at him with as much venom as she possibly could. She laughed. "You think after what you did to Lauren that I would join the Light?" She pushed herself out of the chair. It tumbled noisily to the floor. "You're crazy, Trick. It's never going to happen. I don't want anything to do with your bullshit system."

"That was Ms. Lewis' choice."

Bo kicked a chair across the room. It crashed against the wall, breaking into several pieces.

Trick flinched and stared at her.

"Bullshit, it was. You used what she wanted most in the world against her, to get her to agree. It's not a choice when it's a manipulation."

"Calm down." He demanded. "The world is more complicated than you would like to believe." He paused. "And yes it was her choice."

Bo scowled at him, her eyes briefly flashing blue, and stormed out of his office before she did something she'd regret.

XXXX

Bo sat in her room looking at the case file. Trying to concentrate. She got her phone out. She dialed the woman's number that Dyson gave her months ago. So far, the woman had been avoiding her calls. Bo felt like she was at a stand still, with nothing to go on.

With Lauren being gone, she was distracted most of the time. She couldn't help it. She missed Lauren. Her girlfriend had become her safe place. It was hard going through all this without her near.

They talked everyday. They texted. They Skyped. Lauren came home, about every other weekend. But it wasn't enough. Bo craved Lauren like an obsession, and the less they saw each other, the more that need grew.

Bo went to Kenzi's room. They sat watching TV and Bo checked her phone, repeatedly.

"What's wrong, mama?" Kenzi asked, patting Bo's knee.

"I haven't seen Lauren in two weeks. It's kind of driving me crazy."

"Have some phone sex with your lady love and you'll be fine."

"Believe me, we do. But it's not enough." Bo sighed, closed her eyes and shook her head, "I need to feel my girlfriend. Her warm, soft skin-"

Kenzi made a face. "Ew. Please don't over-share about your sex life."

Bo took a deep breath and buried her head in a pillow, she screamed into it, in frustration.

All of a sudden, Bo reached for her cell and sent Lauren a text.

Bo: What are you wearing?

Several minutes later…

Lauren: T-shirt and jeans.

Bo: Hot. Send me a pic.

Lauren: Can't I'm in a lecture.

Bo: Sigh.

Lauren: When I'm done, I'll send you something special. I promise.

Bo: I'll be waiting.

Bo stood up. She needed to get out of the house, to distract herself, from everything.

She grabbed Kenzi's arm, "We're going out." She said, pulling Kenzi along.

XXXX

Bo and Kenzi arrived at the Dal. It was busy. Bo was happy about that. Easier to blend in, she hoped that no regulars would recognize her and hound her for drinks.

Kenzi loved to drink. She was good at it. Bo never could understand how the small girl could drink so much and still be standing.

Kenzi brought over several shots and lined them on the table. "Man, your boss, is kind of obnoxious," Kenzi said, subtly nodding toward Tamsin, who stood at the bar glaring at the pair. "Like, wow can she pull off death glares or what?"

"Yeah, she's a nightmare." Bo played with her shot glass. "She did kiss me once."

"What?" Kenzi said then took a shot. "Why would she do that?"

Bo shrugged and checked her cell for a pic from Lauren- nothing was there.

Several shots later…

"She's not just beautiful, Kenz. She's smart and funny. Thoughtful."

Kenzi rolled her eyes. Bo had started going on and on about Lauren, almost, as soon as they sat down.

"But, I mean, she is beautiful and sexy…and the things she can do with her…"

Kenzi put her finger up to Bo's lips, "Stop right there." She shook her head, "Kenzi does not need to hear about Bo and Lauren's bedroom gymnastics, ok?"

Bo buried her face in her hands, "Sorry, guess I got carried away. It's just…"

"Dube, you miss her. I know. I feel for you. But-"

"Enough is enough. I get it."

"I was actually going to say, that we should go visit her."

Bo stayed quiet a few seconds before finally saying, "Aife would know, she'd never allow it."

"BoBo, if you and I can't come up with a good excuse for a road trip then-"

"What about work? I've been working double shifts on the weekends and working on that Fae murder case."

"Yeah, your bitchy boss may be a problem." Kenzi continued, "Just succubust her."

"What!"

"You know put the succu-whammy on her."

Bo rolled her eyes and stared at Tamsin, who was helping customers at the bar, "No, she might like that, I think I'll be mature and ask for the time off."

Kenzi downed a shot of vodka. " kay whatever you want."

XXXX

Bo walked up to Tamsin, "Hey, busy night, huh?" She pushed as much friendliness into her tone as she could.

Tamsin gave her one of her death glares, "What do you want, succubus? I'm kind of busy."

Bo took a deep breath. "I need this weekend off."

"Why?"

"To spend some time with my best friend, Kenzi." Bo gestured over to Kenzi, who held up her drink when Tamsin looked at her.

Tamsin gave Kenzi a half-hearted wave, "You mean to go see your girlfriend," her gaze narrowing on Bo.

"I don't have a girlfriend…"

Tamsin annoyed Bo horribly, but she did have to admire her abrasive manner, she didn't care what anyone thought about her. Most Fae Bo knew did nothing but talk in circles never saying what they meant, but Tamsin said whatever she wanted to.

Tamsin stared at Bo, as if reading her mind, "Yeah, ok. You have no human girlfriend, ok." Tamsin announced, in her typical uncaring of anyone else's feelings way. "That's the story you're sticking with."

Bo was starting to get pissed, why would Tamsin know so much about her business or even care? Had Tamsin been asking around about her? That pissed her off. She already had one stalker to deal with she didn't need two.

"Can I have to time off or not?" She leaned on the bar, "I mean I can ask Trick if it's a problem."

Bo never normally threw out the "I'm the granddaughter of the owner" card, but this was Lauren, so….

Tamsin rolled her eyes, "Ok, your royal highness have your weekend off, to NOT go see your girlfriend, but I'll need you to work double shifts throughout next week."

"Fine," Bo muttered under her breath.

"Fine," Tamsin repeat, in a falsely sweet voice.

XXXX

Bo was surprised she'd gotten the time off, so easily, but conceiving Aife was going to be much more difficult.

Aife would definitely be suspicious about Bo's true intentions. She thought about going without saying anything. She was an adult Fae, now, but she knew that would cause more problems and prevent any future trips.

She walked into the kitchen, where Aife was directing the staff on the proper way to wash her expensive dishware.

Bo rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. "I need to talk to you."

"About what?" Aife said sharply as she gestured the staff away.

"Kenzi wants to visit some old friends this weekend. I said I would go with her," Bo said as she ran her hand through her hair.

Aife waited, giving Bo time to wonder about her response, sensing how uncomfortable she was.

Bo's mind pondered on how much of a fight they were about to have.

"Of course, dear." She grinned, venomously, before turning back to the glassware, acting disinterested in the conversation.

Bo opened her mouth to protest but decided against it. It occurred to Bo then that Aife had something planned. It was weird, but she was too excited to see Lauren to pay much attention to anything else.

"Ok." Bo nodded.

"Ok."

Bo walked quickly, almost running, away from her mother.

XXXX

Bo and Kenzi stepped out of the yellow Camaro.

"Ok, my love see you at the end of the weekend. Try not to wear Lauren out too much."

Chuckling, Bo said her goodbyes to Kenzi and continued to Lauren's apartment, halting after just a few steps.

Nervous sensations swirled within her, Bo could hardly believe that her stomach still did somersaults whenever she thought about seeing Lauren.

Bo didn't tell Lauren she was coming. She wanted to surprise her.

Bo excitedly knocked on Lauren's door. After about 3 knocks, someone answered, not Lauren.

"Hello," a young, pretty blonde answered, wearing only T-shirt and pink underwear.

Bo stared at her shocked, her mouth opened. Clearly, she was at the wrong apartment.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked, grinning.

"Oh…um I think I have the wrong apartment number…"

"Who are you looking for?"

"Lauren Lewis."

The blonde looked at Bo pointedly and smiled, "Lauren's my roommate." She opened the door. "Come in and wait for her, she's out for a run."

Bo silently followed the blonde inside, awkward tension building between them. Bo didn't look at her, as she walked into the room, her eyes fell immediately to Lauren's room the door was slightly opened. It was so Lauren. Organized, clean, perfectly made bed, books alphabetized, pictures hanging by her bed. She couldn't help but smile.

"I'm Crystal." The blonde offered after Bo stayed silent. She knew Lauren had a roommate, but she was expecting someone different. First, dressed, that would have been nice.

"Bo," Bo answered, her head down checking her phone, not wanting to talk to this half-naked lady, her girlfriend's roommate.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Lauren walked in, her skin gleaming with sweat.

Her eyes bounced between Bo and Crystal, her eyes wide. "Bo." She breathlessly pushed out, "What a surprise. What are you…"

Without thinking, acting on pure need, Bo got up and walked toward Lauren, looking her straight in the eye, her jaw clenched.

Lauren swallowed hard and bit her lip, "Um…Crystal do you think…"

Crystal slipped on a pair of pants, "Yeah, Yeah, I'm gone."

She quickly walked out of the apartment.

Bo didn't take her eyes off Lauren, and when she heard the door close; she grabbed Lauren into her arms, lifting her off the ground and walking them into Lauren's bedroom.

"I missed you so much," she murmured, she softly moved her lips from Lauren's ear to her neck. She could smell the perspiration from her workout, and flames sizzled down her body.

Lauren arched her head obligingly as Bo continued to place soft kisses along her neck. "Do you want me to take a shower first?" Lauren asked as she unbuttoned the top two buttons of Bo's shirt, revealing a black bra. Her fingertips lightly traced the silhouette of one of Bo's breast.

Bo pulled back, slightly, studying Lauren's gorgeous features, for a moment. Hunger mixed with lust tugged violently with her. She shook her head.

Lauren arched her eyebrow, giving Bo a satisfied smirk. Then, she moved her hand up to Bo's other breast, playing with the nipple through the thin material.

Bo closed her eyes, tightly, trying to claim her growing desire. She breathed in more of Lauren's scent, how someone could smell, so delectable sweaty Bo didn't know, but Lauren did.

Bo drew Lauren into her, and Lauren responded by pushing Bo onto the bed. Bo moved her hands to Lauren's shirt and pulled it off in one quick motion.

They kissed eagerly, and Bo quickly switched their positions, so she was balanced over Lauren. She pulled Lauren's sports bra off to expose her breasts and lowered her mouth to one of the nipples. She hesitated. Hanging over it, her lips barely touching the skin.

"Bo…" Lauren exhaled unevenly, her chest moving quickly up and down with anticipation.

Bo looked up into Lauren's eyes, her face flushed with desire. "Bo, is something wrong?"

Bo felt a faint wave of calm sweep through her, "No, babe. Everything's perfect. I love you."

Lauren smiled and ran her fingers through Bo's hair, "I love you, too."

Bo smiled back captivatingly and leaned in to kiss Lauren, running her tongue tauntingly over Lauren's lips, and then suddenly pressing her lips hard onto Lauren's. Lauren returned the kiss with equal appetite, pulling her closer.

One of Bo's hands moved to Lauren's face, the other toyed with her pants. Her fingers ran along its edge and then she slipped them down. She then pushed her fingers upward inside Lauren, at first just probing, teasingly, and then sliding up the full length.

Lauren breathed deeply as she enjoyed those long, smooth caresses.

Bo watched Lauren with awe, and she let herself sink into the pleasure of the contact, the feel of Lauren's tongue in her mouth, her hands boldly exploring her body.

Lauren arched her body so that she could take Bo's fingers deeper. There was no sound in the room, but their heavy breathing and bodies moving against each other.

Bo's movements become harder and fiercer as their bodies slapped together, Bo seemed to thrive on every loud moan and heavy breath that crossed Lauren's lips. It fueled her. Lauren's body hot and sweaty from where Bo clutched her. They kissed wherever they could reach, their movements and touches getting increasingly intense.

Bo watched Lauren as her orgasm vibrated through her, the shudders of pleasure growing fainter as her breathing slowly returned to normal.

Bo gave Lauren pleased smirk after she was done, Bo loved watching Lauren let go, lose herself in passion. Bo, if she was honest, was proud of herself when it happened. She loved being a release for Lauren.

And yet, it wasn't the end because almost instantly Lauren switched their positions. Bo had only a moment before Lauren slipped off her pants and was in her, rough and hard. Bo almost let out a surprised cry as Lauren added more fingers. She dug her nails into Lauren's back as tightly as she could, burying her face into Lauren's neck.

XXXX

After several hours of having their way with each other, the lovers laid together, bodies entangled, with a slight sheen of sweat painted on their bodies.

This is what Bo needed. Not just the sex, no, but Lauren. Two weeks, 14 days was too long, Bo's body and heart were aching for her, there was no other way to describe it, Lauren was Bo's drug, and she craved her nonstop.

"Do you ever think about, what it would be like if we could be like this together, always? No hiding, no Fae-human stuff…to be able to be two people in love." Bo asked after they rested in silence for a while.

Lauren was quiet, playing with Bo's fingers.

Bo watched Lauren's face, waiting for a response.

"Most of the good things, in this world, come with some risk of something equally as bad," Lauren answered thoughtfully. "And anything easily obtained, probably, isn't worth having in the first place."

Bo kissed Lauren's cheek, "Yeah," she said softly, almost a whisper. Her finger was lightly tracing over Lauren's ring that she'd given her before she left, "but I would give anything to be able to love my girlfriend freely in the open."

"Maybe someday we will."

"Yeah…Maybe." Bo said with a mix being resigned and hopeful.

After an hour, of lying together in a cocoon of warm and exhaustion, Lauren broke free.

"I wasn't kidding when I said I was busy this weekend. I have a lot of studying to do." She smiled at Bo, apologetic.

"Oh, babe, I know. Don't let me stop you, as long as you study naked in bed, we'll both get what we want."

"Ha Ha. What are you going to do while I study?"

Bo leaned up on her elbow, "I brought some work."

"Like what?" Lauren asked, distractedly, as she started getting dressed.

"Um…I brought my work on those Fae murders, the case files."

"Oh, okay."

XXXX

Headache. Bo had a headache, studying the case files was giving her a headache. She'd looked over them hundreds of times, but still got nowhere. She suspected Lauren's brother still but had no evidence. And that woman still wouldn't return her calls. She decided then to show up at woman's house when she got home.

She looked over at Lauren as she was lying on the bed on her stomach studying. Although she didn't agree to study naked, as Bo wanted, she was dressed in a small t-shirt and only underwear. Bo looked at her long legs up and down. Suppressing the desire to walk over there and start kissing them.

She wanted to respect Lauren needing to study, but she looked so gorgeous it was beyond difficult.

She needed a distraction.

"So, is your roommate coming back?"

Lauren looked over her shoulder at Bo, grinning, "Why?"

"Not reason." She glanced around the room, trying to not sound jealous, "Does she always walk around with no clothes on?"

Lauren laughed. "Now that you mention it, yes. She does tend to do that quite often."

Bo snorted.

"What?"

"Nothing," Bo muttered.

"Oh my god, Bo. Are you jealous of…Crystal?"

Bo rolled her eyes, "Of course not. It's just that you'd think she wouldn't walk around half naked in front of her roommate."

Lauren couldn't help it she laughed again.

"Don't laugh!" She pouted, "It's disrespectful!"

"But I don't mind," Lauren said playfully.

Bo glared at her but remained silent.

Lauren walked over to Bo and climbed onto her lap, wrapping her legs around her. Bo didn't look at her she continued to sulk instead.

"Bo," Lauren whispered into her ear, her breath warm on her ear, sending shivers down Bo's spine.

Bo brought her hands to Lauren's waist, grabbing her tightly.

"I belong only to you, Bo. I don't even see other girls. They don't even register to me."

Lauren started placing light, soft kisses down Bo's neck. Bo's body stiffened, and then relaxed as Lauren continued to kiss her. Bo pulled her into a firm, deep kiss, her grip tightening on Lauren's waist.

Lauren placed her hands on Bo's shoulders, and Bo slid her t-shirt off. Lauren let out a small moan as Bo's tongue brushed against hers. Bo slipped her fingers into Lauren and Lauren began to ride her fingers, feverishly. Bo held Lauren's back with her other hand, loving the feel on Lauren's back muscles as she moved up and down.

Lauren griped Bo's strong shoulders, firmly, and pressed their foreheads together.

And there they made love again, and again until both were spent.

XXXX

They stayed in the chair, wrapped up in each other's arms, Lauren on top of Bo. Bo was lightly brushing her fingers across Lauren's back.

Lauren noticed the case file Bo was working spread across the table. She reached out and picked up a crime scene photo.

"Do you mind if I look at these."

"They're pretty gruesome Lauren, whoever did this is a complete psycho." She said as pushed a stray piece of hair behind Lauren's ear.

Lauren frowned and started looking over the photos. Bo just sat there and watched Lauren concentrate. She missed this, missed watching Lauren get absorbed into something so completely.

"Do they have any leads?" She tilted her head, studying the photos closer.

"No. Nothing." Bo sighed. "Everyone thinks its territory stuff, but…" she paused thinking of Nick. "I think it's something else."

"Hmm." She paused. "What are your thoughts? What do you think about who is doing this?"

"Besides that it's a psycho serial killer?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I think it would be someone that they all trusted, or thought they could trust." She said, hoping that wouldn't trigger Lauren into thinking about her brother.

"Why do you say that?"

"There're no defensive wounds. These are all powerful Fae that wouldn't go down without a fight. So how would someone overpower all of them, without any fighting back? It's strange."

"Hmm," Lauren said, continuing to look over the photos. "Maybe they were injected with something. Like something that took away their powers, temporarily, or that incapacitated them quickly."

"Is there something like that, which would work on all these different types of Fae?"

Lauren shrugged. "I don't know."

Bo's stomach sank this theory would fit with Nick. It would be easy for a human to take down a Fae with something like that if Lauren was right.

The weekend was one of the best Bo ever had, Lauren's roommate never came back, thankfully. And they spend the whole weekend just together it was perfect.

As the weekend was ending, and Bo couldn't take her eyes off Lauren, she wanted to try and burn Lauren's image into her mind, it get her through the days that they were apart.

Bo lightly ran her fingers down the length of Lauren's arm. "I'm going to try and come visit as often as I can."

"I would love that." Lauren leaned up and kissed Bo.

_XXXXX_

_Present_

_Bo_

_She couldn't move. She was frozen. Her entire body was blazing, electric charges coursing through her._

"_Lauren," She sobbed. "Please, don't be dead." She felt as if she would be sick, again, saying those words out loud._

"_Princess," The guard touched her arm, she almost pushed him back into the wall but stopped herself._

"_What?" She shouted, probably too loud, but she wasn't thinking, couldn't think._

"_Use my chi, princess, save her with my chi."_

_Bo was confused, momentarily, looking back and forth between them._

_Then, instinct took over. She pulled herself off the ground and siphoned as much chi from the guard as she could, without killing him. He fell to the ground, with a loud thump._

_So much energy rushed through her, she felt like she was floating like her body was on fire._

_She pushed the entire chi that was inside her into Lauren. She collapsed onto the floor, hitting the cold surface hard. Her eyes locked on Lauren's sleeping-dead-still body._

_Within a second, Lauren choked out a cough, gasped loudly, her eyes opening quickly._

* * *

**AN**

**Sorry about that trick with the broken up present scenes, I thought that scene needed some added tension.**

**We are inching toward the present and we'll get there in a couple of chapters.**

**Thanks again and again for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

_Present_

_Kenzi and Dyson_

_Kenzi strained over Dyson's body to look at the Light Fae Compound. "Wow, that place looks scary."_

"_Wait here." He unbuckled his seatbelt._

"_Whoa, Whoa, there. I didn't come all this way to wait in the car!" She mirrored his gesture with her seatbelt._

_Dyson grabbed her hand. "Kenzi, we don't need you getting caught, also. Let me go and check it out."_

_Kenzi huffed and leaned back into her seat. "Ok. But if you're gone more than ten minutes I'm coming in there."_

"_Deal." He got out, quickly and quietly._

_Dyson used his key to enter the compound it was mostly empty. He grabbed a case file and walked to the dungeon with a determined expression. He knew if you look like you belong somewhere no one usually questions it. So, he would just head down there like that's exactly where he was supposed to be._

_He went down the stairs, when he finally made it down, he saw that two cell doors were open._

_He cautiously walked into one of the cells._

"_Dyson?" Bo choked out, as she helped Lauren off the bed._

XXXX

Bo walked into her house still glowing from her weekend with Lauren. She'd spent 48 hours soaking up every bit of her she could-but really it wasn't enough, it never seemed to be enough.

She noticed Aife standing at the kitchen table, looking livid.

"Have a seat." She ordered flatly.

The tension, in the room, was high, and Bo knew now wasn't the time to argue. So, she sat down without saying a word.

"Where have you been?"

"With Kenzi."

"Oh Bo, now isn't the time to lie. I'll ask you again, where have you been?"

"I told you…"

Aife tossed a pile of photos at her. Bo reached out and took one, her and Lauren kissing alone in Lauren's apartment.

Bo was silent.

"Want to answer again?" Aife eyes were furiously held on Bo.

"I love her." Bo answered, pushing the photos back at her mother.

"You're selfish."

Bo opened her mouth to respond, but Aife cut her off.

"You let your selfish desires put her, you and your family at risk."

"You know nothing about our relationship. She loves me."

"Of course she does, now, when you're both young, and it's easy. But what happens in 5 or 10 years when you need to start feeding more? One human is enough to sustain you now, but as your power increases so will your need to feed."

"Lauren's a scientist, she'll understand it's who I am." Bo crossed her arms and leaned back in the chair. Aife knew nothing about Lauren, and Bo would tell her that.

"Yes, but she's also a human woman with a human heart. How do you think she'll feel watching her frail human body decay while you remain beautiful and young?"

"I know what you're trying to do. Place doubt in my mind but it won't work. We're in love."

"You think I'm the bad guy? I'm simply telling you some hard truths. Things you don't want to hear, things you don't want to face."

"Where'd you get those pictures?" Bo gestured at the photos with a disgusted look on her face.

"What you think the Fae would allow their property to leave without making sure she was being monitored?"

Crystal, that bitch. Bo thought.

"You know what?" She narrowed her gaze at Bo, and Bo felt like she was shrinking under her stare. "I'm not going to stop this relationship. As you've clearly just demonstrated, this little relationship will implode all on it's own, without my help."

XXXX

Bo tossed and turned the entire night. She sighed as the alarm clock pulled her from the haze of sleep. She kept her eyes closed, willing herself to not think about her mother, about her words the day before.

She woke up groggy. Sporting a massive headache, despite her rapid Succubus healing abilities, that was probably more stress related than anything.

She made a dismayed sound as she threw the blankets off her and sat up. She turned off the alarm on her phone, sighing at the early hour.

She rubbed her face, trying to stimulate herself into awareness. She wasn't much of a morning person these days.

She stumbled through most her morning routine, showering, brushing her teeth, dressing. After she had finished, she stared at herself in the mirror examining the dark circles underneath her eyes.

She pulled her hair into a ponytail. Glancing back at her bed, she thought about how badly she wanted to crawl back beneath the blankets and not deal with Trick, her mother, with anything.

The large house was silent and peaceful when she shuffled into the kitchen, starting the coffee. She poured two cups, one with a generous amount of sugar and creamer. With coffee in hand, she headed to Kenzi's room, knocking twice before entering. Kenzi had an astonishing ability to ignore everything, especially Bo, in the early mornings. Kenzi, usually, didn't get up before noon.

Kenzi was sprawled across her bed, her head buried in her pillow. "Ugh, BoBo it's too early," she said without moving.

"Sorry, Kenz, I brought you coffee with extra sugar and cream."

With a sigh, she sat up. She waved Bo forward, "Gimme."

Bo handed her the hot coffee.

"AHHHHH." She exclaimed as she downed the coffee, "That's what mama needed."

Bo took a seat on the edge of her bed.

"Oh, what's wrong? You look like death."

"It's how I feel. I screwed up Kenz."

Tears started filling her eyes; she buried her face in her hands.

Kenzi wrapped her arms tightly around Bo, "Tell me what happened."

Kenzi listened as Bo told her everything.

"Shit, Bo. I'm sorry. What happens now?"

"I don't know," Bo said, wiping her tears away. "I'm so afraid she'll send Lauren away forever."

Kenzi just sat holding her friend.

XXXX

Three days. Bo hadn't slept in three days. She was worn down, exhausted. Scared. Angry. Confused.

Bo's phone rang. It was Lauren. Her stomach dropped. Bo squeezed her eyes shut tightly and answered.

"Bo! You'll never believe what happened in my Chemistry class…"

She sounded so happy, Bo's body stiffened.

"Did you know Crystal was working for the Fae? For my mother."

"What, no of course not. What are talking about? I mean I knew…they got me the roommate, so I guess-"

Bo cut her off, her tone harsh. "What did you tell her about us?"

"Nothing! Tell me what's going on?" Her voice took on a completely different tone she was clearing getting upset.

"It's just…" Bo hesitated. "Stay clear of Crystal, she's working for my mother."

"Oh my god, I had no idea."

"I have a lot going on. I have to go." Bo felt the sting of tears behind her lids; she closed her eyes to hold off the tears.

"Bo…"

"I have to go."

There was a brief silence on the other end.

"Fine." There was an edge in Lauren's voice that Bo had never heard before.

Lauren hung up, and Bo's heart plummeted.

Bo sat looking at her phone, no longer fighting the tears. She cried until her eyes were sore and her face red and puffy. She was depleted, hollow. She let herself feel the nothingness, the emptiness.

She leaned down, burying her face in her pillow. And when she finally was able to let the exhaustion take her, she slept.

XXXX

Someone was knocking loudly on Bo's door. Bo felt around for her phone and squinted, the time was 6:00am.

Her throat tightened, and she walked quickly to answer it.

It was Trick.

"Get dressed."

She cleared her throat, she was nervous but tried to keep her voice steady to sound confident, "What's happening?"

"Just get dressed and meet me downstairs." He demanded, then walked off, leaving Bo standing at the door, baffled.

XXXX

Lauren was on her knees in the library with several large books around her, distractedly, flipping through the pages. She'd scheduled this time to do some research on the information on her father's flash drive. But she couldn't concentrate. She couldn't believe that Bo had spoken to her like that-Bo. Her stomach ached brutally at the memory.

Bo acted like it was her fault Crystal was spying on them. Bo had come to see her or had she forgotten?

Absentmindedly, she brushed her fingers across the mark on her shoulder.

XXXX

"What is it?" Bo demanded taking a seat. "I'm not in the mood for more bullshit."

Trick and Aife both stared Bo down.

"Well, this bullshit you're referring happens to be a plague."

Bo blinked a few times, trying to think through what her mother was saying. "Like the Black Plague?"

"Like a Fae Plague." Aife spat back.

Bo turned to Trick. She knew she'd get a better explanation out of him.

"It seems this war has taken a turn. Someone…"

"Evony," Aife interjected.

Trick sighed. "Lots of Fae are getting sick with a mystery disease. It seems deliberate."

Bo was still having a hard time understanding what they were saying. "How can you go from a few dead Fae to biological warfare. That seems crazy."

"Evony's wanted this war, for a long time. She was waiting." Aife lazily tapped her long fingers on the table.

"So, what now?" Bo asked Trick, ignoring Aife completely.

"Now, we get answers and protect our people."

XXXXX

Bo and Kenzi headed to Mrs. Dunn's house, the woman Bo had been trying to track down for months.

Bo hands nervously played with her phone. She'd been trying to call Lauren, to no avail. Lauren was not taking her calls, and Bo felt horrible.

But there was no more putting this off. She had to get answers about Nick. With this new development, she had to.

"Bo, do you think this is a good idea? I mean this Nick, could be like Norman Bates and Jack the Ripper or something." Kenzi was checking over her shoulders. She'd been doing that ever since Bo told her about going to visit Mrs. Dunn.

"I don't want some crazy pants after me."

"Relax, Kenz." Bo squeezed her shoulders. "We're only here to ask some questions. Nothing more."

They reached the door, and Bo checked her cell one more time for something from Lauren. Her heart sank, there was nothing. She sent out a quick: I'm sorry. I miss you, text like she had a hundred times.

They knocked.

Kenzi, Bo, and Mrs. Dunn sat in an uncomfortable silence in her kitchen.

After a really long wait, Mrs. Dunn spoke. "I'm sorry, girls, but why are you here again?"

"Did some freak attack you in a lab?" Kenzi blurted out, this was her first witness questioning, she was nervous.

Bo gave her a look, then turned to Mrs. Dunn and smiled. "Sorry about that." She patted Kenzi's shoulder. "My sisters off her meds, today." She paused. "We wanted to ask you some questions about Nick Lewis, who works in the Light Fae Labs."

Mrs. Dunn stiffened and looked nervously around the room. "I don't know…what you mean?"

Bo squeezed her knee. "Please, you can tell us."

"It was nothing really." She played with her fingers. "I work, at the lab, as an assistant, and well Nick has a temper. You know, he likes things a certain way."

Bo and Kenzi both gave her a sympathetic smile. "Please go on."

"One day, I mixed up some samples and he well…got very upset…and slapped me across the face, and screamed at me."

Bo and Kenzi looked at her wide-eyed. "Did anyone do anything?" Kenzi asked.

Mrs. Dunn shook her head. "It's his lab, so…"

"Did you tell Trick?" Bo asked as gently as she could, keeping her voice low and calm.

Mrs. Dunn nodded her head. "He said I shouldn't have mixed up the samples, that it was my fault."

Mrs. Dunn put her head in her hands and cried. Bo and Kenzi comforted her by rubbing her back.

"Ok. Lauren's brother is probably crazy. That's for sure." Kenzi whispered to Bo as they left, Mrs. Dunn.

Bo nodded. "He's definitely got some issues."

Bo stared at her phone.

"I'm sure she'll call soon." Kenzi offered Bo a half-smile.

XXXX

She didn't. Bo didn't get any calls or texts from Lauren in a week. And now Bo sat at the Dal, drunk. She was most certainly drunk. Idiot. She was an idiot, playing right into Aife's hands. She let her mother get under her skin, to push her into a fight with Lauren.

"Please, babe, talk to me." Bo pleaded into the phone. She knew how pathetic she sounded, but she was drunk and didn't care.

She kept calling Lauren back just to listen to her voice message. Over and over, again. Yes, she was crossing into beyond pathetic land. But she didn't care.

XXXX

Lauren was studying, and her phone kept buzzing. She knew who it was, and she wasn't going to answer it. She was pissed off at Bo. She wasn't giving in, not yet.

Crystal had tried to explain that really she had no choice about spying on them. Lauren figured that was probably true. She knew better than most that humans don't have many options when it comes to the Fae.

So, she forgave her, but she didn't speak to her anymore. No point acting like they were friends. Crystal was her keeper and nothing else. The Fae controlled everything about her life-except-

She studied her phone, aching to talk to Bo. But she refused.

XXXX

"Ok, mama. That's enough." Kenzi took Bo's phone away and her drink.

"Kenz!" Bo drunkenly staggered out. "Gemme my phone."

"First, come with me." Kenzi was leading Bo out of the Dal.

Bo rolled her eyes but followed Kenzi.

They walked home, to help somber Bo up. It worked, a little.

When they got to the front door, there was a note taped to it.

Kenzi looked at Bo, confused. "What do you think that is?"

Bo laughed loudly. "That'll be from my secret admirer. He's a real charmer." She stumbled backward. "He writes me poems!" She laughed at herself.

Kenzi frowned at Bo and quickly ripped down the note. She read it.

"What's it say?" Bo asked, holding on to the doorframe to steady herself.

"It says: I see you. Soon." Kenzi wrinkled her nose.

Bo shrugged, "That's vague as fuck."

"Let's get you inside." Kenzi let Bo lean on her as the entered the house.

XXXX

Lauren was sleeping when there was a loud knock on her apartment door. She got up cautiously to answer it.

She peeked through the hole and saw Bruce standing there, looking uncomfortable.

She opened the door. "Bruce?"

He forced a smile at her. "I'm sorry, Lauren. But I'm here to take you home."

Lauren frowned and just looked at him.

"Trick doesn't want any…." He trailed off. "That's to say…all…"

"Slaves, property. You can say it. They want their property home." She said, her tone resigned.

He glanced down at his feet. "I'm sorry. But this war is turning dangerous…"

She interrupted him. "I'll be packed in five minutes."

XXXX

Bo was hung over. She felt terrible. She drank some herbal tea, but it didn't help. She checked her phone. Nothing.

Her head was cloudy, everything that was happening, recently, was hanging around her shrouding her in darkness, mudding her mind.

She decided to go for a walk. Maybe the fresh air would help make her feel better. Probably not, but it was worth a try.

Bo hated everything that was happening, what was she thinking picking a fight with Lauren.

She stepped out of the front door, and a whoosh of fresh, dry air hit her in the face. It felt good.

She hastily walked around the neighborhood. Smelling the fresh air, trying to clear her mind.

She froze when her eyes fell on a blonde sitting in front of the Lewis house. Lauren. Her entire body jolted with energy and excitement at the sight. She hesitated, not really sure what she would say to her.

She approached Lauren, who kept her head down reading. Bo's palms started to sweat. She felt anxious about what Lauren would say or do when they spoke.

"I left you messages," Bo said, keeping her tone quiet and soft.

Lauren didn't look up. "Uh, huh."

Bo hugged her body and waited for Lauren to say something else.

She didn't.

"Why are you here? Don't you have class?" Bo decided to ask, Lauren, obviously, wasn't going to offer any information on her own.

Lauren didn't answer.

Frantically, Bo tried to think through what could have happened, why Lauren was home. The war? Aife? Trick?

She, finally, decided to sit next to Lauren, and just wait until Lauren was ready to talk.

After sitting in silence, Bo rested her head on Lauren's shoulder. Her eyes traveled up to Lauren's face, and she saw tears falling down her cheek. Bo gently brushed her thumb against the skin wiping the tears away.

"They just came and collected me, like I was property." Lauren offered after more silence. "I was a fool to think I could have…anything."

"What am I going to do, now?" Lauren said to Bo, but mostly to herself. "Who am I now?"

Bo put her arm, firmly, around Lauren's shoulder. She wanted to say so much-but what could she say? So, she sat there holding Lauren while she cried.

After an hour of holding each other, Lauren smiled at Bo. "I should go inside." She stood up, shaking the grass and dirt off her clothes.

Bo frowned and matched her movements. Lauren started up the lawn. Bo closed the distance between them. She grabbed Lauren's face and pulled her into a kiss, Lauren's arms wrapped around Bo's body. At first, the kiss was cautious and unhurried, and slowly and gradually it grew more passionate, more demanding. At the same time, they moved closer, pushing the front of their bodies together, hard.

They tangled their bodies, lips, and arms together, for too long, too long to be out in public being together that way. Lauren pushed back, resting their foreheads together. "Bo, we can't do this out here. Someone might see."

Bo nodded but drew Lauren back into a kiss.

XXXX

Nick felt good. So much was going well, his plans were perfection. Right on schedule. Now, Lauren was home, and he was driving home to see her. It felt great to get out of the lab early. He could breathe, if only temporarily.

He stopped the car, in the middle of the street, when he saw them-together in front of his house. He watched, as their lips were together, their bodies clutched together.

The horror. That succubus was all over his sister.

He could have killed her right there, both of them.

Lauren was dead, the Lauren he knew. She was no longer his sister that was clear.

Imposter. Fake. She was nothing to him, now. She was as dumb of a creature as this succubus. She would suffer along with the rest of them-she wanted to lay with the Fae-oh, she would-forever.

She belonged to this creature now. He couldn't save her body, but he could save her soul.

He, hastily, spun the car around and headed in the other direction.

He had a new plan.

XXXX

That night, Lauren was in the kitchen making herself dinner.

Nick watched her, butterflies fluttering deeply in his stomach. Excitement. Edginess. Maybe a little sadness, a little.

She looked so different now, standing there. She looked alien, nothing like what he remembered.

Their eyes met when she looked up from her food. At that moment, Lauren frowned. "Nick?" She asked, her tone unsure.

He waited, let her stew, let her mind wander.

"Nick? What are you doing?" She asked, this time her tone was annoyed.

He moved closer-slowly.

When he reached his last step, he stared her down.

She backed away or at least tried to.

He reached out and snatched her face. Her expression was painted with horror at the contact. She tried to struggle away, futilely. He was too strong.

He pulled her closer so that their faces were almost touching. "I see you, slut." He hissed, spitting into her face.

"Nick, what the hell?" She again, tried to get away.

He shoved her back. She fell into the kitchen table. Finally, crashing into the floor.

He approached with a fierce expression. He hovered over her. "I know what you are now."

He kicked her side. She hunched over, gasping loudly.

He leaned, threateningly, into her, smiling broad.

XXXX

The next morning, Bo stood at her mirror deciding on an outfit.

She heard that familiar tapping. She smiled, Lauren.

She opened the curtains, and her smile fell, immediately when she saw Lauren's bruised face.

"Lauren," She cried, "Who?" She stopped herself, she knew who, Lauren didn't have to say.

She helped Lauren climb through the window and eased her onto the bed.

"I don't know what happened, Nick," She wiped the tears from her eyes, "He just snapped." She buried her face into Bo's body. Bo, tightly, held her body close to her.

Every pore of Bo's body trembled with fiery. A hot rage rushed through every part of her.

Bo gently laid Lauren back. She kissed her forehead. "Lauren, try to get some sleep." She whispered into her ear.

Lauren closed her eyes and nodded.

Bo stood up fast, resolute, in what she needed to do.

"Bo, where are going?" Lauren asked, opening her eyes halfway.

"I'm going to see your brother." She said, intensely, as she grabbed the baseball bat from the corner.

She slammed the door, carrying the bat over her shoulder, her eyes ablaze.


	15. Chapter 15

_Present_

_Dyson rushed forward to help Bo with Lauren, who was barely conscious._

"_What happened?" He asked still in shock from the scene. This is not what he expected to find._

"_She's hurt, but I healed her, but…" She held Lauren close, "I don't think it fully healed her."_

"_Kenzi's waiting with the car, we should go now." Dyson took a moment to look outside the door to make sure no one was coming._

"_We can't. Not until we get rid of that brand, it's also a tracking device."_

_Dyson frowned, "How?"_

"_Cut it out." Bo's voice trembled when she said it but was there really another way. She didn't think so. "Do you have a knife or something on you?"_

_He nodded. She shut her eyes, trying to relax her body. "Ok. Take off the guard's shirt and belt, we'll use it to stop the bleeding."_

_Dyson kneeled down in front of the unconscious guard and started removing his shirt. Bo turned her attention to Lauren, "Lauren," Bo pushed out through a sob. "Babe, open your eyes."_

_Lauren pushed open her eyes, focusing on Bo._

"_Good. That's good." Bo wiped the hair off Lauren's face so she could see her clearly. "You know that we have to get rid of your brand, right?" Tears were streaming down Bo's face, but she tried her best to sound confident, to be strong for Lauren._

_Lauren nodded, weakly._

"_Ok." Bo lightly kissed Lauren's forehead. "But you can't scream, ok. Bite down on my shoulder, but don't scream." Bo positioned Lauren, so her mouth was on her shoulder. "I'll do everything I can, Ok? I'll do whatever I can to take the pain away."_

_Lauren didn't answer, she only gripped Bo tighter._

_Dyson stood with the knife hovering over Lauren's shoulder. He hesitated and looked at Bo. Bo tightened her arms around Lauren, closed her eyes and nodded._

_When Dyson brought the knife down, Bo concentrated everything she had on sending out the pulses to Lauren. To calm her. To help. It wasn't enough, Bo heard a muffled scream escape, Lauren, then her body went limp in Bo's arms._

XXXXXX

Without giving herself to chance to rethink or pause, Bo kicked in the door of the Light Fae lab. A few feet away, Nick, sat looking through a microscope, not even acknowledging her entrance.

She tapped the bat on the ground, hard. "Hey, asshole. I need to talk to you."

Walking into the lab, she rested the bat over her shoulder. Her eyes locked on him.

"Sorry," He kept his head down, "I'm very busy. I don't have time for nonsense."

That was when Bo leaned forward, pulling the bat down and pushing it into his chest hard. "I said: I need to talk to you."

His eyes bulged wide, but instead of moving, he just stared at her.

The room was silent. They were both still, waiting to see what the other would do first.

Adrenaline raced through Bo, she was waiting for him to flinch slightly or even breathe wrong.

"I'm-" He started.

And at that she swung the bat that his microscope, letting it smash onto the ground.

Rage hit like a physical blow. She clenched and unclenched her free hand to try and calm herself down.

"What-" He started again.

This time, she flipped the table over, throwing into the wall.

"You like to hit women?" She asked, pushing the bat into his throat, "You put your slimy hands on Lauren?"

Bo was very conscious of her strength at the moment; she knew she could kill him easily, that it would take such little effort.

His lips curled into a mocking smirk, and that's all it took. She grabbed his throat with her bare hands and shoved him into the wall.

His eyes did glimmer with a hint of surprise and fear. "Whatever she said is a lie, I didn't touch her." He forced out through Bo's firm grip.

Bo pulled him forward then slammed him back into the wall. "Don't you fucking lie to me." She tightened her grip until his eyes got wide. "If you touch Lauren again, I will kill you." She pushed him further back and siphoned chi from him.

His face turned white, and she released him and he fell to the floor.

Bo's instincts were calling to her to end him right there, to finish it. But she paused. The truth was, no matter what this vile man had done, she couldn't take a life.

She gave him a repulsed look then started to walk off.

Suddenly, Nick was on his feet, he pulled her hair hard from behind and brought his other hand up to scratch her face. She felt the warm blood pooling on her face.

She elbowed him hard in the face, and he fell back at the contact.

She kicked him several times while he was on the ground, feeling his ribs crack under her force.

He didn't make a sound. There was an unnatural silence about his reaction.

She leaned down punching his body.

The force of fury and anger coursed through her with every punch. There was no pain in her hands, no thoughts in her mind.

Sensing that he had no fight left in him, she stopped and walked away.

Nick's eyes half closed watched as Bo left the lab.

He weakly sat up and stared at strains of Bo's hair in his hand and her blood under his fingernails.

Fool. He thought. Such an easily controlled sheep, she'd given him exactly what he needed.

He laughed, maniacally at his success, feeling such a sense of accomplishment.

XXXX

Bo carried the bat into the bathroom, shedding her bloodied clothes off. She stared at herself in the mirror, examining the scratch on her cheek. It wasn't bad- it didn't even hurt.

Bo jumped, slightly, at the sound of her phone. She decided to ignore it and take a shower first.

She stepped into the shower, savoring the warmth of the water. So much energy still filled her, almost giving her an afterglow, maybe from the chi she took, or maybe from the adrenaline of the fight.

She closed her eyes tightly, focusing her mind of calming her body.

When her shower was done, she threw on sweats and walked into her bedroom, to find Lauren still sleeping in her bed.

She crept, as quietly as possible, into the bed and got under the warm blankets. She eased close to Lauren. She pressed her face into Lauren's hair and inhaled. That scent calmed her, more than anything else ever could.

She held Lauren close and let the exhaustion take her, she fell asleep dreaming of Lauren.

XXXX

Nick stepped, nervously and cautiously into Evony's office. He knew nothing about her other than she was very powerful, and she might just kill him instantly.

But this was his plan, and he needed see it through. He'd taken a beating for this, after all.

He stopped briefly, taking in the room. The woman behind the desk glared at him, "Can I help you?" She asked, her tone annoyed and impatient.

"I need to see the Morrigan." He said, keeping his voice confident and steady.

She laughed. "Sure. Go right in." She responded, sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"She'll want to see me, I assure you."

The woman was silent and ignoring him.

"I have information she needs." He was starting to get angry that this woman was ignoring him like he was nothing.

She studied her fingernails, still ignoring him.

"It's about the Fae War." He was offering more information to her than he wanted, but it was imperative that she let him see the Morrigan.

She yawned lazily at him.

"It has to do with Trick's granddaughter, Bo." He wanted nothing more to pound his fist on the desk, to force her to pay attention to him. But he kept his emotions under control, at least for now.

With that, she lifted her head and reached for the phone, calling the Morrigan immediately.

XXXX

Bo and Lauren woke up at the same time. "Bo? What happened?" Lauren lightly caressed her fingertips across the cut on Bo's face.

"I'm fine." Bo reached out and brought Lauren's fingers to her lips, kissing them.

"What about Nick?" Her brow creased turning into a frown.

"He'll live. I just gave him a warning." Her voice was raspy, she was parched and needed some water.

"I still don't understand what happened," Her last words drifted away in sadness. "Why would he do that?"

Bo closed her eyes tightly, she couldn't tell Lauren about what she suspected, even now. She needed evidence. She needed to know for sure that Nick was behind everything.

"I don't know," was all she said, guilt crushing her.

XXXX

The Morrigan glared at Nick drumming her fingertips on the desk. She would wait until the weak little man had his say, then maybe she'd melt him into nothingness.

"Thank you, for seeing me." Nick glanced around the room self-consciously. His heart was racing. The Morrigan was someone who scared him. She could and would do anything.

She narrowed her gaze, intensely. She wanted to intimidate him. Silence was always the best way to make prey squirm.

He cleared his throat, "As you can see I've been attacked." He gestured to his blackened face. "Bo, Trick's granddaughter, attacked me after I found evidence of her connection to some of the murders."

Evony perked up but remained silent.

He pulled out his tablet and laid it on the desk. "I found her DNA on two of the victims." He scrolled through the evidence. "She tried to kill me when I asked her about it." He looked down, trying to appear as innocent and scared as possible. "She only ran away when a lab tech came in. Otherwise, I'd be dead."

Evony, finally, spoke, "Why bring this to me?" Her voice dripping with suspicion, she was no fool. "Why not go to Trick or the other Light Fae leaders?"

He kept his head down. "Do you think Trick would believe anything about his granddaughter? That he would do anything about it?" He raised his head to meet Evony's eyes. "He would kill me, to cover it up."

"Hmm. Maybe." She brought her fingers together and leaned closer to him. "What would a young Fae like Bo get out of starting this war? Killing those woman?"

"She's always been against the Light and Dark system." He saw her body language shift, and he knew he had her. Sheep. He thought. "Starting a war is the best way to dissolve the system. To bring it down."

Evony, abruptly, stood up and held out her hand for Nick. "Welcome to the Dark, Dr. Lewis."

He shook her hand and smiled. "One more thing." He pulled out Henry's flash drive. "My sister was working on something I think you should see."

"You'd turn in your own sister?"

He shrugged, "I'm loyal to the Fae."

She took it and stared at it, "What is it?"

"It appears to be connected to the sick Fae, in some way."

She put her hands on her hips, "And your sister had it? Where'd you really get it?"

"Like I said it's my sisters." He glanced down at the floor, "But, in the end, does it really matter?"

She slanted her head and squinted at him, "I suppose not."

XXXX

It was late as Bo drove passed Lauren's house but she kept driving. There was no way she was taking Lauren back to that house-ever. She drove instead for the Dal. The basement of the Dal had an empty apartment, and Lauren could stay there, for now.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Lauren was unsure if this was a good plan, she was afraid of getting caught.

"I'm not taking you home." She briefly glanced at Lauren, "You'll be safe at Trick's old apartment. You can't go back to that house."

"What about my stuff? I don't have anything to wear." Lauren asked, although she did think wondering about clothes, at that time, was silly, but she needed something to say.

"I'll take care of it. Give me a list of what you need."

Lauren started to play nervously with her bottom lip, "Thank you, Bo."

Bo glanced over at her, "I'd do anything for you."

Lauren smiled sadly, "But I still want to thank you."

They arrived at the Dal after it was closed, and Bo led Lauren down to the empty apartment.

Bo turned on the lights, "It's not so bad here," She smiled at Lauren, who was looking around the room.

"Yeah, it's nice."

"I'll pick you up early before the opener gets here." Bo sat some groceries down on a table.

"You're not staying?" Lauren gave Bo a pained expression that made her eyes fill with tears.

"I can stay for awhile."

Lauren sat down on a chair and put her hands on her lap, and her head fell. "I don't understand what's happening."

Bo joined her on the chair and put her arms around her, "We'll figure something out. All this ugliness will pass, I promise."

Lauren blinked slowly, "You think so?"

"I know it will." Bo squeezed her shoulders.

XXXX

Bo got back to the Dal in the early hours of the morning. She had some of Lauren's things, clothes, her laptop and various things. She'd snuck into the house in the middle of the night. Thankfully, Nick was not there. She wasn't sure he'd leave alive if they met again.

"I got your stuff." She smiled bright, trying to be positive about the situation. "I thought I could buy you breakfast, then…"

"Then I do what all day?" Lauren, on the other hand, was not pretending there was much good in this situation.

"You could go to the library, or…"

Lauren scoffed, "Yes, let me sit in the library, wasting my time learning things I can never use." Lauren felt ashamed taking this out on Bo, but she was so upset she couldn't stop herself.

"I can take you somewhere else." Bo was trying, her best, to be as accommodating as possible, to make it easier on Lauren.

Lauren didn't answer for a long time, but then she did, "No take me to the library, maybe I can watch a movie or sleep or something."

Those words stop Bo cold, she felt speechless and powerless. She hated seeing Lauren like this. This was not like Lauren. Lauren, who loved to learn things and loved the library. The Lauren she knew would gladly spend hours with books without complaining.

They gathered up Lauren's things and headed for the car. Bo wasn't sure when the opener planned on showing up and she wanted to make sure Lauren was gone before that.

Bo parked in front of the library, and Lauren didn't get out at first. "I'm sorry." Lauren whispered softly.

"You don't have to be sorry with me."

Lauren brought her hand up to Bo's cheek and slid it to the back of her neck, bringing her into a kiss.

Lauren kissed Bo like she was trying to consume her with her lips and tongue, and Bo let her.

XXXX

Bo cleaned the tables at the Dal, and she was aching to punch and hit something or someone. But the mindless routine of work did help take her mind off things, a little.

She was also thrilled that it was a slow day. There weren't many customers since this disease, plague or whatever it was started. Everyone was frightened, and the Dal was one of the few places the Light and Dark mixed, so most people stayed away, these days.

She heard two Fae women talking and thought she heard the Lewis name, so she casually made her way over to them to listen in.

She caught them in mid-sentence, "he ran or something."

"What?"

"Or maybe kidnaped. The lab, I hear, was destroyed."

Bo's stomach dropped, Nick was gone. Her mind was frantic, she was sure he was alive when she left. But she couldn't be sure.

"Humans. It's better to not keep them around."

And with that their conversation left Nick and focused on all the wrongs humans do.

XXXX

Lauren laid on one of the couches in the study area of the library. How empty and hollow she now felt being there, before this place always filled her with such hope and excitement. But, she guessed, that was another thing the Fae had taken from her.

But she was bored, not something she was used to, she usually could find so many things to interest her. It would be hours until Bo returned, and she couldn't sleep anymore, she'd slept so much, recently.

She grabbed her book bag and rustled through the contents for something to do. She checked the small pocket of the bag and the flash drive was missing. She frowned and pulled everything out of the bag, looking for it. But it was gone.

She thought through when she last had it and she had a clear memory of putting it back, but now it was gone.

She was unsettled by it being missing but she had a photographic memory and could remember everything that was on it.

So, if she was stuck here all day, she might as well do something, she thought.

She stood up and stretched out and headed to the books, for research.

XXXX

Hours later when Bo picked Lauren up, she had a stack of notes and books with her.

"You've been busy." Bo was relieved to see that Lauren didn't just sit at the library doing nothing. That she'd done what Lauren does and kept busy and took advantage of the library.

Lauren shrugged, "Guess I can't resist the library after all."

After Bo bought Lauren dinner, they went to the woods, to wait until the Dal was closed.

Bo rested her back on a tree, and Lauren leaned back on Bo's body.

"Lauren I have to tell you something." Bo started.

"What?" Lauren buried her head into Bo's stomach and hugged her waist.

"It's about your brother."

Lauren went stiff. "Ok."

"We…I mean I," She paused, "That day I went to the lab, Nick, and I got into a fight."

"I figured." Lauren kept her head resting on Bo. "I don't care. He deserved it."

"Yes, he did." Bo lightly ran her fingers through Lauren's hair. "But now he's missing."

"So?" Lauren's tone lacked any emotion.

"I'm just worried about what that means."

"I hope it means he's dead." She lifted her head to look at Bo, "I didn't mean that…I wouldn't want you to kill someone, I just…"

"It's ok. I know what you meant."

XXXX

Bo dropped Lauren off at the Dal and left early, she said she needed to talk with Trick or Aife.

Lauren was restless and couldn't sleep, so she walked around the apartment. Trick had many volumes of books around, and she was curious, so she started looking through them.

It was all Fae related, but she kept reading.

She found a book on Fae plants and recognized a few from the woods. She smiled remembering meeting Bo for the first time. It felt so long ago and so much had happened since then. At first only her father was gone, but now she had no family left.

She sighed and continued working her way through the different books, reading everything.

XXXX

"Where are you keeping the girl?" Aife asked Bo.

Bo laughed, "Ask your Fae minions. Don't they have a tracking device on her."

"So, you are keeping her somewhere?"

"Like I said, track her down, if you need her."

"What happened between those siblings? He's missing; she's missing."

Bo laughed, again. "Lauren's not missing, but she's not going back to that house."

"Tell me what happened," Aife demanded.

"That's between Lauren and her brother. It's not your business, and I have no idea where Nick is."

Aife stopped, "What did you do?" She crossed her arms. "You did something to that boy."

"No. I didn't."

Trick entered the room and stopped their conversation. "I've gotten word, from one of my contacts, that Nick is with the Morrigan."

"What?" Aife stood quickly, shocked and perplexed.

Bo was silent.

"Yes, he's joined the Dark." Trick stared at Bo. "And there's a bounty on your head now."

* * *

**AN**

**From here we are going straight through with only flashbacks until we reach the present. And only 4 or 5 more chapters left until the end.**

**Thanks for the reviews/comments and reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

XXXXX

"So, what you're here to arrest me?" Bo asked, standing quickly and moving away from Trick and Aife as far as possible without leaving the room.

Trick took a seat and danced his fingers together, slowly, "No, but I thought you should know."

"What is this about?" Aife turned her pointed gaze from Bo to Trick.

"Evony seems, to think, she has evidence that Bo was involved in the murders."

Bo laughed, "Yeah, right. I'm spending my free time killing Fae woman. Sure." She focused on Trick, "What could my motive possibly be? This is ridiculous."

"I don't believe Evony cares about whether or not it makes sense, as long as she can get at the Light and this family, that's all the matters." Trick said, heaving a thick paper from his briefcase and handing to Bo.

Bo read it and laughed, "This is insane." Is her response then she tosses the paper on the table. "I know who's behind this, Nick Lewis." What was the point in keeping this to herself now, she may be arrested soon.

Trick stared at her, genuinely interested in this information. "What makes you think that?"

"I just know it is," Her eyes darting back and forth between Trick and Aife.

Aife opened her mouth to speak, but Trick spoke first. Not caring about what Aife was about to say. "I can give you five days, five days to prove it then you need to turn yourself in."

"She's not turning herself into the dark! Are you crazy," Aife's eyes were bulging in a fury.

Trick ignored her, "Will you agree to that, Ysabeau?"

"I will, but you need to provide Kenzi with somewhere safe to go."

Aife scoffed and Trick leaned far back in his chair.

"Agree to that and I'll agree to turn myself in," Bo said, flatly.

Trick thinks, for a moment, "Ms. Lewis' apartment is now empty, Kenzi may use that apartment until we figure this mess out."

"Deal," Bo rushed off to find Kenzi before Trick could change his mind and Aife offered her input.

XXXX

"No way, Bo. I'm not going off and hiding like some chicken shit." Kenzi was in shock that Bo would ask her to go and hide like she'd be afraid to stay. She was a survivor and could take care of herself. She had all her life.

"Kenzi," Bo started softly, "This is very dangerous. I can't do what I need to do and worry about you. Please do this for me."

Kenzi frowned and stared at Bo, "Ok. I'll go. For you."

Bo smiled and nodded seriously, "Thank you."

Kenzi settled next to Bo on the bed, "What about you? Are going to be ok?"

Bo shrugged, "I don't know. But I have no intention of going down without a fight. I'll get the evidence I need to bring down Nick."

Kenzi stood up quickly, "That's why I should stay and help you. I can help you investigate."

"Kenzi," Bo pleaded.

Kenzi sighed, "Ok Ok, I already agreed. Fine."

"Great. Pack quickly. We'll leave soon."

XXXXX

Nick couldn't believe everything was working out with such perfection, well he could he was a genius, but he had anticipated some hardships. That wasn't the case. Everything had fit together so wonderfully.

However, he never planned on having to attack his sister. That was not his original plan. But since his real sister was dead, he had no remorse about giving that woman exactly what she deserved. Fae lovers were just as bad, if not worse than the Fae.

From where he stood, in the Dark Fae Lab he felt powerful and in control. He was invincible he could do anything. Clearly, the flawless execution of his plans had proven that.

But he knew he had to stop his killing spree, The Morrigan, was more suspicious than Trick and he couldn't risk it. That was his only regret that the killing was over. He really, really started to like it.

Evony walked into the lab and pulled him out of his daydreams. His body stiffened. Evony was the only Fae that scared him. He hated it, hated that she had any control over him.

"Dr. Lewis how is your work on Henry's information coming?" She asked in a tone that suggested she didn't have time or care for excuses.

He had been spending his time gloating and had, admittedly, not looked at the information much. Nothing about Henry interested him at this point. It was uninspired and beneath him. His goals were broader than whatever small-minded projects his father had been working on.

Evony stood glaring at him, her annoyance growing by the second. She didn't have any interest spending too much time on this silly man. She would put up with him-for now, but she planned on getting rid of him as soon as he told her about what Henry was working on.

He put his hands in his pocket and glanced at the floor. He needed to seem meek to her- she was too smart. "I'm working day and night on it."

Silence gathered between them as she continued to stare him down.

He shifted his weight nervously. This was a genuine reaction. He cursed himself for his weakness. "What I mean to say, is that I'm working on it now." He walked quickly over to his workstation.

She tapped her foot on the floor, "You know, if you can't produce results, maybe I'll just bring your sister here." She turned her head to the side, "She's probably smarter than you anyways."

With that, she walked from the lab and rage coursed through him. His little sister was not smarter than him. She never would be. She wasn't even smart enough to stay away from that succubus. Clearly, she was simpleminded, fueled by lust and nothing more.

XXXX

It didn't take Lauren long to be engrossed in all the information in Trick's apartment. In truth, it sparked her natural curiosity, and she was fascinated to learn more about the Fae. If she was forever to live among them having this knowledge seemed essential. Knowledge, in the end, was power for the powerless.

The time went by in a blur of books and note taking. She became fixated on identifying the plant life that was growing in the woods. She knew, from the beginning, that something was different about those plants and all the pieces were finally falling into place with this new information.

Bo had called her and told her that she needed to do something and that Lauren needed to leave the Dal on her own. So, she planned on going to the woods with her information for more research. Having goals was helping take her mind off everything that was happening.

She was determined to not let the Fae take away this part of her, the part that craved knowledge. If nothing else defined her, this did. She wouldn't lose that. She wouldn't let them win, or destroy her.

She stood at the edge of the wooded area with her bag, notes, and her determination. She wanted to be useful, to help in some way. With one last glance behind her she entered the woods.

After walking 15 or so minutes, she reached the area with the unique plants and got to work. She took samples of everything.

When she was done, she put everything away and headed to her house. It was empty now, and her microscope and mini lab were there, that's where she needed to go.

She hoped Bo wouldn't be upset with her for returning there. But what choice did she have, there was nowhere else to go.

XXXX

Kenzi slumped into the chair and pretended to search through her bag. She was stalling. She didn't want Bo to leave. She had a bad feeling about what would happen to Bo when she left.

Bo watched her, with a sad smile on her face. "This place isn't bad, Kenz, and it's only temporary."

"I don't like hiding," Kenzi said, abandoning her search. It was pointless. She knew Bo would be gone soon.

"It's not hiding," Bo repeated for the tenth time. "I'll be back to get you soon. I promise."

Kenzi played with her fingers, "Thank you. Thank you for saving me. Becoming my sister."

"This isn't goodbye. I'll be back," Bo answered firm.

"One thing I learned on the streets is that nothing is certain."

Bo sat down next to her friend and took her hand. "Have I ever let you down?"

Kenzi shook her head but didn't say anything.

"Right, so trust me. Everything will work out."

Kenzi sighed and hugged Bo. "I love you, Bo. You're my only family."

"I love you too, Kenzi," Bo said, fighting back tears.

XXXX

Bo drove home fast, probably too fast. But she was scared and frustrated. Lauren called her and told her she was at her house. Bo didn't like that one bit. Lauren needed to stay away from that house, no matter where Nick was. Her chest was tight with worry and stress. She drove faster.

Bo's jaw tightened as she reached the front door and pulled it open. She entered quickly and ran up the stairs.

Her heart fluttered in her chest with relief and joy, when she saw Lauren sitting at her desk working. She couldn't stop herself from grinning as she took in the sight of Lauren.

She waited for Lauren to glance her way when she did the look on Lauren's face changed, and she smiled sweetly. Bo almost forgot to breathe seeing Lauren that way. And for a second, only a second, they were just Bo and Lauren, two people in love, and nothing else mattered.

By the time they broke their stares, Lauren was on her feet next to Bo. Only after a short pause their lips were pressed together. Warmth coiled and uncoiled in Lauren's stomach, her pulse racing.

"I'm sorry," Lauren whispered into Bo's mouth. "I know you didn't want me here."

Bo drew her closer tangling her hands behind her back. Lauren wrapped her arms around Bo's neck, rising on her tiptoes to push herself more into Bo's body.

Finally, they separated and pressed their foreheads together. Breathing heavy, eyes closed tight, they stood together without speaking. Sometimes words were not needed between them. Words weren't enough.

"I found something," Lauren spoke first, breaking their trance.

Bo leaned back and frowned, "What do you mean?"

Lauren moved to her desk, "Remember when you wanted to know what could be used to incapacitate different types of Fae?"

Bo nodded.

"I found it. In Trick's books, and it's growing in the woods behind the neighborhood. It's called nectar of violet. It's a powerful sedative."

Bo settled next to Lauren and looked at her work.

"If someone was injected with this it would bring them down instantly. Fae or not." Lauren smiled proudly at Bo.

"How easy would it be to make something like that?" Bo's fingers brushed over the plant leaf on Lauren's desk.

"Easy." Lauren pulled out a needle. "I made some this afternoon."

Bo kept her eyes on the needle and made a decision, "Lauren, I have to tell you something."

Lauren took a seat as Bo's tone suggested it was serious.

"I'm currently wanted by the Dark Fae, in connection with the murders."

"Bo?" Lauren swallowed out, her expression mixed with many different emotions. "I don't understand. Why you?"

Bo kneeled down in front of her, "I think your brother is behind all this. After our fight, he went to the Dark and framed me for murder."

Lauren swallowed hard and avoided Bo's eyes, "This is all my fault. You went to him because of me."

Bo grabbed her chin, gently, turning her face to her, "Out of everyone involved in this you are the least at blame. Don't you dare blame yourself."

Lauren's eyes dance back and forth between Bo's eyes, "We have to stop him. Make this right."

Bo nodded, "We will."

Lauren brought her hands up to the sides of Bo's face, "I don't know what's going to happen. But tonight would you sleep with me? Please?" Her thumb ran across Bo's bottom lip as she said it.

Bo gathered her up in her arms and led her to bed. Bo eased herself on top of her.

She slowly pushed her shirt off Lauren's shoulder and kissed the exposed skin. Bo's warm, soft hands began exploring her body.

Lauren relaxed her body, trusting Bo's movements, her touches-her.

Bo's eyes seemed to be memorizing every detail of Lauren as she moved down her body, pulling the clothes off her. Lauren's body trembled at Bo's intensity, at her passion. She felt so desired, so wanted. Only Bo would ever make her feel that way, she knew that.

Bo kissed down her stomach, and Lauren held her breath, waiting.

Bo's head rose to meet Lauren's eyes, and a slow smile spread across her face, as she unbuttoned Lauren's jeans slowly.

Finally, Bo had stripped all their clothes away, and she continued to kiss and take in every detail of Lauren's body. Lauren kept her fingers in Bo's hair as she moved up and down. Tightening her grip as her longing grew.

Lauren's skin began to shine with a fine layer of sweat, her heart racing.

After everything that happened, lately, she needed Bo, needed to be with her this way. To be touched, kissed, held, loved.

Lauren's mind cleared. There was nothing, only Bo, her bare skin, her lips, her tongue, the swirling of sensations rushing through her body.

She closed her eyes tight, feeling it all.

XXXX

In the early hours of the morning, Nick entered the house. He was there to look through Lauren's stuff. He needed information about what Henry was working on, and Lauren had the information much longer than him. This didn't mean he thought she was smarter than him, just that she had more time.

As soon as he stepped into the quiet house, he knew they were there. That succubus and her whore, defiling his home.

His rage was replaced with excitement as he realized he was in for another hunt. And this was the one he'd been waiting for.

But he had witnessed how strong she was, so he needed to be cautious. He withdrew back to find a place to hide and wait. Wait for his perfect chance, his chance at the succubus.

XXXX

Bo and Lauren stood side by side, brushing their teeth. Bo was slightly amused about how domestic this was, so ordinary, doing something so routine in the midst of all the craziness.

After they were done, and their teeth were fresh, Bo pulled Lauren into a kiss.

"I'm going downstairs to cook you breakfast, you stay up here and relax," Bo said when they were done.

Lauren arched her eyebrow. "You cook? You might burn the house down." She said, teasingly.

"HaHa. Everyone can make breakfast, it's easy." She lightly kissed Lauren's nose. "Besides you always cook for me, it's my turn."

"Ok." Lauren walked over to her desk.

"What are you doing?" Bo pulled her up and brought her to the bed. "No working. I said relax."

Lauren grinned friskily at Bo, "Yes, ma'am."

Bo groaned, "Don't look at me like that or I'll have to climb back in bed with you, and breakfast will never get made."

Lauren pulled the blankets over her face, "Better go quickly."

XXXX

Nick watched Bo come down the stairs from his hiding spot. He didn't emerge at first. He stayed out of sight-watching her. His stomach filled with sickness at the sight of how happy she looked, she was almost glowing.

This house, his prison for so long, his family's prison, was now about to be the last place this creature would ever be. Or at least, the last place she'd be alive.

His hand fondled the needle in his hand. His salvation. With this, he would take down this beast.

Each one of his projects was different. Each hunt as unique as the Fae he'd killed. He knew this one, above all else, would be the most satisfying. But he couldn't be careless, precaution was the most important thing, so, he would wait-a little longer.

Bo sighed at the refrigerator door. There was no food to cook. She now felt silly thinking that there would be food. The house had been empty for a while.

She checked the cabinets for cereal, she was in luck, but there was no milk. She thought about going quickly to the store, but she didn't want to leave Lauren alone.

She bent down to the lower shelves and continued her search. She should have planned better and brought food, but she was so rushed to get here, she didn't think about it.

Suddenly, the energy of the room shifted and Bo sensed someone was behind her-she thought it was Lauren…

Nick hit Bo from behind, and she fell forward and crashed into the cabinets. She blinked several times trying to get a handle on the situation-to think clearly. And while she was, momentarily, dazed Nick's hand shot out and before she could react he jammed the needle hard into her exposed neck. Darkness hit Bo instantly.

She collapsed onto the kitchen tile and was out cold.

XXXX

Lauren froze on her bed when she heard the commotion from downstairs. Her stomach dropped. She watched the door, waiting for Bo to return. No one came. Her mind raced thinking through the situation, trying to come up with a plan.

Her composure waffled but she steadied her mind.

Should she put something in front of the door and wait? No. She couldn't leave Bo down there without knowing what happened to her. She had to go downstairs. Maybe Bo had just dropped something she tried to reassure herself.

Her eyes danced around the room and when she saw her phone, so knew she needed to call someone. But who? Trick, she thought quickly. There was no one else. She texted him that Bo was in trouble, she didn't want to risk someone hearing her. He'd come, he cared for Bo she knew that.

But she couldn't wait she had to go downstairs-to find Bo.

XXXX

Nick pulled Bo's limp, lifeless body toward the kitchen table. Bitch is heavier than she looks he thought, bitterly. He slammed her on the table, as hard as he could. She couldn't feel it but he wanted to hurt her, and the sound made him feel better.

He reached into his medical bag and pulled out the zip ties. He fastened each of her extremities to each of the table legs.

How weak she looked now, how helpless. He punched her in the face and gave her a disgusted look.

It took all his willpower not to end her right there. He knew one thing for sure…he couldn't rush this.

But maybe if he drew a little blood, he could calm himself and gain the patience he needed.

In a moment of weakness, he lifted his knife to stroke it across her cheek…

"Nick?"

He turned abruptly to find his sister, the creature that was once his sister at least, standing wide eyed at the kitchen entrance.

"What are you doing?" Lauren kept her eyes locked on him, although she desperately wanted to look at Bo, to see if she was ok, but she didn't.

"Oh, so happy you could join us, it saves me the trouble of coming to find you." He pulled his knife back but kept staring at Bo.

Lauren glanced quickly at Bo while he wasn't looking, and her heart raced, seeing Bo there lifeless and tied up.

"So, it is true. You were behind everything." She said, not sure what she hoped he would say, really she was just delaying him so she could think.

He laughed so loudly that it made her jump, but she willed herself to stand steady and still.

He sneered at her, his face shrouded in contempt. "Looking for a confession?"

"What are you doing with Bo?" Again, she wanted to keep him talking.

"You know," He pressed the knife into Bo's cheek but didn't break the skin, Lauren stepped forward. "Now. Now. Little sis. Don't you move." He commanded, "I could slit her throat before you could blink."

Lauren stopped. She wanted to run at him, but she couldn't risk Bo. She wouldn't. "You don't have to do this." Her voice was pleading now.

He laughed again but this time she was expecting his reaction, so she didn't jump.

A realization dashed through her mind, "You killed our mom didn't you." She felt physically ill at the thought.

He grinned at her wickedly but remained silent. She didn't need him to say it. She knew it was true.

"And now you're going to what? Kill Bo and I?"

He danced the tip of the knife along the table at Bo's side. "Kill the succubus yes. But I need something from you, first."

Her eyes stayed on the knife in his hand. She tried, her best, to ignore the anxiety rising within her. "Like what?"

"Give me the information you have on father's work." He demanded moving the knife closer to Bo's side.

She frowned, confused but then her rational mind broke through, "It's upstairs." She answered quickly.

He tilted his head at her. His expression was a thinly veiled threat. "Well go get it, little sister." He spoke in a cold and detached voice and it gave her chills.

She ran up the stairs without looking back.

He waited, only a moment, he wasn't stupid. She was planning something. He was the predator, not the prey.

He climbed the stairs and when he reached her door, he flung it open- the room was empty. He smirked, a hunt he thought.

When he turned to leave, Lauren was standing behind him, golf club in hand. Lauren was sure she could hear her own heartbeat- it was beating so fast.

He was too quick, and he grabbed it from her hand. "Stupid girl." He hissed.

Without thinking, she lunged at him, the force of her contact sent him staggering backwards. He didn't see that coming. Everything happened so fast. Within a second of her blow he slid the knife into her side with a force, unlike anything she'd felt before. Red-hot pain shot through her body, but with her last bit of strength she stabbed the needle, that was held in her other hand, into his heart as hard as she could.

Their eyes met, both pained, ghostly white and in shock. They crashed into the floor, at the same time.

XXXX

Bo awoke, in her cell, disoriented. She was confused about why she was there. Her mind was fuzzy, and it was a very strange feeling to not be able to remember why or how she had gotten there.

The details of the past few hours were fleeting, and everything seemed like a hallucination, not really real.

She tried to stand, only to discover that her head was aching, and she was dizzy. She tried to convince herself that she was fine so that panic wouldn't set in.

She focused her mind on Lauren, her clearest memory, suddenly all the events rushed back to her in a flash.

* * *

**AN**

**Well, we've arrived at the end of Act 2. Act 3 will take place in the present, starting where we left off last chapter.**

**Beginnings are easy, endings are hard (for me at least), so updates may come slower with last few chapters. There's a lot of dangling plot points I need to make sure fit together.**

**Can't thank you enough for reading this story. I've enjoyed writing it, hope you've enjoyed reading it :)**


	17. Chapter 17

"Stop here," Bo demanded from the back seat of Dyson's car.

"We just stopped 20 minutes ago. Don't you think you've given her enough chi, at this point?" Dyson said, getting annoyed by all the extra stops.

"I said stop," Bo repeated this time more forcefully.

Dyson sighed and pulled over into the gas station.

"I'll be back soon," Bo said and hurriedly left the vehicle.

Dyson and Kenzi sat in a strained silence.

"Do you think it's harmful to give her too much?" Kenzi asked.

Dyson shrugged. "I don't know how much one human can take. Bo needs to let her body heal naturally, the human way."

Kenzi thoughtfully stared at Lauren, who was asleep in the back seat. "Hope she hurries, we need to get out of dodge quick and all this stopping is slowing us down."

After driving five hours, and stopping more times than they should, they finally reached the remote motel.

Dyson helped Bo get Lauren into the room and onto the bed.

"I have to get back." He gave Bo a prepaid cell phone and some money.

"Thank you for everything. This means a lot." Bo said, and offered him a small smile.

He gave out a short laugh. "If I end up in a cell you better return the favor."

Bo gripped his arm and squeezed hard. "Of course I will."

Before he left, he stopped and without looking back at Bo, he said. "You must love her a lot."

Bo's eyes left him and landed on Lauren. "I do. More than anything."

Without another word, he left.

XXXX

Bo stayed up the whole night, not sleeping once. She watched Lauren the entire night. Her heart pounded whenever Lauren moved too much or not enough.

The image of Lauren's dead-like body in her cell made Bo's stomach sour, but she couldn't escape the image, it haunted her.

She bent over the side of the bed, sick to her stomach, again. Whenever she thought about Lauren looking like she was dead, in her cell, or her muffled scream, she threw up. Nothing was left in her stomach, so it was no more than dry heaves. Sweat painted her body in a thin gloss, and her body trembled nonstop. She knew she should sleep, but the thought of something happening to Lauren, wouldn't allow her to relax and rest.

When the afternoon, of the next day, came Lauren opened her eyes. She smiled weakly at Bo. "Bo?" She said, in a low, fragile voice. "What happened? I don't remember."

Bo gently pressed her lips against Lauren's forehead. "I'll tell you later, now you should rest."

Bo pushed the hair off Lauren's face and stroked her cheek. Lauren closed her eyes, letting Bo's touches soothe her back to sleep.

"Bo, I'm going for a walk. I'm getting cabin fever in here." Kenzi said after she stretched out from the chair, she was sleeping on.

Bo nodded.

After she left Bo checked Lauren's wounds, they were still there but they were healing, she paced about the room lost in her head.

Lauren awoke again. Bo whispered to her, "Do you think you could handle a shower?"

Lauren nodded slowly.

Bo helped Lauren to her feet and out of her clothes. Lauren was quiet, very quiet, and Bo wondered if she was in pain and keeping it to herself, she hoped not. She didn't want Lauren in pain for one more second.

When the water finally heated to a comfortable temperature, Lauren leaned on Bo as she stepped in.

They stood under the flow of water, Bo holding Lauren up with one arm firm around her waist, her other hand lathering up her body with soap.

Bo moved her hands gently over Lauren's body, fearing she was in pain. Lauren's body was stiff, her head buried in Bo's neck as she allowed Bo wash her body.

Next Bo moved to washing Lauren's hair, she pushed the hair back from her face, and, for a moment, held the sides of Lauren's face, looking deep into her eyes. Lauren was still quiet, and Bo didn't know why her eyes started filling with tears. She lightly kissed Lauren, then finished up washing her hair.

Lauren had no clean clothes so when they were done, she rested on the bed in a towel.

"How are you feeling?" Bo asked while gradually laying next to her.

"I'm not in pain, but…" She lapsed into silence, and Bo didn't push she only squeezed her hand.

XXXX

Kenzi returned with food, and the two eagerly ate, and Lauren slept again.

There was a knock on the door, and they both tensed and stared wide at each other.

Bo cautiously got to her feet and peeked through the hole in the door, it was Dyson.

Bo's breathing slowed as her nerves calmed, and she let him in.

His eyes darted first to Lauren and then with a sad expression turned to Bo. "How's she doing?"

"Better."

Dyson looked at Bo, and a quick flash of apology crossed his face. "Bo I have some news from home."

"Ok." Bo took a seat, squeezed her jaw closed and looked at him.

He ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, the good news is your free Bo, all charges were dropped."

"What?"

Dyson shifted his weight, uneasily. "It appears Trick struck a deal with the Dark for your freedom. So, technically, you didn't illegally escape as you were free, at the time."

Bo's heart almost stopped in her chest, and her eyes lingered on Lauren's sleeping body. "What kind of deal did Trick make?" Bo asked, her tone low but firm.

Dyson sighed. "The Morrigan wants Lauren. That was the deal, you for Lauren."

Bo was on her feet. "That son-of-a-bitch!" Bo exclaimed loudly, and Lauren stirred but didn't wake. "I'm going to kill him! That coward!"

"Bo, shhh," Kenzi whispered, not wanting Bo to wake Lauren or worse draw attention to their room.

Bo slumped back into the chair and buried her face in her hands. "I have to go back." She said her voice cracked, faintly. "I have to make this right for Lauren."

Dyson and Kenzi exchanged glances.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Kenzi asked while walking up behind Bo and firmly gripping her shoulders.

Bo nodded. "Take care of her Kenz. I'll be back. But take care of her while I'm gone."

Kenzi gave Bo another squeeze. "Of course, I will."

Bo walked over to the bed and lightly kissed Lauren's cheek. She moved her lips to Lauren's ear, "I love you. I'll be back." She whispered softly.

She stood tall and turned to Dyson, "Ok. Let's go."

They left the room and Kenzi considered the door, for a second, then turned her attention the Lauren's sleeping body. She grabbed her baseball bat and sat down with it across her lap.

XXXXX

Even knowing Lauren was safe in the motel room, Bo was uneasy during the drive home.

Dyson was quiet, most of the long drive, sensing Bo was in no mood to talk.

Bo was at a loss, as to why, all the threats to her and Lauren, seemed to be family based, Nick, Trick. That's not what family was about, at least not to her.

Dyson squeezed the steering wheel and needed to say something, he asked. "What's your plan?"

Dyson's voice brought Bo out of her thoughts. She kept her gaze on the window. "I'm going to force Trick to take back that deal. Make him see he can't sell Lauren out to the Dark for me."

Dyson gritted his teeth, "Do you think he'll listen?"

"He better."

The first thing Bo did when they arrived back was to go straight to Trick's office.

"I need to speak to my grandfather, now!" Bo demanded to the receptionist.

The woman opened her mouth, and Bo ignored her and just entered the room.

Trick scowled at Bo's abrupt entrance into his office. "You're back." He said, his tone dismissive.

Bo slammed her hand hard on his desk. "What the hell were you thinking?" She clenched the edge of the desk, wanting so badly to throw it against the wall.

"I had no choice." His expression and tone fixed with indifference.

Several guards, hearing the raised voices, settled in the office, to keep an eye on Bo.

Bo glared at them over her shoulder and wondered how many she could take out if she needed to.

"You always have a choice. You just choose the easiest, most convenient option." She sneered, her entire body tense with rage and contempt.

"If I hadn't made that deal, you would have been tried and convicted. And they would have killed you." He said as if speaking to a small child.

Bo paused and looked at him with loathing. "So you traded my life, for Lauren's life?"

"Yes, and I would do it again." He replied, emphatically.

Bo moved closer to Trick, and the guards inched closer to her. She stood hovering over him, and he didn't look up at her.

"Call it off. Undo the deal, now." She demanded.

"No."

Bo balled up her fists. A cold chill ran down her body. His coldness about the situation disturbed her.

Trick spoke again. "You would give your life for that girl?"

"In a second."

He scoffed. "That's foolish. Your life is more valuable than one human."

With that, she kicked Trick's chair, sending him crashing back into the wall. His eyes bugged out with shock. Within a second, the guard's were on her, pulling her from the room.

"Can't hide behind your guards forever." She shouted as she was ushered from the room.

XXXX

Kenzi spread the food out on the small table in the motel room. Lauren was finally awake sitting up on the bed, looking at the TV, not watching it, just looking at it.

"Are you hungry?" Kenzi asked.

Lauren shook her head. "No, thanks." She paused. "When's Bo coming back?" All the events of the last few days had finally come rushing back to her, and she was numb. She needed Bo, wanted Bo and nothing else at the moment.

"Soon," Kenzi said in a cheerful tone to try and reassure Lauren.

They sat in silence Kenzi eating and watching the TV and Lauren just staring at the TV, her mind distracted.

Kenzi was getting jittery. The silence between them started to get to her. "I'm sorry about everything that happen."

"It's hard to process it all." Lauren held in her breath and decided she needed someone to talk to and just started talking. "Finding out my brother killed my mother was…I can't even describe that."

Kenzi went rigid not knowing what to say, so she sat quietly.

"My relationship with my mother was strained. We never could see the world the same, but she loved me, I know she did. In her way. And I loved her." She sighed, not meeting Kenzi eyes- it was easier. "When I thought she left I was so resentful, and now I'm plagued with guilt because she lost her life, and I did nothing but hate her, the whole time."

She continued. "Now my brother, is also, probably dead. And how do I moan him? He killed my mother, countless others, tried to kill me and Bo." She closed her eyes. "I loved my brother, very much, growing up, in a lot of ways he was my best friend."

Kenzi stared at the floor, listening thoughtfully.

"How do I come to terms with the sadness of losing my brother after what he's done? It's a betrayal to those he hurt to moan him, to miss him."

She turned to Kenzi and their eyes met, Lauren smiled but quickly that smile faded. "I think I'm going back to sleep. Please wake me if Bo calls or returns."

Kenzi nodded, somberly, and shut off the TV and lights so Lauren could sleep.

XXXX

Bo took a quick glimpse out her bedroom window, and as she suspected the car was still there. Trick's guards were watching her. They weren't even trying to hide it.

She rushed around her room, packing her bags. One thing, she knew above all else, was that they needed to run. Her, Lauren, and Kenzi had to leave all this behind. It wasn't safe, and there was no way she was going to let the Dark have Lauren, she'd die first.

She crammed as many things into her bags as she could. She grabbed all her money, her savings. It wasn't enough, but it would get them far away, and they could find jobs wherever they ended up. She thought it was probably for the best not to plan too much; they needed to be flexible.

She peeked at the black car, again. She needed a plan to get rid of those guys.

After running over a few options, she opened her bedroom window and threw her bags out, before climbing out herself. She paused and took in the sight of her bedroom, and with no sadness she left it all behind.

She had contemplated going to Lauren's house for her things, but she couldn't risk it. They'd have to buy Lauren a few things along the way.

She strolled up to the black car and knocked on the window.

They rolled down the window and stared at her, without speaking.

"Evening, gentleman." She smiled at them slyly. "Let's not beat around the bush here, I know you're watching me, for Trick. Which is completely fine." Her voice dropped to a lower tone. "But, you see, my car won't start and I need to run a few errands. Could you help a girl out?"

They exchanged glances and shrugged, before getting out of the car.

"Perfect. It's parked over here." She gestured toward her parked car.

Walking behind one of the guards she lightly brushed her fingers over his exposed neck, sending out a quick pulse. "Stay back, for a second," She whispered into his ear. Obediently, he slowed his pace, the other guard, unaware, continued walking.

She took his hand, pulsing him more. "Go back to the car, for me. Drive back to Trick and tell him to kiss my ass." She stroked his arm. "Can you do that for me?"

He gazed at her, eyes glossy and nodded. He was almost panting with lust. Without needing another push, he changed direction and walked back to the black car.

She paused, and when the first guard was close to the car, she grabbed the shoulder of the other guard, pulling him to face her. In shock, he stared at her, but before he could do anything. She siphoned chi from him until he collapsed unconscious to the ground.

She ran back to her bags, tossed them in the trunk and drove away.

XXXX

It took Bo many hours to get back to the motel, she drove in circles, terrified someone might be following her. Every time she thought a car seemed suspicious, she would backtrack and see if they followed her. It took a long time, driving that way. But she had to be cautious.

But, finally, she arrived back. She quietly entered the room. Kenzi was on her feet with a bat over her head, but seeing Bo she lowered it.

"Phew. Bo, you scared me to death." Kenzi gasped out, her hand over her heaving chest.

"Sorry," Bo said quietly, suddenly she looked beyond Kenzi to Lauren. Her face lit up, immediately seeing Lauren's smiling at her.

She dropped her bags and rushed over to Lauren. She hugged her loosely, not wanting to hurt her and kissed every part of Lauren's face she could reach.

Kenzi withdrew into the bathroom to give them privacy.

"How are you feeling?" Bo asked checking Lauren's wounds. Her eyes studied every part of Lauren she could see.

"Better now." Lauren ran her fingers through Bo's hair. Bo closed her eyes, willing the image of Lauren's unconscious body out of her mind. That haunting sight.

"Will you hold me, Bo, for a while?" Lauren asked, still running her fingers through Bo's hair.

Bo nodded, and Lauren rested her head on Bo's stomach.

Bo had a lot to tell Lauren about what was happening, what her plan was, but that could wait. At that moment, she only wanted to hold her girlfriend and nothing else.

XXXX

Bo awoke the next morning, in the middle of Kenzi and Lauren. Kenzi was tired of sleeping in the chair and had joined them in the bed.

Lauren now dressed in Bo's clothes sleepily looked at her. "Morning."

Bo lightly kissed her forehead, and then she nudged Kenzi, "Kenz, wake up I need to talk to you two."

Kenzi groaned. "Before coffee? Before breakfast?"

Bo nudged her again. "Yes. It's important."

Kenzi groaned again and sat up. Lauren did the same.

Bo rose and stood in front of them. "We're leaving here and not returning home. We're going to run." Bo focused on Lauren. "I'm free. No longer wanted by the Dark."

Kenzi frowned and looked warily at Lauren, who sat expressionless.

"I'm free because Trick made a deal with The Morrigan."

Lauren stiffened, but her expression didn't change.

"Yes, Trick traded my freedom for Lauren."

Kenzi drew her knees into her body, and Lauren studied Bo's face.

"We need to leave soon." Bo glanced around the room then at the time.

"We can't run. That's not the answer." Lauren said still focused completely on Bo.

Bo's mouth opened, and her eyebrow narrowed. She was stunned. "Lauren you cannot let the Dark take you."

Kenzi stood up, "I'm gonna…" She gestured to the door and realized they weren't listening. They were only focused on each other. "Yeah." And she left the motel room.

"I can't live on the run again, Bo. That's no life. Running from the Fae destroyed my family. Don't you think I know better than anyone what that life does to someone?"

Bo swallowed hard and approached the bed. Staring long and intense at Lauren. "It's better than dying." The image of Lauren's lifeless body was always at the edge of her mind. "What do you think the Morrigan will do with you?"

"I have no answers, but I know I cannot run. I will not live that life. Do you think I want to raise my children that way?"

Bo blinked, confused. "Children?" She asked.

"Yes, Bo. Someday I want children, but I will not raise them on the run. I wouldn't do that to them."

Bo began pacing around the bed, looking at Lauren earnestly. "Again, I will say it's better than dying."

They sat in silence staring, both waiting for the other's will to break first.

"Lau-"

Bo was cut off when three large male Fae burst into the motel room. Bo stood in shock. Then, she suddenly realized how stupid she had been. How had she been so careless, of course, they put a tracking device on her car. What was she thinking? Why didn't she think of that until now?

They planted their feet firm, dressed in black suits and sunglasses. "We were sent by The Morrigan for the human. We have no interest in you succubus." One explained in a commanding tone.

Bo took a step towards them, using her body as a shield between them and Lauren. Lauren grabbed her arm. "Don't." Lauren turned to them. "I'll go with you. There'll be no problems."

Bo jerked her head sharply to Lauren. Distress shimmered across her face. "You're not going with them."

Lauren gave Bo a sad smile, then glanced down at her feet. "I'm afraid that's not your decision."

Bo scoffed. "After everything how can you say that?" Bo couldn't believe this was happening, she couldn't feel her legs.

The three men shuffled impatiently. Lauren gave them an imploring look. "Please. I'll go with you. Just give me a moment."

Bo widened her stance. "She's not going with you." As she said it, she was running through scenarios of how to take out all three of them.

Lauren took Bo's hand, brushed her fingers over her skin. "Please, Bo. I have to do this. Trust me."

Bo swallowed and turned away, staring at the three men. "They'll kill you, Lauren. No question."

"Bo," Lauren whispered, softly she reached out to the side of Bo's face to make Bo look at her. "I don't think they will."

Bo sat her jaw and searched Lauren's eyes. Not finding what she wanted, she said. "If you go with them, we're done. We're not girlfriends. We're not friends. We're nothing."

Tears shined across Lauren's eyes. "Don't say that." Lauren pleaded, her voice trembling, slightly.

"Then don't go." Bo responded firm. "It's your choice."

Lauren frowned and leaned in and pressed her lips against Bo's. Bo stood with her mouth stiff, not reciprocating the kiss.

"I love you, Bo. Forever." Lauren whispered against Bo's mouth.

Bo pressed her eyes shut and swallowed back the tears burning her eyes. And before she knew it, the men led Lauren out the door, and away.

Bo's entire body slumped down, watching through the door as Lauren entered the car.

As the car drove away, with Lauren, she collapsed onto the floor and tears streamed down her face, she was no longer fighting them back.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN**

**Time jump (sorry to those that hate that)**

**It's one year later…**

XXXXX

Lauren slowly kissed her way up Bo's stomach, neck, and jaw. She stopped and stared at Bo. "Do you think this is what love feels like for everyone?"

Bo took her hand and held it tight. "I hope so or else they're missing out."

Lauren bit her lip and moved to a sitting position, straddling Bo's waist. "Have you ever been in love before me?" She asked, a smile spread across her face.

Bo shook her head. "Have you?"

"You're my first everything."

Bo pushed herself up and kissed along Lauren's neck. "Even kiss? Was I your first kiss?"

"Oh." She laughed. "Not kiss, sorry."

Bo flipped her over onto her back, a twinkle of teasing in her eyes. "How many girls have you kissed?"

"A few," Lauren answered with a half grin.

Bo started tickling her sides, "Tell me how many."

Lauren giggled and struggled to get away, but not really.

Bo stopped and locked their eyes together.

After a moment of silence, Lauren spoke. "Do you think it's a bad thing that we met when we're so young?" She paused. "Those relationships always seem doomed."

Bo shook her head. "Nah. We're different than others. We make our rules."

A buzzing sound beside Bo's bed pulled her out of her dream. With a long drawn out sigh, she read the message. It was time to get up and go to work. She and Kenzi were working on a case, and they had a lead, finally.

She rubbed her hands over her face, wishing she could stop dreaming about Lauren. Every night she had dreams of Lauren loving her, memories of them together in love. It was mental torture to be reunited with Lauren every night only to have her pulled away by morning.

She could feel Lauren's lingering touches on her skin when she woke. She couldn't escape it.

After her shower and getting dressed, she took a look at herself in the mirror. She wiped her hands down her sides. With one last glance, she walked confidently out of her bedroom to see if Kenzi was awake.

Kenzi was up and eating breakfast. "Morning," She said with her mouth full of cereal. "What's on the agenda for today?"

Bo checked her phone again. "We have a meeting with a new lead. I just got the message."

Kenzi observed Bo and noticed how sad and tired she appeared. "Are you still having those dreams, about…you know who?"

Bo glared at her. "Can we not. I don't want to talk about her."

Kenzi played with her spoon. "I think you might feel better if you did talk about it."

Bo angrily made breakfast. "What's to talk about? She broke my heart. End of story."

Kenzi narrowed her eyebrows at her. "I thought you broke up with her?"

Bo rolled her eyes. "She chose to go. She made the choice." She slammed down the cereal box, a little too hard. "Seriously, can we not talk about her? I just want…" She trailed off. Want forget her? She wondered. No, she didn't want to forget her, but part of her did. "…to work on this new case."

Kenzi decided that this conversation would go nowhere; it never did, so she sat silently eating her breakfast.

XXXX

Lauren and Dr. Everett worked together at one of the workstation, bouncing ideas off each other.

Dr. Everett smiled kindly at her, "Wow. I'm amazed by how your mind works. I would have never thought of that. You really are an asset to the Dark."

Lauren grinned at the ground but before she could respond, Evony burst into the lab.

She clapped her hands together. "Oh, it's great to see the lab geeks working this morning." She said coolly.

Lauren rolled her eyes and straightened up some papers.

Evony turned to Dr. Everett. "Can you skedaddle? I need to talk to Lauren alone."

Dr. Everett gave Lauren a look, and Lauren nodded, with that Dr. Everett left the room.

Evony drummed her fingers on the table. "How is your work coming?" She eyed her penetratingly.

"Things are coming along nicely," Lauren said with a forced smile.

Evony leaned close to her. "You know, you bought yourself some time, working with Dr. Everett to cure those Dark Fae, who had the plague. But…" She grabbed Lauren's chin. "I will need more than that to keep you around longer."

Lauren pulled away from her grasp. "You say that every week and so far I'm still here."

"Touché. You have proved to be more useful than your brother that's for sure." She paused, staring Lauren up and down. "I was surprised you were able to crack what Henry was working on so quickly."

Lauren bit the inside of her cheek, nervously, but quickly caught herself and afterward she shrugged. "Most of that was with Dr. Everett's help. I simply assisted her."

"Oh honey, don't be so modest, celebrate your successes."

Lauren decided now was the best time to ask. What was the worst that could happen?

She cleared her throat. "Evony, I was wondering if…well since I've been working so hard if I could take a weekend sabbatical?" She swallowed hard, waiting for Evony's reply.

"For what?" She asked suspiciously.

Lauren smiled at her and blinked as innocently as she could. "To blow off some steam. That's important for a human's mental health."

"You know, we Dark Fae are much more reasonable than our Light Fae counterparts. So, yes I will allow you a weekend off." She danced her fingers together in front of Lauren. "If you don't return, we'll just hunt you down and kill you. Is that fair, dear?"

Lauren nodded. "Perfectly fair."

Evony flicked around, and Lauren sat listening as the sounds of her heels clicked over the hard tile until she was gone from the room.

Lauren absentmindedly played with the ring on her finger, Bo's ring. She couldn't take it off, for some reason. It was stupid Bo broke her heart. She should take it off and be done with it, but she resisted. She reluctantly admitted to herself, that wearing it brought her comfort.

Dr. Everett reentered the room. "Did you get the time off?"

"Yes. Evony was being reasonable today, it seems."

Dr. Everett sighed. "Do you think this is a good idea?"

"Yes. It has to be done."

Dr. Everett grabbed her hand. "Good luck."

Lauren smiled at the older woman. "Thank you, for everything. I've learned more from you in a year than I would have in 4 years of medical school."

The gray-haired woman hugged her. "You're a great student." She squeezed her harder. "Come back safe."

"I will."

XXXXX

"Well, that was a bust." Kenzi sighed and collapsed on the couch and removed her shoes.

Bo joined her on the couch. "Hopefully, we'll get another case soon." Bo also started removing her boots.

"People don't seem to be to interested in getting help from the unaligned succubus these days."

"It's just a dry spell."

Kenzi patted Bo's knee. "What do you want to do tonight? Are you going to go out and feed?"

Bo rubbed in between her eyes. "No, I'm not in the mood tonight. I think I'll go to bed early."

"Ok." Kenzi pulled a bottle of vodka out from under the couch. "I think I'll drink and watch a movie."

Bo pulled herself up and walked to her room. She looked longing at her bed and climbed under the blankets. She focused on Lauren, hoping the dreams would come.

Kenzi happily took a drink but got interrupted when there was a knock on the door.

She pulled the door opened, and was surprised to see Lauren standing there. "Lauren!" She gasped. "What in the hell are you doing here?" She pulled Lauren into the apartment. "I mean I'm happy to see you, I'm just surprised."

Lauren's eyes danced around the apartment and her stomach flipped, it was so Bo. She turned and smiled at Kenzi. "Thanks. I'm here to see…that is I was hoping…" She sighed. "Is Bo here?"

The sound of voices brought Bo into the room. She froze, that familiar sensation of warmth bolted through her, and she stared at Lauren with wide eyes.

"Lauren…" She planted her feet resisting her body's urge to run into Lauren's arms. "What's wrong?"

"I need your help," Lauren answered simply.

XXXX

The three of them sat around the kitchen table. Bo leaned far back in the chair arms over her chest, her jaw tightened. Kenzi had her feet up on the table looking at Bo. Lauren sat straight in the chair also watching Bo.

The next words out of Bo's mouth came out in anger. "I'm confused. It's been a year. Why are you here now?"

Lauren matched Bo's angry tone. "If you would stop interrupting me, I could tell you."

They glared at each other, probably longer than they should have.

Kenzi wanted to refocus them and spoke. "Ok. What's up?"

Lauren rolled her eyes at Bo and turned to Kenzi. Bo opened her mouth to tell Lauren to not roll her eyes at her but changed her mind.

Bo stared at Lauren and noted how much her looks had matured over the past year. She was always beautiful, but now it was less a baby-faced beauty and more of a womanly beauty. It was very frustrating and kind of distracting. Her eyes lingered on the side of Lauren's face, admiring the line of her jaw, her dark golden hair curled artfully around the ends tumbling down her shoulders, as Lauren bent down to her bag.

It dawned on Bo that she was staring at Lauren, for too long, and she quickly danced her eyes around the room.

Lauren put Henry's flash drive on the table. "It's about this."

Bo and Kenzi looked at it puzzled.

Lauren started to explain. "This is something my father was working on before he dead. I lied to the Morrigan and said it was information on the Fae plague, but it's actually something else."

Bo made a face. "What is it?" She asked.

Lauren spoke with a guarded tone. "Our theory, Dr. Everett and I, is he figured out to combine Fae and human DNA. That would essentially turn humans Fae."

Kenzi gawked at it with expansive eyes astonished.

Lauren continued. "But there's pieces of data missing. It's incomplete. He probably feared keeping all the research in one place."

Bo's eyebrows rose, "Where do we come in?" She asked gesturing to herself and Kenzi.

Lauren glanced at Bo then shifted her eyes to the table. "I need you to take me to my father's last lab. To see if there's any research still there. Maybe hidden, as this was." She pointed at the flash drive.

Bo rose and stepped away from the table. She put her hands and her hips and asked. "Why come to me?"

Lauren scowled, struggled with herself for a moment, then she answered. "I have no one else."

Bo relaxed her stance; Lauren's response had caught her by surprise.

An awkward silence filled in around them, after Lauren's statement.

She quickly glanced at Bo then away. "What I mean is I know you two are like private investigators now. So, I'd like to use your services. If I could."

"Where would we need to go?" Kenzi asked to break the tension and further the conversation.

"It's a ten-hour drive from here."

"We'll take your case." Bo finally said. "But Kenzi you have to stay here, for our other clients."

Bo started walking to her room and turned to Lauren. "We'll leave in 10 minutes."

XXXX

Two hours into the drive Bo and Lauren hadn't said a word to each other. Lauren had changed into more comfortable clothes for the drive. She was now wearing irritatingly short shorts. And Bo found that her eyes couldn't stay off them. She would take quick glimpses at them every couple of minutes.

Noticing Bo look at her legs again, Lauren asked. "What are you looking at?"

Bo cleared her throat. "What? Nothing." She tried to keep her tone flat.

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Ok, sure. Try to keep your eyes on the road, so we don't crash to our deaths, please." She put her hand over her legs to cover them.

"Ha." Bo gripped the wheel tight. "Suddenly so worried about your personal safety? That's surprising coming from you."

"If you have something to say to me, just say it." Lauren snapped.

More silence followed.

Bo kept her eyes locked on the road not stealing any more glances in Lauren's direction.

"Why did the Morrigan let you take this trip?" Bo asked, she was too curious to not ask.

"She thinks I'm taking a weekend off. She knows nothing about the rest of it."

"Huh."

"What?"

"I don't understand why she would allow you to go. I mean I've heard stories about her."

"What stories?" Lauren's pulse started to speed up with irritation.

"Only that she likes to keep human toys around." Bo said and surprised herself by the juvenile tone she used.

"Seriously are you saying this to me right now?" Lauren retorted with aggravation.

"I'm just trying-"

Lauren cut her off. "You broke up with me and now you're acting jealous? Is this a joke?" She paused and Bo winced, slightly. "And don't think I haven't heard what you've been up to for the last year."

Bo shut her mouth and remained quiet.

"I know you're a succubus and I understand what that part of you means. But I think it's pretty shitty that you'd give me a hard time about what you think I may or may not have been doing for the last year. Remember you broke up with me."

In a small voice Bo asked. "How do you know what I've been doing?"

Lauren laughed. "Evony has taken much pleasure in bringing me every little detail she could round up about your encounters." She stopped, for a second. "Sometimes there were even pictures." She almost laughed as she said the words.

Bo's mouth fell open she was stunned and embarrassed.

Lauren flipped her head toward the window. "Little does she know I don't care, doesn't bother me at all."

Bo stared at the back of her head, for a half second. Her instinct was to take Lauren's hand, but instead she focused her attention on the road.

XXXX

It had taken Bo two hours, but she finally made a decision to pull over for food. She was starving and getting anxious about the silent drive.

Lauren reluctantly agreed. She wanted to get this trip over with quickly and didn't want unnecessary stops. But she knew Bo, and she knew she wouldn't give up until they stopped.

They entered the small diner. "This place isn't so bad." Bo tried to alleviate some of the strain between them by being cheerful.

They made their way around the few patrons in the diner and sat at a table in the back. Bo walked closely behind Lauren and got a face full of Lauren's scent. Her stomach twisted suddenly; she had nearly forgotten what Lauren smelled like. It brought back thousands of memories to her in a flash. She let out a small sigh.

Lauren tied her hair back and pulled out hand sanitizer and regarded the diner, briefly, while rubbing her hands together.

Bo looked at her with only a hint of a smile and turned away. Even now, she found the little things Lauren did so endearing.

The waitress came by, and Lauren ordered coffee only and Bo ordered eggs and bacon plus coffee.

Wanting something to talk about, Bo asked as casually as she could. "What have you been up to Lauren?"

"What have you been up to Bo?" Lauren shot back.

Bo added sugar to her coffee. "Sounds like you know what I've been up to."

Lauren glared at her.

"I meant you know about Kenzi and I and the PI-ing we've been doing." She explained, quickly.

Lauren sipped her coffee slowly. "I was wondering why you changed your last name to Dennis?"

Bo shrugged. "I don't want anything to do with my family. I decided to choose my own name and well I just liked how Bo Dennis sounded."

"Hmm." Lauren responded, then a smile slowly crept on her face. "I like it." Quickly, she swallowed that smile and looked away.

Bo studied her face. "Please Lauren, tell me what you've been up to. What's it like with the Dark?"

Lauren shrugged this time. "Evony's the worst. Threatens me daily." She folded and unfolded her napkin. "But it's not so different from the Light. I'm treated like property with both." She spread her hands flat over the napkin. "But at least with the Dark, I met Dr. Everett."

Bo arched her eyebrow, questioningly.

Lauren rolled her eyes. "She's my mentor. She's taught me so much. She's really old but very nice." She squinted her eyes at Bo.

Bo felt guilty about being relieved that it wasn't romantic. She had no right to be jealous about anything Lauren did-they were broken up. And yet…

Bo played distractedly with her eggs. "So, Evony keeps you around because she needs you?"

"At first, she was desperate to know about my father's research but now I think it's just fun for her to have me around. To taunt. But I make sure she sees how useful I am."

They lapsed into silence, not enough to say to each other, but at the same time too much to say.

"Can we get back on the road?" Lauren asked, her tone revealing how annoyed she was getting.

"Ok. Let's go." Bo said.

XXXX

Bo couldn't stop yawning, there were a few hours left on their drive, but she was spent.

"Can we stop somewhere and sleep?" She pleaded, her eyes bloodshot from exhaustion.

Lauren rubbed her eyes, fatigued herself and agreed.

In the motel room, Bo slipped off her shirt and pants. She stretched her body out before sitting on the bed. She felt Lauren's gaze on her body, and a shiver crept up her spine. She did her best to hide her smile.

"You're sleeping like that?" Lauren asked she got under the blankets fully clothed.

"I have to be comfortable…I would sleep naked but…"

Lauren turned away from her cheeks slightly flushed. "Just stay on your side of the bed," Lauren demanded fiercely.

"Oh, please Lauren. I'm not going to try anything." Bo said as she joined Lauren under the blankets. She tried to ignore the sensations rushing through her body. Being this close to Lauren, triggered so many reactions in her body, she just couldn't control.

Lauren hugged the blankets around her body and turned on her side, as far away from Bo as she could get without falling off the bed.

After a few minutes and without thinking Bo moved closer to her, she lightly rested her hand on Lauren's hip and whispered in her ear. "I've missed you so much." She said honestly.

Lauren held her breath and closed her eyes.

"I'm so happy you've been safe. I was so worried about you." Bo said into her ear, lips nearly brushing against the skin.

Lauren spun onto her back and looked at Bo. "I thought you said we were nothing. That's what you said, right? We're nothing now." She said angrily.

Bo stroked the side of her face with her fingers, "I'm so sorry for saying that. You could never mean nothing to me. You're everything to me."

Lauren frowned, searching her eyes. And Bo, not letting herself think, lowered her face and captured Lauren's lips.

Bo was amazed about how much she and her body still desired Lauren. She pushed all thoughts away as they moaned into each other's mouths, at the caresses of their tongues, and pushed closer together energetically.

Heat pooled between them with their hands exploring wherever they could reach. Bo kissed down Lauren's neck and pulled down her shirt and moved to kiss the tops of her breasts.

Lauren emitted a deep breath and arched her back when Bo kissed further down.

Suddenly, Lauren stopped and grabbed Bo's face. Breathless, they stared at each other and world stood still for a moment, many emotions flowing between them.

Lauren pulled her shirt back up. "You think you can break my heart, and then I'll just have sex with you, just like that?"

Her face flushed, and her chest moving up and down quickly Bo broke their gazes. She eased off Lauren and moved to the other side of the bed. With their backs facing each other, they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**AN**

**About the time jump, I thought for their individual journeys it was important to be apart for a while. But I also wanted them back interacting, so I decided on the time jump. **

**Thanks for reading :)**


	19. Chapter 19

Lauren squeezed her eyes shut. She was on the verge of waking up, but she wasn't ready. She wanted to sleep more. She opened one eye when a bag hit her chest.

"Breakfast," Bo said shortly before taking a seat. "We need to leave soon."

It didn't surprise Lauren that Bo's mood was off this morning, especially after last night, but it aggravated her greatly.

Lauren rose onto her elbows and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She looked at Bo, who was sitting, fully dressed, reading her phone. "Morning," Lauren mumbled under her breath and peered into the bag to find two bagels inside. She wanted to ask if there was any coffee but decided against it.

"Where do you get off being upset in this situation?" She finally asked annoyed at Bo's attitude.

Bo blinked at her for a few seconds and took a huge bite of her bagel. "My girlfriend goes off with three Dark Fae thugs, putting her life at risk. A life I had just saved, by the way. You do remember that you nearly died, in that cell, in front of me right? And I have no right to be upset about any of it?"

Lauren's mind still heavy from sleep pondered Bo's statement. She pulled a bagel from the bag. "Well living on the run is no life either."

Bo shook her head and tossed her phone on the table. "That's crazy to me."

"Only because you've never had to live that life. My father couldn't outrun the Fae, and you think three teenagers could? And what would our lives be like? Working odd jobs always looking over our shoulders. That's no life. I need more than that to be happy."

"Huh," Bo said and balled up the plastic bag in her hand. "Funny, all I need is you to be happy."

Lauren hesitated for a moment, and with some effort to control her frustration she said. "I don't believe that would be true after a few years of running."

Lauren grabbed her bag and headed to the bathroom to shower quick and put on fresh clothes. She rummaged through her bag and pulled out Bo's ring that she had put in a small pocket. She sighed and rolled her eyes at herself, for bringing it, for keeping it.

Lauren reentered the room and Bo, still conscious of the time, started loudly tapping her boot on the floor, for several minutes.

Bo stopped when Lauren glared at her. "Why did you refuse to see me at the Dark Fae complex? Every day for three months I asked to see you." Bo knew these questions would more than likely lead to an argument, but she couldn't stop herself from asking. She had to know.

Something about Bo's question infuriated Lauren. She snapped back. "We were nothing at that point, I thought."

Bo grimaced and stood up firm. "So, you wouldn't even give me the chance to apologize for that? Even see me once?"

"Do you know what it was like for me to hear those words from you?" Lauren responded with a tiny shake in her voice. "I trusted you more than anyone else in the world." She clenched her hands together trying to distract her mind from crying. She didn't want to cry in front of Bo about this. "That's not something you can say and then brush it aside."

"I didn't mean it. I was terrified for you." Bo's voice was getting louder, but she was actively trying to remain composed.

All thoughts of crying left Lauren, and now she was getting livid. "Because you didn't trust me enough to let me make my own decisions about my life."

Bo banged her fist on the table. "Damn it! I didn't trust them!" Bo was now shouting. "The Morrigan is a known psychopath. She'd kill you just for fun."

Lauren slightly taken back by Bo's yelling retorted. "At least she didn't brand me and trade me."

"Not yet you mean." Bo snapped back. In truth, she felt guilty about saying that, but she held her face firm to hide that.

They glared at each other, for a short moment. Lauren, too flustered by Bo's statement to offer a reply, walked over to the door and opened it hard. "Can we go now?" She slammed the door hard behind her and stood outside waiting for Bo to join her.

Bo wandered around the room, too heated to follow Lauren, just yet. She straightened up the blankets on the bed, a little. She gazed at the pillow Lauren had slept on and with great effort resisted her urge to bury her face in it and inhale Lauren's smells.

Gingerly, she strolled to the door and left the room.

XXXX

In the car, Lauren turned the music on to a loud volume and looked out the window.

An hour into the drive, Bo shut off the music. As softly as she could she spoke. "Lauren, I'm so sorry for saying that. Please believe me. That's not how I felt ever. I was upset and said something stupid and untrue." She tapered off into silence, and Lauren doesn't reply.

They sat in silence for twenty more minutes.

Lauren dragged her eyes from the window and stared at Bo. "You can't always save me, Bo. I have to be able to save myself."

Bo took a quick look at her, and her body tensed uncomfortably for a second, but she continued to listen.

" You can't protect me from everything. My life will always be in danger with the Fae. And I refuse to run scared into the night. That's giving them too much control over my life." Lauren said adamantly.

Bo's immediate impulse was to take Lauren's hand, but she shifted in her seat instead.

"One thing, I learned losing every one of my family members is that I have to be able to take care of myself. I wish you could understand that." She sighed when she was done, having gotten all that out in almost one long breath.

Bo remained quiet, feeling anxious after hearing Lauren say all that.

Lauren added. "What you viewed as giving up, I viewed as taking control."

"So, is that what all this is about, with your father's research, taking control?" Bo asked with an uneasy tone.

"Absolutely." Lauren responded confidently.

More silence then Bo changed the subject. "I'm glad you had Dr. Everett this whole time. To teach you. I know how important becoming a doctor is to you. I'm happy the Dark, at least, gave you that."

Bo sideways glanced at Lauren and a warm smile is on Lauren's face and Bo's stomach lunges.

"She reminds me a lot of my father. And she's a good teacher. She helped me see that there's a lot of good in the Fae as well as the bad. Things aren't black and white in the Fae world just like in the human world." Lauren responded.

"Hmm. I've seen a lot more bad than good personally." Bo said bluntly.

"Well, I never want to become bitter like Nick and let that consume me. From where I sit I can see the good, not only the bad."

"Like what?"

"Dr. Everett was kind to me when she didn't have to be. Dyson is a jerk for sure, but he helped us." She paused and smiled sadly at Bo. "Then there's you."

"The one who broke your heart?" Bo said through gritted teeth.

"That doesn't take away all the good in you. All the good you've done. You can make mistakes and still be good, same as everyone. You saved and helped me so many times, and I haven't forgotten that. I never will. No one is defined by a single moment in their life."

Bo looked at her, her stomach in a tight knot, she opened her mouth to speak.

Lauren spoke before she could. "Thank you for saving my life. You made me a stronger person just by knowing you."

The tension in Bo's body lifted a little. "Lauren..." Bo whispered out, and her eyes left the road briefly and landed on Lauren.

Lauren looked back out the window. "We're almost there. Maybe we should wait until dark to go to the lab."

XXXXX

They stared down a long road in the small town. Tiny houses and shops were scattered here and there. Bo was trying to decide on a conversation to start with Lauren. Inside of her, a mini conflict was being waged about how to approach a relationship talk with her. She didn't want to push too much, but she didn't want Lauren to slip through her fingers again.

Lauren tilted her head back and inhaled the air. "Still smells like I remember."

"Did you like living here?" Bo finally asked.

Lauren shrugged. "It was ok. We lived in a lot of weird places. This was one was as odd as the rest. But it was home." She started walking forward.

Bo wanted so badly to take her hand, let her show her around her old town, listen to her stories as she would have if they were together.

"What do you want to do with the time we have?" Bo asked, looking around. There didn't appear to be too much to do in this town.

Lauren stopped and glanced quickly back at Bo. "Let's go see if anyone lives in my family's old house."

Bo nodded and settled in at her side. They were walking close, their shoulders brushing against each other. Bo felt her heart speed up at the brushes and drew a breath to relax her body. She wondered when, if ever, Lauren would stop causing her so much inner distress.

"I have, recently, been wondering why my father choose this place to live. So close to Trick and the Morrigan, maybe he was done running at that point and wanted to get caught." Lauren said her voice was growing thick and somber as she said the words.

Bo couldn't stop herself, she squeezed Lauren's hand quickly but let go just as quickly. "Or maybe he thought his research could buy your family's freedom."

"Possibly," Lauren replied then drifted into silence as memories of her father overtook her.

After a long walk, they reached a small gray house. "Here it is." Lauren waved her hand toward it.

"Looks empty."

Lauren nodded and slowly strolled up the walkway to the front door. "It's locked." She said while jiggling the doorknob.

A smile spread across Bo's face, and she kneeled down in front of the door. "I've learned some tricks for my PI work." After a moment, of picking the lock, she pushed the door open.

Lauren entered first, followed closely by Bo.

They both froze and their eyes danced over the room. It was much darker inside the house than outside, and it took their eyes a moment to adjust. When things became clearer, they could see the mess that was spread before them. The house was trashed, holes in the walls, broken and knocked over furniture, litter spread out everywhere. The scene was chaotic.

"Someone's been in here," Bo whispered.

"Looking for something or just random destruction is the question."

Bo nodded. Bo grew uneasy about the situation. She sensed that this was deliberate, and undoubtedly connected to Lauren's father and his research.

They crept slowly through the house avoiding tripping on the clutter. When they reached Lauren's old room, it was empty. Lauren scanned over the space. Bo studied her face and shifted her attention to the room.

"It's a nice room." She said gently. "You were probably happy here."

Lauren shoved her hands into her pockets and continued. When they reached her parent's old room, it was empty as well. "I don't think my father would have hidden any information here. It would have been too risky."

Bo remained quiet, letting Lauren take the lead in this situation.

"One more place I want to see." She pointed up. "The attic."

The door opened to the dusty attic with only a single item in it, a telescope. Lauren grinned slowly. "It's still here." She walked up it. With a single finger, she wiped away some of the dust and stared at it fondly.

"Is that yours?" Bo asked.

Lauren held it tight. "Yea." Lauren said her eyes sparkling. "I would spend hours and hours up here, looking at the stars and thinking about the universe. Feeling small and insignificant but not being sad about that. I just knew that was our place in this vast universe; we're all just a tiny part of it, and that's ok."

Bo rubbed her back and Lauren didn't move away. "Is that when you started liking Star Trek?" She asked with a hint of joking in her voice. She always teased Lauren about Star Trek.

Lauren turned to her and smiled at the ground. "It is a fascinating show, you know."

Bo lightly touched her chin and brought face up, so their eyes could meet. They were suddenly transported back to a time, not that long ago, when they spent their time in the library getting to know each other. Becoming friends, slowly growing to love each other, even if they didn't know it at the time.

After a moment, Bo kept her voice low and said. "I know." She rubbed her fingers over Lauren's chin slowly.

They both held their breath and leaned in pressing their lips together. They wrapped their arms around each other's bodies straining to be closer.

They remained there lost in their deep kiss until a crashing sound from downstairs broke them apart.

"What was that?" Bo murmured and clutched Lauren tight.

Lauren shrugged. "Old rundown house, it could be anything."

"Should we go check it out?" Bo asked when Lauren didn't say anything or move.

They slowly descended the stairs, the old wood creaking beneath their feet. Listening for any more sounds but the house was quiet.

At the bottom, Bo took the lead, and they searched the house. It was the same muddled mess from before, and no one else was there.

They glanced around the living room for any signs of what caused the loud sound. Bo bent down inspecting the litter on the floor, none of it appeared to be important.

Lauren felt a cold shiver and wrapped her arms around her body, watching Bo.

They heard another sound, the loud and soft rustling and crunching of papers, but they couldn't see anything. Bo rose to her feet quickly and stood by Lauren as they listened and scanned the room.

"I think that came from the kitchen," Lauren whispered to Bo.

Bo took her hand, and they walked together into the other room.

Easing slowly into the kitchen, they found it empty.

"Maybe it's a ghost," Bo whispered trying to lighten the mood.

Then a soft click, a loud click, a soft click, at the edge of their vision they saw a flash of movement and turned, in unison, to look but nothing.

Before they could even blink, something leaped at their feet. Lauren jumped back, Bo grabbed her waist and turned them using her back as a buffer. They glanced at each other then at the floor. Lauren covered her mouth to keep from laughing. And Bo tilted her head and saw a black cat looking back at her.

"Damn cat," Bo said and glared at it as it scurried off away from them.

Lauren was giggling with her hand still over her mouth. Bo grinned at Lauren watching her laugh. Her heart ached it had been a while since she'd seen Lauren like that. Kiss her. A voice shouted inside Bo's head. She ignored it, resisted it, but didn't want to. But part of her knew she couldn't keep kissing Lauren until they had a real talk. But she could hardly stand not being able to kiss her.

Lauren stopped her giggle fit, and her eyes danced back and forth between Bo's eyes and lips. Bo noticed and after wavering briefly slowly pushed forward but Lauren stepped back.

Lauren ran her fingers through her hair pushing it off her face. "Now that we're safe from that cat, maybe we should get out of here."

When Bo spoke her voice was faintly unsteady, too many emotions and thoughts were rushing through her. "Are you sure you don't want to look around more?"

Lauren shook her head. "This house is depressing. I want to move on from it."

Lauren climbed over some of the mess on the floor and left the house.

Bo watched her but didn't follow her. She quickly made her way up to the attic and grabbed the telescope.

When she walked outside Lauren was standing in the yard, head up looking at the sky, waiting for Bo.

Bo nudged her shoulder and Lauren glanced down at the telescope then back at Bo.

"I thought you might want this," Bo said with a bright smile.

Lauren grinned and nodded. "Thanks." She said softly.

"We should put it in the car before going to the lab," Bo suggested, and Lauren agreed.

They slowly walked back to the car. "Lauren what's your plan for your father's research? I mean if it turns out to be what you think it will be."

Lauren stopped in the middle of the road. "If Dr. Everett and I can put the missing pieces together, you mean?"

Bo nodded. "What will you do with that information?"

Lauren stepped closer to Bo, her eyes locked on her. "We're going to use it to break the system. Change the Fae world for the better, for humans and Fae alike." After she said it, she strolled off in the direction of the car.

Bo stood, for a moment, frowning and confused, she pulled the telescope up and rested it on her shoulder and walked briskly to join Lauren by her side.

XXXX

Nick awoke in a bright room, with no memories of the last few years. He blinked slowly trying to focus his mind on where he was and what he was doing in this room strapped to this bed.

His eyes darted around the room, but he couldn't see anything.

Suddenly, a gray-haired woman appeared in his line of sight.

"You were out longer than last time," She said in a coolly detached voice.

"What am I doing here," He choked out, his throat dry from thirst.

"You're helping me with an experiment." She answered and disappeared from his view.

He stared at the ceiling, and her voice came from a distance. "You don't remember what you did to your sister and all those Fae do you?"

"Lauren?" He asked confused. What would he ever do to his sister? He wondered. "Where's my father?" He demanded.

"Oh, I think when those memories return, you'll be in for a treat." She hovered over him again with a needle in her hand.

"What's that?" He asked nervously trying to shift his body, but the straps prevented that.

She leered at him, for a really long moment. "This is my experiment."

She jammed the needle into him, and a sharp pain coursed through him and he gasped out loudly.

She brushed his hair back. "Sleep now. You're about to be reborn as something brand-new."

Unable to fight the sleep, his eyes closed and darkness followed.

* * *

**AN**

**It's going to take me longer than I thought to wrap up this story, so there will be few more chapters than originally planned. **

**Thanks for reading :)**


	20. Chapter 20

Bo and Lauren sat on the roof of the yellow Camaro eating dinner and waiting for dusk before going to the lab.

"This reminds me of some of our dates that weren't really dates back when we were together in secret," Bo said wistfully before taking a bite of her sandwich.

Lauren gazed up at the sky and stayed silent.

"There are a lot of things we never got to do together because we couldn't." Bo paused and glanced quickly at the side of Lauren's face. "That makes me sad. I wish we could have done more normal things when we were together."

Lauren shrugged, "I wouldn't change any of it." Suddenly, she turned to Bo, her expression dark. "I have to tell you something and it might…I don't know how you'll feel about it."

Bo straightened up, feeling nervous. She stared at Lauren's eyes they looked very serious and distant. "What is it?" Bo asked timidly.

Lauren put her hands over face and sighed into them. Without looking at Bo she spoke. "Dr. Everett's granddaughter, Katerina, and I…we sort of…more than once…" She finally looked back at Bo. "We slept together."

Bo jumped off the car and stared at Lauren in shock. "Is she your girlfriend?" She asked her voice strained and unsteady.

Lauren shook her head. "No, she lives in California. She visited a few times and well I was lonely and…" She drifted off into silence and fidgeted with the wrapper of her sandwich.

Bo felt like she was punched in the stomach, she couldn't breathe, the sting of Lauren's admission dazed her.

Bo started pacing back and forth in front of her. "So, you wouldn't even see or talk to me once for a year and you sleep with some random girl? I can't believe this." The shock of hearing this finally burst into anger for Bo.

Lauren glared at her, watching her movements. "I was single. You have no right to be upset. You broke up with me!" She said heatedly and crossed her arms over her chest.

Bo's defenses sparked, and she shot back. "You really don't have to keep reminding me of that. I'm perfectly aware of what happened."

For a few seconds, Bo simply stared at Lauren then she took a deep breath. "Do you love her?" She asked through clenched teeth. The question held a distinctive jealous tone.

"What? No, I only love…" She paused and they stared at each other, neither saying anything.

In a low voice, Lauren started again. "I only love you. I'm pathetic because you can break my heart, and I still love you."

Bo stepped closer to her and gently held Lauren's wrist. "Well, I still love you also."

Lauren pulled her arms away and slipped off the car. She backed far away from Bo, tears faintly in her eyes. "Don't." She put her hand up. "I would trust you with my life, in a second but not with my heart. Not anymore."

Bo stopped and made a beseeching face and inched toward her. "I can get that trust back I know it, if you'd only give me the chance."

Lauren stayed out of her reach and answered sorrowfully. "I don't think you can."

Bo's heart, nearly, stopped and a million things raced through her mind. "I'm not going to stop trying until I prove it to you." She held a breath. "We're not broken beyond repair. I know that."

"Bo," Lauren sighed with a frown. "Can we get to the lab? I think it's dark enough."

Bo's chest burned with anxiety, and she stalled, not answering. She didn't want to end this conversation like that.

Lauren silently opened the car door and pulled out her bag. "I have to go change."

Bo stood and watched Lauren walk off, with every step Lauren took further away from her the more her chest tightened.

XXXX

Lauren returned wearing all black, black tight pants, black boots, a black tank top. She pulled a black hat onto her head.

For some reason, Bo's anxiety seemed to disappear seeing Lauren like that, or maybe just being near her again. She grinned at her and wondered, for a second, what Lauren would do if she just pulled her into her arms, right then, and kissed her. Maybe she would pull away but maybe not. One thing Bo knew, above all else, they weren't over, they weren't broken. Although, Lauren's words said one thing, her eyes said another.

Lauren looked down. "Too much? I've never done any spy work before, I didn't know how to dress."

Bo pushed down all thoughts of kissing her and said. "I think it will work."

Bo didn't look back at Lauren as she walked off toward the lab.

Lauren rushed up to join her, and Bo asked, "What are we looking for in there? It would be helpful if I had a clue."

Lauren adjusted her clothes; the pants were really tight and uncomfortable. She was discovering. "Honestly, I don't know. Perhaps another flash drive, I don't know…I was just hoping for any clue."

They looked at the building, with the small lab inside. It wasn't exactly run-down like the rest of the town, but it didn't look like the kind of place a lab would be located.

"Guess we should go around back," Bo whispered and Lauren nodded in agreement.

Bo picked the lock, and the door cracked open, the hair on the back of Bo's neck prickled as she gazed into the darkness.

Lauren cautiously followed behind Bo, she also felt uneasy looking into the darkness. She handed Bo a flashlight and turned hers on, after closing the door. "His lab is in the basement," Lauren said to Bo in a low voice.

They reached the door, at the bottom of the stairs, and Bo kneeled down at the lock. But before she could touch it, the automatic door whooshed opened, and bright lights within the lab turned on.

They hesitated and stared at each other, for a moment. Bo shrugged, and they entered the lab side by side.

Lauren walked over to a wall with switches. She pressed a few, and nothing happened.

Bo slowly inspected the room, being cautious of her surroundings. Ahead of her, she saw metal tables, empty glass cases, a hospital bed, and cabinets.

Lauren's heart raced, being in her father's space, and she sighed. There didn't appear to be much left behind. She reached out her hand and ran it along the surface of a large cabinet her attention focused on watching the dust slide off under her fingers. She closed her eyes and thought about her father, trying to get inside his head, to think like him. Where would he leave something important? She wondered in a loop.

Bo bent down opening various drawers. She turned and watched Lauren. "This place looks pretty cleaned out."

Lauren nodded and sighed. "It was a long shot for sure, but I was hoping…"

Bo stood and stepped closer to her. "Since your family was claimed, so to speak, by the light maybe Trick has whatever information you're looking for," Bo suggested.

Lauren ran her fingers through her hair. "That would make things more difficult."

Bo gently took her hand. "Are you ok? Being in your father's old lab, it must be hard."

"I don't know. It's a big, empty and hollow space that's a pretty fitting symbol for what my family became."

Bo squeezed her hand. "We'll keep looking."

After two hours of searching and finding nothing. Lauren put her hand on Bo's shoulder. "I don't think we'll find anything. We should go." She removed her hand and took an uncertain step back away from Bo, ignoring that part of her that wanted to touch and feel Bo more.

"Are you sure?" Bo asked but knew, based on Lauren's expression, that they were done searching.

Lauren nodded. "I'm sorry for asking you to take me here. It was a waste of time."

"No, you had to know. It wasn't a waste to try." Bo said and turned her attention away from Lauren when she heard a crash of thunder from outside.

Lauren sighed, wishing they left earlier. Now they would have to walk back to the car in the rain.

XXXX

Nick's eyes opened into darkness. A shiver crept through his body at the darkness. His side ached, and his head throbbed.

He blinked out the images plaguing his thoughts, faces with horror-stricken expressions, blood, pain, and oddly enough feelings of happiness and excitement.

He could feel that his arms were still strapped down, so struggling would be futile, if he had the strength to struggle, which he didn't.

He saw a beam of light as the door of his cell opened, and heard footsteps growing louder and louder as the person approached his bed.

"How are you feeling?" Came the same voice from before, but this time with a gentler tone.

He didn't answer.

The gray-haired woman came into his view, her expression blank.

"Who are you?" He asked, almost choking on the words.

"Oh, Nick who I am is irrelevant. Who you are is the question of the day."

"You know who I am." He said, an uneasy feeling creeping into him.

"I don't believe we do." She disappeared from view. "You aren't who you used to be, not anymore."

She jammed a needle into his arm, taking his blood. "But first we need to see if it worked."

"If what worked?" His eyes were focused on the needle in his arm.

"Your transformation. Your rebirth."

She left his side again, leaving her words hanging as she left the cell.

He closed his eyes and hoped sleep would grab him quickly.

XXXXX

They made it back to the motel, both dripping wet. Lauren looked down at her wet clothes. "I'm going to go change."

Bo stopped her. "Can we talk?" She glanced down at her feet. "Talk more about us?"

"What's to talk about? I can't trust you. I'm sorry." She grabbed her bag and rushed off the bathroom.

Bo had a hard time breathing. Her chest was uncomfortably tight. She slipped out of the room for some fresh air. She leaned her head far back letting the rain wash over her face.

Lauren exited the bathroom to find Bo gone. She gently opened the door and saw Bo sitting in the rain, alone. She paused and grabbed a blanket off the bed. She cautiously stepped outside with the blanket over her head.

"Bo, what are you doing out here in the rain?" She asked, looking down at her with a sympathetic expression.

Bo shrugged and stayed quiet.

Lauren took a seat next to Bo and covered her with the blanket, so they were both under it. She tentatively rested her head on Bo's shoulder. They both remained under the cover of the blanket, for several long minutes, both crying silent tears and not looking at each other.

They reentered the room and Lauren threw the wet blanket on the floor and got under the sheets on the bed.

Bo slumped into a chair, still wearing her wet clothes, and closed her eyes.

"Bo, you should change out of those wet clothes," Lauren said softly. "And you can sleep in the bed."

"I'm good here." Bo responded flatly.

Lauren's throat got tight as she studied Bo from a distance. She rose from the bed and went to the bathroom for a towel.

When she returned, she stood in front of Bo and pulled her up by her hands. Without speaking, she stripped Bo's wet clothes off her body, and Bo didn't resist. After her wet clothes were placed at her feet, Lauren gently took the towel over Bo's face and slowly wiped the water droplets away.

Bo closed her eyes tight, feeling the soft towel on her face. Lauren wrapped the towel around Bo's body and held her close. Bo rested her head on Lauren's shoulder and quietly wiped away a few tears.

After Bo was dried off, Lauren held her hand and led her to the bed. Bo complied and slipped under the bed sheets. Lauren joined, and Bo turned her back to her.

Lauren studied Bo's back, mentally struggling with herself. Finally, she scooted closer and whispered into Bo's ear. "I miss you, Bo. I can't tell you how much." She paused briefly to compose herself, to push away the tears. "I can see how sorry you are, truly I can and I should have let you apologize sooner." She held in a deep breath. "I'm sorry for that."

Bo stayed silent, and Lauren rested her head on her shoulder. "Let's work together on rebuilding our friendship and trust. We'll do that first and see what happens."

Bo moved onto her other side so that they were now facing each other. She tenderly held the sides of Lauren's face. "I can make it all up to you, I know I can. We still love each other, what else matters?"

Bo pressed her cheek into Lauren's chest; the warmth of Lauren's skin warmed her cold body. Lauren rubbed her hands over Bo's arm to help warm her. They both closed their eyes, and exhaustion overtook them and they fell into a deep sleep.

XXXX

The next morning, Bo was putting the bags in the car, and Lauren walked out to join her.

"Thank you, so much for everything. It really does mean the world to me, to have you with me, for all this." Lauren said her eyes drifted from Bo to the ground.

"I'm happy you came to me. I'm glad I could help." Bo said.

Lauren looked up and smiled. Within a half second, she glanced behind Bo and her smile slipped away. "Is that cat following us?" She asked Bo, having noticed the cat from yesterday lurking behind Bo.

Bo spun around and caught sight of the cat before it ran off.

Slowly, Bo turned back to Lauren and their eyes met, and a spark of realization hit them both at the same time.

"Shit," Bo darted off in the direction of the cat and Lauren followed behind, trying to keep up.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." Bo repeated looking for the cat and having no luck. She stopped and buried her face in her hands. "How could we have been so stupid?"

"Do you think it's a shifter that works for Evony?" Lauren asked that was her thought, and she wanted to see if Bo had the same idea.

Bo sighed. "Who else?"

They sighed simultaneously and regarded each other for a second.

Lauren spoke first, "We have to go. Get back quickly."

Bo nodded, and they ran to the car as fast as they could.

XXXX

They made it back to the Dark Fae complex in record time.

Lauren delicately stepped out of the car and slung her bag over her shoulder. "Bo, you know I must go back, right?"

Bo shot Lauren a concerned look but pushed it aside and forced a smile. "Whatever you think is best."

Lauren slipped Bo's phone out of her pocket and typed in her number. "This is my new number." She handed her back the phone. "I'll call you as soon as I can and let you know I'm safe."

Bo reached for the phone and gently pressed her body into Lauren, wrapping her arms around her.

Lauren hugged back tightly and kissed Bo's cheek, her lips lingered there longer than was necessary before she stepped back.

"Thank you again," Lauren said and flipped around toward the doors.

Bo waited in her car, for a few minutes, then she stepped out of the car and entered the Dark Fae complex.

XXXX

Evony stared at Bo, as if reading her mind, for ten minutes without saying a word. She abruptly rose to her feet and swaggered behind Bo, gripping the chair behind Bo's head. "What is the unaligned succubus doing in my office I wonder?"

Evony was trying to exert power over Bo, and she inwardly rolled her eyes at the display.

Bo faced forward not turning to look at her. "I'm here to make a deal. For Lauren's safety."

Evony drummed her fingers hard on the chair. "And why would Lauren be in danger? We've treated her fairly for a year, why now?"

Evony appeared to be playing dumb about the spy shifter, so Bo didn't say anything about it.

"Do you want to hear my proposal or not?" Bo snapped back. She hated all the games every Fae she knew liked to play.

Evony stepped back to her desk and sat back down, her eyes never leaving Bo. "Please, continue." She said dryly.

"I will work for you in exchange for Lauren's guarantee safety, in writing of course."

"Hmm." Evony paused and leaned closer to Bo with a smirk with an underlining hint of ridicule. "Not interested, join the Dark and we have a deal."

Bo leaned closer to Evony. "No, I will not join a side, ever. But I could be of great service to you with access to the Light and the Dark."

Evony pushed back into her chair and squinted her eyes at Bo. "Give me your blood oath and we have a deal. Your blood oath to work for me and Lauren will be guaranteed her safety."

Bo stood and held out her hand. "Deal."

Evony firmly took her hand. "You a fool. Love has made you a fool." She pressed a button on her phone and two tall men entered the room swiftly. She whispered in one's ear. With a large uninterested wave of her hand, he rushed off. "He'll be back with all the necessary paperwork."

XXXX

Dr. Everett paced back and forth in her office. A black cat leaped at her feet. Within a second, the cat was gone, and a beautiful black haired, bright green-eyed young woman stood before her.

"Is Lauren safe?" Dr. Everett asked the young woman.

The woman looked at her and walked over to a cabinet and pulled out some clothes and started pulling them on.

The young woman nodded. "Yes. There were no complications, but she didn't find anything of use."

Dr. Everett nodded. "That's probably for the best. I knew nothing would be there, but Lauren insisted on going."

The young woman finished dressing. "She was with the unaligned succubus, Bo. Did you know she would seek her help?"

"Oh, yes I suspected that. Young lovers can never stay apart for long. At least she had someone to keep her safe." She paused. "In addition, to you that is."

The young woman tied her hair back into a tight ponytail. "And your experiment how is he doing."

"I fear results are inconclusive, at this time, further tests will be needed."

They sat in silence for a moment.

Dr. Everett sat at her desk. "Katerina, you better be going and don't let Lauren see you." She said and turned her attention to the work on her desk.

Katerina nodded at her grandmother and slipped out a secret door in the office.

XXXX

Bo was clicking through her phone, in a long hallway of the Dark Fae complex, when Lauren spotted her.

Many Fae were rushing around. Somewhere behind Lauren she heard the clicking of high heels, she hide and watched as Evony strolled up to Bo. They talked and Bo walked off quickly.

Lauren followed her. She sideways glanced into an empty room and pulled Bo into it.

Bo stared at her wide-eyed and Lauren frowned back.

"What are you doing here?" Lauren whispered. "Are you looking for me?"

Bo silently cursed herself for not slipping out the back. She didn't want Lauren to know about the blood oath.

Bo pursed her lips, pausing for time.

Lauren's eyes quickly darted back and forth between Bo's eyes hunting for an answer.

Bo was having a hard time mustering the courage to tell her the truth. She sighed. "I made a deal with the Morrigan for your protection."

Lauren was stunned and couldn't speak.

"I'm going to work with her and she's agreed to keep you safe." Bo continued, avoiding Lauren's eyes. "I gave her my blood oath."

Silence crawled into the room and both were lost in their own thoughts.

"I can't believe you did that for me." Lauren said in a small voice eyes downcast.

"Why?" Bo asked matching her volume. "I would do anything for you."

"But-" Lauren started and stopped.

They stared at each other, neither knowing what to say.

Bo needing to clarify said. "This doesn't mean I think you can't save yourself but we're a team. If your life is in danger, mine should be also."

Frowning, Lauren released an unstable breath. "You're so incredibly frustrating and crazy. I can't believe you did that."

"Lauren, I-" Bo started but Lauren didn't allow her to finish, she pressed her lips hard against Bo cupping the back of her neck, tangling her fingers into her hair. Bo kissed her back, drawing Lauren's body closer to her as they deepened their kiss.


	21. Chapter 21

Kenzi sprawled out on the couch. She watched Bo and listened to her talk about the weekend. After Bo was done, she said. "Wow, BoBo it only took you one weekend to get your girl back. I thought it might take like a week or something."

Bo smiled, her eyes lively and shining. "At first things looked pretty bleak but we just needed to talk and work things out." She sat down next to Kenzi and added. "I missed her liked crazy. It feels so good to have her back."

Kenzi squeezed her knee. "I'm happy for you." She draped her arms over the side of the couch. "And all you had to do was sell your soul to the dark to get her back." She said with her head tilted back.

Bo gave her an exasperated glare. "That's not exactly how it happened."

"Uh, huh. So, what happens now that you're working for the Morrigan? That sounds like some scary shit to me."

Bo shrugged. "Guess I'll find out."

"Will we continue taking our own cases?"

Bo nodded. "Yeah, we'll do both." She paused. "Lauren told me she slept with someone else." She blurted out, needing to talk about it.

"So?"

Bo sighed. "Is it crazy that it bothers me so much? I hate the thought of someone else touching her the way I do."

"Oh, Bo. So, your lady, when she wasn't your lady, smashed naughty bits with another. It's not the end of the world."

"I know that." Bo contemplated the situation for a second. "I wonder what she looks like..." She murmured under her breath, and Kenzi shot her a meaningful look.

"Bo, you have to get that possessive side of you under control, that's no good for any relationship."

Bo squeezed her jaw. "I know we're broken up, and that was my fault but-" She was interrupted by a knock on the door.

They exchanged glances and shrugged.

Bo opened the door to find Tamsin standing there. "Hey there partner," She said and pushed past Bo into the apartment.

"Excuse me?" Bo asked following Tamsin's movements with her eyes.

Tamsin sat down at the kitchen table and put her feet up. "The Morrigan didn't tell you I'm your new partner?" She crossed her arms behind her head. "Typical Evony, she loves surprises."

"I have a partner." Bo pointed to Kenzi, who waved at Tamsin with a coy smile.

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "Your Dark Fae partner." She pulled out a crinkled paper from her pocket and tossed it at Bo. "That's our bounty."

Bo turned over the paper flippantly in her hand and didn't read it. "Bounty?"

Tamsin nodded and scrutinized the apartment, taking in the details of the space. "Evony gives us the list and we collect them." She gave an air of being utterly bored with the situation.

"What kind of bounties?" Kenzi asked from the living room couch.

Tamsin yawned wide and for a long moment. "It's always different. Some humans, some Fae, just depends on the day."

Bo crossed her arms over her chest. "And what did they do wrong?"

Tamsin laughed. "Not my concern. And it shouldn't be yours either."

Meanwhile, Kenzi walked over and read through the information on the paper. She frowned and flung it back on the table. She looked at Bo, expecting her to refuse to go along with the assignment, even though really she had no choice.

"I'm not dragging Fae and humans back to the Morrigan's clutches." Bo responded defiantly through clenched teeth.

"That blood oath says differently, I think." Her words were a test, trying to entice a reaction out of Bo. She tilted her head and smirked sneeringly at her.

An angry heat rose through Bo's body. She opened her mouth to retort, on the edge of telling Tamsin to get out and the Morrigan to piss off, but Kenzi caught her eye and she closed her mouth and remained quiet.

XXXX

Dr. Everett's face cracked into a sympathetic expression after Lauren finished telling her about the weekend and not finding anything of use.

Her dark eyes bore down on Lauren, for a second, pondering what information to reveal to her student. "I feared Henry would be too clever to leave such information laying about." She was struck, at that moment, by how much she had grown to care about the young human over the past year.

Lauren crossed the room in a few steps and sat across from her. "Do you know my father?" She asked.

Dr. Everett nodded and studied Lauren's face with a proficient eye.

Lauren frowned. "You never told me that, in a year, you never mentioned it."

She reached out and patted Lauren's hand, in a friendly gesture. "I didn't want that knowledge to taint our relationship. My interest in you as a student is about you and not your father."

Lauren turned that information over in her mind, for a long minute. "But he was Light Fae and you are Dark."

Dr. Everett kept her face unreadable and answered. "Us more, shall we say, seasoned Fae, don't care much for the petty political skirmishes of the moment. Henry was a good friend, and I cared about him a lot."

Although, clearly bemused by this revelation Lauren smiled at her and went to work on her project unquestioningly.

Dr. Everett observed Lauren working. "We'll figure all this out. We simply need time to put the pieces together." She said with an upbeat voice.

Removing a slide from the microscope, Lauren looked at her and said. "Bo thinks maybe Trick and the Light Fae have the information."

"Bo?"

Lauren nodded. "She helped me this weekend." She regarded Dr. Everett carefully, for several seconds. "Is that a problem? I trust Bo more than anyone else in the world."

Dr. Everett shot her a thoughtful look at her statement. "We need all the allies we can get. Of course, I'm fine with Bo. I was only worried about you and your heart."

When Lauren didn't answer, Dr. Everett merely smiled and said. "Young love is a fascinating and passionate thing. That kind of love doesn't come around often keep it safe and cherish it."

Lauren studied her face. "I'd love for you to meet her."

Walking by Lauren's workstation, Dr. Everett patted her back. "I would love that. As for now, I have an appointment."

XXXX

Tamsin and Bo returned to the lobby and spoke with a few more people. "This asshole is a lot more slippery than I thought." She darted her eyes around, thinking. "Where are you hiding?" She said out loud, more to herself than to Bo.

Bo, on the other hand, didn't mind, she didn't want to drag anyone back to the Morrigan, so for her this was perfect.

They entered an alley behind the apartment building, Tamsin keeping her eyes alert and Bo following behind uninterested in the pursuit.

While Tamsin muttered to herself and paced around, Bo slipped out her phone and texted Lauren. _"I still have your telescope in my car."_

A few seconds later Lauren replied, _"You should bring it by tonight."_

Bo bit her lip, reading her text and Tamsin grabbed it out of her hand. "Who are you texting?" She flipped through the messages.

"What the hell?" Bo snatched the phone back and quickly put it in her pocket.

Tamsin laughed. "So, you still have that little human sidepiece?"

"Seriously, fuck you. She's my girlfriend." Bo responded, her anger on the edge of bursting. This whole bounty thing was upsetting her and she really didn't need Tamsin talking about her relationship also. One thing Bo had enough of was other people giving their opinions about Lauren and their relationship.

Something rustled behind them, and they both turned to look, there was a flash of light, and a tall figure stood in the other direction, smoking.

"That's our guy," Tamsin whispered into Bo's ear.

Tamsin started to stroll up to him, and Bo followed. "Hey, buddy," Tamsin called out, and the man jumped and dropped his cigar. "Looking for a date?" She asked dryly.

Bo could barely stop her eyes from rolling at Tamsin's play-acting.

He cleared his throat and looked back and forth between them with wide lusty eyes. "Me…us?" He licked his lips quickly. "Like…um how much?"

Tamsin leaned closer to him. "I'll whisper it to you." He eagerly stepped forward. With one sweeping motion, Tamsin pulled out the handcuffs and locked his arms behind his back. "The Morrigan needs to see you." She said into his ear.

His eyes bulged out, and he looked pleading at Bo. "Please…don't send me back she'll kill me."

Tamsin squeezed the cuffs tighter. "Hush now, that's not our concern." She put her hand firm on his shoulder and pushed him forward.

His face turned ghost white, and his eyes darted back and forth between them. "I have money. I'll pay you whatever you want."

"Not interested." Tamsin responded shoving him forward to keep him moving as he started to struggle.

"Please." He begged.

Tamsin stopped abruptly and turned to Bo. "You wanna use your powers on him to get him to shut up."

Bo frowned and looked at the man. "No way." She said sharply.

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "Fine, your highness. Don't help. Just stand there while I do all the work."

He trotted along as slowly as possible as Tamsin continued to push him forward. He kept his eyes on Bo, pleading and begging for release.

Arriving at the Dark Fae complex, they past security and were admitted into the Morrigan's office swiftly.

Tamsin had to practically carry the captured man into her office, but after a few hard pushes, he cleared the door.

Clearly, Evony was pleased; she smiled wide when they entered. "Excellent. I knew I was a genius for pairing you two together."

"I did all the work," Tamsin muttered under her breath, and Bo glared at her.

He started to cry and turned to Bo with terror pouring over his face. "Please, she'll kill me!"

Evony grabbed his chin and stared into his eyes. "You run from me?" She said drawing out her words menacingly. "Tsk, Tsk. That's no good Bernard. Never sign a contract with the Dark if you can't refill it."

He began to shake and implore for mercy, his shirt soaked in sweat. She taunted him with a laugh in his face and stepped back. Her hand clicked up quickly, and he melted into nothing, in front of them, the handcuffs crashed onto the ground.

Bo's stomach boiled, and she felt as if she was about to be sick. For several minutes, she stood frozen with her mouth open in shock, fighting the sickness in her stomach.

Evony took a seat behind her desk and concentrated on some paperwork, after a few seconds, her head rose. She handed Tamsin an envelope, "Your payment Valkyrie." She turned to Bo. "Your payment is currently tucked away safely in the lab."

Bo winced and fought the urge to go over to Evony and tell her exactly what she thought about this bounty business. Instead she merely gaped at her, clutching her fists.

When Tamsin and Bo didn't leave, Evony looked at them questioningly. "We're done here." She barked, and they left.

As Bo walked through the building, her eyes danced around hoping to see Lauren, but she reached the door and didn't see her once.

"Catch you later, partner," Tamsin said pushing past Bo quickly and tucking her money into her pocket.

Bo sighed and glared as she left the building. Bo turned for one last glance around the room looking for Lauren, but instead she saw a pretty black-haired woman with bright green eyes watching her from across the room.

For several moments, they stood inspecting each other from afar, but a crowd of Fae left a room, blocking Bo's view and when the space cleared the woman was gone.

XXXX

Katerina leaned on a chair and observed her grandmother work over Nick's sleeping body. "Bo was here." She finally said.

"Yes. She's working for the Morrigan. You'll be seeing a lot of her, I suspect."

Katerina tapped her foot hard on the floor. "Are you sure we can trust her around Lauren?"

"She's harmless and in love with Lauren. She wouldn't hurt her." Dr. Everett said distractedly, taking a sample of Nick's blood.

Katerina scoffed. "Only break her heart." She mumbled quietly.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you had feelings for Lauren." Dr. Everett walked away from Nick's bed. "You are supposed to watch and protect Lauren, not fall in love with her."

Katerina stayed silent, keeping her eyes away from her grandmother. "I care about Lauren as much as you. I don't want to see her heartbroken. She's been through enough."

"You observed them together over the weekend. What did you see?"

Katerina was quiet and struggled with herself. "I could tell Bo cares deeply for her and would do anything to protect her." She answered honestly and shifted in the chair.

Observing her demeanor, Dr. Everett studied her face. "What happened between you two?"

"Nothing." She said sharply. "What's happening with Nick?" She asked quickly.

Dr. Everett arched her eyebrow and decided to allow the subject change. "His body isn't taking to the changes. I think I will have to adjust the formula and try again." She read over his chart. "So, I will continue to keep him sedated for a few days."

XXXX

In the late evening, Lauren heard a light tapping on her window. She pulled back the curtains and smirked. She opened the window. "Why are we always climbing through each other's windows?"

Bo climbed over the ledge. "We're full circle now. It's my turn to knock on your window."

They stood pressed against each other, and Bo brought her mouth to Lauren's in a heated kiss. Bo closed her eyes desire filling her as she felt the softness of Lauren's lips and tongue. Bo sensed Lauren felt the same craving in her.

They sank back onto the bed, arms wrapped together, their lips never parting. Bo tilted back and studied Lauren's face, admiring the dim light spread across her features. Lauren leaned up and Bo pulled back. "I almost forgot." She leaped off the bed and walked back to the window. She reappeared with the telescope in hand.

She gestured Lauren forward Lauren smirked and complied. Bo reached for her hand. "Come with me." Lauren followed her out the window and up to the roof.

Bo stood with her hands on her hips gazing at the sky. "I thought this would be a perfect spot to try it out."

Lauren stepped into Bo's back and draped her arms around her from behind. She placed a light kiss on her neck. "I almost forgot how sweet you could be."

Bo twirled around and hugged her from the front. "Now that I have you back, I'm not going to stop showing you how important you are to me." Bo lightly kissed her cheek. "I would never screw up this second chance."

After several seconds of simply studying each other's eyes, Bo gestured to the telescope. "Let's give this a try."

Lauren suppressed a grin and hunched down in front of it, after several minutes, she peered up at Bo. "I think it's broken. It's not working."

"Aw, babe I'm sorry."

Lauren shrugged and looked it over woefully. "It's probably better to leave the past in the past. That girl who would gaze at the stars for hours doesn't exist anymore. I should let her lay in peace."

Bo's heart sank, and she felt bad about bringing them up there. "I have one more thing." She said to perk up Lauren's mood. She pulled out a sleeping bag and spread it out.

They cuddled together in the sleeping bag and stared at the stars.

Bo pressed her nose into Lauren's neck and inhaled the mingled scents that were specifically Lauren. "I love the way you smell. Is that weird?" She asked with a content sigh.

Lauren chuckled, "What do I smell like?"

"Lauren. Just Lauren." Bo placed a long kiss on her neck. "It's just one of the many things I missed about you." She tilted her head back, and Lauren smiled. "Like that smile. Your smile is so beautiful. I've never seen anything like it before." Bo took Lauren's hand and placed it over her heart. "Feel my heart race. That's what your smile does to me, every time."

They kissed passionately for a long moment.

Bo settled back and stared up at the sky with Lauren cuddled close to her. "Bo, when we were separated it was like there was this huge hole in my heart and life and now that you're back, it instantly filled back up. Like I'm whole again."

"That's because we're soul mates." Bo responded adamantly.

Lauren took Bo's hand and traced her fingers over the lines on her palm. "You believe in soul mates?"

"I believe in us." She said and brushed her fingers over the ring on Lauren's finger. "What else would you call us? Look at how we found our way back to each other."

Lauren grinned. "Bo how is it that you can say that kind of thing and make it sound so sincere. So authentic."

Bo squeezed her tight. "Because it's my truth."

They spent the next twenty minutes silent and looking at the stars, enjoying the cool night air and the closeness of their bodies, their legs touching.

Finally, Bo spoke. "The stars look pretty cool from this angle. I've never really taken the time to just look up at the sky and stars like this."

"You want to go inside and watch Star Trek together?" Lauren nudged her side teasingly.

"Sure." She responded willingly. "Over the past year, I've caught up on Star Trek. I've watched everything available. Ask me anything, I'm an expert."

Lauren hovered over her searching her face. "Really?"

Bo nodded. "Yeah, it was one of the ways for me to be close to you while we were apart."

"How did I get lucky enough to find you?" Lauren asked her voice tender and quiet.

Bo's eyes sparkled. "Soul mates." She said then soon after winked.

Lauren snuggled into Bo's neck. "Well, whatever the reason I'm grateful."

Up on a scaffolding several feet away from them, a black cat with green eyes watched them together before scurrying away.

Long minutes of content silence passed, and finally Bo rolled on top of Lauren and kissed her, first soft and gentle and slowly, tasting each other, becoming more intense. Lauren wrapped her arms around Bo, returning her kiss.

Bo pulled back and brought her lips up to Lauren's ear, her warm breath sent a shiver down Lauren's body. "Is this ok, Lauren? Do you want me to stop?" Bo whispered, trying to even her heavy overwhelmed breathing.

Lauren pushed her lips to Bo's ear, "No, please don't stop." She kissed Bo's jaw, down to her neck, her hands sliding upward on Bo's back.

Bo helped Lauren out of her shirt and swallowed hard when her eyes looked over Lauren's bare skin. She captured Lauren's lips and leaned back slightly, "So beautiful," She whispered against Lauren's mouth before pushing into a hard, eager kiss.

Bo kept her eyes fixed on Lauren as she slipped off the rest of her clothes and softly caressed her inner thigh.

Lauren stared back, "Would you feed on me, Bo?" She asked her voice practically a whisper. Her hands continued to stroked Bo's body.

Bo eyebrows creased, a lump climbed into her throat, tiny prickles crept through her body. "Lauren, I-" She started.

Lauren held the sides of her face, "I'm curious about what it feels like." She said and licked her lips slowly.

Bo's heart pounded in her chest and every inch of her body tingled. She brushed the hair from Lauren's face and lightly kissed her forehead. When their eyes met again Bo gazed back at her with bright blue eyes.

She looked at her with glossed over eyes. "Wow, that's really sexy." Lauren said her voice low and husky.

Bo grinned and kissed her. Lauren arched her hips against Bo and Bo slowly slid her fingers into Lauren and pulled a delicate amount of chi from her.

Bo gasped as Lauren's chi come into her and increased her thrusts. Lauren gripped her shoulders firm, her breathing coming in short, sharp pants against the side of Bo's face. Lauren's warm breath against her skin, made Bo's stomach tightened and her body burn in exhilaration.

Tasting Lauren's chi was enchanting and tantalizing, part of her wanted to taste more, to not be responsible to devour her, but she held on and fought the urge.

Bo's resolve weakened slightly and she pulled a little more chi from Lauren before she buried her head into Lauren's neck, keeping up her fevered pace inside her.

Finally, Bo leaned back and watched Lauren, taking in every expression, every feature, refusing to miss one moment. When Lauren reached her breaking point Bo pushed inside her harder and pulled out more chi. Lauren moaned and she held Bo tight, her fingernails buried in her shoulder, while a burst of sensations hit her entire body.

Bo planted kisses all over her face, as her breathing grew slower and started to even out.

Bo's body still burned all over but she was relaxed and practically dazed from Lauren's chi rushing through her body. Lauren wrapped her arms around Bo and a small smile spread over her lips. She snuggled closer and her eyes closed. Bo kissed the top of her head and she allowed herself to drift off to sleep.

* * *

**AN**

**Thanks for all the support with this story because really this is my favorite of the four, it's just the most fun to write for whatever reason. I'm happy that others enjoy it like I do.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Next chapter, I wonder what will happen when Katerina and Bo meet…**


	22. Chapter 22

Bo didn't care about much, at that moment, waking up next to Lauren. She only thought about how Lauren's presence and touches soothed and confronted her mind and body. While they were apart, Bo had tried to find something to calm her, feeding partners, alcohol, work, but nothing worked, no one would ever have the effect on her that Lauren did.

In the back of her mind, she did sometimes think about how their relationship was regarded as taboo among the Fae, but it was something she would never let go of… again.

In these moments, Bo focused on Lauren and nothing else mattered. Lauren sat up. Her blonde hair tousled. She looked so adorable that Bo's stomach dropped at the sight.

Lauren collected her shirt and started buttoning it up. "I can't believe we slept out here all night." She said her voice cracking with thirst and sleep.

"Making love under the stars is one of the things on my list."

Lauren chuckled and regarded Bo curiously. "You have a list?"

Bo ran her fingers up and down Lauren's arm. "Yes, I do. I made a list of everything I wanted us to do together...if I ever got you back."

"It's not just a having sex in different places list is it?" Lauren asked playfully bumping Bo's leg under the sleeping bag.

Bo grinned. "There's a lot of that. But mostly it's normal couples stuff."

Lauren leaned back down and kissed her chest. "Can I see this list?"

Bo shook her head and brushed her fingers through Lauren's hair. "That would ruin the surprises."

They held each other in relaxed silence, enjoying the morning air, and staring into the clear blue sky.

Lauren stirred in Bo's arms, she kept her voice low and her head still rested on Bo's body. "You never told me what the Morrigan has you doing."

"Lauren, you don't want to hear about that stuff. It's not pleasant."

"Tell me." Lauren urged, a hint of distress hanging in her voice. She knew if Bo didn't want to talk about it, it must be bad. "We're a team, remember?" She sat up to look at Bo. The morning sunlight illuminated her features and she looked so gorgeous, Bo held in a breath.

Bo felt her chest tighten as she prepared to tell Lauren what happened, but before she could answer, her phone rang. With visible relief, Bo answered the call. She didn't want to tell Lauren about what she was doing with the bounty stuff. She didn't want to upset or worry her.

XXXX

After Bo had been called into a meeting with Evony, Lauren showered, changed and headed to the lab. On her way, she stopped quickly when she saw Katerina walking towards her.

Lauren stood staring at Katerina in disbelief. "I didn't know you were back." A nervous wave rushed through her at the thought of Bo and Katerina running into each other. Things were going so well between them she didn't want any unnecessary issues. And after Bo's reaction to her telling her about them, she knew Bo would be upset.

Katerina gave her a spirited smirk. "I just got in." She stepped closer and Lauren without thinking stepped back.

"Oh…well I'm glad you're back." She said, rolling her eyes at herself for the noticeable shake in her voice. "Are you staying long?" She asked hoping the answer was no.

Katerina shrugged. "I'm not sure. I'm working on an assignment for my grandmother."

"Interesting." Lauren clasped her hands behind her back to offset her anxious energy.

Bo walked up, having just left Evony's office. Her mood was down from the new bounty assignment. She was too preoccupied reading over her paperwork to notice Lauren and Katerina, in front of her. She groaned reading the vague details, Evony couldn't be bothered to offer information about what the targets had done, and that unnerved her greatly. She never wanted to be attached to the Light or the Dark, and now she felt owned by the Morrigan.

Her head rose from the paper, and she caught sight of Lauren smiling at a beautiful dark haired woman. Their body language suggested a familiarity and intimacy and her whole body turned cold, realizing who that woman was. Her body seemed to become solid, and her breathing uncomfortable.

Lauren laughed at something Katerina said and her eyes, soon after, fell onto Bo, who looked surprised and caught off guard and that wasn't something Lauren used to seeing from Bo. Lauren shifted back again self-conscious under Bo's scrutiny.

Suppressing the lump that had climbed into her throat Lauren gestured Bo forward and introduced them.

"It's great to finally meet you, Bo," Katerina said kindly, shaking Bo's hand firm.

Lauren focused on Bo and noted how troubled she looked. They chatted in a friendly way, for a time. Bo forced smiles and a pleasant tone, working extra hard to hide her true feelings and emotions.

Lauren shifted uneasily beside Bo. And Bo glared at Katerina when her eyes drifted to Lauren, and lingered there for an improper amount of time.

Bo was trying to be reasonable, but suddenly noticing the way Katerina looked at Lauren made her want to hit her hard. She hated that part of her that felt that Lauren belonged to her, but she couldn't help it. Lauren was hers. Not her property, of course, but hers nonetheless. She knew she was being immature and selfish, but she didn't want anyone looking at Lauren like that. Then an image of Lauren and Katerina naked together entered her mind and she felt sick to her stomach. She wasn't upset at Lauren, only herself from letting Lauren go in the first place.

Bo nearly said. "Stop undressing my girlfriend with your eyes!" But she couldn't be that petty, so instead she simply asked what Katerina was working on, to further the awkward conversation. And maybe get Katerina's attention away from her girlfriend, Bo could spot desire on anyone, and this girl definitely desired Lauren. Her girlfriend. She again had to stop herself from shouting that Lauren was hers, and to back off.

She contemplated whether she'd always been this jealous type, and she remembered how she felt about Nadia and Lauren. Kenzi was right, she needed to get this under control before she did something stupid out of jealousy.

Katerina checked the time and offered her apologies for being late for a meeting and suggested that the three of them have dinner some time. Bo could have punched her, but instead she nodded pleasantly.

When Katerina walked away, Lauren pulled Bo into an empty room.

Lauren held Bo's face and searched her eyes. "I didn't know she was here. I promise."

Bo frowned and looked down. "This is so weird for me." She couldn't understand why tears were filling her eyes. "I was stupid. I should have been there for you this past year then you wouldn't have needed to go to someone else for comfort."

"Bo-"

"Don't be mad or think I'm crazy but my insides boil at the thought of you with another girl. She seems nice which makes it worse because I could see you dating and liking her. It'd be a lot easier if she were a bitch or something." Bo confessed honestly.

Lauren leaned and pressed a kiss to Bo's forehead. Bo closed her eyes and calmed herself, Lauren brought her lips down in a long, delicate kiss. Bo felt her body fill with heat, the heat the only Lauren could stir.

Lauren tilted her head, and they stared at each other, their eyes conveying everything without the need for words.

Bo rubbed her hands up and down the side of Lauren's body. "I'm sorry for being a jealous, crazy person."

They parted ways after a few more passionate kisses. And Bo felt slightly better, but shame about her possessiveness.

XXXX

Lauren spent most of her day wrestling with her unease about Bo's reaction to Katerina. She knew Bo had a bit of a jealous streak, but it bothered her because Bo should trust her and then jealousy wouldn't be an issue. After all, Bo was a succubus and Lauren was well aware of what that meant for their future. But at the same time, she could understand the possessiveness, in a way.

Dr. Everett was sitting behind her desk, and she smiled at Lauren. "I'm sorry I didn't inform you that Katerina was in town." She paused. "It was last minute."

Despite how much Lauren respected Dr. Everett as a teacher, she felt staunchly cautious around her now that she learned about her connection to her father. She was really afraid of what other secrets Dr. Everett had, and she couldn't face being disappointed by another person she cared about. She had to learn to protect herself. Her brother had called her naïve once and she thought maybe he was right about that.

Dr. Everett observed Lauren's silence. She put her glasses on her head and narrowed her gaze. "Is something wrong, Lauren?"

Lauren shook her head and said nothing. Dr. Everett was soon called away to a meeting freeing Lauren. She left the lab feeling confused and guilty about freezing Dr. Everett out. She wondered if with Bo being back in her life, if she was falling back into the old pattern of putting all her emotional support on Bo's shoulders. That wasn't healthy she knew that. But Bo made her feel so safe and protected that it was easy to lose herself in Bo's strength. For a split second, she wondered if Bo's love made her weak, but she quickly buried that thought.

Lauren returned to her room and glanced at the assortment of books and notes on the desk in front of her. She absently flipped through one of the books, one that Dr. Everett had given her on her birthday, not really noticing the words on the page. A faint headache pulsed at her temples, and she decided to take a nap. Her head hit the pillow, and her eyes fell on the telescope that was sitting in the corner of the room.

She sat up, her legs dangling over the edge of the bed, staring at the telescope and thinking about her father.

She, gingerly, moved over to where it sat and examined the glass on the front. She lifted the telescope and walked purposefully back to her bed. She brushed her fingers against the cool metal. She peered into the eyepiece. This time she decided to unscrew it to see why it wasn't working, as she did a rolled up piece of paper fell into her lap.

She slowly unwrapped the paper, although, she was alone she darted her eyes around the room. She instantly recognized her father's handwriting and her fingers shook faintly. She held in a breath and studied the information. It was the missing pieces of her father's research, what she'd been searching for all this time. She refolded the paper carefully and slipped into her pocket. Her mind filled with an unsettling awareness about the information she now had and what it meant.

Fully awake and unable to sleep now, she grabbed a book and started to read.

XXXX

Nick woke to darkness and an uneasy stillness. The quiet was nothing new, but the complete darkness was new and unsettling. He wished he knew how long he'd been held captive…well really he wished he understood why any of this was happening.

The cold, female voice, the only voice he'd heard over these many days-weeks-months, came at him from across the darkness.

"How do you feel?" The woman asked. "Did any memories return?"

His head ached from the questions. He had dreams all the time about death, but couldn't put the pieces together properly when he woke.

The woman laughed. "I suspect your subconscious is trying to remind you of what a monster you are." She sneered.

He shifted uncomfortably, his muscles stiff and sore from being secured to the bed.

Suddenly, the room filled with light, and he had to blink quickly to adjust to the brightness.

"Why are you keeping me here?" He rasped out.

"You see, I needed a test subject, for my theories. And who better than a Fae hater, such as yourself, a vile human who would try and kill his own sister."

"You're insane. I would never hurt Lauren. NEVER." He shouted his voice furious.

"Calm down or I'll sedate you again." She snapped.

After a long moment of silence, the woman moved closer to him, hovering over the bed. "Your transformation is complete." She undid the straps. "It's time to begin your path to redemption."

He weakly sat up, dizzy at first, he wobbled back and forth.

"It will take some time for your body to adjust to the changes."

He rested his hands on his knees trying to clear his head when a black hair woman entered the room.

"Excellent." The first woman said. She whispered something to the new female that Nick couldn't hear through the cloudiness of his mind.

The second woman slipped her arm under him and lifted him off the bed.

"Now we begin the first stage to your re-education. Your training to use your new abilities." The gray-haired woman paused. "Kat here will help you on that path."

XXXX

"Why am I always getting into bar fights?" Tamsin muttered to herself. The stool she brought down over the guys head broke into pieces, knocking him to the ground.

She knew her new partner was probably standing behind her, not getting involved in the fight. She tossed the remaining pieces of the stool to the side and glanced back at her partner. "Come on, succubus, help me out."

Bo hesitated and quickly knocked one of the cronies, that seemed eager to join in, back into the bar top. The bartender with wide, stunned eyes ducked behind the bar.

Tamsin grabbed Bo's arm and pulled her away from a large group descending on them. "I think we should get out of here."

"What about our bounty?" Bo asked once they were outside.

Tamsin shrugged as they walked briskly away from the bar through a busy street.

"Maybe if you had tried talking to those guys with your mouth and not your fists we could have gotten some information out of them." Bo snapped, keeping her pace with Tamsin.

"Feel free to take the lead." She shot back, sounding legitimately angry.

Bo focused on their surroundings, too angry to respond to Tamsin. They crossed over into an empty alley.

A second later, a powerful invisible force slammed into Bo, pushing her quickly to the ground. She gasped out at the impact. She was held in place on the ground and couldn't move. She gazed up at Tamsin, who stood gawking in surprise.

"What the hell is happening?" Bo forced out through the pressure of being held down.

Tamsin's mouth dropped as she stared across the street. Bo followed her gaze and saw a man dressed in all black with his hands extended pointing directly at Bo.

"Mesmer," Tamsin spat out and at the same time she was flung against a nearby building, hitting the brick hard. "Fuck!" She exclaimed at the collision.

Bo held her eyes on the Mesmer, and he was focused on her. Without being able to stop herself, Bo was lifted from the ground, where she was held in place. She could do nothing else but watch as the blunt object made contact with her face repeatedly. The blow to the face blurred her vision, and she realized dimly through the pain that the assaults continued. After a few more attacks, she was released and fell limply to the ground.

Blinking, trying to bring the person in front of her into focus, Bo spat some blood out. Tamsin held out her hand pulling Bo up. "Let's get out of here before he comes back."

Bo winced as she stood and nodded. "Who was that?"

Tamsin sighed. "Vex. He and the Morrigan are always feuding, I guess we got caught in the middle." She tried to slip her arm under Bo to support her, but Bo shook her head and steadied herself.

Tamsin studied her, for a moment. "You should feed off me, you look like shit."

A chill ran through Bo, and she stopped quickly. "No. I can heal naturally." She responded firmly.

Rolling her eyes, Tamsin increased her speed, leaving Bo behind her at a good distance.

XXXX

Lauren couldn't do anything else but wipe the blood and grime off Bo's face with a soft cloth. She pushed some hair from Bo's face and kissed her unbruised forehead. Bo gave her a weak smile, which was beautiful despite her injuries.

"What happened?" Lauren asked kissing Bo's injured wrists.

Bo turned her eyes up to the ceiling and sighed. "Working for Evony comes with a price."

"Why didn't you heal, though?" Her voice was high from concern and dreariness.

Bo scoffed. "I didn't want to heal off Tamsin. My injuries aren't bad, I'll heal just fine naturally."

Lauren brought Bo's face into her line of sight. "I don't like seeing you like this; it's painful." Lauren brushed her fingers over Bo's cheek. "Heal from me." Lauren pulled Bo towards her bed and gently eased her onto it.

"Lauren, I don't think this is a good idea."

Lauren gave her a caring smile. "I know I can't heal you fully, but I could help a little, too lessen the pain." She unbuttoned Bo's shirt as she said it.

Gently, Lauren turned Bo toward her, lips lightly pressed together. Bo's hand slid under Lauren's shirt, caressing her smooth, warm skin, awakened Bo's desire and urgency. Despite the pain, Bo crashed her mouth back against Lauren's lips, pulling a faint amount of chi from Lauren. It was small but enough to clear Bo's headache.

Lauren trailed her lips to Bo's shoulder, and Bo closed her eyes, sinking further into the bed, as Lauren expert lips continued to roam down her body.

Later, Bo stretched her body out alongside Lauren and wrapped her arms around her. She opened her eyes to find Lauren looking over her face. She brushed her fingers over Bo's hairline. "These bruises are definitely lighter. How do you feel?"

Lauren's eyes fell down to meet Bo's eyes and the kindness, love, care in her eyes made Bo's heart ache. Bo placed a quick kiss on Lauren's nose. "I feel great."

They held each other in silence for a long time. Finally, they both rose and searched for their clothes.

Pulling on her shirt, Lauren set her gaze firmly on Bo and said. "Bo, you were right. We need to run. You can't keep risking your life, to work for the Morrigan. We should go as soon as possible."

Bo drew her into a tight hug. "No, I was wrong. We can't hide away, not now after seeing how both the light and the dark operate. We need to change things together. Too many human and Fae lives are in danger with the current system. There's no accountability for the Ash or the Morrigan. It's not right."

Lauren took a seat on the edge of the bed. "But I can't watch you risk your life to protect me." She said tears forming in her eyes.

Bo sat beside her and kissed her cheek tenderly. "I know." Bo met Lauren's gaze determinedly. "I have an idea. A way to protect you… to protect us…but I don't know how you'll feel about it."

Lauren's eyebrows creased, and she searched Bo's eyes, silently.

Bo opened her mouth then lost her confidence and closed it. After another moment of hesitation, she gave Lauren a half smile, her dark brown eyes full of affection and determination. She clasped their hands together. "Let's get married…tonight."

* * *

**AN**

**Sorry about the long wait for an update.**

**Next chapter, we'll learn about what Dr. Everett is doing with Nick.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	23. Chapter 23

When Bo asked Lauren to marry her, she knew there were a hundred different reactions she could have, so Lauren's wide eyes and silence didn't surprise her. Heck, Bo would have been just as surprised if Lauren had asked her.

"Look," Bo said cautiously and softly. "I love you and you love me." She wrinkled her face. "Maybe I should have gotten on my knee or something I dunno…or had a ring ready…"

Lauren studied Bo's eyes, and Bo was having a difficult time reading her expression. Suddenly, she felt anxious that Lauren might say no. She wasn't prepared for that.

Another moment of hesitation and Bo sat her face decisive. "Lauren, human-Fae. Light-Dark, none of that matters to me, all I want is you. To see you happy and safe and I can give you that."

"Wouldn't this just put us in more danger?" Lauren finally spoke still holding her gaze on Bo with intensity. "It's forbidden." She added her voice almost a whisper.

Bo took a deep breath and pushed as much confidence as she could into her next statement. "We're already in danger, all the time. Wouldn't you rather be in danger for something we want then just be pawns? We need to take control and show them they can't dictate our actions."

"Bo." Lauren looked away as tears started forming in her eyes. "There's no way they'll allow this." She stopped and met Bo's eyes again. "I can't even leave this complex without The Morrigan's permission."

Bo held her face brushing off a few tears. "I'm unaligned they have no authority over me. They can't stop me…us."

"I just don't see how this will do anything but put us in more danger."

"We're in danger, no matter what, let's face these threats, together, for something that means something to us. Our love is worth fighting for." She kissed her and smiled with conviction. "If we're married we can be together and face this as one." She stood and paced in front of her. "Not with you stuck here with Dark Fae and me off with Kenzi." She knelt down taking Lauren's hand again. "But together."

Part of Bo was starting to think that it was unfair to ask this of Lauren, to put herself in more peril. Honestly, Bo didn't know how the Fae would react to this, but to her it was worth taking the risk so that Lauren could be close and with her. Add to that everything Lauren had been through with the Fae, sometimes Bo didn't understand how she hadn't broken down over everything. A weaker person would have crumbled under, even half, of what had happened to her. She needed someone to be there for her-to take care of her-and that was Bo.

"Bo," Lauren said, a few moments later. "Put aside everything else, we're still very young. I can't imagine wanting to marry anyone else, but…"

"Ideally, we'd wait until everything was perfect. With both of us free and older and away from here, but we don't fit in any boxes, we do things our way. I believe that no matter what dangers we're in, we'll be stronger together and ok, as long as, we're together."

Lauren didn't answer for a long time, and her wry expression told Bo she was unconvinced about everything, and that unnerved Bo. She knew Lauren was probably thinking through every detail, trying to see all the angles and all foreseeable problems. Maybe Bo's logic was debatable. But she didn't see how what they were doing now was any better than her plan, at least they wouldn't be owned by the Light or Dark, they could be free together.

"Tell me, what you're thinking, Lauren." Bo urged after searching Lauren's face longer.

"It's just…" She closed her eyes tight. "One thing we've never talked about is..." She swallowed hard. "That you're a succubus and what that means down the road."

That caught Bo off guard. The biggest barrier she assumed would be the Fae rules, not her biology. There would be difficulties yes, figuring that part of their relationship out, but that didn't seem as important as everything else. But honestly, she hadn't thought through enough to think about Lauren's side of things. There were no easy answers when it came to dealing with her succubus she knew that.

"Lauren, I don't know what to say about that. I do know that I love you, succubus or not. And I would never love anyone else." Now tears were forming in Bo's eyes. "This isn't a deal breaker, right?"

Lauren's brow furrowed. "Oh, Bo, no. That's not what I meant. It's just…something we've never talked about really."

Bo nodded and deliberated for a moment. "I know it might be hard at times-for a variety of reasons. But I think our love is strong enough to face those challenges together." She paused. "Lauren, when we were apart, and I was feeding off a different person, almost every night, I felt so empty and sad." Her voice cracked. "Perhaps, there are succubi out there that want that, feeding partners only, but not me. I want love, and I want to commit my heart to one person-you."

Lauren's face cleared, and Bo could visually see her toughening up, working hard to crush all her worries. "We can't get married tonight. Where would we go at this hour?"

Bo's eyes sparkled and gave her a half grin. "Are you saying yes?"

Lauren glanced down and then back up meeting Bo's eyes, she was tearing up again. "I can't imagine my life without you, not again, and I guess I had hoped that this would happen one day, at least silently to myself." She laughed at herself for over explaining her feelings. "So, yes. I think we should do it. Get married."

Quickly, Bo gathered her up in her arms and kissed her passionately. "I'll take care of all the details." She said kissing all over Lauren's face. "Leave it to me."

XXXX

Bo paced around the room, looking up a few details on her phone. Lauren packed a few things into a single bag and watched Bo curiously. Within a few minutes, Bo took her hand. "Are you ready to go?"

Lauren flung her bag over her shoulder and nodded.

They left Lauren's room and walked purposefully towards the security guards at the front gate. Lauren held back while Bo continued, walking up behind them. She put a hand on each of the guard's bare necks and sent a wave into their bodies. Dazed, they both, looked at her with desire. "Hey, fellas you don't have a problem with Lauren and I going for a little walk do you?" She blinked innocently pulsing them again.

Their mouths fell open, and they shook their heads. One guard opened the gate and Lauren hurried to join Bo by her side. "Thanks," Bo whispered pulsing them again for extra reassurance. They exited the complex and walked straight to Bo's car. Neither noticing any signs of being followed and not hearing any alarms bells, Bo relaxed and wrapped her arm around Lauren's shoulder.

They drove to a neighborhood Lauren had never seen before. "Where are we?" She asked surveying the surroundings through the window.

Bo shot Lauren a grin. "This is the only place around that offers 24-hour marriages."

"It's charming." Lauren turned to Bo and matched her grin.

"I know this isn't probably how you envisioned your wedding day," Bo said her voice with a hint of sadness.

Lauren held her hand. "It's not the place that matters. It's the person."

They parked in front on a tiny chapel, whose appearance suggested the type of place that gave quickie weddings to anyone. Within a few minutes, Kenzi pulled up beside them.

"I knew you were eccentric, Bo. Just not this crazy." Kenzi nodded a greeting to Lauren and handed Bo a bag. "I guess it's romantic in an 80s teen movie, kind of way." She gave them a wry smile, shaking her head.

Bo took the bag and playfully swatted at her arm. "Thanks for coming."

Kenzi put her hands on her hips and looked them up and down. "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

They walked together to the front desk, and Lauren and Bo offered up their IDs and money to the clerk. The large woman behind the counter yawned and slowly entered their information into the computer.

Bo kissed Lauren's forehead as they waited. The clerk handed them their paperwork and gestured to the other room, where they could wait.

They entered the next room and nervously looked at each other not speaking.

Kenzi rolled her eyes. "Lauren, go change in that room." She pointed to a far door. "And Bo you change in the other."

They kissed and parted ways each carrying a bag. Lauren hurried after Bo and caught her arm, holding her in place. "Bo, you don't have a ring." She took off her own ring. "I have this one, but what about you?"

Bo kissed her again and fished into her pocket and pulled out Lauren's necklace, a birthday present from long ago. "I'll use this. Who says rings are a requirement?"

Lauren looked at the necklace and Bo and back. "I didn't know you ever opened that."

"I love it, Lauren. It's the sweetest, most special gift I've ever gotten."

A lump climbed in Lauren's throat, and she smiled happily at Bo. "See you in a minute."

Bo slipped on her blue dress and stared at herself in the mirror. She was surprised that she wasn't nervous at all. She should be nervous, she was getting married, but she felt calm, a calm she'd never felt before. She stepped out of the room, and it was a little surreal standing there in her dress watching as Lauren stepped out in her white dress. The dress was simple understated and very Lauren. It was all white with a low neckline, delicate straps rested on her shoulders showing off her bare toned arms, and it flared, just a bit, at her hips. Lauren's expression was innocent and her arms were swinging at her sides. Bo had difficulty speaking or thinking gazing at her, and the longer she stared, the more her heart raced.

Lauren held Bo's gaze, she was awash in feelings of love, desire, and contentment. Her eyes drifted down Bo's body, she wore a blue dress that was snuggly wrapped around her, showing off every curve, and of course in true Bo fashion the tops of her breast were exposed. She looked beautiful, perfect, radiant, and Lauren's heart fluttered and held in a breath.

They walked hand and hand into next room. Bo's stride faltered a little. She was still mesmerized by Lauren's beauty, and Lauren squeezed her hand and Bo stabilized herself. They stepped inside and walked up to the podium that was lined with flowers. The clerk that helped them before stood behind it. "I guess it's a little late for multiple staff members," Kenzi whispered strolling behind them, carrying Lauren's ring and Bo's necklace.

They reached the podium and Kenzi stood behind them. Lauren and Bo clasped their hands together and stared into each other's eyes. The clerk kept the service as short and basic as possible, mostly sticking to the bare minimum of requirements. Bo slipped the ring back onto Lauren's finger and added a few of her own words. "Until now, we've been controlled by others living our lives adrift. But today we begin our new journey: one our choosing. Now, and forever, we are tied together as a family, as a team. We are one…united and indestructible."

Tears streamed down Lauren's face listening to Bo's words. It was powerful for her to hear. Someone, like her, who'd lost her own family and was owned by others, to be gaining a new family, a partner of her choosing filled her with a happiness she knew she lacked the words to describe. She was ready to take this step with Bo and, no matter the dangers, build the life they wanted-as one.

Lauren slipped the necklace over Bo's head and said a few words herself. "Bo, you give me a strength I've never known. Everything we do now, is for each other, every choice, every decision affects us both now. You are my family, my team, and together we are unbreakable. My life may be short, but our love is everlasting."

The vows were done, and they were announced as wives. They reached for each other and kissed, a kiss full of love, happiness, hope, longing, and fearlessness. When they finally pulled apart, they stared at Kenzi, who was wiping away tears. "You two." She sniffled and shook her head.

XXXX

Kenzi stayed with a friend, so Bo and Lauren could have the apartment to themselves for their first night as wives.

Neither were relaxed when they got back. They were too full of adrenaline to be calm. Needing to be close to Lauren, Bo patted her leg, and Lauren approached and took a sit on her lap. Bo wrapped her arms around Lauren's slim waist and kissed her neck. "Do you feel any different?" She whispered against her skin.

"Happier," Lauren answered simply. She reached down into a bag and pulled out an unopened bottle of champagne. Bo took the bottle and reluctantly, she didn't want to move away from Lauren's warmth, got up to get a pair of glasses.

Lauren watched Bo pop the cork and pour their drinks. They tapped them together and drank slowly.

"To us," Bo said after another sip and Lauren nodded taking her own drink.

After another sip, Lauren tilted her head and studied her face. "What now?"

Bo sat her glass down and brushed a light kiss over Lauren's lips. Her heart swelled, realizing that this beautiful, smart, brave, funny, amazing woman was her wife. "Oh, whatever we want." She responded after taking in Lauren's beauty for a long moment.

Lauren touched her cheek, hoping that for the rest of her life she would remember how Bo looked at that moment. Earnest. Happy. In love. Beautiful. Innocent. Courageous. She trailed her fingers down and along Bo's necklace. "I love you, Bo. And honestly, I'm not afraid because I have you." She gave a content sigh and rested her head on Bo's chest, listening to her heartbeat. "You heart is as strong as you are." She said after a pause.

"Let's enjoy tonight, we have plenty of time to worry about everything else in the morning," Bo said and inhaled deeply taking in the scent of Lauren's hair.

Bo got to her feet and dimmed the lights. She lit a few candles and turned on her music. A smile crept over her face and she reached out her hand for Lauren to take, which she did. Bo drew her close and Lauren wrapped her arms around Bo's body and Bo did the same. Long moments passed as they slowly swayed to the music, the world and worries around them a distant thought.

"I should have taken you to prom." Bo said.

Lauren laughed outright. "I dunno prom night was kind of perfect, in the end."

"I never did get my pizza, though." Bo joked back.

They laughed together and Lauren rested her cheek on Bo's shoulder. "Now we have a lifetime of pizzas ahead of us."

That simple statement managed to make Bo's heart leap and her stomach drop, at the same time. The fact that she would out live Lauren, that her life was so much longer, was not something Bo ever wanted to think about, but that statement brought it to her mind. A heavy, dark sadness threatened to take her over, but she forcibly buried those thoughts. She wouldn't allow anything to shatter this moment of complete joy.

They stopped dancing and kissed, they find themselves sinking into each other's bodies and slowly moving to Bo's room. They fell onto the bed, at the same time, still kissing, hands working quickly to remove all their dresses.

Afterward, Bo clasped their hands together and played with Lauren's fingers. They were both drained from the night, it was late after all, so they curled up together. Bo pulled Lauren tight and her last words before drifting off to sleep were, "I love you, my wife."

Lauren already half-asleep answered back. "I love you, too, wife."

XXXX

Cold and naked, in the middle of the woods, Nick heard Katerina shout. "Try again." Her tone softened. "It gets easier every time."

Nick wept and focused with all his strength. He felt like he was being shredded, his skin pulled, and twisted unnaturally. He gave up and cried harder. He forced down the vomit that was threatening to come up and fell to his knees.

Katerina lightly patted his shoulder, and he flinched, his entire body shaking. "We have to keep trying." She knelt down in front of him. "You're a shifter, now. You can do this, but it takes practice to learn your new skills."

He curled up in a ball and cried into his bare arms.

Katerina sighed and walked further into the woods, to where Dr. Everett stood watching them.

Dr. Everett shook her head. "He's as useless as a Fae as he was as a human."

"He is trying, but it's difficult. I don't think he was the inner will to succeed."

"He's only alive so he can carry out the mission." She rested her glasses on the top of her head and rubbed her eyes. "I need him to do this."

Katerina shifted her weight and looked uneasily at her grandmother. "Do you really think you can get him to kill the Morrigan and the Ash?"

Dr. Everett nodded. "He'll do it. But first he needs to learn to shift, without that the plan won't work."

Katerina was silent. She knew not to argue about this plan.

Dr. Everett sighed. "We need to get him to remember. If he recalls his hatred for the Fae that would give him the strength to complete this task."

"How do you plan to do that?" Katerina finally asked when her grandmother didn't offer more details.

"Torture, I suppose." She tapped her fingers into her palm. "We'll shock his system until he remembers. His subconscious wants him to remember, we just need to give it a push."

Katerina cleared her throat. "What about Lauren?"

"There's no reason Lauren should have to know about any of this. She believes her brother is dead, there's no reason that should change."

* * *

**AN**

**Next update, Trick and Aife return to the story. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	24. Chapter 24

Lauren was a dream, at least to Bo, with a smile brighter than anyone's, a mind sharper than she could believe. Her body was more exquisite than any fantasy Bo could imagine; she was brave, charming, funny... So, yea, Lauren was Bo's dream, but not a dream her reality, and Bo couldn't believe how lucky she was to have her as her wife. She couldn't get enough of her, seconds felt like hours when Lauren was away from her. And hours felt like seconds when she was touching her.

Bo's body covered Lauren's body, and she could feel Lauren's strong muscles when her fingers ran over one of her long, smooth legs. Bo had all the curves of Lauren's body memorized, and she couldn't keep her hands off her. Lauren's head was tilted back her blonde hair tumbled around her face, sweat forming on her brow, her lips parted. And Bo couldn't help but think that Lauren was someone who should be revered, she was so beautiful it made Bo's chest tighten. Was it so bad if she wanted nothing more to make love to her wife, all night, all day?

She was lost in the taste of Lauren's lips, intoxicated by the small chi she pulled from her. It was easy to lose herself in Lauren, the world disappearing around her, all that remained was her soft, yielding body and the soft murmurs escaping her parted lips.

Lauren dug her fingers into the back of Bo's head, gently pulling her hair. She rocked her hips into Bo's fingers, until at last, she couldn't stop the swelling pleasure from crashing over her. She came with a release of a deep breath and tightened her grip on Bo's hair.

A surreal mix of thoughts and emotions took hold of Bo feeling Lauren release under her body. Love was the primary emotion, of course, but she churned with so many different feelings at once. She was amped up by the energy that flowed through her from Lauren's chi, from Lauren's warmth.

Satisfied, Lauren pulled Bo into a kiss, wrapping her arms around her body, pulling her impossibly close. She eased back and gave Bo that, heart-pounding smile. Something in Bo stirred and she had to fight the urge to pull more chi from Lauren's body. As her succubus was becoming stronger so was her desire for Lauren, it was, slightly overwhelming. She was unsure if her love for Lauren made that desire stronger, crave her more or if it was simply normal succubus stuff. And whom could she ask? Not Trick or Aife. She was on her own to figure it out. Aife's training mostly focused on finding feeding partners, using her powers, never once did the subject of love ever come up.

After several moments, Bo regained her control, and her urge vanished, replaced by contentment she merely gazed at Lauren's smile and relaxed features. Lauren was happy, and Bo could read that on her face, it made her heart swell.

"You are so beautiful my heart stops…you don't know how beautiful and sexy you are do you?"

Lauren pressed their lips together to suppress a smile. "You tell me that all the time." She wrinkled her nose at her and slanted her head. "You're laying it on pretty thick. Do you want me to make you dinner or something?"

Bo chuckled and looked at her with an innocent expression. "Would you please?" She gave her a silly grin that made Lauren laugh.

Lauren wiggled away from Bo and out of bed. Bo's breath caught in her chest. Lauren looked devastatingly beautiful, she couldn't breathe. She wanted nothing more than to pull her back into bed. "Could you cook…naked?" Bo asked with a mischievous grin.

Lauren shook her head. "No, way." She answered pulling on her shirt. She stopped abruptly and looked at Bo with wary eyes. "Do you think it's strange the Morrigan hasn't sent anyone here after me?"

Bo pulled her close and hugged her waist. "I don't know, but I'm going to enjoy it."

Bo tugged on Lauren's body, trying to pull her back into bed, and Lauren gripped her shoulders tight. "I thought you wanted food?"

"I want only you." Bo didn't pause, she shed Lauren's shirt and pulled her down into a kiss and onto the bed.

XXXX

It was still cold when Nick finally woke. He'd been in and out of consciousness for what seemed like days. His mind was a blurry haze. He wasn't sure what was a dream and what was the reality.

The computer screen went from black to bright white, as the barrage of images started again.

Sick. Nick felt sick looking at the images in front of him, watching as they flipped across the computer screen quickly. His body shook, and his head ached, but strangely the images were familiar and jerked at a secret part of his mind like locked away memories.

It felt like countless hours since they began bombarding him with pictures and stories about what, they claimed he'd done. And now the first actual hint of a memory flashed through his mind-his sister's terrified face and the smell of blood.

The worst part of all this, was what they said he did to his sister, his little sister, the innocent, kind, gentle, loving sister of his. That's why he didn't believe anything they said. He knew he would never do anything to her. It was starting to drive him crazy, insane listening to these stories-fantasies-what else could they be? Not the truth, it wasn't the truth.

He became consumed by thoughts of choking the life out of this Dr. Everett and her little assistant. They'd abducted and experimented on him like he was an animal, and they deserved to pay-to die.

That's where he'd find the strength to survive this-torture. He'd do the work so that he could make these two suffer for what they'd done to him. Yes. He'd learn to shift, make them believe he'd obey and then when the time was right-he'd kill them…all.

A few feet away Dr. Everett and Katerina watched Nick, as he was strapped to a chair with the computer in front of him. Katerina stared at her grandmother with a cautious expression. "Why are you so sure this will work?"

Dr. Everett wasn't in the mood for Katerina's doubts. There was too much planning to do, but she did her best to keep a gentle tone. "Because the Light and Dark are so arrogant that the only defensives they have in place are for Fae threats, but nothing against human weapons."

Katerina sat with absolute stillness. It was a self-discipline she'd learn long ago. "So, you think strapping a bomb to Nick's back and sending him at the Morrigan and Ash will work?"

"Of course. Nick's a rat. It's fitting for him to shift into a rat. Small. Unassuming. It's perfect."

Katerina sighed. "Is this the only way?"

"If we want to see change, we need new leadership. After centuries of prejudices and rigid rules, Evony and Trick will be unable to change. It's funny that for some Fae, despite their long lives, they are incapable of changing with the times."

"What about the collateral damage?"

Dr. Everett scoffed. "How many Fae lost their lives in the last Light and Dark conflict? I think about the lives we'll save, sometimes a few must be sacrificed for the many."

Katerina met her grandmother's gaze. "How will you get them together? It's not like they're ever in the same room."

A smile crept slowly over her face. "Oh, they'll be together and soon."

Katerina started to argue, but a close look at her grandmother's face told her it was better not to.

Dr. Everett watched Nick closely, "Two days, he was two days and then he needs to be ready. It's our only chance."

XXXX

Bo stretched out on her side on the floor, taking a large bite of food. Lauren sat crossed legged with her laptop resting on her lap across from her. "How can someone look so sexy staring at a computer screen?" Bo asked with raised eyebrows.

Lauren nudged her shoulder and continued working, without comment.

Bo scooted closer. "I'm serious." She kissed Lauren's forehead. "When you concentrate you get the cutest little frown on your face." Lauren peeked her eyes up at Bo and rolled her eyes. "Rolling your eyes is also sexy as hell." She bit her bottom lip and grinned.

Lauren shook her head. "Oh, Bo. Be serious."

"I am serious. You deserve to have someone tell you how amazing you are, every day, every minute."

Their lips met in an eager kiss. Lauren tilted her head back. "Bo, I'm working on something important here." She said against Bo's lips and Bo, unable to stop herself, pressed them together again.

Desire threatened to overwhelm Bo as she pushed her tongue passed Lauren's lips and caressed their tongues together. She pressed her body into her gently, deepening the kiss. With great reluctance, Bo drew back, pushing Lauren's hair behind her ear. "What are you working on?" She whispered, eyes locked on Lauren's lips. She remained calm, despite how difficult it was to keep her hands and lips off Lauren.

"I told you before, I want use my father's research to change things." She turned her laptop around to face Bo. "I've found the missing pieces."

Bo squinted at the screen. It looked like gibberish to her, but she trusted Lauren that it was important.

"Everything's going to change for us, for the Fae, humans." She paused and searched Bo's eyes. "Maybe we can get a normal life out of this. Be together freely."

"Ok. What's the plan?" She asked, propping herself up on one elbow, watching Lauren with thoughtful eyes.

Lauren hesitated and clicked away on her computer for a second. "What do the Fae fear more than anything else?" She looked up and regarded Bo expectantly.

"Change." Bo said promptly.

"Besides that."

"Revealing our existence to humans."

"Exactly. And what do you think they would give up to keep this formula, of turning humans Fae, out of the hands of humans?"

"Probably, a lot."

"Probably, everything."

Silence hung in the air, for a few seconds before Lauren continued, "We need to get our freedom first. Once we do that we can work from the outside to change the whole system."

Bo opened her mouth to retort but stopped. Lauren had her worried that she was putting herself in danger, but she didn't have any plan for dealing with the Fae. The only thing she had was her instinct to protect Lauren at all costs. She feared Lauren was playing a risky game with the precarious Fae, and ultimately facing more threats. But then she realized that they had just gotten married, and that was a pretty dangerous thing to do. Yet they'd done it together, as one. So, despite her desire to protect Lauren she would go along with whatever Lauren wanted to do.

XXXX

Bo walked back into the living room, realizing four hours had past and Lauren was still in front of her laptop clicking away.

"Hey." Bo bumped Lauren's foot to get her attention. "You're going to pass out from exhaustion. You need to take a break."

Lauren peered her head up from the screen and simply smiled at Bo before her eyes strayed back to the computer. After a few minutes, Bo poked Lauren again, and Lauren playfully swatted her foot away. Bo took it as a challenge and poked her again. Lauren laughed and set her computer down and grabbed Bo's arm pulling her down onto her lap, so Bo was straddling her legs. Bo leaned forward and gently licked over Lauren's bottom lip before pushing in for a kiss.

The front door burst open, shattering their embrace. Bo jerked away from the kiss with a look complete outrage. "Get out." She exclaimed.

Aife sauntered into the apartment, flinging her arms wide into the air and pushed passed Bo. "What do you think you are doing?" Aife hissed into Bo's face. "Are you mad?"

Bo crossed her arms over her chest and stepped back from Aife. "Get out." She repeated.

It took Lauren a few seconds to grasp with was happening. Her eyes drifted to Bo and watched her attentively, but she didn't move from her sitting position.

Aife didn't respond right away. Her attention turned to Lauren with a disgusted look. Bo turned furious and moved in front of Aife, blocking her view of Lauren. Aife finally dragged her scowl from Lauren to Bo.

"What do you believe this will accomplish, taking this girl from the Morrigan? She belongs to the Dark." She pointed harshly in Lauren's direction, and Bo grabbed her wrist.

"She does not. We belong to each other, now. We're married."

Aife laughed dramatically. "You're Fae, Bo. A human marriage is meaningless."

Bo scoffed. "I don't care what you say. Lauren and I are a family now. She's not going back."

"That's not your choice."

Bo fixed all her fury on Aife. "I swear if you don't leave-"

They, in unison, walked forward, standing a breath apart sizing each other up. After a few seconds, Aife was the first to back down. She threw a piece of paper at Bo. "Here." She walked quickly to the door. "Me and your grandfather are the only reason you and your little human aren't in a cell right now."

Bo ignored her and read the paper in her hand. "What is this?"

"You're safe for now. In two days, you..." She pointed angrily at Lauren, "and her will have a meeting with Trick and Evony to discuss this matter properly."

Aife turned briskly and without turning back, she said, "You may hate your family, but we just saved you. Remember that."

After she was gone, Lauren and Bo were left alone. For a few loaded moments, neither spoke, both their hearts were pounding, their minds racing. Then, with a sigh, Bo walked over to Lauren and sat beside her. She rested her head on Lauren's lap; she was shaking faintly, and Lauren gently ran her fingers through her hair. "We're fine. It'll all work out." Bo whispered at last, but her bravado faltered with a quiver in her voice. "They can't hurt us."

XXXX

The Light Fae compound was quiet as they crept through the hallway, hand and hand. Apparently, they were taking this meeting seriously. Most of the Fae were tucked away in various rooms. Everything around them was still and silent, the only sound was their footsteps echoing off the walls.

Two guards were posted outside Trick's office, one Light Fae, one Dark Fae. They stepped into Trick's office, and he, along with Evony, sat staring at them with confident, superior expressions.

"Well, look who it is, the star-crossed lovers. Arrogant succubus and lover, defying Fae laws for…" Evony stopped and smirked at them disdainfully. "Love. How precious."

"Ysabeau, do you have no common sense at all?" Trick asked stiffly. "This is the most reckless thing you've ever done." His tone was harsh and cold. "If you have any dignity left, you will surrender the girl and forget all this foolishness."

Evony tapped her long fingernails on the desk. "It'll be so much easier on you both if you do." Evony almost growled the words, staring at Lauren.

Lauren's posture stiffened, and Bo rubbed her back in small circles soothingly.

"Enough." Bo snapped. "We're here to make a deal."

Evony was aghast. "You are in no position to make any deals. You are in possession of stolen property." Her eyes stayed on Lauren as she said it and lingered there with intensity.

Lauren dared a look at Evony then turned her attention back to Bo. They had agreed that it was better if Bo took the lead and did most of the talking.

Bo ignored her completely and kept her eyes locked on Trick. Her throat tightened, and she didn't reply immediately. "If you want this information, you better listen."

"What information do you have, exactly?" Trick asked clasping his fingers together and regarding her severely.

Lauren stepped forward with her laptop and turned it to face them. "I have research on a formula that would turn humans Fae." She said and stepped back beside Bo. Bo squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"You wouldn't want this information getting into the wrong hands, now would you?" Bo said bluntly. "Imagine what would happen to the Fae, if the human militaries and governments got a hold of this information. Seems, to me, humans like to turn everything into a weapon. The Fae wouldn't stand a chance."

Evony scoffed, and Trick put his hand up to stop her. "What do you want?" That told Bo, Trick believed them, and he didn't want this information getting out.

"Amnesty for Lauren, Kenzi and me, you will let us go off wherever we want, live a normal life-if we choose. No spies, nothing, you'll leave us alone. In exchange, we will not reveal this information to the public. And we won't give it to the human governments of the world. Unless, of course, you violate the terms of this agreement."

Trick gave a sharp intake of breath and leaned back in his chair staring the pair down.

Evony laughed outright. "Impossible. Never going to happen." She shot back. "We'll simply kill you now, and take the information."

Bo didn't look at her, but a smile held on her face. "Then the information will be sent out and you won't be able to stop it." She leaned closer to Trick. "If we don't return safely in two hours, this information automatically gets released."

"I'll be honest," Trick finally spoke again. "I question why we should believe that you won't reveal this information even if we agree."

"Why would we do that? We'd lose all our leverage, and you'd kill us." Bo said and crossed her arms, looking as poised as she could.

After considering this, for a few minutes, Trick spoke, "Fair enough. But we need a copy of this information. To prove it does what you say it does."

Bo and Lauren exchanged glances and Lauren nodded.

Bo pulled out a flash drive from her pocket. "This is half the information. It should be sufficient to prove it works, but we will not give you all of it. We don't' trust you." She placed it in front of them and waited.

"You can't seriously be entertaining the thought of agreeing to this, Trick?" Evony asked horrified.

"Quiet." He snapped and picked up the drive and studied it. "Once we confirm it works, you'll get your absolution."

Bo and Lauren nodded an agreement, holding each other's hands tightly.

XXXX

Kenzi paced around the abandoned warehouse with her phone clutched in her hand. She glanced at the time every couple seconds with a lump in her stomach. She knew what to do if she didn't hear from Bo. She sat down in front of the laptop. It would only take a few keystrokes, and it would be done, the information sent.

Although, she hoped she would hear from Bo soon. She needed her sister to be ok and safe. This was a crazy plan that Lauren and Bo had come up with and she hoped it worked. Negotiating their freedom with the Fae seemed like a long shot at best. There was no telling what Trick and Evony would do, probably throw them in a cell without hearing them out.

She prayed they'd listen, and she wouldn't have to release this information.

Nervously, she checked the time again, tapping her foot on the hard floor.

XXXX

Nick, in rat form, scrambled through the ventilation system with the bomb on his back. He knew where to go, and he was close. He paused when he heard voices from below.

"Trick, this is outrageous. I can't believe you agreed to this!"

"Would you like this information falling into the wrong hands? We need time to control the situation. We don't want them doing anything foolish."

"You let this granddaughter of yours get away with far too much."

"We'll deal with Ysabeau and the human, but one step at a time. Control and contain, that's our first priority."

Nick continued to listen to the exchange, with the faint beeps from the bomb in the background, waiting, waiting for the exact moment to release it.

XXXXX

Bo and Lauren walked down the hallway away from Trick's office feeling relieved. "It's a first step at least," Bo said squeezing Lauren's hand tightly. "I'm shocked it worked, honestly."

"I feel good about this, Bo. Like there's a real chance we'll get our freedom." Lauren was surprisingly relaxed and used an upbeat tone.

"I hope you're right." They paused in the lobby and Bo hugged Lauren, kissing her cheek. Despite Bo's uneasiness, she felt better with how sure Lauren seemed to be. "Are you ready?" She asked with a grin.

Lauren nodded but paused. "Shoot. I think I dropped my cell phone." She patted her pockets. "It was just here." She looked behind her searching for it.

"Let's go find it," Bo said grabbing her hand.

"You get the car and I'll retrace my steps." Bo frowned. Her immediate reflex was that she shouldn't leave Lauren alone. "I'll be fine." Lauren lightly kissed her lips. "I'll see you in a second."

Bo started for the exit and Lauren looked at her over her shoulder. She smiled and mouthed 'I love you'. Bo held her stance, for a moment, and a smile grew on her lips that match Lauren's and after a brief pause, she left the building. Happiness and love flooded her as she walked away.

It only took Bo five minutes, five minutes to get the car and when she returned the compound was in a blaze of fire. The entire building smoldering in fire, gray smoke swelled out in all directions. Disoriented and numb she jumped from the car, the smell of burning wood, blood, and hair hung in the air.

In a frantic dash, she ran for the building, only thinking of Lauren. She reached for the door, a cloud of smoke billowed out into her face and she rubbed the sting and soot from her eyes. Blinking quickly trying to clear her vision through the smoke, and ash she rushed forward.

She entered the building, a wave of flames leaped at her singeing her skin and clothes. She barely felt a thing; her mind was focused on Lauren and nothing else. As the fire seemed to race toward her, not stopping to think, she ran in its direction. A blast of fire hit her in the shoulder; pain seared through her body as the fire ate away at the flesh. She shook off the pain and pushed on. Red, crimson flames spread out and shot up around her, growing bigger and bigger.

She blinked away the sweat and kept moving. The fire had eaten through most of the compound. Without stopping, she held her breath, closed her eyes, and thought of her wife, she pulled her jacket over her mouth to stop some of the smoke from entering her lungs.

She couldn't see anything, her eyes searched in every direction. But nothing. Lauren's face flashed through her mind and thousands of emotions, memories, touches, smiles, looks, feelings flew through her mind in a blast.

"Lauren!" She called out into the flames, and her lungs filled with thick smoke. She coughed it out and shouted Lauren's name again and again. Tears ran down her face, her body quivered with dread. Pieces out the compound collapsed around her as she continued to search and shout Lauren's name. She swallowed her pain and pushed on. Lauren couldn't die, she wasn't dead, she wouldn't let that happen. She just needed to find her, and everything would be ok. Fine. Lauren was fine. She would save her, she always did. She told herself over and over again.

Nothing. She heard nothing but the fire consuming the building around her. The heat assaulted her body and face. She could smell her own flesh and hair burning.

She fell to her knees, dizzy, feeling the smoke burning her lungs. She couldn't think clearly, she couldn't see anything but smoke and fire. "Lauren, please." She sobbed and coughed again. "Where are you?" She closed her eyes and wept into her hands. She couldn't even hear her own voice over the roar of the flames. She trembled, the smell of smoke suffocating her, her thoughts only on Lauren.

Three Fae circled her, shouting at her, their voices were lost in sounds around her. Her eyes fluttered opened. An intense heat flashed through her body and reflexively she bolted upright. Her mind was blank, her breathing and heart slowed, her eyes a blue flame. She opened her mouth and sucked chi from all three of them at once. A stream of blue light left their bodies and entered her mouth and body quickly, after a few seconds, they collapsed to the ground limply. Fully healed, eyes still burning blue, full of more energy than she thought possible, she pushed on through the fire and smoke to find her wife.

* * *

**AN**

**One chapter left and this journey comes to its conclusion. **

**Thanks again for reading and supporting this story.**

**This is the first fic I posted and I'm a little sad to see it end and it's still my favorite, but I think it's a good time to end it.**

**I would love to read your theories about the ending and see if anyone gets it right :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN**

**This is part one of the ending. Hopefully, part 2 will be posted soon. The chapter was getting too large, so I decided to break it up.**

XXXXX

"No, Bo! Stop! Please." Bo faintly heard Katerina shouting over and over again behind her. She had no intention of stopping or listening. Her skin tingled with an energy that seemed not to belong to her. The rhythm of her heartbeat was foreign to her. An unknown, powerful force spilled through her nerves and veins.

She glanced down at Lauren, her wife, relieved that she'd found her, even in this state. Lauren's eyes fluttered open and in her light brown eyes Bo could read her unspoken thoughts, that's how it worked with them, they didn't need words. Their connection was deeper than that. She turned away from Lauren's burnt flesh, and pleading eyes, she was unable to bear the pain she saw in them.

She tightened her grip on her wife as she carried her through the burnt building, all that remained now was smoke, ash, dust, the fire was gone. It had done its damage quick and was gone just as quickly.

A crowd-light Fae, dark Fae, and humans alike-stood unmoving outside the building, waiting to see the survivors leave the compound. In a cloud of dust and smoke, Bo emerged from the building with Lauren in her arms, and Katerina trailing behind her. The crowd was perfect for Bo, she needed their chi, and she would take it all if she needed to, to save Lauren, her love, she'd drain them all without a second thought. Her mind seemed not to be her own, with her single-minded focus on Lauren and nothing else. Her head swam with memories of Lauren, of images, thoughts, feelings, everything inside her faded until there was nothing but her love for the woman in her arms.

She fell to her knees and gently laid Lauren on the ground. She rose to her feet slowly and stared at the motionless crowd in front of her. The ground beneath them shook, as her eyes turned blue, the wind stirred in a forceful gush.

Protectively, Katerina reached for Lauren, wrapping her arms around her body, her eyes wide on Bo's towering stance. She watched as Bo pulled a stream of chi from everyone around them. Her skin glowed, it was faint at first, then the intensity grew until she was burning bright as if a raging inferno from within her was burning through her skin.

Katerina's mouth fell open as she glanced down. Suddenly, Lauren's skin glowed delicately like an apparition, as a stream of chi entered her mouth, and the sight captivated Katerina.

Lauren felt the chi enter her as if Bo was pushing her power, her strength into her, fusing it with her own strength. Her entire body was numb from the burns that covered her skin, but as Bo's power swelled within her, she felt the tingling sensations of her flesh growing back. It burned as if she was on fire again. She gasped out, but more chi entered her body quickly. She felt like she was dying, and tears fell from her eyes. And then her eyes locked on Bo's burning blue eyes. She heard Bo's soft voice, "You can't go, Lauren. I need you."

Serenity filled her mind, and she smiled back at Bo, her eyes flicked shut. The pain inside her subsided and everything went black.

XXXX

Nick hurried away from the burning building. Exhilaration rushed through him, as he smelled their bodies burning. He'd done it. He'd gotten his revenge. He shifted his eyes over the landscape looking for his escape.

He halted when he saw the gray-haired woman in front of him, staring at him. He was angry, furious with this Dr. Everett; she needed die like the others for what she'd done to him. She'd used him, manipulated him, and tortured him.

He slammed his fist against the side of his body, ignoring the fact that he was naked, after shifting he didn't have his clothes. He would kill this doctor, and then he'd be free to finish all his work with the last two. His sister and her lover, they were next of course. Yes, his memories returned, and he remembered their wickedness, and he would finish them, just like Evony…just like Trick…just like this Doctor.

But before he could go to his sister, he had to stop this Dr. Everett with her smug smile and arrogant gaze.

He tried to stomp down his rage. He needed a clear head. He had to keep his mind calculating.

He lumbered forward, his body on alert, his eyes locked on her. She laughed at him. He stopped and gaped at her, he hated it when those monsters laughed at him, he was no joke, hadn't he just proved that?

"Don't make this more difficult Nick. This is the end of the line for you." Dr. Everett called out at him. "I knew you'd be too cowardly to self-destruct."

"You're here to kill me?" He snarled back. "I did your dirty work." He gestured to the burning building behind him. "Their blood is on your hands."

"Nice try, Nick." She said calmly. "I do not feel any guilt over what we did. I may have killed many Fae today, but I did that for a higher purpose. To save lives, to push change. What you did was only for yourself. And I will not let you live."

He walked purposely toward her. He was stronger than this old Fae. She could not defeat him, not him.

"The misconception about the Fae, through their own egotism, is that we are immortal." She pulled out a gun and pointed it directly at Nick's body. "We're not."

A barrage of gunshots blasted from the gun, and Nick fell heavy onto the ground, dead before he even hit the ground.

XXXX

Light fingers brushed Lauren's face, moving slowly over her cheeks and forehead. The touch was soft, gentle, soothing.

She sighed into the caress and kept her eyes closed and felt warm breath on her ear followed by a kiss on her neck. With great effort she finally opened her eyes, the light in the room was soft. It didn't take her eyes long to adjust, she turned her head and found herself staring into Bo's familiar deep, caring brown eyes. Her heart fluttered, as it always did, and she was lost, for a moment, in the gaze.

Bo brushed her lips over her mouth and drew back. She reached for a glass of water that sat beside the bed. She lifted her chin and brought the cold water to her lips. Lauren sipped slowly, her eyes still locked on Bo's eyes.

"Good," Bo whispered and kissed the side of her mouth. "Better, my love?" Bo watched her closely, and Lauren nodded, her throat was too sore to speak.

Bo bent down and rested the side of her face against Lauren's shoulder. "You have to stop doing this. How many times do I have to watch you die?" Tears from Bo's eyes ran down her skin. Lauren answered simply by rubbing her fingers gradually down Bo's back. "Now that you're awake I'm going to sleep." She closed her eyes against Lauren's skin and let her body relax, for the first time in hours, into the bed and Lauren.

Lauren trailed her thumb down the chain around Bo's neck, tears burning her eyes before she also settled into a deep sleep.

XXXX

It took several days until Lauren was healed enough to talk about the attack. She composed herself to ask the questions that she had avoided during her recovery. Bo gave her a brief recap of the events.

"They're dead. Trick and Evony." Bo answered simply after Lauren asked what happened to them. "Someone, no one knows who, dropped a bomb into Trick's office and they were killed instantly in the blast."

An anxious knot lurched in Lauren's stomach. "What about the formula, did it get sent out?"

"No," Bo gave a breathy laugh. "Kenzi lost her nerve and didn't send it. She called Dyson to feel out the situation when she didn't hear from us, and he told her about the bomb."

With signs of distress over Lauren's face, Bo ran her fingers over her cheek and scooted closer to her. Even though Lauren was healing and safe now, naturally some troubled part of her worried about Lauren's well-being. She knew that protective part of her would never go away, her urge to keep Lauren safe was too strong.

Lauren met Bo's eyes for a long moment as if trying to read her mind. She took a deep breath and asked, "So what's happening now with no leadership?"

"Dr. Everett is the new Morrigan and the Light Fae are without a leader." Bo was conflicted about Dr. Everett's new position, fearing she might end up the same as Trick and Evony.

That was not what Lauren expected to hear, she jerked upward, standing quickly. "What?"

Bo put her hands on Lauren's shoulders and eased her back down on the bed. "Relax, Lauren. Dr. Everett seems to want change. She's called a meeting with all the Light and Dark elders." She explained to Lauren, but also saying the words to reassure herself. Her eyes danced over Lauren's confused face. "She wants us there to represent a human voice for the discussion."

It took a long moment for Lauren to understand what Bo was saying. "How do we know it isn't a trap, that she wants change?"

Bo took Lauren's hand and kissed the top of it. "Her granddaughter, Katerina saved you. We owe them, at least, the chance to hear them out."

"You saved me." Lauren moved her hand over the top of Bo's hand.

Bo smiled sadly. "I wouldn't have been able to save you if she didn't found you first. You really don't remember?"

Lauren shook her head, and she wondered how she could have forgotten what happened, such a traumatic event. She supposed it was her minds way of protecting her from the pain.

"She was there at the compound. She found you badly burned and pulled you to safety." Bo lowered her voice and eyes. Her stomach ached at the memories of Lauren's burned face and body. She assumed it would take a while for those images to fade into the background of her mind.

"Was she hurt?" Lauren asked she thought it was farfetched that Katerina would have been safe from the blast. That particular part of the story caught her attention the most.

"A little but maybe her Fae powers protected her?"

"Sounds like she had advanced warning of the bomb," Lauren said bluntly.

"It's possible." Bo raised her eyebrows. "But she did save several Fae, and you, that were badly hurt." She added when a skeptical expression crossed Lauren's features.

Lauren was struggling to understand everything, process it all. She knew Katerina and she didn't seem the type to go along with something like this. "All this makes me uneasy."

"I don't know all the ugly details. If she did know about it, maybe she changed her mind and wanted to help. And all I know is that she saved you. That's enough for me."

"We need answers." Lauren brushed her fingers through her short blonde hair, most of her hair made been burned away in the fire, and she was self-conscious about it. She touched it absentmindedly, all the time, during her recovery.

Bo smiled and paused to consider. She knew Lauren's immediate concern was figuring out what happened, but her immediate concern was Lauren and nothing else. "I agree. But you need to rest. I'll go talk to her."

Bo eased Lauren down. Her mouth inched closer to Lauren's lips. When their lips touched, Bo's heart raced, its beat matching the energy around them. Lauren tangled her fingers in Bo's hair, telling her she wanted more. Bo hesitated briefly, concerned about Lauren's health. When Lauren squeezed her tighter urging for more, Bo's tongue slipped inside her mouth, making them both tremble at the caress.

Emotions and desire threatened to overwhelm Bo, her body shaking, she drew back ending the kiss. She ran her fingers through Lauren's hair. "I like your short hair it's sexy."

Lauren frowned and veered her eyes down. Bo lifted her chin to look into her eyes, a gesture that sent a flutter through Lauren's stomach. "I'm serious. You're as beautiful as ever."

"You always know how it make a girl feel good about herself," Lauren said, in a shaky breath.

Bo kissed her forehead, keeping her lips there for a long moment. It was a small thing to say, no effort at all, really it was the truth, and it warmed her heart to see that it meant so much to Lauren to hear it. "I'm just honest about what I see, and you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Lauren cupped her face. "We'll have to agree to disagree on that because you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Bo leaned in and kissed Lauren again, softly and tenderly, silencing the world around them, and Lauren wondered how such a simple embrace could be so heartbreakingly lovely and comforting.

XXXX

Lauren's words about the attack played over and over in Bo's mind. And couldn't shake them off, so she decided to go talk to Dr. Everett as soon as possible, for answers.

Bo crept silently through the Dark Fae complex. As she walked by various Fae, she heard them whispering. She ignored their mutterings and gapes and walked with confidence. She knew it was about what happened during the fire, if they were afraid of her, she didn't care, it was a good thing, as far as she was concerned. Let them fear her.

Bo sat in the Morrigan's office and waited for Dr. Everett. She slowly sipped the water they offered her and studied the office. Dr. Everett had thrown out all of Evony's belongings and replaced it with her own. She noted that the office felt warmer, more comfortable, less formal. She found her mind wandering back to the events of the bombing, but quickly blinked away the thoughts. It was too hard to think about the way Lauren looked that day; her body trembled at the images.

Bo heard a light tapping on the door, and Katerina entered the office quickly. "How's Lauren?" She whispered, taking a seat next to Bo.

"Better." Bo held her eyes levelly.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room. It took a moment for Bo to decide what to say. "Thank you, for what you did for Lauren." She kept her eyes down, disappointed in herself for not being by Lauren's side when the bomb went off.

"Lauren's a friend, of course, I'd save her."

Bo nodded and played with her fingers. "We appreciate what you did and everything, but we were sort of wondering if you knew about the bomb in advance."

Katerina stiffened, a small bitter smile crossing her lips. "It's a complicated situation."

After a few more moments of awkward silence, Bo said, "That sounds like a yes."

"I did know," Katerina answered honestly. "Please believe I didn't know Lauren or you would be there. When I found out Lauren was at the compound, I rushed over. I was too late, but I was able to get into the building and find her."

"So that means Dr. Everett was behind it." Bo declared through a tight jaw and fierce eyes.

"But for a greater good, for change." Katerina's tone turned all-business, almost robotic.

Bo shook her head in frustration. "There's always another way. She didn't have to do this."

Katerina sighed and grew hesitant about the conversation. "She believed it was the only way to force change. Nothing is simple in the Fae world. And sometimes it takes a dramatic event to force things."

Scowling, Bo leaned closer to Katerina. "Well, an innocent person was hurt for this. Therefore, I don't think it was worth it."

There were another few seconds of silence. "Is one life more important than many lives?"

"Yes. If that life is my wife, then yes, absolutely." Bo answered defensively.

"My grandmother would say that's selfish and narrow-minded," Katerina said, suddenly turning more antagonistic.

Sensing the shift in Katerina's tone, Bo regarded her furiously, holding her hand up as a warning that Katerina was crossing a line. "Your grandmother can piss off then, because Lauren is important to me, and I wouldn't sacrifice her for any cause."

Katerina gave her a flat, emotionless expression. "My grandmother would say that makes you weak."

Bo scoffed. "Can you think for yourself or do you simply spout out your grandmother's rhetoric? Take it from me, families don't know everything, it's better to make up your own mind about something then blindly follow them."

Katerina gave a small shrug and brushed her black hair back. "Maybe you're right. I do feel uneasy about all the lives that were lost, and if Lauren had died, I'd never forgive myself."

"If Lauren had died, I would've killed you and your grandmother with my bare hands. Believe that." Bo's expression darkened and her eyes stared at Katerina with intensity.

"I care about Lauren and while you were away, I looked after her." Katerina's tone softened her voice with a hint of regret.

"Lauren can take care of herself." Bo smiled inwardly, "She likes to remind me of that."

"Bo, I am sorry about what happened to Lauren, truly." Katerina's posture shifted, and Bo caught a glimmer of tears in her eyes when their eyes met.

"I don't need you to be sorry. I need you to think for yourself."

Katerina's lips tightened, and she made no further arguments, she merely gave Bo a short nod of understanding.

Dr. Everett entered the room. She gave Katerina a pointed looked. She rose automatically and gave Bo a small smile and nod and exited the room, without a word.

Bo watched as Dr. Everett took her place behind the desk. Her expression was hard to read, and Bo wondered if she hadn't perfected her fronts over her long life. Never letting those around her know the true persona that laid underneath.

There were a few forced attempts at small talk before Bo fell silent and crossed her arms.

Dr. Everett studied Bo's face with a critical eye before she cleared her throat. "What can I do for you?"

"Funny enough, I have all the answers I was looking for." Bo said sharply.

"Is that right?" She stared at Bo, and lines of age, and maybe stress marked her face.

Bo nodded.

"Whatever you think about my actions, I did what I did, for a greater purpose. And I am committed to change." She admitted, her tone remarkably flat.

Bo paused and tried to process her words, this proclamation sent her mind into a fit of revulsion. "No one ever thinks they're the villain in their own story. Humans and Fae alike, have a remarkable ability to justify anything. Even murder."

"You think I'm a murderer?" She asked abruptly. She gazed at Bo with eyes that were frightening but calm, an odd mix, Bo thought.

"Um, yeah."

"There are limitations with what one can accomplish through nonviolence. Do you believe Trick or Evony would have ever allowed the Fae to change, to eliminate the old systems, for something new?" As she spoke as leaned closer to Bo, resting her elbows on the desk, watching for Bo's reaction.

Bo sank back into her chair to put more distance between them. "No. But also believe you can force change without murdering innocent Fae, or humans."

"That's a child's view of the world, very naïve and incorrect." She stated, leaning back again and clasping her fingers together, eyes continuing to study Bo.

"I disagree."

"Would you take an innocent's life to save Lauren's life?"

Bo tried not to grimace at the question, and she didn't answer. Dr. Everett's words implied that Bo would murder an innocent person for Lauren, and honestly she wasn't sure.

Dr. Everett's lips twitched at Bo's silence. "See, we're not so different."

"You're wrong." Bo declared emphatically, but she had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"I'm your ally here, Bo. You will see at our meeting with the elders, I want the Fae to move into the future shedding the old ways. You can trust me."

"I only trust myself, Lauren and Kenzi, no one else," Bo said casually, but her firm expression contradicted her tone.

"I didn't do any of this because I'm cruel, not because of some selfish desire. It's because I'm old, I've seen too much. I'm tired, and I want the Fae to change their ways." Dr. Everett's voice turned sweet, almost motherly.

Part of Bo knew she should refuse to work with Dr. Everett, it seemed like madness, after what she did and she didn't trust her. But another part of her worried that maybe this was their only opportunity to push for real change in the Fae world. She was conflicted to say the least.

They made arrangements for Bo and Lauren to return to the complex to attend the summit with the elders the following day. And Bo started off to her apartment to spend a few peaceful moments with her wife before they had to face the elders. Her mind buzzed with thoughts about what changes the meeting would bring, what it would mean, if anything. She forced down her thoughts with a renewed vigor to get home quickly to her wife.

**XXXXX**

**AN**

**Sorry I broke up the ending but it's easier to manage this way. I'll try to post part 2 soon.**


	26. Chapter 26

Bo cuddled with Lauren and was awoken before the sun rose by loud pounding on their front door. She grimaced when she looked at the time. She wanted as much rest as possible before the elder's meeting. She pulled Lauren closer hoping the rude person at the door would go away if she ignored them. If it was actually important, they would call her, and so far her phone was silent.

Lauren stirred in her arms, and she whispered for her to stay asleep. Unfortunately, the knocking didn't cease; in fact the knocks came more rapidly. Fearing the sound would wake Lauren she pulled herself out of bed, dreading who she might find at the door.

Aife pushed passed her, inviting herself into the apartment. "Finally," She hissed into Bo's face when she walked by her.

With a sigh of regret for answering the door, Bo shut the door behind her. "Sleep is very important, or so I hear." She said coolly.

Aife walked right into the kitchen and starting making coffee as if it was her apartment.

Bo was too tired to protest, so she stayed quiet and waited for her mother to speak. The sooner she said her piece, the sooner she would leave.

"Why weren't you at your grandfather's funeral?" Aife snapped.

Bo's annoyance grew exponentially. "Why would I?" She settled on a stool and rested her head on the counter.

"He was your grandfather!" Aife practically shrieked. "Despite your conflicts he loved and cared about you."

"Sure," Bo said, keeping her head down.

"It's because of that girl." Aife sneered, slamming a cup down forcibly.

"My wife," Bo corrected, the mention of Lauren brought a smirk to Bo's face, in spite of how her mother was referring to her. "No. Lauren had nothing to do with it."

"That's ridiculous Bo, humans and Fae can't marry. It's not a real marriage." Aife gave a dismissive snort at the end.

"We're married. I don't give a damn what the Fae think. We're bound together forever, in our hearts." Bo said calmly although she was raging on the inside.

Aife laughed mockingly. "Since that human's entered your life, all your decisions have revolved around her."

"Ugh, not true," Bo muttered, too tired to articulate her thoughts or argue further than that.

"You could have killed those Fae at the compound," Aife exclaimed, her face flushed with anger.

"No one died at my hands, I wonder if you can say the same." Bo shot back, clenching her fists together to offset her anger.

"Not for a lack of trying on your part. Your feelings for that girl make you reckless. Is that kind of love worth it?" Aife questioned, her tone full of fury.

"Maybe if you had a heart or loved anyone but yourself you'd understand," Bo said, but she realized that Aife would never truly understand, especially since she assumed Aife lack the ability to look outside of herself or love.

"You are unbelievable disrespectful to your bloodline, Bo." Aife snapped, showing nothing but contempt.

"Uh, huh," Bo mumbled, refusing to engage her mother and her hysterics anymore. The problems with her mother seemed small and insignificant in light of everything she'd just went through with the attack and Lauren.

"Oh, her majesty can not even converse with her lowly mother." Aife gave a mock bow as she said it.

Bo finally looked up and stared at her mother with disdain. "I don't need to. You're not my family anymore. Lauren and Kenzi are, everything you represent I want nothing to do with. I want a different life than what you or the Fae can offer. I want happiness with my sister and wife. And you will never be able to understand that. So, I don't need you." Bo's face was resolute and composed and she meant every word.

That drew Aife to silence. They glared at each other for a long moment. Aife's expression was uncharacteristically troubled. That gave Bo a flash of pause. "I lost my father, I have no family left, only you."

Bo stood and guided her to the door. "I am sorry you lost your father. But I can't be your family. Not until you change. I have to protect my family." She opened the door for Aife to leave.

Aife hesitated and surprised Bo by hugging her. "All I ever wanted was what I believed was best for you."

Bo broke away from the clasp of her mother's arms. "That's the problem. What you wanted for me, you never once thought or cared about what I wanted."

Without another word Aife left the apartment. Bo sighed at the closed door and quickly returned to the comfortable, warm embrace of her wife's arms.

XXXX

Bo and Lauren were escorted into a large dimly lit, windowless room. The ten elders sat around a crescent-shaped table watching them enter. Bo noted that most of their eyes were not friendly. They stood in front of the table as the elders scrutinized them.

Dr. Everett gestured to a small table, and they took a seat, apparently they weren't good enough to sit with the grown-ups, Bo thought bitterly. She didn't feel that was a good way to start this discussion. She slumped into the chair, and one of the elders glared at her silently chastising her behavior. She straightened up and composed her body.

The elders didn't hesitate they started right in with the discussion about what the Fae should do next, debating their grievances and opinions with passion. Bo found most of the arguments redundant, but she stayed silently listening.

Several minutes of heated debate, one of the elders spoke sternly. "As I see it all we need is to elect a new Ash. I don't see why any should object to this." He looked around the table, ignoring Bo and Lauren, waiting for someone to speak. A few of the elders nodded in agreement, but all were silent.

Bo felt blood rush to her face, and she focused on her breathing to calm her nerves. It was always the same with the Fae. They clung to their outdated beliefs even in the face of tragedy. She glanced at Dr. Everett questioningly.

Dr. Everett cleared her throat, preparing to speak. "But why go back to a system that's broken?"

Murmurs erupted around the table at her question.

"Do you, newly elected Morrigan, believe the system is in fact broken?" A female elder asked over the hushed mutterings, rapping her knuckles on the table for quiet.

"I do." She signaled Lauren forward. "This is Lauren Lewis. Her family was forced into hiding simply because her father followed his heart when he fell in love with a human woman."

Lauren stood stiffly in front of the elders. She could feel their eyes probing her and it made her feel uncomfortable and exposed.

A male elder scoffed. "We are aware of the Lewis family situation. It's not relevant to this discussion. It is expressly forbidden for a Fae to reproduce with human lovers. Imagine what would happen to the Fae if humans discovered us. We can not, and will not, tolerate that sort of behavior." There was a hard edge to his voice, and he stared directly at Bo. She returned his glare with defiance.

Lauren shifted nervously and spoke to the elders, willing her voice to remain steady through her nerves. "My brother Nick was responsible for many Fae deaths, and part of the reason for his resentment was the treatment he received at the hands of the Fae. Imagine what would happen to the Fae with hundreds of Nicks running around. Simply because you won't rethink your laws."

He sneered and interjected. "You make a flawed argument, our mistake was letting your brother live, in the first place."

Bo rushed to Lauren's side and grabbed her hand. She glanced at Lauren's face, the picture of calm, but she could feel her anxiety by the sweat on her hand. "Look at what's happened to the Fae with the current system. Nick was a monster created by the Fae, and how many more tragedies await? You cannot hunt down and kill every human that comes across the Fae. That system is unsustainable." She forced her voice to stay neutral and even, pushing down her frustrations.

"It is ridiculous for you to think we would listen to you, as you have a vested interest in this." Other elder said dismissively waving his hand at her and Lauren.

Bo brought Lauren's hand up to her mouth and kissed it. "Yes, I love Lauren, but what I say is true." She declared undaunted, standing her ground. "Imagine treating all Fae and humans the same, under equal protection. Then a tragedy like Nick could have been avoided."

Dr. Everett raised a hand to get their attention. "I call for a vote on the matter. Do we continue down the path to self-destruction or do we work together to form a new system."

One of the elders interposed, with an incredulous tone. "What kind of system are we talking about here?"

No one answered, so staying persisted Bo spoke again. "The Fae should unite as one. No more Light and Dark divide. Our community should be free to live together. But this structure needs protection for humans as well. The Fae cannot continue to treat humans anyway they want. We should build something that's based on respect for all Fae, Light or Dark, and humans."

His expression grew dark, and he looked as though he wanted to throw Bo out of the room, but instead he calmly retorted. "This divide is centuries old. Conflicts that are deeply established."

"No one said it will be easy, or perfect, but the Fae can change, more forward, have peace. Protect and respect humans and each other." Bo answered promptly, directing her attention to all the elders in front of her.

Lauren squeezed Bo's hand and added. "The Fae could finally have freedom. No longer bound by a divided system that determines who they love, who they interact with, what paths their lives take, or, who they can aspire to be, and accomplish."

Bo grinned admiringly at her wife by her side. She was so proud that Lauren was taking a stand and voicing her opinions, so elegantly.

"A new era is upon us, but we must have the courage to walk into it," Dr. Everett added, beaming proudly at the young couple standing with such composure in front of the elders. She suddenly felt hopeful for the Fae for the first time in many years. The great thing about young people was their openness for change; maybe that's what the Fae lost with their long lives was the optimism that came with youth. But these two could show them a better way, she believed that wholeheartedly.

After a few moments of silence, Bo pushed on. "You may prefer the old system, but don't forget it means simply a lack of free will and many Fae know this. You may think this system discourages rebellion, and that it keeps power and control in your hands. But learn from human history, revolution will always spark when freedoms are repressed. Why not change now before there are more conflicts, more deaths?"

Lauren nodded in agreement with Bo. "A new system will work, it will just need time. You can't keep a handle on your people with imposed will and the threat of violence. The past few years have proved that."

"The divide is no longer necessary. It's outdated." Dr. Everett said. "We can convince the Fae that a new way is better."

Bo and Lauren were asked to take their seats again. They listened quietly, holding hands to comfort each other. And the elders continued the debate. In truth, Bo was shocked that their words seemed to resonate with many of the elders.

After two more hours of discussion, an elder man stood, towering over the others. "We need a vote." He paused for effect. "Those in favor of abolishing the Light and Dark system."

Surprisingly, all the hands shot up in the air, excluding three. Bo and Lauren exchanged astonished glances.

He looked at the other elders with loathing. "Those opposed." The three remaining hands rose.

Dr. Everett clapped her hands together and stood swiftly. "There you have it. We will need a charter written that outlines the new terms of this new agreement as soon as possible."

"There will be protests, this will not be an easy sell to many Fae." An elder declared.

Bo and Lauren rose at the feet in unison, standing next to Dr. Everett.

Bo cleared her throat, determined not to sound timid. "But it's this councils opportunity to show the Fae that we don't have to be burdened by the restrictions imposed by the divide. That humans and Fae can live together with a shared respect and freedom."

Lauren added. "For some Fae, change will be difficult. But this is a chance for you to show your dignity and courage, a chance to grow as a people. This is not about forsaking your traditions but simply learning a new way, not as a divided people, but rather as a united one."

Bo took Lauren's hand. "Humans are not the enemy and they're not less than the Fae. We could learn a lot from each other, humans, Light, and Dark alike."

The discussion continued, and it was decided that in the upcoming weeks a summit would be scheduled to draw up a new charter for a new free system.

XXXX

After the meeting, Bo went to talk with Dr. Everett. She lightly knocked and entered the office.

Dr. Everett glanced up from her work. "I told you I was an ally. Nice work in there."

Bo stepped fully into the office and sat across from her. "Well, we have Henry's formula as an insurance policy if you all start acting up again. That would certainly undo all that was accomplished today, so I imagine it'll keep you in line."

Dr. Everett nodded in understanding. "I only want what's best for all Fae and humans. No system is perfect, but we are taking the right steps now."

"We'll see," Bo said shortly.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence and Bo shifted her weight, struggling with whether or not to ask Dr. Everett a question that had been on her mind.

As if reading Bo's mind, Dr. Everett asked, "Was there something else?"

"How much do you know about succubus feeding?" Bo darted her eyes to the ceiling after asking the question.

Dr. Everett leaned on her elbows and studied Bo's face. "Some."

Bo held in her breath, bringing her eyes down to gaze at her. "When I feed off Lauren, it's very intense. It's stronger than any other human or Fae I've come across." She tapped her fingers on the desk in a nervous gesture. "I'm wondering why."

Dr. Everett gave a kindhearted smile. "Succubi are very complicated in regards to feeding." She paused, thinking the situation. "But my theory would be it's because of how you feel about her."

"Like I'm tasting her love…or something," Bo asked with a confused expression.

"Not exactly. Imagine you hug a stranger versus someone you love. Now physically it's the same act. The contact is the same. But how you feel about it is different because of how you feel about each person. Your body reacts more intensely because of the emotions behind the contact. Therefore, I believe, the stimuli you get from Lauren's chi is more powerful because it's someone you care about and not a stranger. The chi is the same, but how you experience it is different."

Bo paused and considered her words for a long moment. "Does that mean I could feed on her only and be healthy?"

Dr. Everett frowned but smiled through it. "You have to listen to your body, Bo. Every Fae is different when it comes to their feeding needs. You have to find what works for you. But, having said that, a succubus is at her healthiest with a variety of chi sources."

Bo nodded. "Thanks for the information, but I guess there's not really a definitive answer."

"It's never easy being Fae." Sensing Bo was ready to move on from the conversation, she changed the subject. "This is a momentous time, and we're partners in building this new world. I'm here to help. That's my pledge to you."

There was another moment of tense silence. "No offense but I'll remain wary of all Fae until I see real change." Bo stood preparing to leave the office.

"I wouldn't expect anything less. The Fae will need someone with a watchful eye keeping them in check. The process of eradicating these laws will be slow, but as long as we remain steadfast change will happen in time."

There was a light knock on the door, and Lauren entered the office. Dr. Everett beckoned her to sit down. Bo stood behind Lauren with her hands on her shoulders, keeping a close eye on Dr. Everett.

"I'm so proud of you two. You did a remarkable job in there, and I know it couldn't have been easy." Dr. Everett beamed at Lauren. "And I know Henry would have been very proud of you Lauren. In a sense, you finished his work."

Bo squeezed Lauren's shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "You were amazing in there. I'm not surprised you're the smartest person I know." Lauren peered up at Bo with a small smirk. "What? You can't help it that you're so brilliant."

Lauren glanced back at Dr. Everett with a serious expression. "So what happens now? Truthfully."

"We dissolve the divide and you two can go on and live your lives. I suspect you can do whatever you want now. Take some time and enjoy your happiness, you have definitely earned it." Dr. Everett was using her motherly tone again.

Lauren sighed. "It doesn't seem right, after all the lives that were lost just to go on and be happy about it everything."

"You can't change what happened and you are not responsible, Lauren." Dr. Everett softly patted Lauren's hand.

"Yeah," Bo gave Dr. Everett a pointed look. "That blames lies with someone else."

Dr. Everett studied their faces and leaned far back in her chair. "I'm comfortable with the decisions I've made. I believe the good offsets the bad."

Bo scoffed. "So noble." She added an eye roll at the end.

A somber expression crossed Dr. Everett's face. "You mistake my words, Bo. I don't believe I'm noble, but sometimes one has to make the difficult decisions to take that burden off others, better an old Fae like me carry that than you two."

There was nothing left to say, so Bo started for the door, taking Lauren's hand. "I'm taking my wife home. She needs to rest."

Lauren poked her ribs, as she raised her chair. "I'm fine."

Bo wrapped her arm around her waist. "Ok, well I need to rest, this day was draining."

They walked to leave the office. Dr. Everett spoke to them before they closed the door. "You are both worthy of your freedom, enjoy it, but never forget all the struggles you faced to get here, do not become complacent in your freedom." She smiled at them. "I envision many young Fae will read about your journey and love story in our history books. You will inspire many."

They gave her one last glance before they exited the office, hand clasped together.

XXXX

_Two years later…_

Kenzi, Lauren, and Bo sat around the kitchen table eating breakfast, chatting about the upcoming day. Lauren was eating quickly. She didn't want to be late for class, she was too excited to start the day.

Kenzi took a large bite of pancake, through a full mouth, she said, "This really sounds like the start of a porno…the succubus, the roommate, and the doctor…"

Lauren chuckled, "Kenzi, you couldn't handle this." She playfully gestured down her body and added a smirk.

Kenzi snorted. "Please, I have stamina, plus I'm very flexible."

Bo frowned, her eyes darting back and forth between them. "You guys are creeping me out. Stop."

"You know for a succubus you're kind of a prude." Kenzi tossed a piece of bacon at Bo, who swatted it away with a smile.

"Not really, but the thought of my sister and my wife together freaks me out." She wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "I don't need that image in my head."

Lauren laughed and filled her bag with books.

"Don't worry BoBo, I'm still strictly dickly."

"Oh, Kenzi, please stop." Bo put her hands over her ears. "You're my little sister. I don't want to hear this."

Kenzi gave a small shrug. "Well, I could be persuaded, to switch things up, if Lauren makes handmade pizza tonight for dinner." She pointed her fork at Lauren. "It's your night to cook."

Amusement lit Lauren's features as she swung her bag over her shoulder. "Why is it that I'm the only one who actually cooks on my nights? You two just get takeout on your days."

Bo and Kenzi exchanged glances and shrugs. "You're the grown-up, Lauren. Sorry." Kenzi said at last.

Bo walked up to Lauren and wrapped her arms around her. "We're master take-out orders. It's a skill many don't have." She said teasingly, kissing her cheek.

"Plus, you don't want Bo cooking, believe me." Kenzi's eyes widened, and she playfully stuck out her tongue in mock disgust.

"It's a compliment that we like your cooking so much," Bo added before giving her another light kiss.

"Uh, huh," Lauren muttered before deepening the kiss and wrapping her arms around Bo tightly, almost melting into her arms.

Kenzi shook her head at the two of them. "Oh, geez, get a room," Kenzi said tossing another piece of food at them before turning away.

XXXX

Bo loved Lauren more than she ever thought possible. She'd feared, at one time, that succubi lacked the ability to love, but she now knew that she could love, and loved Lauren with all heart, and always would.

"Hey," Lauren entered the apartment with her bag slung over her shoulder, "What's going on?" She asked her eyebrows raised as she set her bag down.

"Happy anniversary," Bo said, she crossed the room lessening the distance between them, giving Lauren a brief kiss on the lips.

Lauren took off her coat, and a smile crept on her face. "That's next week."

Bo shrugged. "I think we should celebrate all week. One day doesn't seem like enough. I plan on celebrating our love every day."

Lauren held her smile, and ran her fingers over the flowers on the table and stared at the candles. "How'd you manage all this? It's beautiful." She walked around the table and surveyed the bottle of wine, flowers, and food that were set out.

"You're beautiful. This is nothing." Bo waved her hand over the place setting with an animated smirk.

Lauren bent down and smelled the flowers in the vase, the light from the candles danced over her face and Bo's heart fluttered.

"Before we eat," Bo turned some music and extended her hand to Lauren. "Will you dance with me?"

Lauren smile increased, and she took Bo's hand and let herself be drawn into Bo's body. Bo pulled her closer and kissed her, their lips warm, soft, passionate. Bo was amazed, even to this day, how one simple touch from Lauren always set her body ablaze, making her blood and nerves electrified.

Long moments fell away as they swayed with the music, kissing, arms tangled together. For those minutes, their whole world was focused on each other, making everything else hazy and unimportant in the background.

Through an unspoken awareness, they drew back at the same time, and Lauren rested her head on Bo's shoulder. "This is a wonderful surprise, Bo. Thank you."

Bo reached out and tipped her chin up and studied her face. "I'd do anything for you." She kissed her forehead, her hands cupping the side of her face. "And every day I'm going to strive to prove I'm deserving of you, and our love."

"You're incredibly charming and make me feel so special whenever I'm with you." She whispered burying her head into Bo's shoulder. "I love you." She added through a relaxed sigh.

"You are special," Bo rubbed her back in small circles. "Sometimes, I feel like love isn't a strong enough word for what I feel for you. I adore you, I cherish you, I worship you, I admire you…" Bo continued, and Lauren chuckled into her shoulder squeezing her tight, taking in Bo's warmth and words.

They had a bizarrely normal life over the past two years, which sometimes Bo found to be surreal after all the struggles they'd faced to get there. After the bomb and the new free system had been put in place, the three of them settled into their new, normal lives. Bo, Lauren, and Kenzi moved into a new apartment together. Bo and Kenzi continued to work as private investigators.

Bo and Lauren worked with the Fae as human representatives during the transition and after, admittedly it wasn't always easy, change was difficult and Fae prejudices were deep rooted. Incredibly, things were running smoothly with the former Light and Dark members, they, for the most part, embraced their new freedoms quickly. But Bo was always aware that things could change rapidly, so she remained on alert at all times when dealing with the Fae.

Lauren threw herself into her education, as soon as, she could. She finally achieved her dream of studying to become a doctor. Bo was delighted to see how happy that made her. Bo knew she'd be a brilliant doctor one day. Lauren seemed to come alive when she was learning and in school, her eyes always held a sparkle whenever she talked about her day. And Bo was always pulled back to the time when she first met Lauren, and she was collecting her samples for research, the light she had then, returned and even increased. Lauren was at her happiest when she was immersed in education, and that delight affected Bo as well.

Things weren't always easy for them. They had a marriage like anyone else with good times, and bad times, ups and downs, pain and happiness. But what they had, that some people didn't, was awareness of how precious their time together was. They knew that staying present in all life's moments was vital, that they had to feel the pain, the happiness, because it could all be taken away at any moment. Everything they faced to get there had proven how fleeting happiness, and safety could be, but they didn't dwell on it, but they didn't forget it either.

Because, in the end, despite all the obstacles and hardships they were likely to face, Bo was a succubus, who against all the odds, fell madly in love with a human, and Lauren was a human, who loved a succubus deeply.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN**

**Truly, I'm sad to end this story because I could probably write it forever but I also think stories need to end and can suffer if they go on too long. And I feel like I told the story I wanted to tell. **

**I also feel like it's ok to leave some things open ended, like will the Fae continue with their new system or will they try to go back to the old ways. Will Lauren turn herself Fae or not (personally I don't think Lauren needs to be Fae, but I respect that others feel differently)…Will Bo be able to feed only on Lauren or not…**

**Thank you so much for giving this story a try and sticking with it. I know it can get frustrating reading my stuff with the slow reveals and angst, but I'm happy that this story found a following :)**

**Thanks for reading until the end. And all the comments I got really helped me finish writing so I appreciate so much that you all took the time to leave a comment or review.**


End file.
